Life Changes
by Beyondtoday
Summary: After the first five year mission to space, the Enterprise returns to drydock to be overhauled. Shore leave continues as this story follows Kirk and Spock, until it's time to return. Yes, I've taken liberty to add an additional generation. Oops, did I forget to mention that Spock and Christine may be an item. That's what happened in my world. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 Life Changes

**Chapter One**

 **Life Changes**

 **After a five year journey into space, the USS Enterprise limped into Earth's orbit. Past due for updates and repairs, the Captain knew it would take month's before he would be in space again, but all of the crew needed the break and needed new training.**

 **Captain Kirk and his senior officers were in communications with Starfleet for the past 3 weeks going over plans for crew training, transfers and overhaul of the ship. It was a logistical nightmare, but there were people who were trained for this and Kirk gladly allowed them to take over.**

 **As Spock and Kirk were walking back to the bridge they discussed their schedules, and those of their crew. All crew including himself were up for new assignments.**

 **"Spock, I'll be in meetings for a month, so why don't you take this time and go do what Vulcan's do on vacation."**

 **Spock turned to him and said, "I would prefer putting off my vacation for a couple of weeks and join you in these meetings if that's permissible, sir."**

 **"Oh, Spock, I could kiss you!"**

 **"Sir?"**

 **Kirk laughed.**

 **Kirk returned to his cabin when a call from his son came in. "Kirk to Kirk."**

 **Jim Kirk smiled at the sound of his healthy son, "Yes, Lucas, how can I help you?"**

 **"You are a hard man to find these days."**

 **"Yes, it's been interesting."**

 **"I'm taking S J to the ranch for some R &R and I wanted to know if you and Mr. Spock wanted to go camping with us?"**

 **"I'd like to, son, but we'll be tied up in meetings for at least two weeks, after that I may to go Europe, but my schedule is wide open and I can't commit."**

 **"Alright, we'll be in communication, soon."**

 **"Good, tell Jack and Maria I miss them terribly and I hope to get to the ranch within the next two months."**

 **Jack and Maria were family friends who lived on the Kirk ranch in Iowa. They were more than caretakers to the Kirks, they made the ranch a retreat for them when ever they needed a rest. They were also stand-in grandparents for Lucas when he was young. Captain Kirk never worried about the ranch or the animals they kept there. If he were not to make it back from space, the ranch would first go to Lucas, and then to Jack and Maria.**

 **"I will, Dad."**

 **"And, Lucas, stay healthy and use your head."**

 **"Sir, I haven't been in sick bay in two months. Dr. McCoy said it was a record for me."**

 **"Alright, enjoy yourself."**

 **"Yes, sir."**

 **Captain Kirk briefly went through in his mind the many injuries his son had received in the last two years since Lucas joined the Enterprise. Lucas also had an uncanny way of catching whatever germ was on board or from another planet. Dr. McCoy's lab continually studied his son's system to keep him healthy.**

 **Airmen Kirk and Spock Jr. signed out for shore leave and beamed down to the Kirk family ranch in Iowa.**

 **Lucas stood and breathed in the fresh air of home. The long log cabin with the wrap around porch brought back the memories of Lucas's childhood. When his parents divorced he came here to find peace with Jack and Maria. His mother could not take the long separations from his father and they divorced when he was ten. His wonderful mother remarried when he was a teen and she and her new husband were killed in a shuttle accident when he was a cadet.**

 **He was never close to his step-father, Rick. It wasn't that Rick didn't try, it was Lucas who built a wall around his emotions and would not allow himself to be close to him.**

 **Jack stood on the porch and smiled, "Well, Lucas and Spock, welcome home. Maria has been cleaning and baking as if an army were coming to eat."**

 **Lucas hugged his beloved stand-in grandfather. "Hello, Grandpa Jack. I've missed you so much."**

 **Jack's eyes misted up and he said, "Just a little allergy. Come in out of the heat, boys."**

 **Inside Maria ran up to Lucas and held onto him. "It's been too long, Lucas, just too long. And Spock, we're so glad you came back." She reached out for him and hugged him too.**

 **The two twenty-five year olds towered above his Grandma Maria as she wiped her eyes. "Come in and set your things down, you must be starved. Young men like you are always hungry. Spock, I made some of your favorite Vulcanian dishes."**

 **The airmen laughed, remembering the first time Maria attempted to make Spock a bowl of Lichen soup. It tasted like grass in a mud puddle. "Now, don't laugh boys, you know by time you left it was just like you had at home, Spock."**

 **"Yes, Maria, it was delicious. "**

 **"Grandma, we'll set our stuff in our room and then we'll gorge upon whatever you've made?"**

 **"Go ahead, boys and get settled."**

 **They laughed on their way to their quarters. They shared the same large bedroom and quickly put away the few things they brought.**

 **Lucas said, "I can hardly wait to get out to the barn. I'm not sure if the horses will remember you S J, but I'm sure old Barney will recall the many times he brushed you off his back by going under a tree."**

 **"Funny, Lucas. Personally, I think you trained him to do that."**

 **A quick lunch was served, as they talked about what they had experienced in the last two years. Lucas could see his grandparents had aged some since the last time he saw them. They were in their mid-60's and very healthy, but he agreed, too much time had passed.**

 **"Now boys, all of your camping gear is in the barn. You can sort through what you're taking and the tack is all there."**

 **"Okay, Grandpa. We'll get an early start tomorrow. Then we'll come back and spend a few days with you. We have officers training that begins in two weeks."**

 **Maria smiled and said, "Oh and you have to squeeze in some time to see Miss Joanna."**

 **"Now, Grandma, you know we're just friends."**

 **"Yes, yes, a friend that is very smart and beautiful and always let's me know when you've contacted her from your ship."**

 **"Grandma, I can't help it, it's the Kirk charm."**

 **"Ha," she swatted at him, "that Kirk charm will get you in trouble if you're not careful. She's done with medical school and has lots of time now to "play in the field" as you always say."**

 **Lucas laughed with Spock, "No, Grandma, it's 'play the field', not in the field." Lucas reached over to her kissed her cheek. "I've missed you both so much."**

 **"So much you hardly called, right Grandpa?"**

 **"Now, Maria, they're way out there in space, long distance is truly long distance," Grandpa Jack said.**

 **"Well, what about your father, when will he be by?"**

 **"He said to tell you in a month or two and that he misses you both. He'll be tied up in meetings for weeks and he's not sure of his schedule."**

 **"That Starfleet works you men too hard," Grandma said.**

 **"Boys, before she starts her lecture, you better head to the barn and get your gear ready."**

 **In unison they both replied, "Yes, sir."**

 **Grandpa looked up and laughed, "That's a switch, Lucas, you usually argued with everything we asked you to do."**

 **"Oh don't worry, Jack, his reputation for arguing is well known on the ship."**

 **"Come on, S J, you're giving away my secrets." With one last kiss to his grandma, Lucas and Spock took their dishes to the kitchen and retreated to the barn.**

 **Lucas loved the sweet smell of the hay. The smell of manure never bothered him, but Spock tended to plug his nose as they entered.**

 **"Such a foreign smell, Lucas, I don't believe I will ever get used to it."**

 **Lucas laughed and said, "If you shoveled as much shit, as I've shoveled in my life, you wouldn't let it bother you."**

 **He walked to the stalls of his now 8 year old mares Star and Rosie. "Oh, ladies, how are you?" They neighed at his touch. "That's right girls, you remember me. Now where's Barney, he'll love seeing you, S J."**

 **Grandpa Jack said from the doorway, "I'm sorry, Lucas, I forgot to tell you, Barney died last Fall. He tripped in a hole and broke a leg and severed an artery before I found him."**

 **Spock glanced at Lucas. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I knew he was one of your favorites."**

 **"It's all part of living, isn't it Lucas, dealing with death, there's no way around it."**

 **"No, sir, there's not."**

 **"You can take Keno for a pack horse and these two ladies are nice and gentle to ride now.**

 **Jack left the barn and Lucas stroked his two mares on their neck.**

 **"S J, I'll give you a refresher course in riding before we leave."**

 **Spock said, "I can still feel the bruises on my back-side from the last time."**

 **Lucas laughed, "Remember when we put your father on his first horse? Oh that was a sight to see, but he finally got the hang of it on our way back."**

 **Young Spock said, "It was a different side of my father, I've never seen. I think he'd follow the Captain into the neutral zone, just because he asked him."**

 **"Yes, I believe you're right. You know, my father has repeatedly told me that you're only as good as your crew is, they make his job easier and none compare to Commander Spock."**

 **Spock Jr. nodded his head, "I just wish I could see that side of him more often, even if it's in private. I swear he picks me out of a group just to make an example of me."**

 **"I know, S J. Can you imagine how tough the Captain and Mr. Spock will be when we leave Officers Training? We thought that would be five months of hell, wait until we return to the Enterprise."**

 **Spock replied, "Maybe this is the time we should seriously consider transferring to another star ship."**

 **This was a discussion they had shared for the past year. Serving under their fathers had been particularly demanding. They were always in the training process, but no favors were ever handed out and more likely stiffer discipline was the rule.**

 **The two airmen were in a class of 25 top pilots that had graduated from the cadet program together. Starfleet wanted to keep their group together on the finest ship in the fleet, the USS Enterprise. Since joining, it had been a long two years in space, traveling from one quadrant to another, with very little time for rest. Danger from alien ships, beings and planets were the course of the day. They also played a large roll in keeping the peace with arguing nations, patrolling space and delivering supplies to posts on the outskirts.**

 **Lucas locked the stall door and said, "Well, let's see what gear we have here. We'll have dinner tonight and to bed early. The sun comes up at 600 hours. and I'd like to be ready by then."**

 **"Aye, aye", Spock smartly said.**

 **Captain Kirk and Commander Spock had been deeply involved in meeting after meeting for two and a half weeks. To Kirk it seemed the admirals all wanted a story from them to take back to their golfing buddies.**

 **Kirk muttered under his breath to Spock, "Spock, if I don't get out of here, now, I'm going to explode."**

 **"Captain, I assure you, you won't explode but you are becoming agitated to the point of anger. Perhaps I can help."**

 **Commander Spock stood up from his chair at the 22 seat round table. "Admiral, if I may?"**

 **Admiral Planton responded, "Yes, Commander, go ahead."**

 **"Sir, it has been an unusual five year voyage for all of our crew. I am sure that you are bored of hearing our stories, unfortunately, the Captain and I have appointments we must keep. We are constantly in touch with our crew and due to your competent organization in our last month in space we have time for a much deserved shore leave. We would like to thank you for listening and ask permission to continue on to see our families and to reach out to the crew."**

 **"Yes, you and your Captain have earned a long rest before you return here to start the reorganization of your ship."**

 **Kirk stood up and addressed the Admiral, "We appreciate your patience in listening to us and we will report in when we return. Thank you, Admirals."**

 **Admiral Planton rose and said, "You're welcome and you're dismissed gentlemen."**

 **When Kirk and Spock had escaped to the hall away from the crowd, Kirk whispered, "That was the biggest bunch of bologna I've ever heard from you, Spock."**

 **"Sir, bologna never entered the conversation."**

 **"Spock, it's another Earth saying….never mind, but I owe you big time for getting us out of there. I'm putting us in for two weeks of shore leave. What are your plans?"**

 **"I am not sure, Captain, do you have plans, sir?"**

 **"I'm going to contact Miriam and see if she's available, other than that I don't really care what I do."**

 **"Very good, sir. I hope Miriam is available, it's been over two years since you've seen her."**

 **Kirk looked out the window as they walked down the hall, "She's a wonderful lady, Spock. I don't know where this will lead."**

 **Spock turned to his friend and said, "Good luck, Captain and I will see you on your return."**

 **"Spock, enjoy yourself, don't spend too much time working."**

 **Spock smiled and said, "You know me well, my friend."**

 **Kirk responded, "Yes, yes, I do. Take time off, and that's an order."**

 **"Yes, sir."**

 **Captain Kirk return to his office at Starfleet Command. He placed a call through the inter-planet communicator. He was surprised to feel butterflies in his stomach.**

 **"Miriam, here."**

 **"Miriam, this is Jim, Jim Kirk."**

 **"Jim! Where are you?"**

 **"We're on Earth and I'm at Starfleet Command."**

 **"How long will you be here?"**

 **"This is an extended visit. We are moored in for a complete overhaul and my crew is scattered at various training schools. I just happen to have two weeks leave and I was wondering if you're available for a trip to Paris with me?"**

 **There was a short pause where Kirk thought she'd say no, but she replied, "I'd love to Jim. I've missed you so much. I can rearrange my schedule at the hospital."**

 **"Good. I'll make all the arrangements to have you beamed to Paris. Is that okay?"**

 **"Yes, but give me one day to pack and I'll let you know when I'm ready."**

 **"Okay. You have my number, and I'll see you soon."**

 **"Yes, I can hardly wait."**

 **James T. Kirk smiled for the first time in ages. He felt the weight of his duty slip off his shoulders. He made the correct contacts to beam himself and Miriam to Paris. He also made hotel arrangements and made a long call to Jack and Maria.**

 **"Yes, Maria, I promise to stop by for a visit. It's been brutal here, but I'm meeting a friend in Paris and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. How were Lucas and Spock while they were there?"**

 **"Oh Jim, they were perfect gentlemen. I believe I even put a few pounds on them. They helped Jack with a lot of heavy chores. They left for Joanna McCoy's and then onto Officers Training. You should be very proud of them, Jim."**

 **"I am very proud of both of them. They performed admirably under pressure, and that's what we need in officers."**

 **"Are you two getting along any better?" she asked.**

 **"Now, Maria, as well as any father and son."**

 **"Uh huh, that's what I was afraid of."**

 **Kirk chuckled, "Don't worry, Maria, he holds his own."**

 **"Well, just don't you forget, he grew up without you, and you have that time to make up for," just then the phone was spun away from Maria.**

 **"Jim, Jack here. Now don't let Maria put her nose where it doesn't belong."**

 **Kirk interrupted laughing, "Don't worry Jack I appreciate all she does with Lucas and of course your hard work over the years. The two of us are trying our best. He's a bright kid, but he's young."**

 **Jack replied, "Yes, he's a lot like his father was at one time."**

 **"Yes, I'm afraid the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Give Maria a hug and I'll see you both soon."**

 **Kirk finished making calls and arrangements with the Enterprise. He climbed into bed hoping the night would pass quickly, but as usual sleep did not come until very late.**

 **In the morning he was awaken by a call from Miriam saying she was ready when he was.**

 **"Hold on, you woke me up."**

 **"Jim, it's almost noon."**

 **Kirk jumped from his bed sending his head spinning, "Noon, I overslept, but I'll just put in a call. I'll see you in one hour. The Enterprise will contact you for your position."**

 **Laughing, Miriam said, "I'll be ready, Jim."**

 **Fifteen minutes later another call came in from his good friend and physician, Dr. Leonard McCoy. "Jim, haven't you left for R &R yet?"**

 **"On my way, Bones. What about you?"**

 **"I'm sitting on a beach with several lovely ladies and a great 50 year old bourbon. It's a perfect 80 degrees with a cool breeze and I don't ever want to come back."**

 **"Okay, Bones. Enjoy your day and I'll see you in a few weeks."**

 **"If you can find me, Jim."**

 **Kirk laughed and hung up. He raced out of his quarters before he could be delayed. One hour later, he was beamed onto the corner near the quiet Café Andre in Paris.**

 **Within minutes of his arrival, Miriam appeared before him. He felt his knees go weak. She walked up to him and he hungrily kissed her. "Miriam, I've missed you."**

 **She could not answer because of his kisses.**

 **Finally Jim said, "We'll be arrested here in a minute. Would you like a coffee before we settle in?"**

 **"Yes, I miss the strong French coffee."**

 **They walked into the café and memories flooded both of them. This was one of their favorite places to be. The centuries old wood paneling on the wall with a dark green marble bar top. They looked toward the front windows and spotted an empty table.**

 **They ordered their beverages and they both started talking at once.**

 **Miriam laughed and said, "You go first."**

 **Kirk reached for her hand and stroked it with his, "I, I didn't know for sure if you would come. We did not end on a good note the last time we saw each other."**

 **Her dark brown eyes matched her shoulder length hair. Kirk loved running his fingers through her thick hair. Her petite body made him want to always protect her.**

 **"I just couldn't spend another two years in space, Jim."**

 **"I know. Space travel is not for everyone." He felt closer to her than he ever had.**

 **With sad eyes, she asked, "Will you be returning to space?"**

 **He barely nodded yes. He didn't want to loose her this soon, again.**

 **She drank from her cup and said, "We'll just make the best of it, Jim."**

 **Kirk smiled and held her hand. He thought he heard Spock's voice from outside the open windows, but he knew that would be impossible.**

 **"I've gotten us reservations at the hotel down the street where we used to stay. If you'd like a separate room, that can be arranged."**

 **She looked into his eyes and shook her head, "No, I don't want to be any further away from you than necessary."**

 **He choked on a swallow of coffee and grinned, "Well, young lady, perhaps you can show me how close you want to be."**

 **"Jim, you're always so full of it," she laughed out loud.**

 **Kirk pointed to himself in fake surprise and said, "Moi?"**

 **She waved at him and said, "I've missed you, Jim."**

 **"Let's get settled in and we'll do a little sight seeing." He reached for their bags and paid the bill.**

 **When they entered their room, Miriam went to the window. The room faced a side street and the front street of the hotel. The spread and curtains were white and fresh. Red roses were in a vase on the side table. She went to the roses and smelled one. "Jim, did you have these put here?"**

 **He walked up to her and embraced her, "Of course, I did." He kissed her slowly. The familiar sensations came rushing back. She returned his kisses with more and clung to his muscular arms.**

 **"Jim, can we wait for, the, tour, a little later?"**

 **A hunger was filled in both of them as they lay side by side. Street noises went unnoticed in the old hotel. Kirk softly tapped her nose and said, "You're so beautiful, Miriam. Why did I let you go two years ago?"**

 **She closed her eyes and whispered, "Because you are married to the Enterprise." A small tear dropped from her eye.**

 **Kirk sat up and wiped it away. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Miriam."**

 **"Jim, it's something we can't solve right now. Let's just enjoy our time together."**

 **Kirk lay back down and filled their hunger again.**

 **He had not slept in months, and did not awake until early morning.**

 **He startled himself when he realized he wasn't in his quarters on the ship.**

 **Miriam whispered, "I'm here, Jim, she said from her chair, "y**

 **ou must have been exhausted."**

 **"I was. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. What time is it?"**

 **"Six in the morning."**

 **"You should have woke me. I don't want to waste another day."**

 **"Jim, you needed the rest. It's a nice day for a walk and maybe dinner at the café."**

 **"I'll shower in a hurry." He reached over and kissed her. "I haven't rested like that in a long time."**

 **"You're terrible, Jim. Hurry, it's a wonderful day out there."**

 **Minutes later they walked hand in hand down the street. Even with shuttles quietly whizzing yards above their heads, and towering buildings on each side of them, something about the centuries old Paris was still alive in the small side streets.**

 **They started with empty stomachs as they nibbled their way up Rue Montorgeuil enjoying all of the outside vendors. They even tasted a slice of heaven from a Kosher bakery.**

 **Dusk was upon them when Kirk said, "Coffee, madam?"**

 **"Yes, the same place please. I don't think I can walk another step."**

 **They were able to get a table at the front window again, where they could people watch and talk of the day.**

 **Kirk asked, "Doesn't espresso keep you awake at night?"**

 **She smiled and said, "No, it never has affected me that way. You go ahead and enjoy your illegal Klingon drink." She laughed.**

 **"Now, now, when in Rome do as the Romans do. I'm only following tradition."**

 **Kirk glanced out the window at a couple walking across the street. It was getting dark but the silhouette of the gentleman looked familiar. He turned to talk to Miriam when he looked at the couple again.**

 **He said, "Miriam, look at that guy across the street. Does he look like…Spock to you?"**

 **She looked in the direction he was pointing and she leaned forward to get a better look.**

 **"And isn't that Christine Chapel with him?"**

 **Kirk was shocked to see his friend. "If it's him, he'll answer my call." He lifted his communicator out and spoke into it, "Kirk, to Spock, come in."**

 **The gentleman reached into a pocket and pulled something out, "Yes, Jim, Spock here."**

 **"Are you by any chance in Paris, right now?"**

 **Spock hesitated and said, "Yes, I am."**

 **"Look across the street in the window of Café Andre's."**

 **Spock looked in his direction. Kirk waved to him. "Why don't you and Christine come over for a nightcap." Spock turned to Christine and he finally said, "On our way, Jim."**

 **Kirk closed his communicator and said, "Right under my nose."**

 **Miriam laughed and said, "Jim, haven't you noticed the way they have always looked at each other?"**

 **"Yes, I've always known Chris liked, Spock, but…oh never mind."**

 **Spock and Christine walked up to their table. Christine was absolutely glowing. "Miriam, what a great surprise. I can't believe that of all the places we could be we end up in the same city on the same street."**

 **Kirk exchanged a glance with Spock as if to say, "We'll talk, later."**

 **Kirk said aloud, "Come sit with us."**

 **Miriam and Christine like all women do, left to go to the restroom. Spock sat across from his friend.**

 **"Well, well, well, didn't have a plan in the world. He was just going to do some work and then decide what to do."**

 **Spock raised his eyebrow and said, "Captain, at the time I was still**

 **unsure."**

 **"So, are you and Christine… an item?"**

 **"An item?" he frowned, "Do you mean are we together?"**

 **"Yes, Spock. For how long? When did all this happen?"**

 **"Jim, Christine and I have worked together for a long time, we've talked, and then we've not talked for awhile, also. She is a fascinating woman. After all we've been through these last five years, I have learned that life is fleeting, life is a gift, and life should be lived."**

 **Kirk was left sitting speechless. Spock raised an eyebrow and asked, "Jim?"**

 **The girls were coming back and Kirk stammered, "Yes, yes, I'm just rather stunned."**

 **The four enjoyed an evening together talking about all the things they had done that day and talked of plans for the next day. Miriam laughed at the many stories Christine told about their Captain. He had cheated death many times in the last five years, but they enjoyed the camaraderie that comes with living in tight spaces for a long period of time. Spock remained quiet most of the time as his three human friends talked of their adventures. It was highly illogical to reminisce the past.**

 **Kirk finally said, "Well, I think we've totally bored, Spock. Let's call it a night and we'll meet for dinner tomorrow."**

 **All of the various time zones they had traveled through had caught up with them. Even Spock tried to hide a yawn.**

 **Kirk leaned over to his friend and teased, "Get some rest tonight, Spock, if you can."**

 **"Captain, I assure you, I will be a complete gentleman."**

 **Kirk could hardly contain his laugh. The women were gathering their belongings and looked quizzically at them.**

 **Kirk said, "Just a private joke, ladies, we're sorry. Goodnight Christine and Spock."**

 **"Goodnight, Captain." Christine replied.**

 **"Christine, we're not on the ship, please call me, Jim."**

 **"Yes, sir, I mean, yes, Jim," she laughed.**

 **The next few days they met up with each other for dinner, comparing notes on what they had seen.**

 **Christine said over dinner, "Spock, could not be pulled out of the Louvre."**

 **"In my defense, I am amazed at the variety of art that still exists from the early centuries of your history. Only half of the Louvre remains from the wars of the 21st century."**

 **Christine said, "Thank goodness, we'd be here for a month." They all laughed. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, anyway. We are off to Italy."**

 **Kirk and Miriam stayed in Paris while his first officer and head nurse explored another country.**

 **Once they had arrived in Italy, Christine was window shopping at a jewelry store window when she said to Spock, "Look, Spock, isn't that ring beautiful. What an unusual stone, it picks up so many colors."**

 **"Macronite."**

 **"Is that what it is?"**

 **"Yes, I've seen it before, it's a very hard stone, usually used for engravings and etchings, but properly treated it's points of light are brightened and it becomes a valued stone. Do you wish to purchase it?"**

 **"No, I'm just admiring it."**

 **Spock had arranged a shuttle flight over the city. They visited a few museums, with a short tour of the Vatican.**

 **"Spock, did you enjoy the Vatican?"**

 **"I experienced a sudden warm sensation around the altar that fascinated me."**

 **"Have I convinced you that there is a God?"**

 **He frowned, "I did not know that was your intent. I do believe in a god, but I can not be sure that he is your God that you worship."**

 **She hooked her arm through his, careful not to press too hard. Vulcans can experience pain when they sense the emotions of humans. Sometimes being a telepath can be disarming. He stopped on the corner and placed his hands on her arms and caressed her. "Christine, I…you…," he cleared his throat and tried again, "You are very special to me. I hope you know that."**

 **"Spock, I know how difficult it is for you to express feelings. I don't expect you to change for me. I do like the little things you do for me. I know you care and I am honored that you trusted me enough to perform the mind meld. It is very relaxing."**

 **He leaned down and brought her hands to meet his, palm to palm. He cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps we should retire to our room?"**

 **She laughed and said, "I think I'd love too."**

 **Several hours later, Spock awoke from a nap not feeling well. He rolled over in bed and moaned, "Christine?"**

 **Christine came over to him from the table at the window. "Spock, you don't look well. Are you ill?"**

 **"Yes." he replied, "I am ill all through me."**

 **She felt his forehead and took his pulse. "Your pulse is very low, even for a Vulcan."**

 **He whispered, "Christine, how many days have we been in Europe?"**

 **Confused she said, "Why, what does it matter?"**

 **"Just help me. Help me to remember."**

 **"Spock, what's wrong, you're scaring me."**

 **He looked sternly at her, "Christine, how many days have we been here?"**

 **Confused she counted, "Spock, it's day 5. Why?"**

 **"That's what I thought," he whispered. "I've made a big mistake. You must contact Dr. McCoy, and now."**

 **"But, Spock, there's a house doctor here."**

 **He roughly grabbed her arm, "I, I can't explain now, please contact Dr. McCoy, now!"**

 **Christine ran to her bag and found her communicator. "Christine to Dr. McCoy, do you read me?" A long pause and she tried again. "Dr. McCoy, please respond."**

 **Static sounded on her end, "Christine, I'm here. How are you?"**

 **"Dr. McCoy, I'm, I'm in Rome, Italy with Mr. Spock. He's become very ill, his heart rate is 83 and he's running a fever. He's demanding that I contact you, immediately."**

 **"Me. There's a doctor closer to him than I, oh wait, you said you two are together in Italy?"**

 **She paused and swallowed, "I, yes, we are, we're on vacation together." Spoke moaned loudly behind her.**

 **He rasped, "Hand me the communicator."**

 **She gave it to him and he spoke, "Doctor, I have lost track. I, we've, been together for five days. Do you understand me, Doctor."**

 **"Yes, Spock, I believe I do. Tell Christine I'll have to beam up to the Enterprise and grab my gear and meds. The Enterprise will call her for your location. I'll be there as fast as I can Spock. Just get some water down you, okay?"**

 **"Yes, yes, doctor, but do hurry."**

 **"Christine, can you get me some water and then help me to the washroom?"**

 **Christine poured water and helped Spock sit up to drink.**

 **"Now help me up."**

 **Christine struggled to get Spock to the bathroom. He slammed the door and she could hear him retching.**

 **"Spock, I can help."**

 **A long pause and then he opened the door looking yellow and green.**

 **"Come on, get back to bed." They struggled across the room. She covered him and said. "Spock what is going on?**

 **"I must apologize for my impatience, but can you wait for Dr. McCoy, please?"**

 **Christine nodded her head and awaited the call from the Enterprise.**

 **Dr. McCoy was beamed aboard the Enterprise. He ran down the halls to his sick bay dodging cables, workers, holes in walls and odd equipment laying about. He couldn't go down the hall he normally took and yelled, "How do I get to sick bay from here. Egads, what a mess."**

 **A construction worker led him down a separate hall way where he ran into LT. Commander Scott.**

 **"Scotty, I have to get to sick bay, it's an emergency."**

 **"Why yes, Leonard, follow me," he said in his Scottish brogue.**

 **They weaved and ran down different hall ways and got to his office. He grabbed his bag and filled it with any medicine he thought he'd need. "Scotty, now get me to the Transporter Room."**

 **Again, Mr. Scott was able to quickly navigate the hall ways with Dr. McCoy.**

 **McCoy spoke to the attendant, "Did you get Nurse Chapels location?"**

 **"Yes, sir. It's all plugged in."**

 **Mr. Scott said, "What's going on, Doctor?"**

 **"Scotty, you know I can't tell you anything."**

 **"Aye, sir. Energize, Daniel," he said to the assistant.**

 **"Energizing, sir."**

 **Nothing happened and McCoy yelled, "If you're going to spread my molecules through space, can it be done quicker?"**

 **Mr. Scott crawled under the console and pulled open the drawers. "It's a quick fix, Doctor, hold on."**

 **"Okay, Daniel, try again."**

 **"Energizing, sir." This time the transporter worked.**

 **Soon Dr. McCoy materialized within Spock's room. He ran to Spock and ran his assessment device over him. "You're right to have called me, Spock. I don't think a doctor here would have known what to give you."**

 **Christine demanded, "What is wrong with him, Dr. McCoy. He won't tell me."**

 **McCoy looked at Spock. Spock nodded yes.**

 **"Help me set up this IV and injection and I'll explain."**

 **Quickly they had fluids running into Spock. Dr. McCoy injected him with a special serum. Spock closed his eyes to rest.**

 **Christine looked at Dr. McCoy questioningly, "Doctor, please explain."**

 **Dr. McCoy glanced at Spock and said, "What I'm going to tell you is between you, me and Spock. This can not be repeated to anyone else, not even the Captain. Is that very clear?"**

 **"Yes, sir, clear."**

 **"Remember when Spock was going through the Ponn Farr?"**

 **"Yes," she replied as she glanced at Spock.**

 **"His blood chemistry was extremely active with a high hormone count."**

 **"Yes, I remember."**

 **McCoy's face turned a shade of red, "Well, what I'm about to say is going to be embarrassing for all of us, so I'll make it quick."**

 **"Go ahead."**

 **"You've been together for five days, correct?"**

 **She nodded yes.**

 **McCoy did the quick math, "Well, Spock is half human and his body is able to enjoy relations. But he can only have relations seven times before he must rest and rejuvenate." He paused and said, "It's been five days, so you do the math, Christine."**

 **"Oh, oh, I, I think I understand, Doctor."**

 **Dr. McCoy touched her arm and pulled her out of Spock's hearing.**

 **"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Darlin'. It's about time he let his hair down. How much time do you have left on shore leave?"**

 **"We have nine more days."**

 **"Okay, at this rate I'll leave you two more doses of the serum. I suggest you two take a day or two off. You're comfortable about administering this?"**

 **"Of course, Doctor. I am his nurse. I was not aware of this characteristic though, and we will have a discussion when he's rested."**

 **McCoy smiled and said, "I wish I could be a mouse in the room when that happens."**

 **Christine was embarrassed and Dr. McCoy chuckled. "I'm off to the rest of my shore leave. Call if you must."**

 **Christine hugged Dr. McCoy, "Thank you Doctor McCoy, and I'm sure Spock would thank you, also."**

 **"I'm not sure, but tell him we'll talk later."**

 **She nodded and Dr. McCoy contacted the Enterprise. "Dr. McCoy to Enterprise."**

 **Mr. Scott answered, "Enterprise here, Doctor."**

 **"Beam me back to my island, Scotty."**

 **"Energizing, sir."**

 **McCoy dematerialized and Christine was left with a sleeping Spock. She let Spock rest for an hour and then checked his vitals again. He stirred at her touch.**

 **"Spock, wake up."**

 **"I'm awake, Christine."**

 **She sat on the edge of the bed. "Spock, why didn't you tell me?"**

 **He closed his eyes again and said, "I am a half breed. Can't you see how difficult it was for me to share this with you. It is very personal."**

 **"Spock, you could have died. You should have at least been monitoring yourself. Can you sit up for a minute?"**

 **Spock sat up in bed. She checked his forehead for a fever and lightly kissed his lips.**

 **"That is how all of this started, my lady."**

 **"Spock, I could just shake you."**

 **"I do not know how shaking me would have helped?"**

 **She laughed, "Oh dear, it's another expression. I'm so angry I could shake some sense into you." She leaned on his chest and he held her for a minute. "You scared me."**

 **"I do apologize, and I didn't mean to be cross with you, but I didn't know how long I'd be conscious."**

 **"Spock, you have to promise me to always tell me, if there are any other things I should know about being a Vulcan."**

 **He gazed lovingly at her, "I promise, Christine."**

 **She thought for a moment, "Your son is aware of all of this, isn't he?"**

 **He nodded. "Thank you for your concern."**

 **She laid on him again and said, "Oh, Spock, I, I can't loose you after waiting so long."**

 **He stroked her hair. "I am truly sorry."**

 **She sat up and said, "You need to rest. I'll go out later to get us something to eat, but you are not to leave this bed until tomorrow."**

 **He smiled and patted the bed next to him, "Gladly, my lady."**

 **They finished their shore leave and the serum was not needed again.**

 **The final night of Kirk and Miriam's time together had been quiet. They had stayed out in the country side near Paris. They had spent the final day walking hand in hand, but not speaking. Neither had an appetite and neither wanted to bring up the topic of separation again.**

 **They shared a particular passionate night and woke up the following day as the sun rose.**

 **Facing each other in bed, with a tear slipping down Miriam's face, she said, "Is this where the main characters embrace and quietly go off into the sunrise?"**

 **"Miriam," Kirk whispered as he wiped away her tear. "I can't ask you to follow me into space, if you won't be happy."**

 **"And you can not leave your beloved Enterprise."**

 **"No, sweet heart, it's what I do."**

 **"How can I compete?" she sniffed.**

 **"It's not a competition. You're a great nurse, and, and I have connections with our ship's surgeon," he smiled. He was afraid to offer more and have her turn him down.**

 **She sat up and began to dress and pack her things. Kirk went to her and held her in his arms.**

 **"Jim, I can't."**

 **"Does it have to end this way."**

 **She turned to him and fiercely said, "You give me no choice, Jim."**

 **"There are always choices, Miriam," he said sternly.**

 **She slowly shook her head.**

 **Kirk said softly, "I'll make arrangements to have you beamed back home."**

 **She nodded and when she was ready he called on Mr. Scott.**

 **"Kirk to Mr. Scott."**

 **"Aye, Captain, the coordinates are set in and we're ready."**

 **He looked to Miriam and said, "Energize," and she was gone.**

 **Captain Kirk went home to his ranch in Iowa and tried to heal a broken heart. He was not successful. Later he and Mr. Spock returned to Starfleet Command where they spent four months in classes, training new cadets. They occasionally crossed paths with their sons, but did not spend time together as required by Starfleet regulations.**

 **However, there was one altercation that required Captain Kirk's attention.**

 **One evening he received a request from his son. "Captain, it can't be helped, I've gone through the proper channels and I have no power right now. My men are in the brig for something that wasn't all their fault. If I can't get them out by tomorrow, they may not graduate.**

 **"What would you like me to do, Lucas?"**

 **"I would never ask you to pull rank, sir, but this M.P. is being hard nosed. He and I have had…issues before, sir, and I believe he's trying to even a score." After explaining the situation, Kirk agreed to step in.**

 **"Alright, give me the M.P.'s name. I'll make a call."**

 **"Thank you, sir. It's Adam Swenson."**

 **"Lt. Swenson, this is Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. I understand you have a group of my officers being detained in the brig."**

 **"Yes, Captain, they were involved in a bar skirmish. They claim they didn't start it and were not involved. However, witnesses tell a different story."**

 **"Lieutenant, did you review the security films?" Kirk knew the answer before he asked.**

 **"No, sir, none were available."**

 **Kirk said, "Huh, funny how that happens every year on the last night before graduation?"**

 **"Yes, sir, there does seem to be a pattern."**

 **"Perhaps you could let my officers out of the brig since there is no proof to either side of the argument?"**

 **"Yes, Captain, that can be arranged."**

 **"You can sign that per my orders, Mr. Swenson, and thank you for doing a great job."**

 **Kirk could almost hear him smile through the communicator, "Thank you, Captain."**

 **Crisis was averted and life changes continued aboard the Enterprise.**

 **Communications between Kirk and Mr. Scott were almost hourly as repairs and reconstruction caused more problems for them to solve. One week before the scheduled leave date Mr. Spock asked to speak with his Captain.**

 **"Yes, Spock, come on in."**

 **Spock stood formally at his desk. Kirk looked up at him and said, "Yes?"**

 **"Jim, I have a favor to ask you."**

 **"Sure, Spock go ahead, ask."**

 **"I was wondering, if you would do Christine and I the honor of marrying us aboard the Enterprise, and would you stand in as my best man?"**

 **Kirk grinned and stood. He came around his desk and hugged his first officer. Spock cringed at the affection, but to tease him, Kirk hung on. "I would be honored, Spock. I'm so happy for you two."**

 **"Thank you, Jim. Could we possible schedule it for next Saturday?"**

 **"I'll be there."**

 **"Thank you. Christine will be happy."**

 **Kirk laughed, "I hope you are, too."**

 **"It is the best thing that I have ever done. Illogical as it seems."**

 **"Christine has changed you, Spock."**

 **Spock raised his eye brow, "Changed me, sir?"**

 **"All for the good, my friend."**

 **Spock returned to the Enterprise for his shift and Kirk finished up his final meetings with the Admiral before he returned to his command. He packed up his desk and slipped a picture of Miriam and him when they were in Paris, into his bag.**

 **When he beamed aboard the Enterprise he was impressed with the final touches that were not there on his last trip. He went to his quarters and removed his personal items from his bag. He put Miriam's picture in a drawer and wondered if he'd made the right decision.**

 **His intercom buzzed, "Spock to Captain Kirk."**

 **"Kirk, here."**

 **"Captain, the final officers are being shuttled in and are ready for**

 **inspection."**

 **"Okay, Spock, I'll meet you there."**

 **When Kirk and Spock entered the large bay area, twenty four newly**

 **trained and promoted officers stood at attention in their dress**

 **uniforms. A whistle was sounded and Kirk and Spock began to**

 **inspect uniforms of the new officers.**

 **"Commander Spock, do you feel these officers are prepared and ready**

 **to serve Starfleet Command as they have sworn to."**

 **"Yes, Captain, they are prepared."**

 **"Good, ladies and gentlemen, report to the Officer of the Day for**

 **confirmation of your quarters and duty list, then you are dismissed."**

 **In unison 24 voices said, "Yes, sir."**

 **Kirk and Spock walked together to their quarters.**

 **"Spock, they were just kids two years ago, and now they're fine**

 **gentlemen."**

 **"Yes, Captain, I would have to agree."**

 **"I'll see you on Saturday."**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **As last minute preparations were being made for the two year voyage of the Enterprise, Saturday arrived and Mr. Spock, Christine, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Spock Jr., Lucas, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Lt. Uhura and several of Christine's friends gathered in dress uniforms in the chapel.**

 **Captain Kirk said, "This is my favorite duty as Captain of the Enterprise, and it is more special because my friend has finally talked someone into spending the rest of their life with him."**

 **Everyone laughed except Spock who began to say something when Christine whispered, "Later, dear."**

 **The ceremony began and when Kirk pulled out the ring that Christine had seen in the jewelry store in Rome, she looked up at Spock with happiness. Spock place it on her hand.**

 **Kirk said, "And with this ring, I hear by pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Spock."**

 **Spock glanced around and in true half-Vulcan manner, he quickly kissed Christine. Champaign was then abundantly served.**

 **Towards the end of the party Captain Kirk, who was feeling little pain walked up to Spock and said, "You have three days of shore leave, Spock, take advantage of it."**

 **"Thank you, Captain, I realize how busy we are, but Christine insisted on having a honeymoon."**

 **"I understand." He looked at his friend, "Do you have any questions, Spock?"**

 **"Questions, Jim, I'm not following."**

 **"For the honeymoon?"**

 **Just then, Dr. McCoy walked up and took the Captain's arm and said, "Jim, I think you've celebrated enough. Spock, may you and Christine have many happy years together, and you should start now. She's waiting," he pointed over at the door.**

 **Spock turned and his half-human, half-Vulcan heart skipped a beat.**

 **"I believe I shall leave. Thank you for coming."**

 **"Our pleasure, Spock." Captain Kirk said.**

 **Dr. McCoy quietly escorted the Captain to his quarters and gave him orders to sleep it off.**


	2. Chapter 2 It Always Takes Two

CHAPTER 2

IT ALWAYS TAKES TWO

When Commander Spock reported to the bridge, Captain Kirk said, "Spock, welcome back. You look rested and...happy."

"Yes, Captain, would you expect anything different?" Spock replies.

"I guess not," Kirk said as Spock went to his post.

"Sulu, how have we progressed on the latest repairs?" Spock asked.

"Mr. Spock, all repairs and improvements are on schedule. Mr. Scott believes the last few bugs to be worked out should be completed in five days."

"Bugs, Mr. Sulu. I am unaware of bugs being a problem."

Kirk chuckled quietly to himself and said, "Mr. Spock it's just an old Earth saying, it means a few things that aren't working need to be fixed."

Kirk left the command chair and said to him, "I'll be in my quarters if needed, Spock. You have the command."

"Yes, Captain."

Meanwhile in sick bay, newly wed Christine returned to her schedule. Dr. McCoy greeted her as she entered, "Christine welcome home."

"Thank you, doctor, how have things been here?"

McCoy raised his brow and responds, "It's been busy. All our equipment is here but they haven't all been logged in as received. It's making more of a backlog than is necessary. It's here, let's plug it in and get ready. Oh by the way Miriam has signed up again."

Christine asked, "She's come back, how wonderful!"

"Well, I hope so."

"Why so glum, Dr. McCoy?"

"She's here with her new husband and our new Doctor of Alien Specialties. The transfer just came through yesterday."

"Husband, but, she never said anything to any of us in all this time."

McCoy responded, "I think she's been married only a month or so, but they both transferred here. I'm not sure I like the guy," he paused and looked at Christine, "And I'm not sure that the Captain knows."

Christine shook her head and said, "The break up was hard on him. Surely she contacted him."

"He's never said anything to me."

"Well, this could be a little uncomfortable."

McCoy raised his brow, "When it comes to his ship, Jim is always

professional."

On the way to his quarters, Captain Kirk decided to pay his friend and head physician a visit. As he entered sick bay, Christine turned and said, "Captain, how are you?"

"Christine, welcome back, I'm fine and how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great. Spock and I had a wonderful time in England. Dr. McCoy is in his office."

"Thanks, Christine." As he entered the hall to Dr. McCoy's office, nurse Miriam turned the corner.

"Miriam? What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"Hello, Captain, I've transferred here for the next voyage."

"Well, great, but I never saw the transfer." At that time McCoy came out of his office.

"I believe it went through to Dr. McCoy under John's name."

"Oh, Jim I see you've met up with Miriam. "

"Yes, just now."

"Okay, I'll let you two catch up." Dr. McCoy left abruptly.

"Jim there's something I have to tell you," Miriam said. She looked down.

"Sure, what is it? Who's John?"

"I sent you several messages, but you never responded."

He said, "Messages, I didn't get any messages."

"Oh, that explains why you never answered me. I wanted to tell you that I was getting married."

Jim stared and felt a tug at his heart. He forced his smile and said, "I, I hadn't heard." He put a hand on each of her shoulders and said, "I'm glad...for you."

She blurted quickly, "He's also a transfer here, in sick bay. He's the new Dr. of Alien Specialties."

Kirk dropped his arms and said, "He's here, on the Enterprise?" Kirk became aware of people being too close for their conversation. "I see. Well, then Miriam, I uh." He cocked his head in question and turned and went on to his quarters.

Kirk paced in circles in his room, trying to decide how working with his ex-girlfriend and now married ex-girlfriend would affect both of them.

He reached for the intercom and said, "Captain Kirk to Nurse Miriam…, report to my office."

"Yes, Captain," she replied.

Shortly Captain Kirk's door buzzed.

"Enter."

"Yes, Captain?"

Kirk walked from around his desk and stood in front of her. "Miriam, how, when, did you get married?"

"Just a few weeks ago, Captain. I sent a message through the intergalactic system, but I must have had the wrong numbers. I tried, Jim, I tried to get a hold of you. I didn't want to hurt you, I hope this won't interfere with anything."

Kirk stiffened and replied, "I will not allow this to interfere with my command."

Miriam stepped closer to Kirk and whispered, "I tried to reach you, Jim. I, I still love you. I always will."

"You still love me? But Miriam, how could you marry him, while you love me? Does he know?"

"Of course not." She stepped closer.

Jim could feel the familiar reactions return.

She reached for his face, "I wanted you, only you, Jim, but you're married to the Enterprise." She stroked his face and leaned up to him and kissed him lightly, and then kissed him harder.

Kirk could resist no longer. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kisses. She kissed his neck, his cheek and then his lips.

He reached for her arms to untangle himself. "I, can't ..." He stepped back as the door to his quarters opened.

"Let me introduce myself, Captain" said the tall lean man dressed in doctors scrubs, "I'm Dr. John LeDuke and this woman is my wife."

Kirk reached out to shake his hand when Dr. LeDuke hit his wife with a left cross to the chin. Miriam's small frame was sent flying across Kirk's desk.

Without thinking, Kirk hit LeDuke in the face twice and threw him into the wall. LeDuke slid to the floor. Kirk ran to Miriam and flipped on the intercom, "Security to the Captain's quarters. Dr. McCoy, report to the Captain's quarters, immediately."

Kirk gently lifted Miriam to a seated position. She was knocked out and unresponsive.

Two security agents barged into the Captain's quarters, Kirk yelled, "Restrain him."

The agents picked up the doctor and cuffed him in a chair.

Dr. McCoy ran in, "Jim, what happened?"

"The good doctor here just hit his wife and knocked her out. So I returned the favor."

Mr. Spock arrived and said, "Captain?"

"I'll fill you in. McCoy take them to sick bay and once he wakes up, have him put in the brig."

Spock and Kirk watched as two attendants place the two patients on gurneys.

When the door closed Kirk shook his right hand. It throbbed from the contact with the doctors jaw.

"Captain, are you okay?" Spock asked.

"Yes, but Miriam, really took a hit. They were married a few weeks ago. We were talking about how this would affect us on the ship . He came barging in and introduced himself and proceeded to punch her in the face".

"Perhaps when he saw the lipstick on your neck and face, it may have angered him, Captain."

Kirk went to his mirror and wiped the lipstick from his face.

"Spock, I'm too close to the situation. You'll have to report the incident."

He bowed slightly and said, "Yes, Captain. But first, tell me your side of the story."

In sick bay Nurse Christine placed ice on Miriam's face.

Dr. McCoy examined her from head to toe. He looked at Christine and said, "There are a few old bruises, but I can't tell what they're from. Also her spleen has a contusion. I wonder if she hit the desk. I don't think she'll loose any teeth, but we'll call in the dentist to make sure."

He leaned over Miriam and shook her softly, "Miriam, wake up, Darlin'. Come on, open your eyes. That's it."

Miriam slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand to her cheek, "Doctor, what happened, my head hurts."

"Just lay quiet. Christine will take care of you. I'll be back shortly."

Christine spoke softly to Miriam, " You're going to be ok. Maybe just a little bruising. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Miriam grabbed her stomach. "It's sore here."

"Miriam, tell me has John ever hit you before?"

She looked down, "No, no Christine." When she looked back up at Christine, Miriam began to tear up. "I tried to talk him out of transferring here, but it was done before I could say anything."

Christine leaned over her to hug her. "Did he know about your relationship with the Captain?"

"Yes, I told him all about, Jim."

A female doctor entered the room and said, "Miriam, I'm Dr. Joanna McCoy."

Startled Miriam looked at Christine. Christine smiled and said, "Yes, she's Dr. McCoy's daughter. She's assigned to the Enterprise, too."

"Oh welcome, Dr. McCoy. We love working with your father, and he speaks about you all of the time."

Dr. Joanna smiled and said, "Thank you. Would you like to talk to Christine? She's your friend and you might feel more relaxed talking to her."

"May I sit up?"

"Slowly" Dr. McCoy responded.

They both assisted her in sitting up. "Things are a little blurry."

Christine propped up her pillows and removed the ice pack. "You're going to be sore for awhile." She looked at Miriam and said, "Let's talk and then you can rest."

Dr. Joanna left the room so they could talk privately.

"Christine, it's almost like he came here to prove something to, Jim. He really changed after we got married. He was short tempered and demanding."

"Miriam, we have to talk." Miriam sat up and nodded. "Do you still love Dr. LaDuke?"

"No, I never did. I have always loved, Jim. I should have never married John. I deceived him and that is wrong."

Miriam continued to spill her heart out to her friend, Christine.

Dr. McCoy examined Dr. LaDuke. The doctor had recovered quickly and Dr. McCoy said, "Dr. LaDuke, I never liked you from the beginning. And if I have a say in it, you won't be returning to my sick bay after this incident."

LaDuke's dark eye's penetrated Dr. McCoy. "Well, maybe you can ask your Captain why he was kissing my wife."

McCoy turned to the two security guards and said, "Take him to the brig until further notice, Captain's orders."

Commander Spock interviewed Dr. LaDuke in the brig and his story reflected the same as Captain Kirk's. His next interview was with Miriam. He entered sick bay and asked to see her.

Dr. McCoy walked up the hallway and motion for Spock to come towards him. "She's very upset right now, can't this wait, Spock?" he grumbled.

"Dr. McCoy, sometimes interviewing the victim at the beginning is more informative than later. If there is a medical reason why I should not, I will come back later."

McCoy looked up at his sometimes irritating friend and said, "Go ahead, Spock, but make it quick."

Spock slowly entered Miriam's room. He spoke softly, "Mrs. LaDuke, would it be okay if I asked you for your side of the story?"

Miriam looked at Spock with exhaustion. "I really don't remember much after John entered the room. I'm told he hit me and that's the last I remember."

Spock looking uncomfortable said, "I, uh understand you and the Captain, had shared an embrace before Dr. LaDuke entered."

She looked down and nodded her head yes. "But I advanced on him, Mr. Spock. He hesitated and he was the one who ended our embrace."

"I see. When you are feeling up to it, please enter your report of the incident. I hope you recover quickly. You'll be given a copy of my report to sign."

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

As Spock left her room, his bride waved him to her work desk. "Spock, I hope she leaves that, that. He doesn't deserve her."

"That is a decision she must make, and she must make it quickly. We will be leaving in two days."

Christine reached for his hand and he smiled. He had little discipline around Christine. The human side of his heart was completely smitten.

"I'll see you after shift, Christine."

Captain Kirk walked into sick bay and went to Miriam's room. The room was quiet as he walked up to her bedside. He reached down and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Miriam for the trouble I've caused you."

"No, Jim. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Jim smiled and said, "It always takes two, but I have to inform you that I can not have you and Dr. LaDuke serving together on the Enterprise. It would not be good for any of us. I will have to ask you to transfer."

"Jim, I want to divorce him. When it's final, may I return to the Enterprise?"

His eye brows raised and he said, "Is that what you've decided?"

"Yes, I could never live a life like this. Christine will help me get the proper papers started."

"Well, as long as the proceedings have started and there is no discipline from the Admiral, for either of us, you may remain here if you wish. Dr. McCoy would have to okay it, also."

"Thank, you, Captain."

For Captain Kirk the day had just begun.

Spock's voice came across Kirk's intercom, "Spock to Captain Kirk?"

"Yes, Spock."

"Captain, may I meet you in your quarters?"

"Yes, come now."

A moment later Spock buzzed at Kirk's door.

"Enter."

"Captain, here is the file of the report. I'll need your signature after you read it."

Kirk opened his computer and slipped in the file. As he read it he smiled and said, "She threw herself under the bus, didn't she?"

"Bus, Captain?"

"Spock, it's just a saying, meaning she took the blame herself."

"And shouldn't she have told the truth, Captain?"

"It always takes two, Spock." He signed his signature and returned it to Spock.

"I will send this on to Admiral Planton."

Quietly Kirk responded, "Good, and thanks Spock."

"Captain, I will never understand why you humans find it necessary to thank each other for jobs that are required duty. It is not logical."

Kirk laughed out loud, "Oh, Spock my dear friend, you have a lot to learn yet. I'm leaving to take Dr. LaDuke to Earth myself. You have the con."

"Is that wise, sir?"

"I'll have a security detail with me. I'm sure the Admiral will have a few words to say to me and I'd rather get it over with, sooner than later."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk spoke into the intercom, "Kirk to Lt. Commander Sedgwick."

"Sedgwick, here, Captain."

"Have a shuttle ready for me. I'm taking a", he paused, "crewman back to Earth. I'll be there shortly."

"It will be ready. Captain."

"Kirk, to the brig."

"Yes, sir."

"Meet me at the shuttle dock with Dr. LaDuke and one security officer in five minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk rubbed his forehead again and wondered how he should have handled the incident better. His headache was getting worse. He knew the Admiral would want a full investigation from his end. More paper work and more delays.

His crew was trained and ready to depart from Earth for the next two years. He did not like leaving them in suspense while small distractions delayed their leaving.

Kirk stood at the shuttle dock door waiting for the pressure to equalize. Dr. LaDuke looked in Kirk's eyes with unhidden hatred. Kirk's favorite security guard, Lance stood at attention.

When the door opened Kirk found Shuttle No. 12 ready to be boarded.

When he took the co-pilots seat and turned to greet the pilot, he laughed,

"Ensign Kirk, I didn't know you would be my pilot today."

His father smiled and asked, "Are we belted up back there?"

Lance replied, "Yes, Captain. We are ready."

"Your command, Ensign."

Ensign Kirk spoke to Lt. Commander Sedgwick on the intercom, "Shuttle 12 is ready to depart."

"Bay doors are open."

"Acknowledged and departing."

The shuttle took off smoothly and traveled to Earth.

"Captain, we should be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Ensign."

It was a quiet ride to Earth. Both Kirk's enjoyed one of the last views of mother Earth that they would see for two years.

"Ensign Kirk to Port Huron 2560, requesting to land in the shuttle bay."

"Port Huron 2560 here. Shuttle Bay 10 is ready for your landing."

"Approaching Shuttle Bay 10."

Large bay doors were opened as he aligned their shuttle. Ensign Kirk made a smooth landing. The captain smiled at his son as he unlocked his seat belt.

The ensign heard a commotion from behind him when Dr. LaDuke jumped from his seat and hit Captain Kirk in the jaw. As the captain flew onto the control panels his head hit the edge. The Doctor went to grab him again when the security officer pulled him backwards. Ensign Kirk reacted quickly and jumped at LaDuke sandwiching him on the floor between he and Lance. Kirk jumped up and grabbed LaDuke by his shirt front and beat him repeatedly in the face.

Lance yelled, "Lucas, stop it, stop it."

Lucas kept beating the doctor when Lance rolled to his side bringing the doctor with him to protect him from the Ensign. "Lucas, stop it. Get another security officer and help for the Captain."

Lucas turned on the intercom breathing heavily, "This is Ensign Kirk, send medical help to the shuttle and a security guard, immediately. Out."

Lance braced the unconscious doctor against the wall of the shuttle, and Lucas went to his father. He gently pulled him out from under the control panel.

"Captain, sir, are you okay? Dad?" He stretched his father out on the floor. He grabbed the first aid kit and placed a bandage on his bleeding forehead.

The side shuttle door opened. A security guard leapt in to assess the situation. He pointed for the port's doctor to enter. The medical team placed Captain Kirk on the stretcher and raced him to sick bay.

The two security guards also put the unconscious doctor on a gurney.

Ensign Kirk yelled to Lance, "I'll shut down the shuttle and I'll be in sick bay in a minute." Young Kirk quickly went through the shut down procedure. He then remembered to contact Mr. Spock.

"Shuttle 12 to the Enterprise."

"Spock here, what is it, Ensign?"

"There will be a delay, Sir. Dr. LaDuke attacked the Captain when we landed. They are both in sick bay. I am on my way and I'll report back to you shortly."

"Dr. McCoy would like to speak with you."

"Lucas, how bad is he?"

"I don't know, but he was unconscious and bleeding from the forehead. His head hit the control panel."

"I'm beaming down."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign, Spock here. Have you contacted the Admiral yet?"

"No, sir."

"I suggest you do so before you leave the area."

"Yes, sir. I will"

Lucas looked down at his knuckles. Blood was dripping from both hands, he could only imagine the damage he had done to the doctor's face. He was still breathing heavily when he put in a call to the Admiral.

"Ensign Kirk on Shuttle 12, to Admiral Planton."

A pause and then, "Yes, Ensign."

"Sir, I just shuttled in with Captain Kirk and a Dr. LaDuke with a security guard. When we landed the doctor attacked the captain. The security guard and I subdued him, but he and the captain are on their way to your sick bay."

"I'm on my way. Meet me outside sick bay."

"Yes, sir." He shook his head and said to himself, "and the day started out so normal, too."

He was unaware of what had transpired between his father and Dr. LaDuke previously on the Enterprise, but standing before the Admiral was not a chore he looked forward to.

Ensign Kirk locked up his shuttle and asked for directions to sick bay. The Admiral was already waiting outside. Kirk slid to attention. "Ensign Kirk, reporting, sir."

"What happened, Ensign?"

Lucas told him what had transpired. He included details of his repeated beating of the doctor. It would be obvious, anyway.

"Ensign, your hands need attention. I'll wait to hear from Dr. Shermeka. You'll want to attend to your father. Come to my office after."

Lucas nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Lucas entered sick bay and asked to see the captain.

A nurse answered, "The doctor is with him right now. You'll have to wait. Let me see your hands."

The ensign held up his bleeding hands. The nurse pointed to an empty bed and began to clean the wound. "This part is going to sting a little."

Lucas said, "I always hate it when the nurses say, ow! That's more than a little sting!"

The nurse smiled, "It probably hurts less than what you did to the doctor. You are the pilot that beat him up, aren't you?"

Lucas began to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "Stay put. I need to wrap your hands."

"There was a reason, nurse."

"So I hear." When she was done she said, "Keep these wrapped and dry for a couple of days. Then report to your ships physician for a recheck. Sign here."

With puffy hands wrapped in two inches of gauze he struggled with the electric pen. "Gee, thanks, Nurse." When she left he mumbled, "Great bedside manners."

Lucas went down the hall where he heard more voices. He saw the captain laying on the bed. He stood back and watched as they glued the injury to his forehead shut. He could see his father's hands move occasionally and he was relieved.

Dr. Shermeka looked up. "Are you the pilot that came in with the Captain?"

"Yes, sir. I am. How is he?"

"Lucas, I'm okay." the Captain answered.

Dr. Shermeko looked at the Captain, "You must know him, sir?"

Captain Kirk tried to focus on the conversation, "Yes, he's my son. He's ..."

Dr. Shermeko walked towards Ensign Kirk, "I understand there was an issue before coming here, but your treatment of Dr. LaDuke has put him in serious condition'"

"And what about the Captain? He doesn't look that great either."

Captain Kirk raised his arm and said, "Ensign. That's enough." And that was all the Captain remembered.

Dr. Shermeko looked sternly at Ensign Kirk, "Get out of my sick bay. Now."

Kirk spun around and mumbled, "Gladly."

He was standing in the hall and waited for Dr. McCoy.

"Lucas, Lucas Kirk?" a females voice said.

He turned and coming from a room was a friend of his girl friend. "Anastasia. It's good to see you. How's med school coming?"

"Almost done, Lucas. I hear Joanna is aboard the Enterprise and working with her father. What are you here for?"

"It's a long story. We were transferring a crew member back to Earth when he attacked the Captain."

"Thus the wrapped hands?"

He looked down and nodded. "The doctor kicked me out."

Anastasia laughed, "Your Captain is in great hands, but Dr. Shermeko hates violence."

"I have to call my ship and report in, but can you point me to the Admirals office."

"Yes, he's on deck 2. When you get there someone will show you to his office."

"Thanks, Anastasia. I'll tell Joanna I ran into you."

"Tell her I hope to join her someday."

"Will do."

Lucas called the Enterprise on his communicator, "Ensign Kirk to Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Sir. I saw the Captain but he's being attended to. Oh wait, sir here comes Dr. McCoy. Can I call you back?"

"Yes, Ensign."

Lucas tried not to look sheepish, "Dr. McCoy."

"Lucas, what the devil happened?"

"When we landed and unbuckled ourselves, Dr. LaDuke hit him. Dad hit his head on the console. The security guard grabbed him and I proceeded to..."

"I think I can see from your hands what happened next."

"Yes sir. Dr. Shermeko won't allow me back in."

Dr. McCoy knowingly nodded his head. "Lucas, I hope one of these days you learn to think before you act."

"But, Dr. McCoy,"

McCoy held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Sir, what's this all about?"

"Lucas, I'll have to let the Captain, tell you. That's privileged information."

Dr. McCoy entered sick bay and Ensign Kirk went in search for the Admiral.

Entering deck 2 he was escorted to the Admiral's office.

"Permission to enter?" Kirk asked.

"Enter. I just got a report from Dr. Shermeko. He said your father will be transferred to the Enterprise shortly. He has a severe concussion, a broken rib and many bruises." He paused and looked the ensign up and down. "Dr. LaDuke on the other hand has a concussion, broken jaw, broken teeth and many lacerations to the face. I have spoken to the security guard, Cpl Lance and he said you helped to subdue the doctor, but you wouldn't stop hitting him."

Lucas went to answer, but the Admiral held up his hand. "I know he is your father, Kirk, and your Captain. However, you went overboard. I want a copy of your report by tonight. I will leave the discipline up to your own Captain. Now go back to your shuttle and wait until the Captain is ready to leave. Is that all clear, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir." Lucas said and left the room.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. He knew that if the Captain had not been his father he may have had to spend the night in the brig himself. A fact that his father will not let go unsaid...many times. He returned to the shuttle with Lance and waited to hear from Dr. McCoy.

He and Lance sat in silence. Lance had done his job and Kirk could not be angry at him because of the report he gave to the Admiral.

"Lance, it's okay." He looked at the guard.

Lance responded, "I had to tell the truth."

"I know. I would expect nothing less." he paused. "You don't happen to have a candy bar or anything with you, do you?"

Lance laughed and shook his head, no. "You're an idiot, Kirk."

Lucas replied, "I've been told that."

Half an hour later with Captain Kirk on a gurney and Dr. McCoy next to him, they returned to the shuttle. When the captain's gurney was strapped in, young Kirk got up to see his father.

"Sir. How are you feeling?"

Captain Kirk said, "I feel like I've been kicked in the jaw by one of our horses. We'll talk later, son. Take us home."

"Yes, sir."

Lucas began preflight checks. Lance sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Port Huron 2560, Shuttle 12 is ready to depart."

"Shuttle bay door is open. Command is yours."

"Thank you, sir. Acknowledged and departing."

Gently, Ensign Kirk lifted the shuttle off the deck and returned for the short flight in space. As they approached the Enterprise, work was still going on, on the outside of the Enterprise. However, progress was being made by the hour. All of the crew were anxious to start their journey.

"Ensign Kirk, to Enterprise. Permission to land in shuttle bay 12?"

"Enterprise to Shuttle 12, permission granted, bay door is open."

"Acknowledged."

Ensign Kirk landed the shuttle as if landing on a pillow. His father hardly stirred. Medical support waited as Dr. McCoy departed from the shuttle with his father. Mr. Spock was also in attendance.

After shut down procedures were ended, Cpl. Lance and Ensign Kirk disembarked.

Mr. Spock thanked Cpl. Lance and Spock motioned for Kirk to follow him. In silence they went to Deck 5 to Spock's office.

"Come in, Ensign Kirk."

"Yes, sir." He stood at parade rest in silence with his heart beating.

"You were not aware of the previous altercation between the Captain and the doctor. Without going into details, there was a disturbance involving your father, the doctor and Nurse Miriam."

"Miriam, sir? She's aboard?"

"Yes, Ensign, but that is all I can tell you. Although you were correct in helping to subdue the doctor when he attacked the Captain, the vengeance with which you used, to say the least, was extreme. As of now you are confined to your quarters. I need your report and one copy to the Admiral, of whom, I spoke to in great length this afternoon. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed."

Ensign Kirk gladly went to his quarters where he flung himself on his bed. An hour later he awoke to someone buzzing his door.

In a daze he yelled, "Enter."

His good friend Spock Jr. whom they referred to as S J entered his room.

With the similar looks of his father Spock, he questioned his friend, "What did you do, it's all over the ship that you beat up a doctor!"

Kirk groaned. "I'm confined to my quarters right now, S J, so you can't be here. Let's just say I had due cause, but the higher ups seem to think I went above and beyond the call of duty."

Spock Jr. smiled, "I'll go, and you can fill me in later."

Kirk waved at him and grinned, "Hey, S J, can you do me a favor and see how my dad is tonight. I have a report to work on."

"Yes, typing with those hands should be fun."

"Don't make fun of me, S J. You're just jealous you weren't there to lend a

hand," he called to his friend.

Kirk ordered the biggest hamburger he could find, with a cold chocolate malt and a tiny tossed salad from food services. It arrived in minutes and was devoured in the same amount of time.

Kirk finished his report as ordered and sent it on to the Admiral and Commander Spock.

Close to 22 hundred hours there was another buzz at his door.

"Enter."

Dr. McCoy with his daughter Dr. Joanna McCoy entered. Kirk stood at attention because he hoped someday Dr. McCoy would be his father in-law.

"Ensign, I'm here to let you know your father is resting and will be resting for many days. He says he'd like to see you when you are no longer confined to your quarters."

A quiet giggle was heard from Dr. Joanna. A stare from her father quickly silenced her.

"Further more, Lt. Commander Sedgwick would like to speak with you, also when you are released. Now, I'm going to leave here and I expect my daughter to follow within one minute of my exit. Is that clear you two?"

In unison they replied, "Yes, sir."

"Just remember, Lucas, if you hurt my daughter, whatever piece of your body touched hers, I will remove it."

"Uh yes, sir."

The door slid shut and the two embraced with a quick kiss. "Joanna, I think he means it. I'm in big trouble this time."

"Don't worry about, Dad, but I hear there was quite a fight."

He nodded and said, "Something happened between my dad and Dr. LaDuke ."

"Yes, Lucas, there is more to it, but I can't say anything."

Ensign Kirk kissed her as he slowly walked her backward to his door. "I ran into Anastasia at sick bay. She said she hoped to be following you, soon. Now, if you don't get out of here, your father will have my hide as well. I doubt my father wishes to thank me for my assistance. I'll see you...sometime."

She kissed him one last time and left his room.

Kirk said to himself, "Cold shower time, again."

Before he retired for the night a call came in from S J. "Hey, Lucas, the Captain is still listed in fair condition."

"Yea, thanks, Dr. McCoy filled me in. Hopefully your father will let me out of here tomorrow. Good night. S J."

"Good night, Lucas."

From the bridge Mr. Spock spoke to Lt. Commander Sulu, " Mr. Sulu, you have the con until morning."

"Yes, sir, " he replied as he took the Captain's chair.

Mr. Spock entered his quarters where Christine waited for him.

"Hello, Spock. It was a long day."

"A day I do not wish to repeat." He reached for his bride and held her close to his chest. "How was, Jim when you left."

"Asleep with a wake up call every two hours. He'll be grumpy in the morning. How is young Kirk?"

"Young Kirk, is just that, young. He must learn to control his emotions appropriately if he wants to be the captain of his own ship."

Christine looked up into Spock's eyes and Spock's half-human heart betrayed him once again. He slept well that night.

Ensign Kirk was awake early doing some morning stretches when Mr. Spock called him.

"Spock to Ensign Kirk."

Kirk flipped the intercom on, "Yes, sir."

"Report to my office, please."

"On my way, Sir."

Lucas brushed his hair and threw on a clean uniform. He was at Mr. Spock's door in less than five minutes.

He buzzed and Spock answered, "Enter."

Kirk stood in front of his desk. Spock walked slowly from around his desk, placing his arms behind him, he said, "Ensign, I have thought of all of the disciplinary actions that you deserve, but none will achieve the results needed. However, once the Captain has recovered he may bring about the results you are so desperately in need of. So I have decided to have you return to duty until the Captain has healed."

"Yes, sir. Also, my apologies for embarrassing the Enterprise."

"Again." Spock replied.

"Yes, sir, again."

"Dismissed."

Kirk left Spock's office.

Now, Ensign Kirk had to deal with his senior officer, Lt. Commander Sedgwick. He waited outside of the commanders office until he was called in.

"Ensign, Kirk, I am at loss for words."

"Sir?"

"Commander Spock and I had an interesting conversation yesterday afternoon and this is what I'd like you to do."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to take a bucket, rags and disinfectant and clean out the inside of your shuttle, and when you are done, I want you to do the same to shuttles 2 through 8. I will inspect them when you're done. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Visions of having lunch with Joanna flew out of his mind.

He also knew the Lt. Commander would not care about his bandaged hands.

Three days later Ensign Kirk was called to sick bay. When he arrived no one would look at him. He whispered to himself, "I feel like I'm walking on death row."

He walked quietly to the Captains side and cleared his throat.

"Attention,Ensign," and that's when he knew the Captain was feeling better and he was beginning to feel sick.

Lucas thought the half hour would never end. After the Captain made it clear what he thought of his actions he was sent away.

Afterward, everywhere he turned every senior officer made him do 30 push-ups. There were days he knew he did 500 push ups. His arms were like jelly. After day 7, he returned to sick bay. The Captain had been released and was resting in his quarters, with hourly check-ins from Dr. McCoy.

Ensign Kirk stood outside the Captain's door, reluctant to buzz. Feeling foolish he finally pressed the buzzer.

"Enter."

He knew his father could see him in his security camera, and he waited at attention in his outer office until the Captain came out.

"Yes, Ensign?"

"I came to see how you were feeling, sir. I went to sick bay but they told me you were here."

The Captain walked up to his son and said, "You also wish I would call off your disciplinary action."

Lucas did not respond.

"Sit down, please."

Lucas sat across the desk from his Captain.

"You could have killed that man, Lucas. Dr. McCoy said his injuries were brutal. Look at your hands, even after a week they're still swollen."

"Captain, may I interrupt and speak freely?" Lucas was flustered and didn't know where to begin. He tried to read his father's face, "You were being attacked from behind and we are trained to respond quickly!" Getting louder he said, "I apologize for embarrassing the Enterprise and you, but if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Sir."

His Captain, his father, let the smallest of smiles crease his lips. "Lucas, you remind me of someone I know well, so I must point out to you, there is always another way. I do appreciate you coming to my rescue. Cpl. Lance spoke highly of you, but now I will speak to you as Captain to Ensign." He quietly told the story of the original fight between he and Dr. LaDuke.

When he finished, Ensign Kirk nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Captain, mostly for Miriam. This will go no further, sir."

Captain Kirk said, "No, this is very personal. And now, Lucas, I will speak to you as father to son. After a review of the situation, I can see why you reacted the way you did. I know it's very difficult having your father as your Captain, but I can not have two standards."

"Yes, Dad, but sometimes I feel like...never mind, sir. We've been over this a thousand times."

"And I'm sure it will not be the last, my son. Starfleet never wanted family members to serve together, but they found on these long voyages, it makes for a happier crew."

Lucas sat thinking, "It always came down to this same conversation with his father. He had wanted to transfer before this two year voyage began, but he could not leave the best ship in the Starfleet, his friends and the best Captain to learn from."

Lucas stood to leave and his father extended his hand. "Thank you, Son."

Lucas held up his red and swollen hands.

"If you don't mind, I'll pass on the hand shake."

The Captain laughed, as Lucas left.

The Captain gave his formal report of the two incidences to the Admiral. The incident in his quarters would be left in his personal file. Dr. LaDuke was discharged from the service and Miriam remained on the Enterprise as part of the crew. He promised himself to stay as far away from her as he could, but he wondered how long it would last.

He was looking forward to seeing how his newly trained crew would respond in the situations that they'd face. Of the 430 crew members there were 18 new marriages that had taken place while on shore leave and 24 of the 25 airmen were promoted to ensigns. One officer passed away unexpectedly and Kirk had attended the funeral.

"Captain's private journal," he spoke into the recorder, "It was the best of times, in Paris, and also the worst of times. I grieve, and I am confused. It is so true, it can be lonely at the top. Kirk out."


	3. Chapter 3 Out There, Somewhere

25

A/N: The new journey begins for the Enterprise. Mr. Spock and Christine try to learn about each other with a few misunderstandings. Families aboard the ship can be comforting, but distracting.

Chapter 3

Out There, Somewhere

The Captain continued to recover and Mr. Spock filled in until he was cleared by Dr. McCoy for short four hour shifts. All disciplinary actions were taken care of as the crew of the Enterprise prepared to leave. Tensions ran tight, but with a sense of adventure.

The day they prepared to leave, Captain Kirk returned to the bridge.

Mr. Spock stood up from the captain's chair and said, "Welcome back, Sir."

The crew all around the room smiled and welcomed him back.

Captain Kirk looked refreshed and gave his first orders. " Mr. Chekov, plot our first course."

"Where to, Captain?"

As always the Captain sat down in his chair, pointed out into space and replied, "Out there, somewhere."

Chekov laughed and said, "Yes, Captain."

The USS Enterprise slowly departed from her moorings and left Earth's orbit.

"Attention, all crew, this is the Captain. I hope you are enjoying your new quarters and recreation areas. As we get use to our new posts and how things work, we'll slowly make our way to our next quadrant of 42.37. We'll begin some assessments along the way and once we've reached Exodus, more testing will begin. Welcome back, Crew. Captain, out."

The bridge was busy with the men and women attending their stations. Occasionally Mr. Scott would let out a curse, and quickly apologize when something went wrong with instrument panels or his precious warp engines. He was back and forth from Engineering to his post on the Bridge most of the day.

By late afternoon, Captain Kirk had had enough, "Mr. Scott," he yelled.

Scotty jumped and said, "Yes, Captain."

"You are giving me a headache!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you've heard of the acronym K.I.S.S. haven't you?"

Kirk stared at him in confusion.

"Keep it simple stupid? Uh, Sir. It seems Starfleet engineers were a bit bored while we risked our lives for the last five years. Where one circuit was enough, they decided four would make it better, Sir."

Kirk glanced at Spock and said, "I'm going to sick bay to get something for this headache. Spock you have the chair."

"Yes, Captain."

Once inside the elevator, Kirk rubbed his forehead. His vision had been giving him trouble all afternoon. He thought he was just adjusting to the new screens on the bridge. They were bigger and brighter than the previous ones.

He hesitated to go into sick bay, not knowing if Miriam would be on duty, but his head was now pounding. He stumbled as he went through the door. Dr. McKenzie was on duty and was at the desk when he came in.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked as he came around his desk.

"Yes, yes, I just have this headache that won't go away and it's getting worse."

"Come lay down, I'll get Dr. McCoy."

"No, no that's okay just give me some aspirin."

"No, sir, I wouldn't recommend that, you've recently had a concussion and we have better medications for that."

Dr. McKenzie led him to the bed, "Lay down, Captain. I'll dim the lights."

"I'm really okay, just give me a pill!" he said loudly.

Dr. McCoy heard the commotion and walked in, "Jim, what's the matter? Just settle down."

"Bones, I have a headache and the good doctor won't give me any aspirin," he raised his voice again.

He motioned for Dr. McKenzie to leave the room. "Jim, lay down for a second and let me exam you."

"Bones," he started to protest.

"I said to lay down," he sternly responded.

"Okay, okay, you're the doctor."

"Finally, you agree."

McCoy ran the assessment device over his body. He looked in his eyes and dimmed the lights more.

"Jim, you're not resting enough, and your body is trying to tell you to slow down. It's important to rest so you can heal. Have you been on the bridge since we departed this morning?"

Kirk rubbed his forehead, "Bones, just give me something."

"Spock can take care of things for a few more days. Now I can give you something to knock you out so you'll stay in bed or you can rest in your quarters. Which would you like?"

"Bones," he said irritatingly."

"I'll be right back."

McCoy left and the door opened again. Kirk felt like he was going to vomit and rolled on his side. "Bones I'm gonna be sick."

Someone grabbed a pan and held it for him while he retched.

Breathing heavily the Captain said, "Sorry, Bones, this headache is making me sick."

A woman's voice said, "Jim, it's okay, here let me help you."

Kirk opened his eyes and saw Miriam at his side. She wiped his mouth and face with a cool cloth. The door opened and McCoy walked in with the meds.

"Is he vomiting, Miriam?"

"Yes, he said the headache is making him sick."

"I was afraid that would happen."

Kirk grabbed the pan from Miriam and retched again, "Every time I move, it makes me sick."

Miriam wiped his face again. He continued to retch with some ending on his clothing.

McCoy said, "You've got another migraine. I'll give you an injection, nothing will stay down right now, and then I want you to rest here."

Kirk nodded, yes. He laid back down and McCoy gave him the injection.

"Miriam, when his stomach settles down get him some soup and let me know if there's a problem."

"Yes, Doctor."

After McCoy left, Miriam got him clean scrubs and helped him get comfortable.

"Captain, is it ok that I'm your nurse? If not, I completely understand and we'll get someone else."

Kirk smiled and whispered, "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have."

She said, "Rest now, when you wake we'll see how you feel."

Dr. McCoy went to the Bridge and stood at Spock's side. "Did Jim stay here all day?"

"Yes, Doctor, he did."

"He was on restricted duty of four hours. He's off tomorrow and after that he can only work four hours in a day for a few days. He's laid out in sick bay with a migraine and vomiting. So no matter what he says, do not let him come on duty tomorrow and for no longer than four hours a day afterward, until I say so."

"Yes, doctor."

McCoy returned to sick bay just as an emergency report came in. An ensign was burned when circuits at his station exploded. "Can you get him here or do you need a stretcher?"

"We're on our way with him, Doctor."

"Very well." He turned to Miriam and said, "Prepare the room for a potential burn."

"Yes, doctor."

Two crewman helped lay the patient on the bed. When McCoy came in and saw who he was, he said, "Oh, it can't be."

Ensign Lucas Kirk looked up and slowly waved, "I made it almost seven months without being here, sir."

McCoy shook his head as he examined his patient with the most trips to sick bay in two years. He cut off Lucas's shirt and injected him with a pain med. "This is going…"

"I know, Doctor, it's going to sting a little."

"More than a little," he whispered to himself.

Lucas flinched as the injection was given and the cleaning process of burned skin began. Miriam assisted as they cleaned the wound on his arm and hand. Dr. McCoy ran the ultraviolet light over his arm and spread a soothing pain killing gel over the wounds. They wrapped it with a skin growing shield to help the skin rejuvenate.

"That should do it, Lucas. How are you doing?"

"I've felt worse, Doc."

"Yea you've looked worse before, too. You're here for the night and I'll check it tomorrow. I'll report back to Lt. Commander Sedgwick. Oh, by the way, your father is in the next room, too."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he just overdid it on his first day. He's got a headache and he's resting. This is beginning to run in the family." He looked at Lucas's eyes, "Do you need a stronger pain med?"

"I'll wait awhile."

"No you won't."

He looked up at Miriam and said, "Fix me another injection."

"Lucas if you wait until the pain get's worse it's harder to treat. Don't be a tough guy, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

After the injection, Lucas fell asleep.

McCoy looked at Miriam and said, "Welcome to the Enterprise, Nurse." 

"Yes, Doctor, and my shift is just beginning."

Hours later, Captain Kirk woke up." He buzzed the nurse and Miriam came in.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, but a little groggy."

"It's the injection he gave you. Would you like to eat something?"

Kirk looked at Miriam teasingly and said, "I sure would."

"James T. Kirk, you better behave or Dr. McCoy will not be happy," she smiled, "Soup or something different?"

"Sorry, yes, soup is fine with black coffee."

She returned with his tray and set it up in his bed. He reached for her hand and said, "How are you doing, Miriam?"

She continued to look down at his tray and nodded. "Good, thanks."

She left abruptly and Kirk felt the weight of her pain on his shoulders.

Hours later, he fell asleep and did not wake until 0600 hours.

Change of shifts and Christine was his nurse for the day. "Morning, Captain, how's your headache?"

"Good, can I get out of here?"

"No, Dr. McCoy said you were to stay here until he could examine you, no matter what excuse you gave us. How about some breakfast?"

"I can eat in my room just as easily."

"And pigs will fly when that happens. What can I get you?"

"Couple of scrambled eggs, bacon and black coffee. Can I get a shower first?"

"Absolutely, but don't think you can sneak out of here when we're not looking," she said sternly.

"Christine, I liked you better in Paris."

"Yes, Captain, the feeling is mutual."

Kirk cleaned up and put on fresh scrubs. He then tried to leave down a small hallway, but two doctors coming in for a research program saw him and blocked the hallway. "Sorry, Captain, Dr. McCoy has warned everyone that if you leave we'll be on the first shuttle to the end of the universe."

"I'll have to talk to his superior officer," the Captain joked with the doctors.

The two doctors laughed and walked with the Captain back to his room. Nurse Christine just arrived with a tray and said, "Nice try, Captain. Sit and eat." She arranged his tray near his bed. "Captain, did you know Lucas is in sick bay?"

The Captain stopped mid-sip of his coffee and said, "No, what's he here for this time?"

Always the mother figure she replied, "Captain, it's not his fault. The computer console he was working on exploded and his hand and arm were burned. He's next door, when you're done, he'd probably like a visit."

"How bad is the burn?"

"A third degree burn. It will be sore for quite a while."

"Christine, I'll need a clean uniform when I come back."

"No, Captain, no uniform, and no escaping."

Christine left and Kirk mumbled, "It's going to be a long day." He quickly finished his breakfast and went to see his son.

Lucas was lying in bed struggling with his breakfast. "Morning, Sir."

"Can I help you, Lucas?"

"No, I might as well get used to it."

"Is it painful?"

"It won't be in a few minutes when the pain meds kick in."

"What did Sedgwick say about the computer?"

"Sir, I was rushed here before I could talk with him. Mr. Scott was in here last night apologizing for not catching it sooner. The design is a little wonky. We were trying to simplify it and reprogram the board when it exploded. Mr. Scott is talking to the Engineers back at Starfleet and he thinks they programmed a detonating device in case someone tried to interfere with the program. It would have been nice if someone would have written that in the manual they gave us."

The Captain shook his head. "Too many stupidvisors that don't know what the right hand and the left hand are doing."

Lucas shook his head, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, but I'm Dr. McCoy's captive."

Lucas knew how his father hated to lay around in sick bay. Kirk stood up and started to leave when he said, "Rest up, Lucas. I'll be by later. Maybe a game of chess?"

"I'd love to beat you, Dad."

"We'll see who beats whom."

Around noon the chess match began. Captain Kirk-2, Ensign Kirk-1.

"What makes you think I didn't let you win, Dad?"

"Because you're too competitive," he laughed.

Just then Dr. McCoy came in with Miriam. "Isn't this nice, father and son recreation time in sick bay. Jim you'll have to leave while I redress Lucas's arm."

"I'll stay, Bones."

"You're sure, it's a mess."

The Captain leaned back on a counter top to watch while they sterile draped the area. He handed Kirk a sterile mask.

Miriam brought in a tray of tools, solutions and gadgets Lucas had not noticed before. "Are you using all of that on me?"

McCoy smiled and said, "And more if you don't sit still."

"Aye, sir."

"Now, let me get serious here first. I can give you injections to numb the wound, but that will be as painful as the redressing, and it is painful, Lucas."

Lucas swallowed and looked at Miriam, "Uh, whatever you want Doc, just be fast."

McCoy nodded to Miriam and they began to remove the cover and the peeling skin. Lucas cringed and tried to pull away. "Hold still, son, I know it hurts like the devil"

Miriam drenched the skin in saline, but the look of the injury was not pleasing to the Doctor. The odor coming from Lucas's arm was of burned flesh. There was a loud thump and Captain Kirk, was laying on the floor.

McCoy hit the intercom with his elbow, "Dr. McKenzie, come to room 3 with an orderly and a gurney." He nodded to Miriam to briefly check on the Captain.

"He's bleeding from the back of his head, Doctor."

"Jeez, that's all he needs."

Dr. McKenzie and the orderly arrived to assist the Captain.

Lucas looked towards the floor and saw his father being helped to the gurney.

"Jack, be sure you scan his head, he hit it pretty hard on the counter. He's bleeding, too."

"We've got him, Leonard."

Lucas was white as a ghost. Dr. McCoy was peeling off dead skin so Miriam could clean deeper. "Nurse was this Tanton 10 we used on him?"

"I'll check." She looked on their tray, "No sir, it looks like they sent us Tanton 12."

McCoy growled, "That is the last time I will allow anyone to stock my sick bay. Those idiots at Starfleet don't…," he looked at Lucas who had turned more pale.

"Doctor, I'm going to be sick."

"Oh good, it runs in the family."

Miriam handed him a container and put a cold rag on his head. "Just relax, Ensign, we're almost done."

McCoy shook his head when he examined the wound, "This is worse than yesterday. Let's complete debridement and flush the wound. Miriam, call in Joanna and see if she's available to assist she'll welcome the experience."

"Yes, sir."

When she left Lucas asked, "How much longer?"

"Soon. I'm sorry it's so painful. You have the strangest reactions to things, and that's my fault for not thinking ahead."

Dr. Joanna and Miriam rescrubbed and went to Lucas's side. She was in doctor mode and barely made eye contact with Lucas.

Dr. McCoy said, "That section, right there."

Lucas let out a howl and tried to pull his arm away. "Lucas, hold still for me," Joanna said, "Almost done."

Lucas leaned to the opposite side and vomited into the bowl and onto Dr. McCoy's feet. They quickly sterilized and applied antibiotic ointments while he was retching. They replaced the skin healing wraps with a cool, moist wrap and hoped it would look better the next day.

The two doctors removed their tools and helped Miriam dress Lucas in clean scrubs. The floors were sanitized and a no visitor sign was lit up on his door.

As McCoy changed his boots he said, "Kirk, you owe me a pair of boots," and left to check in on the Captain.

Joanna remained behind. She said to Miriam, "I'll take over from here."

"Yes, Doctor."

Lucas shivered and Joanna checked for a fever. Infection was easily spread through the whole body from a burn wound. She pulled up a chair on the opposite side of his bed and held his good hand.

He whispered, "And to think a short while ago I was playing chess with, Dad."

Joanna smiled, "What happened to the Captain, did he fall?"

"He passed out watching Dr. McCoy open my wound. He apparently is not as tough as he thought he was."

Lucas lifted his sore arm and said, "How long will it hurt like this?"

"Another day, but because you have an infection already, it may take a while to heal. It's so important to do as we say, okay?"

He nodded his head as Joanna reached for a solution to rinse his mouth. "Just spit. He gave you another med to help you sleep. I'll sit here until you drop off."

"It's good to have you here. I thought I'd get to see you more often, but we've both been busy. How are you doing?"

"It doesn't help when your boy friend is confined to quarters," she teased.

"Yea, not exactly my fault."

"Oh, Kirk it's always your fault, haven't you learned that, yet?" She softly kissed his lips. "Close your eyes, you're fighting it."

"Keep me…." he mumbled and fell asleep.

She wasn't sure what he meant.

When Captain Kirk woke up, he was once again startled to not be in his quarters. He tried to sit up but his head pounded in pain. Dr. McCoy pushed on his shoulder and said, "Lay still, Jim. Do you remember what happened?"

"I, I remember playing chess with Lucas, and then… I think I was standing by a counter for a minute," he paused, "Oh yea, I looked at his arm and the room began to spin."

McCoy said, "Yes, it spun and the floor jumped up and met you half way down. How's the head?"

"Pounding."

"I'm sorry, it'll take a little more time for that to stop. McCoy shook his head, "You have a two inch gash in the back of your head we had to close up. Spock was here to check on you. Between he, Sulu and Scotty, everything is going smoothly. So you are to rest here until I say you can leave. Understood?"

Kirk nodded.

"And, Miriam is distraught. She knew the sight of your son's arm would upset you. I told her 'phooey, you're a big boy and knew better then to hang around."

"Can you send her in, Bones?"

"Just for a few minutes, Jim."

Miriam returned a few minutes later, "Captain," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "It's good to see you on this side of the floor."

She couldn't help but smile, "I feel so bad for you."

He reached for her hand, "You know things like this happen on the ship, you were here for three years."

"Yes," she said.

"Miriam," he looked toward the door to make sure they were alone, "When I get back to command and I have an hour off, I think we need to talk."

She sighed and said, "I'd like that. I have to leave now, Dr. McCoy said two minutes."

He tried to kiss her hand, but she pulled away and left.

The Enterprise sped through space. As the days passed, training was put aside so each department had time to work out problems that had occurred. She was a fine ship, but like any lady, temperamental when life's order was disrupted.

When Spock went on rounds through the ship, he heard Mr. Scott yelling at his crew, "How many times have I told you, the right tool for the right job!"

"Mr. Scott, is there a problem?"

"Not a thing, Mr. Spock, that a little yellin' wouldn't help these youngsters."

"Carry on, then."

"Aye, sir."

Spock had left Sulu in charge of the bridge. He stopped in recreation room five for some water on his way to his quarters. There he over heard a conversation that was displeasing to him. As he walked to his quarters he could feel, an annoying emotion building in him. He was not pleased with himself. He paused to suppress and control the build up.

As he walked through his outer office he stepped into his private quarters and looked around. "Christine, are you here?"

She called from the washroom, "I'll be right out, Spock."

He paced the room, as his annoyance began to grow. It was illogical, but none the less, it was there.

Christine smiled as she went to him. Spock put his hands up and stopped her. Startled, Christine said, "Spock, what's wrong?"

He abruptly turned away from her. "Spock?"

He then faced her and sternly said, "Christine, I just overheard a conversation that involved you and I. It was between three young crewwomen," he paused.

Christine's heart pounded in confusion. "Yes, dear?"

"They were discussing how you had told one of their friends that I was a 'wonderful lover and should give the human crewmen lessons in…lovemaking'." Spock's brown eyes were penetrating hers.

In shock, Christine said, "What? Spock, I never said that to anyone."

He didn't seem to hear her and said, "You know how private I am, I am second in command and the crew must respect me. Why would you do this?" he said in a loud voice.

Christine's hurt turned quickly to anger, "You of all people should know how I feel about privacy. I am a nurse and nothing I see or hear in sick bay gets repeated. I also carry that into my everyday life! I never said anything to anyone," she turned and went into their bedroom and the door slid shut.

Spock stood in the silence of their living room. He went over the conversation he had heard and the argument he just had with Christine. He was sure then, that he had made a terrible assumption. He was disappointed in himself for allowing his anger to surface. He had not been fair with Christine.

He walked to their door and tried to enter, but she had locked it. "Christine, let me in."

"Go away, Spock, I'm too angry right now."

He knew the outside combination to the door, but chose to leave her alone. He ordered a small meal and ate alone. After his meal he tried to meditate to calm himself. He had allowed him emotions to take over. A Vulcan never would have let this happen.

He went to the bedroom door. "Christine, may I come in?" he said softly.

There was no response. He opened the door of the lock panel and punched in the code. The door opened and he found Christine laying on their new bed.

"Christine, I am sorry. I, I have no explanation for my behavior. I am sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed, but she was facing the other way. "Christine, may we talk?"

She sat up and turned to face him. Tears had dried on her face. She was still upset and didn't trust her voice. She would not cry in front of him.

He reached for her and pulled her to his chest. "I have hurt you, have I not?"

She nodded her head yes, "Spock…" she tried to talk, but choked up on the next words.

"I am very sorry. I was thoughtless."

"Spock, I think we just had our first argument as a married couple."

"I did not know you kept track of things like that."

"Oh, Spock, we have a lot to learn about each other, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. I am sorry."

"How could you think I would ever say anything like that? That's what hurts the most."

"My dear, Christine, I was tired, and that is the weakest excuse I can think of." He held his palms up to her. She felt the powerful sense of well being flow through her body. They closed their eyes and remained in union for several minutes. He then kissed her and showed her in the Human way, how much he loved her. 

Several days later Captain Kirk was resting in his cabin when Commander Spock asked to see him. They needed to work out the new schedule due to his four hour shift restriction. After the details had been worked out, Spock paced the Captain's office. Kirk watched as he circled the room and finally said, "Spock, is something troubling you?"

He turned around to face his best friend, "Jim, I'd like to ask you something, it's personal."

"Sit down, Spock, you're giving me a crick in my neck."

Spock didn't even ask the meaning of the Human word and filed it away for another day.

"Jim, the other day, Christine and I had…an argument," he paused.

Kirk tried to contain his smile, "Yes, Spock, that's inevitable."

"Jim, can you tell me why Humans find it necessary to gossip amongst each other for entertainment? It is not logical, and it is damaging to say the least."

"Spock, if you could be a little more specific, it might help."

Spock stood up quickly and turned to face his friend again, "I was leaving my post a few days ago and stepped into a recreation room where I overheard a very personal conversation concerning Christine and I. I walked away and went to our cabin and proceeded to ask Christine about it."

Kirk held up his hand and said, "Whoa, Spock, did you accuse, Christine of something?"

If Vulcan's could blush, Spock turned a pale shade of green. He sat down across from his friend and said, "Yes. I did," and looked pointedly at his Captain. He would not back down from his error.

"I bet that didn't go over very good," he said.

"No, sir, it did not. I hurt her tremendously."

"Can I ask what the argument was about?"

"You may ask, Jim, but I can not tell you."

"I see, well, did you apologize?"

"Yes, repeatedly and I thought we were beyond this, but I seemed to have created a void between us."

Kirk chuckled out loud, "Spock, you have a few things to learn about Human women."

"Yes, Jim, I am well aware of that, but I am confused."

Kirk felt like he was giving a talk about the birds and the bees to his son, but he plunged in. "You'll have to understand that men's emotions are more logical than women, and women are wired different than anything you will experience. Women are soft and emotional, their feelings get hurt more easily, while men are strong and intense and sometimes quicker to anger."

Spock stared at him in amazement. "It's so illogical, Jim. I find myself wondering all the time if I have done something wrong."

Kirk chuckled again, "And so the world turns in opposite directions for men and women. Women may say you're forgiven, but they don't forget, for a long time. Men on the other hand when it's over, it's over, that's it, we go on. Women…can't. They have to let it wear off slowly and you will just have to be patient. The most wise words I can offer you to say is, 'Yes, dear.' It will calm her down and life will slowly go back to normal, whatever that is."

Spock looked more confused, "So I am to say, 'yes, dear' whenever we are having an argument and pretend that I agree and go about my business?"

Kirk smiled and said, "Yep, that's basically it."

"Highly illogical, that is dishonest."

"Yes, it is."

Spock was confused by what had transpired, but living with Humans required toleration.

The following morning Kirk paged Miriam to his office. He knew she was getting off shift and wanted to speak with her before she turned in for some rest.

His door buzzed and a freshly dressed Miriam appeared at his door.

"I had to get out of my scrubs before leaving sick bay, it's a requirement. That's why it took so long." She felt like she was babbling and Kirk noticed her nervousness.

"Come on in, I'll get you one of your poisonous espresso's. Would you care for some breakfast?"

He pointed to his dining room. "Just some…" she started to say and he finished,…" cranberry juice and toast. I remember."

Kirk placed his order and their food was ready in seconds. He said, "Let's sit by the window. Rank does have it's privileges." He carried their trays to a small nook where the galaxy slowly passed by in the window.

Miriam sighed and said, "It's lovely, Jim. I sometimes forget to look out the ports."

"It's important to do that, Miriam. You'll stave off cabin fever.

The observation deck outside of sick bay is the best. It's great for patients who've been cooped up a long time. This I know from experience."

Before their meal Kirk placed his hands in hers and said, "Prayers to thank God for this meal?" She nodded. "Dear God, thank you for the food for which we have before us. Thank you for the company and return our ship safely to port, should it be your will."

"Amen," she replied.

The room was still. A shared love flowed between them, but a wall Kirk tried to penetrate was still up.

"Tell me, Miriam, are you happy here, so far?"

She finished her meal and nodded, "It's early yet, but we have the newest equipment and the best doctors on board."

He continued to look at her sad eyes, "But are you happy?" he asked softly. He watched as giant tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Her pain was too much for him. He stood up and went to her. He picked up all 110 pounds of her and placed her on his lap on the couch. He held her close and whispered to her, "Let it out, Miriam, let it out."

"Oh, Jim, I've made such a mess of things," she sobbed, "You must think I'm this weak, deceiving woman. I fell for an abusive man, not two months after our break up, I told him I loved him and then I married him." She turned to his chest to hide her humiliation. "I'm so embarrassed."

Kirk chuckled, "You, young lady, are not weak, and you deceived only yourself. I remember a very angry young woman who knew what she wanted the morning she left, but my old stubborn self would not tell her what she wanted to hear."

She continued to cry and he let her until she was worn out. She fell asleep in his arms and he placed her in his bed to rest.

He worked from his outer office, conferring with his officers on the duty of the day. Dr. McCoy came by to check on his progress and told him he could return to his four hour shift the next day.

Kirk said, "How's Lucas doing?"

"He's healing well, he'll be back on the job in a few days, too. Although Joanna was sad to see him leave sick bay."

Kirk smiled, "She's got better bed side manners than someone else I know."

"Oh she'll learn, it's just a matter of time. Have a good day, Jim."

"Bye, Bones."

Mid afternoon Miriam awoke in Jim's bedroom. She went to the washroom and was embarrassed to look at her puffy eyes and crumpled clothing. "What is the matter with me? I should have never come here." Now she wanted to hide in a closet before Jim came in.

It wasn't long before he came in to check on her. "Miriam?" he called.

"Ill be right out." She splashed cold water on her face and hoped for the best. She couldn't look at him right away, but he pulled her into his arms again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I just woke up."

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "You can stay, if you want."

She looked up at him with her puffy eyes and kissed his lips. Kirk flipped on the Do Not Disturb sign on his door and led her back to bed. He wanted to marry her, but he was afraid that in trying to protect her, he would put the ship and it's crew in danger.

25


	4. Chapter 4 It Didn't Seem that Far Away

25

A/N: Ensigns Lucas Kirk, Spock Jr. Mick Cooley and David Esper are among several new officers who are tested to their limits. Being new officers under the watchful eye of their fathers, can be difficult.

Chapter Four

It Didn't Seem that Far Away

The Enterprise went into orbit around the planet Exodus. Exodus was a deserted planet with atmosphere similar to Earth. The Federation of United Planets used it for training purposes for their crews.

Kirk was at his chair on the bridge when he turned to Lt. Uhura and said, "Give me ships communication, please."

"Yes, Captain. It's ready."

"This is the Captain. The following ensigns report to the central recreation room." He proceeded to name off the 24 new officers from memory.

"Scotty you have the com, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy join me please."

The three senior officers waited until all ensigns had arrived. They stood at attention as Captain Kirk walked the line from end to end.

He smiled and said, "At ease. Today is a training exercise for you. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy will pass out a backpack to each of you. Inside will be your phaser set in a permanent light stun. We wouldn't want any of you hurting each other by mistake. Also your communicator and various items for survival are included. There is no human life on the planet, a few animals and vegetation and water. You have one water bottle and solutions to purify any water you find."

He stood back as each officer examined the contents. "We have a map for each group that you will use to get from point A to point B. We will divide you in groups of four and you will be beamed down at various points. It is up to each group to assign a leader and accomplish the mission. Any questions?"

Someone asked, "About how long will it take, Captain."

"Do you have an important date you need to get back for, Jerry?"

Everyone laughed and he said, "No, sir."

"Good. It will take you as long as it takes you." The Captain and Spock picked names at random into the six groups.

They gathered in the Transporter Room. "Good luck, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all succeed."

When they beamed down, McCoy said, "This should be an interesting study of human behavior, 'How I killed my best friend'."

Kirk laughed and said, "We were hoping to split up Lucas and Spock Jr. but random is random."

Spock added, "I only expect the best from them, Doctor, do you not?"

"Spock, you just put two of the most stubborn ensigns together and they have to choose a leader, what do you expect?"

Kirk laughed, "Come on gentlemen, it will be awhile before we hear from them."

00000000000000000000

When Ensigns Lucas, S J, Mick and David beamed down, they found themselves in a grassy field. Short hills were to the west and mountains to the North.

S J commented, "I hope we don't have to go north."

Lucas said, "First we'll choose a leader and go from there, any suggestions," There was silence. "Come on guys we have to pick someone. Let's draw sticks." Lucas found four sticks and made one shorter than the rest. "Short stick, wins."

He held them up evenly and he let the other three pick first. His was last, and his was the shortest. He grinned. "Okay, gentlemen, let's get out of this sun and make a plan."

They gathered under a tree and pulled out the old map and compass. "This is it?" David asked, "Where's the tricorder?"

Mick said, "Aye, where's me steak dinner, Lads?"

S J said, "We are here," he pointed on the map, "and unfortunately the shortest distance to point B is up that mountain. It looks like there are several trails that lead up. We have to find the fastest.

Together they talked over different strategies and Kirk decided on the final trail. "Okay, let's get going."

They headed north but not up the shortest or the easiest. According to the map there was a small canyon that led between the two mountains. They hoped they would find water and a faster trail that way.

The day had gotten warmer and all they had accomplished was getting snarled in a dense thicket of vines and vegetation. S J was the tallest so they made him go first. Abruptly he stopped, and Mick almost ran into him. "What's up?"

S J squatted down and the others followed, "I thought they said there were small animals, look at that," he pointed.

Rumbling a few yards in front of them was a huge black furry animal, It had four legs, a short tail and short ears. It grumbled as it foraged for food.

Kirk came up front. "Where?" he whispered.

S J pointed to a large thicket.

Kirk saw it and whispered, "That's a bear. Remember on the ranch,

S J, I told you to watch for bears, well, that is one."

All four stayed hidden and hoped it would pass. Kirk said, "I hope it's not a mama, if her baby is near by, we'll have to make a wider circle around her."

They could hear someone's stomach growl. Kirk looked behind him, "Who was that," he whispered.

Mick raised his hand.

"Jeez, Mick, you'll get us killed," Lucas whispered.

Kirk motion for the others to follow him and to be quiet. First he looked for signs of another bear, but didn't see any. They made a wide path around the bear, anyway, and finally found their way out of the thickets. They continue to walk up the trail, but stopped for a snack.

They found a spot to relieve themselves, and then stretched out in the shade of some trees. While they ate, they glanced at their maps and tried to figure how far they had come.

S J was happy with their progress, but he also knew they had a ways to go yet.

Kirk said, "Let's see how much food we were given." They searched their packs and counted enough for three days. "Three days. It must be further than we think."

Mick said, "It didn't seem that far away."

David laughed and said, "It's because you're always thinking of your next meal."

Kirk interjected, "We may need to ration our food that last day, but we'll need the calories now. Let's get going and see how far we can go before it gets dark."

The afternoon became more difficult. The terrain was steeper and the trail had not been used. Trees and limbs continually blocked the trail. Climbing over or under was their only choice.

As they rounded the trail with S J leading he slowed and said, "The trail changes here, Kirk. It looks more rocky. We'll have to be careful as we go."

Soon the trail narrowed to the down side of the mountain. They leaned inward as they walked.

Kirk asked, "David, don't you have a fear of heights?" There was no response, and Kirk turned to look. Fifty feet back, David stood frozen in the spot. "Oh, Jeez, hold up S J. Mick come back with me."

They walked back to David and tried to coax him down the trail. "Come on, David, we're almost past this spot. It'll get better."

David was sweating and shaking his head, "Lucas, I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can, come on. Mick, will be right behind you and I'll be in front. Here, grab my arm, you won't even have to look. I'll talk you down the trail the whole way. Just don't look. Okay?"

Mick went behind him and said, "I'll hold onto your waist, let Lucas walk you. We'll make it."

He froze in his spot.

Lucas sternly said, "Come on, Ensign let's go. That's an order."

Lucas nodded to Mick and Mick gave him a small push. They pushed and pulled until they had caught up with S J.. The trail sloped down for a few feet and then cut between a dense row of trees and scrappy bushes. The loose stones would make it slippery.

"You made it, David" Lucas said.

"I have to sit, guys," David said.

S J said, "It's time for a water break anyway."

They sat in silence, knowing their friend was embarrassed.

Lucas broke the silence and said, "David, we're a team. We work together. I think we passed our first test."

David looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

S J continued to lead the way. As they turned easterly on the trail he looked back to make sure he wasn't too far ahead of his teammates and lost his balance. He slid sideways down the gravely trail and fell on his side, and kept on sliding.

"S J!" Lucas yelled. "Oh my, god." S J continued to slide down the hill grabbing at anything he could.

Lucas started to go after him when Mick yelled, "Don't Lucas, let's find a different way down."

The three crawled through some underbrush. They were at the top of a steep hill and all they could see were thick bushes and trees all the way down.

Lucas said, "We have to try it. We'll use trees to grab onto. Just go slow."

They each started down and slowly slid their way from tree to tree.

David let out a yell as he stumbled and rolled. He landed up against a small tree. He picked his head up and yelled, "I'm okay, I think."

Lucas and Mick dug their heels into the loose soil and slid down to help David up. Lucas said, "It looks like we're almost to the bottom. Over here to the right."

They managed to slide and jump their way to the bottom of the hill. S J was sitting up against a boulder with dark blood going down his arms. His shirt was torn, with one sleeve hanging.

Lucas ran to him and said, "How bad are you hurt?"

His face was scraped and bloody, "I think mostly scrapes, but I ripped my pants and my shirt is a mess." He stood up and his undershorts were showing.

Mick said, "Wow, S J, are those regulation shorts?'

Lucas said, "Knock it off, Mick. Get the first aid kit. S J sit down, we'll clean your face and arms first."

Mick washed off S J's face and arms. They put disinfectant on him and wrapped up the wounds. When they pulled the front of his shirt away, he was dripping in brown blood.

"Ew," all three said in unison.

S J yelled, "What, what's wrong?"

Lucas said, "Your brown blood is all over your stomach. It looks like gooey pudding." 

"I am a quarter Vulcan. Green and red make brown."

Lucas said, "Fix him up, Mick, but I don't know how we're gonna keep those pants on you."

David said, "I'll go through our bags, maybe the surgical glue will hold them together. I'll fix the front of his shirt too."

S J flinched when Mick tried to clean his wounds. "You really scraped the skin away."

S J moaned and said, "I'm going to be sick." He leaned over and retched near the boulder.

Mick and David made faces and turned away. Lucas helped him to sit. "Mick, wrap up his stomach so we can let him lay down for awhile. David, can you close up his shirt first?"

"Yea, I'll give it a try." After a struggle of meeting torn pieces together they were able to mend his shirt. They used the torn sleeve to wrap his pant leg to his leg and glued the backside of his pants.

Lucas smiled and said, "You're a mess."

S J smiled and asked for water. They were down in a valley and the sun was half-way blocked by the mountainside. Lucas said, "David, can you scout down that way for a distance and see if you can find water, we've got to set up camp for the night."

They let S J rest and when David returned he said, "Good news and bad news. There is water down there, but it's big, it's deep and it's not on the map. So either we are lost or this map is a piece of shit."

"How far is it?" Lucas asked.

"Half a mile at the most. Can you make it, S J?" Mick responded.

He nodded his head and stood up, "We have to keep going."

As they made their way to the river Lucas wondered how S J would feel in the morning. He made a mental plan, at this point he was more concerned about his injured friend than finishing the mission first.

The closer they got to the river, the air felt fresher and cooler. They stared at the wide river in front of them.

Lucas said, "Let's find a flat spot and set up camp. We can refill our canteens and get some food. Mick get some wood, I want a big fire to keep the bears away."

"Bears?" the other three said.

Lucas nodded and said, "If there's one, there's usually more.

They found a flat, grassy area away from the water. Kirk piled rocks in a circle and started to stack the wood. He used his laser to heat the rocks and start the fire. Darkness set in and they rolled out their sleeping bags.

Lucas knelt by S J as he ate, "Tell me the truth, how are you feeling?"

He looked up at his friend, "Sore, just really sore."

"Get to sleep if you can."

The other three huddled by the fire and used a flashlight to look at their map. They were too deep into the valley to get their bearings by the stars.

Lucas finally said, "We'll just have to trust our compass. Maybe one of the tests is to make us doubt ourselves, thus the poorly drawn map. Who draws maps on flimsy paper, anymore?"

They threw a large limb on the fire and tried to sleep. Lucas could hear S J moaning occasionally throughout the night. He awoke just before sunrise and poured water on the fire. Steam escaped and hissed.

"Rise and shine, gentlemen."

Mick and David ran into the woods and S J slowly crawled out of his bag.

"How are you feeling, S J."

"I feel like I fell down a mountain and hit a boulder."

"Need help to the woods?"

"No, thanks."

Lucas ate his breakfast ration and made sure his water was filled. The sun would barely make it in the valley until later, but he wanted to get up the final side of canyon as quick as they could.

The three returned and Lucas gave S J some aspirin, "I want you to take this S J, it will help with the pain. We have a long day ahead of us."

S J reluctantly nodded. They packed up and stood at the edge of the river. Mick took S J's backpack so it wouldn't rub on his skin.

David said, "I'll run ahead and see if I can find where this river narrows a little, we can't cross here."

Lucas nodded, "Go ahead, and we'll catch up."

The trail narrowed again as they followed David's foot prints in the mud. They heard his voice calling to them.

"Come on, we can cross here."

The river had split into two separate rivers. It looked shallow enough to cross.

Lucas started across, "I'll go first and see how it is." He raised his backpack above his head and stepped into the river.

The other three stood by in case Lucas needed help. He sloshed through the river, chest high in one spot. He crossed to the land bridge that separated the two rivers and easily waded to the other side. He waved them across and Mick and David started out. They turned to help S J, but he was just standing.

David said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling very well."

The two went back and each hooked an arm through his. David said, "You'll be okay. Remember, we're a team."

When they came to the deeper water S J began to panic. Lucas could see what was happening and he crossed to the land bridge. "Come on, S J, you can do it."

The other two half dragged and half pushed him through the water. They made it to Lucas where he grabbed their backpacks and they waded through the other river together. When they got to the other side, they laughed at their predicament. Straight up was the side of the other mountain.

David said, "I know, I know, it's my job to scout ahead and see where this canyon was suppose to be. You guys can drain the water from your boots."

After a half an hour they got up to follow David down the trail. Lucas stopped short and said out loud, "Trail, there's a trail here and it's not on the map either." He was getting more frustrated with the map and wanted to throw it in the river.

David came running back and said, "I found a crossing between these hills, but I'm not sure how far it goes. But it does start to climb up, and the compass tells me we'd be headed in the correct direction."

They followed David and began the steep incline. An hour of climbing left them sweaty and tired. Lucas was glad to see the sun. He looked back at S J and his face was bleeding again.

"Let's stop and get some water. S J we need to check your wounds."

"I'm fine, Lucas."

"Yea, you look real attractive with brown blood dripping down your face."

They found a grassy area and Mick wiped off his face and they retied his pant leg. His wounds looked red and flaming. Mick asked, Lucas, "Do you think it's infected?"

Lucas was a professional sick bay visitor so he knew what to look for, "No, not yet. He's sweating and it's irritating the scrapes. I'm not sure how pure that river water was either. Need to sit for awhile,

S J.?"

He shook his head and they continued up the trail for several hours.

Mick's stomach began to growl again.

David laughed and said, "Dinner bell."

Lucas was hot and tired and he knew S J was just forcing himself forward. He finally called for a rest. The four looked at the map again and wondered if they had gotten someone else's map. Lucas looked up the trail and he decided after a brief rest to send David up ahead to scout. They followed slower behind him. S J insisted on carrying his own backpack and Lucas made him take two more aspirin.

They had not gotten far down the trail when David came running back in a panic. "You're not going to believe this, but over the hill is a small group of Klingons."

Lucas scowled, "Quit being a dope, David."

"I'm not kidding."

Lucas went up the trail himself and carefully looked over the top of the hill. If David was kidding him, he'd get even later. Lucas could not believe his eyes. He slid back down and joined his group.

He stared at the other two and nodded. "This planet is in Federation space and we have four Klingons over this hill. Our phasers won't stop them for long."

S J said, "Lucas, we can't fire on them, we'll start a war."

"I know, I know. I hate to say it, but we have to contact the Enterprise. This is above our pay grade." He thought for a moment and he wondered out loud, "You don't suppose this is a set up, do you?"

The four discussed the possibility as their heart rates returned to semi-normal. Lucas said, "We still have to contact the Enterprise."

He took out his communicator and spoke, "Ensign Kirk to the Enterprise, come in."

"Enterprise, Captain Kirk, here."

Lucas cringed. "Sir, we have to report a small patrol of…Klingons about a half a mile over the ridge from here and we're requesting instructions, sir." He waited for laughter to start from his father.

But instead the Captain answered, "Klingons?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk replied, "Just finish your mission, Ensign."

"Finish our mission, sir?"

"Yes, that's what I said, Out."

He looked at his three friends in suspicion. "Alright, you guys, did you just set me up?"

They all vehemently denied it. "Well, let's just finish the mission, like the Captain said."

The four crawled to the top of the ridge, but all four Klingons were gone. Lucas rolled on his back and said, "I'm sure they're having a big laugh on our account right now.."

All four said in unison, "We were set up."

They continued on their way for a few more miles. The fall was taking a toll on S J. He was flushed and straggled behind. They were all hot, tired and needed a rest, but Lucas pushed them on for another hour. The terrain had leveled off and it was easier to travel.

Mick glanced at the sky and ran up to Lucas, "I'll be dark soon, and

S J needs to stop."

"I know, I'm looking for a good spot to camp. See those three trees over there?"

Mick looked and said, "Yes."

"We'll stop there for the night. I have no idea how far we have to go tomorrow, but we'll head north."

The four made a similar camp as the night before. S J's clothes had become unglued so Mick pulled out the surgical glue and mended his shirt again. All they could do was tie his shredded pant leg on with his torn off sleeve.

They were all very hungry and exhausted. They had filled their canteens mid afternoon, and they hoped it would last until they came upon another river.

In the light of the campfire Lucas studied his friend. His coloring was wrong, even for a quarter-Vulcan. He said to him, "S J how much water have you drank today?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked into the fire.

Lucas walked up to him and felt his forehead. He was warm to the touch, "Did you go through at least two canteens today? One from this morning and one this afternoon?"

S J looked at his friend and fell over.

"Oh, Jeez, he's passed out. Mick, get my canteen." They sat him up and slapped his face. Lucas poured the cold water in a cloth he had in his pack and put it to S J's forehead. "David, get a flashlight. I wonder if he hit something on his fall down the mountain. He may have internal injuries or he's dehydrated."

They laid S J down on the ground and Lucas lifted the front of his shirt. He looked for a large bruise but there were too many to tell if one was worse than the other. S J began to stir.

David asked, "What do you think, Lucas?"

"I don't know, mix up some water with sugar in it."

S J's head bobbed on his chest. "Come on, S J, wake up." He slapped his face and threw some cold water on him.

David handed him the mix and Lucas poured a little in his mouth, "Come on, S J swallow."

He continued to give him sips. S J finally said, "If you give me anymore, I'm going to spit that disgusting sweet stuff in your face."

"Well, we're feeling much better." Lucas said. "You're going to have to drink it. It's all we have until we find fresh water. How are you doing?"

He shook his head. "I just need to sleep."

"Take another big swig. We're waking you up every hour to dump more down your throat. You're an idiot for not drinking your water during the day. And I'm on the first shift."

The three moaned in unison.

Exhaustion set in and by three a.m., Lucas decided S J had had enough fluids. They slept soundly until Lucas startled awake. He stood up and spun around so disoriented he hit his head on a tree limb.

"Shit!" he said holding his head. "Damn that hurt."

The other three sat up and Mick threw a stick at him, "Quiet, I'm sleeping."

Lucas rubbed his head and came away with blood on his hand. "Not anymore." He kicked the fire to put it out. "Let's eat…."

The other three said over him, "and then keep going."

S J looked better than the night before, but he was in a lot of pain. Lucas gave him more aspirin and made him finish his sweet water.

Lucas tied some gauze around his head, but the blood kept seeping through.

David was looking at the map and said, "If this map is generally correct, we should only have half a day of hiking, if it's not correct, your guess is as good as mine."

Lucas took the lead and hoped they would find water as they went. The terrain got hillier again and clouds began to build in the west.

Lucas looked at the sky and S J stood next to him.

S J said in a bad centuries old western accent, "'Looks like a storms a brewin', Lucas. We best take shelter."

Lucas laughed and said, "You're an idiot. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I think I'll make it."

"I'm glad, because if anything happened to you, your Father would kill me for loosing a good science officer."

The wind picked up and the four walked as fast as they could. Stopping only for natures call and a quick snack, they topped a ridge, where Lucas came to a halt.

Below them in the middle of a field was point B with the biggest blue flag marking the spot. The three started to head down the hill when Lucas held them up. "Let's just glass the area and make sure it's not another trap."

All four scanned the area with binoculars and agreed that the road had come to an end.

When four scruffy, dirty and exhausted officers beamed aboard the Enterprise, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy were there to greet them. They stood at parade rest the best they could.

The Captain came forward and looked at each of them, "Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, have you ever seen such a scraggly bunch of officers?"

In unison they replied, "No, Captain.

Captain stood in front of S J and said, "You're out of uniform, Ensign."

S J looked sharp and said, "Yes, sir. There is not much left to it."

The Captain looked over the other three, their uniforms were torn and soiled. Lucas had wrapped his head in gauze with blood stains showing and Mick's stomach was growling.

"It looks like you ran into more trouble than imaginary Klingons." He grinned and the Ensigns endured the laughter of their superiors. Only Mr. Spock remained silent.

Lucas addressed his father and said, "Sir, request permission to go to our quarters, and Ensign Spock is in need of medical attention."

McCoy spoke up, "Actually all four of you are to report to sick bay after a shower. You all smell like a campfire and I won't have my sick bay reeking of smoke."

Kirk said, "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," they answered. Ensign Spock hesitated and walked backwards out the door with his three friends blocking the other's view of his backside.

000000000000000000000

Later after resting in their rooms, all 24 officers were called to the recreation room

A sharp line of officers in new uniforms stood at attention.

"At ease ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to see you looking fairly healthy. Dr. McCoy tallied the injuries and among you, you had 3 sprained ankles, one broken hand, and numerous scrapes and a lot of bruises. I think we accomplished the purpose of the mission. Team B came in first and the rest came in shortly after. What did you learn from your adventure?"

He waited and a few responded, "Leadership, patience and fortitude," they said.

The Captain purposefully turned to Ensign Lucas and asked, "Do you agree with that, Ensign."

Again being singled out, Lucas responded, "The most important thing we learned was team work, sir."

Kirk went to the center of the line and said, "You have tomorrow off to rest, but I'd like a detailed report from each of you. Most importantly you are ordered to keep this exercise classified. We wouldn't want to tip off any crews who have not been to Exodus, yet. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they responded.

"Dismissed."

Lucas walked up to the Captain and said softly, "Sir, request permission to speak with you in your office."

"Ensign, can it wait? It's been a long day for everyone."

"No, sir."

"Very well, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, sir."

After the Captain spoke with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock he made his way to his cabin, he wondered what was on his son's mind.

Fifteen minutes later his door buzzed and he said, "Enter."

"Captain."

"Ensign, business or pleasure?"

"Business, sir."

"Let's sit at the round table," he pointed to a corner.

Lucas sat down and folded his hands on the table. Kirk joined him and waited.

"Go ahead, Ensign."

He always hesitated around his father when he wanted to speak to him. "Captain, I wish you wouldn't single me out in a group."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, I purposely did not want to respond to your questions today because I didn't want you to show any favoritism."

"I wasn't showing favoritism."

"May I speak freely?" 

"I wish you would, Ensign, you're confusing me."

"Sir, do you know how hard it is for me to have you as my commanding officer? I feel like you're expecting a perfect performance and when I do ask for your assistance, I reap the negativity from the crew."

"Lucas, we are on a training mission right now and I have the right to find out just how tough you "all" are. If I ask you a question, I expect an answer," he said starting to get angry.

"Let me remind you, sir when we were involved in the shuttle scuffle, I was disciplined for a week with push ups from your officers, plus Lt. Commander Sedgwick …"

He was interrupted by his father's voice that had become louder, "Can't take it, Ensign? Not tough enough? Maybe you don't belong in Starfleet? If I remember correctly, I saved your ass from the Admiral that day, too? Earlier, I also saved your classmates from not graduating."

Lucas responded louder and slammed his fist on the desk, "And you always remind me of it, too, Dad."

Captain Kirk reined in his anger, "You are 25 years old. You are also one lucky son of bitch to be this far in Starfleet at this age. You worked for it, and you earned it. It's my job to keep my crew trained and ready to serve in all situations. And in answer to your question about what it's like to have my father as my commanding officer, no, I do not know what it's like. My father was not, available."

Lucas felt ashamed. He looked down and wanted to shrink away.

Terrifying silence lay between them. He knew he was borderline insubordinate.

His father stood up and said quietly, "Anything else?"

"No, sir," he said.

"Then leave." The Captain turned and entered his private quarters.

Lucas looked up as his father retreated and he felt sick at heart.

Exhaustion and guilt prevented Lucas from sleeping that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Captain Kirk gave orders to Chekov, "New orders, Mr. Chekov, plot us a course to the outpost on Desperian, bearing 18.5, mark 43.18."

"Aye, Captain, course bearing 18.5, mark 43.18."

Spock and Kirk discussed what they would find at the outpost. Starfleet had lost communications with them 2 weeks ago. Spock said, "We'll scan the post when we get closer, Captain. You look tired, sir."

"I didn't sleep well. I think I'll go to my quarters and do some reading. Call me if needed."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk read through the 24 reports on his file. He was proud of his new officers. The most impressive were the three reports given by Ensigns Spock, David Esper, and Michael Cooley. They praised Lt. Kirk for getting them around the bear, his medical knowledge, leadership and friendship. Kirk was proud of his son, but wondered if a transfer may have been a better fit for him.

He decided to ask his friend Dr. McCoy his opinion of the situation.

After speaking with him about the argument he and his son had,  
McCoy was not sure what to suggest.

"Bones, I'd like to read those reports to him so he knows how his crewmates respect him, but right now I think I'd rather kick his ass from here to the Moon."

"Let me ask you this, Jim, if he were any other crewman, would you read the reports to him?"

"I don't know, Bones. I don't know."

"It sounds like to me you're looking for a excuse to have a conversation with him."

Kirk looked at his friend and said, "You can be wise, once in a while."

"Wise, or wise-ass," he laughed.

"Both. Thanks, Bones, I'll think about it," he stood to leave.

"Jim, all it is, is the typical competition between a father and a son. You should keep the communications open between you. Try some one on one time."

"If he'll meet me half way. It got pretty ugly, Bones."

"Just try, Jim."

Kirk left and returned to his quarters. He drummed his fingers on his desk and made his decision. He spoke into the intercom, "Ensign Kirk, report to the Captain's office, please."

"Aye, Captain."

Lucas buzzed his father's door. "Enter."

Lucas walked in and the Captain said, "Come in. Have a seat."

Before he sat, Lucas blurted out, "Sir, I want to apologize…" he took a few steps towards his father, "I didn't sleep a wink last night, I behaved rudely and I was insubordinate. I am sorry."

"It always takes two, Lucas. I am also sorry." Kirk extended his hand and shook it. "I'm so sorry I let it escalate. We're both hot headed and stubborn."

Lucas laughed and said, "I don't know what happened, Dad, I just snapped. I guess I was tired from all of the hiking. Please forgive me."

His eyes were so sad it broke his father's heart to look at him. He had his mother's bright blue eyes. "Lucas, there are things we will both have to look at differently. I will be more understanding of your situation, but you must also realize there will be times when you'll just have to suck it up. Understood?"

"More so than you know."

His father hugged him and asked. "Can you stay for a game of chess?"

"No, sir, I have to return to duty."

Kirk smiled and said, "Okay, have a good day, then."

25


	5. Cpt 5 Shed No Tears for I Need Them Not

14

A/N: The landing party is sent to investigate the lack of communication from a group of scientists on the planet Desperian. A strange virus joined them on their return to the ship. Enjoy and send critiques.

Chapter Five

Shed No Tears For I Need Them Not

Kirk returned to the Bridge. They continued their journey and entered orbit around Desperian.

Mr. Spock said, "Captain, I ran a scan and there does not seem to be any life form on the planet."

"There were 12 scientists on that planet. Did you check for errors in the scanner?"

"Yes, Captain, all are functioning, normal."

"Lt. Sulu, you and Mr. Spock will join me and Dr. McCoy and beam down and take a look. I'd like one of the new officers and two security guards to accompany us. Sulu will you take care of notifying the rest?"

"Aye, Captain."

They gathered in the Transporter Room. The ensign assigned by Lt. Sulu was Lucas Kirk. Without making eye contact they prepared to beam down.

"Mr. Scott, you have the com. Energize."

"Aye, sir."

The wind was blowing sand across the area where they landed. The sky had a golden hue to it and the air had a stench from the rotting vegetation that was all around.

"What happened, here?" Kirk asked. "Sulu, you and Ensign Kirk scan and see what you can find out."

"Aye, sir."

"The rest of us will look for the base."

As the wind blew the others went searching for the base. The tricorder showed it was within fifty feet. An ear piercing sound began to stream through the atmosphere. They covered their ears and Spock scanned to see where the source was coming from.

"Spock, what is that?"

"Captain, unsure, it is not anything I can identify."

"Let's go." They ran to get out of the wind.

"Jim, it's over here," McCoy called.

They entered and did not find anyone at the entrance. Spock scanned the area and said, "Still no life forms, Captain."

Lt. Sulu and Ensign Kirk came running in to get away from the wind and the sound.

Captain said, "Let's fan out and check these rooms."

They entered a room that looked like a laboratory, but no one was at their stations. Kirk and crew continued to check the rooms.

Lucas entered a room and seconds later ran out gagging. "Dr. McCoy,…" he wretched in the hall way. "Captain," he called.

McCoy and Captain Kirk ran back to him. "Inside, sir. I think they're all dead."

McCoy covered his face, entered and soon ran out. "Yes, there's 12 bodies."

"Contact the Enterprise and send down a team," Kirk said.

The other's gathered in the outer room. Lucas ran outside and wretched some more, but couldn't stand the wind and stench. He came back inside and sat at a chair.

Dr. McCoy waved a device under his nose. "Ensign, this will help take out any odor in your sinus cavities." He also gave him an injection, "And this should help settle your stomach. "

Lucas nodded, but ran outside one more time.

"Sulu, did you find out anything about the vegetation?" the Captain asked.

"No, sir, no reason that we could find, but it had to have been recent, some of the vegetation is still living."

Spock said, "Captain, we should analyze the bodies and see what killed them."

"I know, Spock, but you can't get near them, right now."

The specialized medical team, dressed in hazard gear arrived. They sealed off the room as they took samples and worked to place each body in a body bag.

"Jim, I've ran the samples through my scanners but there is nothing I can tell you. No toxicity, no apparent murder or suicide situation, and from my readings they were all healthy. We were able to extract a small amount of fluid from one of the females and there was an increase in white and red blood cells, but that would be normal in a situation like this."

"Well, Bones, something killed them and I don't like not knowing what it is."

"I've sent the readings up to the labs and it is being analyzed."

Kirk said, "In the meantime we're on burial detail."

The rest of the group gather outside with kerchiefs wrapped around their noses and made as decent a grave as they could for the 12 scientists. They wrote their names on metal strips and placed them in each grave. After a short service, they beamed aboard the Enterprise.

Dr. McCoy said, "We have to be decontaminated. Who's first?" he asked pointing to a shower closet next to the transformer desk.

Low man on the totem pole was picked to go first. Ensign Kirk came out with wet hair and a new uniform. Each took their turn.

When Captain Kirk was done, he even told Mr. Scott to take a turn before he left his post. Kirk and Spock returned to the bridge. They discussed the reasons for the deaths but came up with no firm answer.

Sulu was busy at the helm when he quickly turned to the Captain and said, "Captain, permission to leave my post, I'm not feeling well."

"By all means, yes."

By the sounds coming from the turbo lift he may not have made it to a washroom.

"Kirk to Dr. McCoy, clean up in the main lift."

"I've got my hands full, the two security guards that came with us are loosing their lunches, also."

"Anyone else, Bones?"

"No, not yet. How are you feeling?"

"Now that you mention it, my stomach has been a little sour since we returned. I'll be ok. Kirk out."

Spock continued to run the data through his computers with several hypotheses, but received no answers.

"Dr. Joanna McCoy to Captain Kirk"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Sir, you and Mr. Spock had better come down to sick bay, we are having problems with the landing party."

"On my way. Lt. Uhura, you have the con."

"Yes, sir."

Spock and Kirk quickly ran to sick bay. When they entered they found the entire landing party in various beds vomiting or running to the facilities, including Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Captain and Mr. Spock how do you feel?"

Kirk turned to Spock to find he had already left for the restroom. "Okay, Joanna. Stomach is a little upset, but not like this."

"That's the way they all started, I suggest you and Mr. Spock make yourselves comfortable until we can find out what this is."

He heard his friend's voice call out, "And you better listen to the doctors or I'll send you back to that God-forsaken planet."

Kirk went to Bones who was white as a ghost. "You think we picked something up from down there?"

"Yes, Jim. Let them take blood and urine samples and get in bed."

Nurse Christine came through the door trying to help Mr. Spock to a bed. He was very pale. Christine took one look at the ward and made a decision. "Dr. Joanna, shouldn't we move the senior officers to a separate room? There isn't enough bathrooms to accommodate everyone in here."

"Yes, Christine, go ahead."

McCoy said, "Joanna, leave me here darlin', I want to keep an eye on things."

"Okay, Dad, but if you start sticking your nose in our business, I'll move you."

"Your business, young lady, this affects me as well," he growled. He then leaned over and vomited in the bowl.

"Yes, but as of now, Dr. McKenzie is calling the shots," she replied wiping his mouth.

"Understood," he moaned.

Captain Kirk walked up to his son, as Lucas was wiping his mouth. "So how are you doing, Ensign?" he teased.

"I will let you know tomorrow. Sir, why aren't you sick?"

"I'm not sure yet. My stomach is doing the willies, but not like all of you. Rest, we'll get to the bottom of this." He saw the question in his son's eyes. They were all wondering if they would end up the same way as the 12 scientists.

Dr. McKenzie examined each patient, but found no answers. By late evening the entire landing party was worse, except for Captain Kirk. Extra nurses and orderlies were called in to assist. Dr. McKenzie was trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat, to find the answer. He looked across his lab window and wondered why the Captain only had an upset stomach. They were checking his blood for anti-bodies but it would take hours for answers to show up.

During the night Joanna, Christine, and the doctors and nurses were frightened by their patients condition. If they didn't find an answer soon, they would loose them all.

Joanna left her father's side and went to the office. She hid behind a row of equipment and tried to hold back her tears. Christine saw her leave and quietly approached her.

"Dr. Joanna?" she said softly.

Joanna wiped her face. "I'm sorry, Christine, I just had to leave before I broke down. Everyone I love are in those rooms and I'm afraid we won't find a cure!"

Christine held her and said, "I know. We'll find the answer. Go take a break, I'll keep an eye on everyone."

She nodded her head yes. She got a cup of tea and went to her father's office. Most doctors had files on anatomy, physics, psychology, alien anatomies and chemistry. Her father also had a collection of antique medical books. He said he sometimes found an answer in one of them.

She had been on duty for 36 hours. She sat at her father's desk and laid her head down and tried to think. What would her father do? He would follow normal protocol and when that didn't work he'd swear and look for the uncommon answer. Dealing with entities in space were so difficult because laws of anatomy, medicine and physics did not always follow the norm.

Dr. McKenzie and Dr. M'Benga were frantic trying to find an answer. Captain Kirk's blood tests came back and there was not much to go on, other than his immune system was excreting huge amounts of antibodies that the others had not.

Dr. Joanna returned to her father. "Dad, how are you?'

He tried to talk but he was weak. Jenna helped him sip some water.

He reached for her hand, "Trinkenex," he mumbled and fell unconscious.

"Trinkenex", she said to herself.

She glanced at Lucas, the love of her life. His father sat by his side trying to cool his feverish body down. He would not let the nurses assist until Miriam told him to take a break.

She whispered, "Jim, go lay down for awhile. If anything changes I'll come get you. We need you healthy."

"No, I'll just lay my head on his bed."

Dr. Joanna came over and said, "Captain Kirk, I need you to go rest in another room. Doctor's orders."

He looked up at her with dark, tired eyes, "You're going to be just like your father."

She made sure he laid down on a bed in another room. She went back to his fathers computer and looked up, 'Trinkenex'.

"Trinkenex", a plant that grows mostly on the planet of Vulcan. Many medicinal uses were found in the fluid of the stem. Helpful in instigating antibodies to work within the cell linings….

Joanna ran from her father's office calling for Dr. McKenzie. "Doctor read this, it may help."

Through red eyes he read about the properties of Trinkenex. Disappointed he said, "But we are too far from Vulcan to get there in time."

In her other hand she held out a plant. "And what is that?"

She cried, "A Trinkenex plant. Dad got it from Mr. Spock's mother as a gift. I remember him telling me about it."

They took the plant and the Captain's antibodies into the lab for exploration. They made a serum and hoped it would work.

Miriam woke up the Captain, "Jim."

He jerked awake and said, "Is he ok?"

"The doctors think they have a serum. They are injecting it, now."

Kirk ran into the room. They all had a deathly pallor and he wondered if it was too late. The next hour dragged by. Kirk had a headache that wouldn't end. He went from his officers room to his crewmen's room.

By 0700 hours, Kirk new they would all pull through. Miriam brought him coffee and a small breakfast. Christine's eyes shed tear after tear when Mr. Spock finally spoke to her.

"Christine, my love. Shed no tears for I need them not, all I need is your smile."

She laughed through her tears and said, "Tagore, correct?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, you learn well."

"I love you, Spock."

"And, I you."

Kirk was exhausted, but he relieved Mr. Scott for a few hours. Ensign Spock had replaced his father as Science Officer. He and Chekhov worked through the information they had and found an anomaly in the readings of the atmosphere and the vegetation.

Chekov said, "Captain, we believe we found something."

The Captain looked over their shoulders. "There is an unusual shaped rock formation south of the complex. Our previous scans of years ago did not show this, so we assume it is new. They act like an exhaust system for the planet. It released a toxic gas which the scientists breathed in, and without an antidote, they succumbed to the poison. I am sorry, Captain, that we did not see this earlier." Ensign Spock said.

"Sometimes the obvious is hard to see, Ensign. Good job, men, well done."

"Thank you, Captain. I think young Spock is as brilliant as his father, sir."

Kirk smiled and Ensign Spock said, "It is my duty, sir."

Kirk said, "Yes, just like his father."

Mr. Scott returned to the Bridge, "I had a good rest, Captain, you can leave if you'd like?"

"I wouldn't mind. Call me if needed."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk went to his quarters and spoke into his log, "Captain's log. Star date 5647.6. Burial of the 12 scientist has taken place on the planet Desperian. The area is uninhabitable until further study. Returning from the planet all my landing party became ill, except for me. Drs. McKenzie, Joanna McCoy and M'Benga were able to develop a serum from the Trinkenex plant from the planet Vulcan. All have recovered. Kirk out."

"Captain's private log. It never seems to amaze me the depth of pain I suffer when my son and I are at odds. His illness as part of the landing party, deeply affected me. We are well. Kirk out."

His door buzzed. "Enter." he said.

Miriam walked through the door. "A breath of fresh air."

She smiled, "How are you, Jim? You look exhausted."

He waved her to his lap. "I just got off duty. I'm tired. How's the crew?"

Everyone is resting in their quarters except for one patient."

"Don't tell me, Lucas?"

She laughed and nodded, "You know him well. Joanna is enjoying having him there."

He chuckled, "I don't doubt it. How about some coffee or breakfast?"

"Sure."

They entered his private quarters and he pressed the Do Not Disturb sign.

"Jim, let me get it. Go sit by the window."

They shared a quick breakfast. "I love the view here, it's great."

"Yes, I don't get to enjoy it much. Let's go sit on the couch."

They sat next to each other watching as the galaxy went by. "That's the Benshaw Quadrant. We have to go on the far side of that for the next mission."

"And what is that?"

"Big secret, my lady."

She laughed and he pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and they snuggled, but soon, Miriam heard his breathing change. She knew he was almost asleep. She enjoyed a few more minutes in his arms and gently slipped off the couch. She covered him with a blanket and slipped out of his room.

Dr. Joanna was on duty in sick bay. Nurse Christine was taking care of Mr. Spock in their quarters. There was only one patient to tend to.

As Lucas finished his lunch, Joanna came in and asked, "How about a walk to the observation room?"

"Yes, I'm going crazy."

"We'll get your strength up and soon you'll be on your way. Aren't you enjoying my company?" She threw him a robe and smiled.

"It's the best thing about being here."

He leaned in to kiss her and she said, "Can't, I'm on duty?"

"No one's looking."

"Walk."

Arm in arm they walked the hallway to the observation room. It was a large room with reclining chairs and a beautiful view of the galaxy. She got him some water and they sat after she pushed him to walk a little further.

"What was it like down there, Lucas?"

He had a far away look in his eyes and he did not answer right away.

"It was hot and windy with sand blowing in all directions. The stench of the rotting vegetation was as bad as the….We buried them, the Captain said a short service and we left." He looked out into space and it was difficult to bring him into the conversation.

"Are you tired, Lucas?"

He looked at her and touched her face. He met her eyes and said softly, " 'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever'."

"Oh, Lucas, I don't even want to think about that. Did you make that up?"

"No. A very wise person said it to his friend. His name was Winnie the Pooh."

"Never heard of him."

"Ancient philosopher."

"Alright, you need to get back it's time for the "super injection" you love so much."

Lucas said, "We can skip it."

"No, you need it. I can give it or my father can, which would you prefer?"

"Definitely, you."

They stood and he pulled her close and said, "Joanna, I mean it. Keep me in your heart."

"Lucas, you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to."

"It's because you've had a near death experience, that's all."

"Yes, if my light fades away, I will see the glory of God."

14


	6. Chapter 6 You Can Always Hope

23

A/N: Spock Jr. notices that Lucas is acting differently since coming back from landing party duty. This story deals a little with PTSD. Also, Spock and Christine have a big misunderstanding. Oh boy, Christine, you may have blown it.

Chapter Six

"You Can Always Hope"

Five and a half months in space and Captain Kirk felt they had not accomplished much. They just delivered two fighting ambassadors from two regions of the Benshaw Quadrant to a peace accord. The arguments that ensued on the Enterprise finally forced him to restrict them to their quarters for the final two days of travel. He was glad he wasn't involved in that peace accord. His job was to deliver them and he had.

They plotted their next course to Starbase 7. A few repairs were required and they had a shipment of deliveries to drop off and to pick up.

McCoy was on the Bridge complaining about the list of supplies that either didn't arrive in his sick bay or they were the wrong ones.

"I should know better than to let Starfleet be in control of my sick bay."

"Bones, you're preaching to the choir. Save your complaints." Kirk said.

Bones continued to mumble to himself.

Starbase 7 came into view. The base was a city within itself. Self supporting except for special deliveries from passing ships.

Kirk said, "Captain Kirk to Starbase 7, come in."

"Starbase here, Captain."

"Request permission to enter the space dock."

"Permission granted, Captain. How good is your Helmsman?'

Kirk looked questioningly at Sulu who was mumbling under his breath. "We have the best of the bunch."

"Good, we'll have to back you in, we're doing repairs on the other bay door. Slow and easy, Captain."

Kirk looked at Sulu with a twinkle in his eye and said, "You heard the man, slow and easy Lieutenant."

"Captain…I…"

"Never mind."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk said, "Uhura, open the rear screens and give Sulu a view."

She laughed and said, "Aye, Sir."

Sulu could be heard grumbling.

Kirk said, "Bring her about, Lieutenant."

Sulu slowly turned the Enterprise around. He aligned her with the bay opening and slowly backed her in. "I'm tempted to push the thrusters, sir."

"I understand, Sulu, but we'd destroy their bay door."

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk smiled as Sulu perfectly pulled her into dock. "Couldn't have done it better myself, Sulu."

"Who was that guy? Sir."

"Carry on, Sulu."

Kirk said to the base, "Permission to dock?"

"Dock sides are prepared. Docking is attached. You may cut your engines."

"Well, Scotty, do as the man says, cut your engines."

"Captain, …"

"Yes, Mr. Scott, you and Sulu have my sympathy."

Kirk looked at Mr. Spock. "Spock tell our shipping crew to assist in delivering the goods. Dr. McCoy, do they have your supply list."

"Yes, Captain. They received it four days ago."

"Good. Gentlemen, I'll be in my quarters. After unloading, all unnecessary personnel can have shore leave."

Dr. McCoy walked between Spock and the Captain and said, "You two are planning on a little shore leave, I hope."

Kirk and Spock looked at each other. McCoy said, "Don't be shy boys, I could make it doctors orders. Besides, I know a couple of ladies who would like some time alone with you two."

Kirk said, "Spock you go first. I have a boat load of work to catch up on."

"Captain, I would prefer…"

"No, that's an order, Spock. Rest and relaxation for all."

McCoy said, "That's better. I like it when the officers on this ship listen to me. Makes me feel important."

"Well, let us not deny his ego, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded and proceeded to finish with his instructions. Kirk walked back to his office and dreaded the work ahead of him.

He was organizing what to do first when his door buzzed.

"Enter," he said and didn't look up.

"Captain," it was young Spock.

"Hello, Ensign, how can I help you?"

He stood at attention in front of his desk. "I have something I wish to discuss with you, sir."

"At ease, Ensign, go ahead."

He looked at the Captain and said, "Sir, since Lucas came back from Desperian and was sick, he's been different."

"Different, how different?"

"More quiet, sir. He doesn't want to eat in the mess hall. He usually is the first one in the simulators and the last to leave. He hasn't practiced in two weeks."

"How is his performance on duty."

"Fine, sir, but I am concerned."

Kirk said, "I see. Has Joanna noticed it, too?"

"Yes sir, she has spoken of it to me."

"Is he on duty right now?"

"No sir, but I don' know where he's at."

"I see. Thank you, Ensign Spock, I'll check into it."

"Sir, could you keep this confidential?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Spock left and Kirk thought of his son. He hadn't seem him in…how long? He stood up and left his quarters. First he went to Lucas's quarters, but he wasn't there. The only other place he thought he'd be, would be the hanger deck. He went to the shuttle deck where his son's assigned Shuttle 12 was located. No one was in the area, but he noticed a small light on in Shuttle 12. He walked up to the vessel and saw the side door was open. He stuck his head inside and saw Lucas sitting in the cockpit.

"Lucas?" the Captain asked.

Lucas spun around from the pilots seat. "Oh, hello, Captain." He tried to stand, and his father held up his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am examining all of the components and made a list of some of the one's we're low on."

Kirk stepped inside and sat next to him. He looked at his blue eyes trying to penetrate his thoughts.

"Come with me."

Kirk waited until he closed the side door and led his way back to his private quarters. "Come on in. Have a seat by the window."

Lucas nodded and slid into a chair.

"Can I offer you some coffee or something stronger?"

Lucas looked at him and answered, "Coffee, sir."

"Relax, you're not in trouble." Kirk brought each a cup of coffee. "I haven't seen you in awhile. I've left a few messages."

"You've been busy, sir. I have been working, too."

When Lucas lifted his coffee to his lips his hands shook. "Have you had time to spend with Joanna?"

"Not much, sir."

"Can you both get shore leave together?"

"I don't know sir, I haven't talk with her yet."

"You're not fighting are you?" he teased.

"No."

They sipped their coffee, "Anything bothering you lately?"

"No, sir, why?"

"You…." Just then his intercom buzzed. He reached for the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Captain, Admiral Johnson is on the intercom."

"Pipe it down here, Uhura."

"Yes, Captain."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. We'll finish later."

Lucas was out of the room before he finished his sentence.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Join me for dinner tonight, Captain?"

"Can we make it tomorrow, I'm on duty."

"Sure. Seven hundred hours in my quarters."

"Yes, sir, I'll be there."

Kirk went back to work, but knew something was wrong with his son.

After an hour of making mistakes he gave up. He pushed the intercom, "Kirk to Dr. McCoy?"

"Here, Jim."

"Are you done yelling at the suppliers and have a minute?"

"I can squeeze in a few minutes between insults. I'll be right there."

Shortly, McCoy was at his door. "What's up, my friend."

"Have a seat."

"This is serious."

"Not sure. Someone pointed out to me that Lucas has not been acting himself. Have you gotten wind of it?"

"No, not a thing. Can you give me specifics?"

Kirk sighed, "This is off the record."

"Okay, shoot."

"Since the catastrophe on Desperian, he's not been acting himself. Not being involved with his crewmates and not practicing in the simulators like he used to. I've tried to reach him several times in the last month, but I guess I was too busy to notice more time had passed and he never responded."

"Are you trying to tell me you think he's depressed?"

"I don't know, Bones, you're the doctor?"

McCoy thought, "Usually we hold post trauma meetings after an incident, but we let that one slide because we were all sick. I neglected to hold a meeting. That's my fault, Jim. I wasn't paying attention."

"I don't know if I'm barking up the wrong tree, but when I found him today, he was just sitting in his shuttle. He claimed he was taking inventory, but he was just sitting there. I asked him if he and Joanna were taking shore leave and he said he hadn't spoken to her, yet."

McCoy stood up, "Don't worry about it, Jim. I'll look into it, discreetly."

"Thanks, Bones."

Kirk finished a few hours of work and returned to the Bridge to check on things. Sulu was still grumbling about the Starbase officer questioning his ability. "Sulu, if you don't let this go, I'll confine you to the ship. I don't want any trouble over there."

"Aye, Captain. I'll be careful."

"Yes, you will."

Reluctantly, Spock agreed to shore leave with Christine. He found no respite in wondering around a Starbase. "Spock, there are shows, there are gardens, libraries and stores."

"Christine, is this where I say, 'yes, dear' and go along?"

She turned to him quickly and said, "Who told you to say that?"

Spoke who was incapable of lying said, "The Captain."

"Oh, you spoke to the Captain and he said to say, 'yes, dear'? When did you talk to him, and about what?"

Spock did not have a chance to answer one question before another was thrown at him. He cleared his throat and proceeded cautiously, "Christine."

"Don't, Christine me, Spock…"

Spock abruptly took a step towards her and put his hands on her arms. "My dear, before this escalates, let's slow down and start over."

"Spock, I can't believe you went and talked to the Captain, but you hollered at me when you assumed I had done the same thing with those young crewwomen. How fair is that?"

Spock did what he thought would help. He leaned toward her and tried to kiss her, but instead she slapped him. Spock glared at her.

"Spock," she whispered, "I'm, I'm sorry." She went to him but he took a step back. He turned and left their quarters.

McCoy returned to sick bay and looked for his daughter. She was inventorying what had just been delivered and was organizing it in cupboards.

He fell into his Southern accent. "What are ya, doin' darlin'?"

"Trying to put this stuff away before you start yelling at someone to do it."

"Aren't you going on shore leave, you're off duty?"

She looked up from a cupboard, "I haven't been able to reach, Lucas. I thought we'd go together." She stood up and glanced towards her father.

"Is there something the matter, Joanna?"

She hesitated and looked around. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Yes, in my office."

After explaining her observations to her father, Dr. McCoy said, "I'll see if I can get him to talk about things. Go wait in your quarters."

"Good luck, Dad," and he nodded.

McCoy said into the ship wide intercom, "Dr. McCoy to Ensign Kirk." A long pause and then he answered.

"Ensign can you come down to sick bay before you leave for shore leave?"

"Uh, yes sir, I'm running at the track right now, I'll shower and be right there. Out."

Ensign Kirk walked into sick bay as Dr. McCoy stood near the charge desk. He looked up and said, "Come with me," and he pointed to his office.

"Have a seat, Lucas." He waited until he was settled and said, "I have to apologize to you, usually after a trauma incident we have a meeting after and talk about things. Then we all became sick and I let it slip my mind."

Lucas did not respond, but Dr. McCoy observed his hands trembling.

"Have you had any trouble sleeping or loss of appetite?"

He shook his head, no.

"Do you feel you're performing on duty like you always do?"

Finally he responded, "Doctor, I know what my duty is, and I am performing as required. Have you heard differently?"

"No, Lucas, these are things we go over after a situation like we found on Desperian. We're just starting a new voyage and…."

"Has there been a problem with me?' he said defensively.

"Lucas, I'm trying to help you here."

"Help me, sir? Help me with what? Has Lt. Commander Sedgwick been talking to you?"

"What would he be talking to me about?"

Lucas stood abruptly and said, "My business is my business. I assure you, I am performing my duties as required. Anything more, sir?"

"No, not now." McCoy knew there was a problem, but he was not the one to get him to talk.

McCoy went to Joanna's quarters and talked with her. "Now, I can't force you to get him to talk, but he and I have a different relationship. He may fear I'll run to his father with every detail he tells me, so you could try or I'll call in Dr. Avenshire."

"Let me try, Dad. I'll see if I can get him to go on shore leave. Maybe a change of scenery will help, too."

After many attempts at trying to reach Lucas through his friends and short of banging on his cabin door, she went to the Transporter Room. The officer of the day was at his post beaming crewmates to the starbase.

"Sir, can you tell me if Ensign Lucas Kirk has transported over?"

He paused and read through the list. "Yes, he left an hour ago, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir."

Despondent she went in search of S J. S J was working on a private project in his room. She explained to him a little of what had happened.

"S J, I'm worried he'll get into trouble over there. We're under strict orders not to embarrass the Captain."

He stood and said, "Let's go."

If Joanna had not been so worried about Lucas, she would have been mesmerized by the Starbase. It was a wonderful place to work and relax. The design teams had thought of everything. However, there were a 100 bars, café's and restaurants on the base, and it was taking a long time to cover them.

S J finally said, "We have to split up. You take these on decks 7,9,11 and 14. I'll try 15 on up. Keep in touch."

It was time consuming to find the business and go inside and look around. Over the intercom an order was being given, "Security to deck 19, hall 7.

S J called Jenna on his communicator. "Joanna, did you hear that?'

"Yes, do you suppose it's him?"

"I'll meet you there." They both left from their decks and found the bar. No one was being let in, but there was a lot of commotion coming from the door.

S J said to the one guard, "What's going on in there?"

"Just a disturbance between some visiting Starfleet officers and our own."

S J asked, "Could you let me in, sir. It could be one of my friends and I could help, sir."

"Go ahead," Joanna started to enter too, but he blocked her, "No Doctor, not yet."

"But they may need medical assistance."

"I'll let you know, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The noise from inside subsided except for a few loud voices. The door opened and S J was shoved out by a security guard. "Keep him here, he's interfering."

Joanna looked at him and said, "What happened?"

"It's Lucas, he's drunk and disorderly. But there are a lot of our shipmates involved, the Captain is going to be furious."

Joanna turned to the guard outside and asked, "Where will they be taken?'

"The brig, Doctor."

She looked at S J and said, "I'm not familiar with protocol, what will happen?"

"Right now, they'll contact the ship."

They waited in the hall until all of those arrested came out. The most angry was Lucas. He was still cursing the base commanders and all that worked here. Joanna stepped toward him and called his name.

He glanced at her, but was shoved down the hall in hand cuffs. Blood was dripping down his face from his nose.

"Come on, Joanna, there is nothing we can do now."

They beamed aboard the Enterprise just as Captain Kirk and Lt. Sulu were preparing to beam down.

Kirk stopped them and asked, "Were you two in the bar when the fight broke out?

S J answered, "No, sir we were trying to find, Lucas when we heard the call for security. They've been taken to the Brig."

"Very well, beam us over, Scotty."

"Aye, energizing."

Starbase's always expect rowdy behavior when ships pull in for shore leave. However, the amount of damage done by Enterprises own, was significant. Admiral Johnson met Captain Kirk and Mr. Sulu in the Brig to try and help straightened it all out.

Finally Kirk rounded up his crew and he waited on the Enterprise for them to be beamed back. Sulu remained behind until the last crewman went up.

"Kirk to Lt. Samson."

"Aye, Sir."

"I'm sending a crew that got into a bar scuffle to the gym. I want you working them until they can not stand. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of it."

"I'll be down later."

A short time later, Kirk showed up in the gym. It wreaked of sweat and vomit. "Okay, Samson, that's good."

"Attention," Samson called.

Eighteen crewman struggled to stand in a straight line and three were passed out on the floor. The next ten minutes were deafening.

When the Captain was done he commanded, "You will clean up this gym floor and you're all confined to quarters until further notice. You will also forfeit one half of one pay to pay for damages. Samson, have these three thrown in the brig to sleep it off. I'll see to them tomorrow."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk walked over to the intercom and said, "Captain Kirk to crew, shore leave has been cancelled. That is all."

During all of the commotion Spock had retreated to the observation deck above the Bridge. It was reserved for senior officers only. He stood looking out the window observing the transport of goods and thought about his wife. When he heard the announcement of the cancelled shore leave he returned to his quarters, making one stop on the way.

He walked into their private quarters and in his usual stance, with his arms behind his back, he called to her. "Christine."

She sat up from the couch that she had been laying on. "Spock." She slowly walked to him.

He held up one hand and waved his two fingers, "I have two things to say, Christine. Number one, don't ever do that again." He paused, and took a closer step, "number two, please accept this." He showed her a deep red rose that he had just purchase. "Let's talk."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded.

Kirk went to his quarters. He had never been so angry at his crew as he was today. He was sure the Admiral would have more to say on the matter. He couldn't even think about Lucas.

He turned on the intercom, "Kirk to Bridge."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

"I'm back in my quarters, let me know if you need me."

"Aye, sir."

After resting for a few hours he relieved Mr. Scott for the rest of the night. Lt. Sulu came on duty in the morning to relieve him.

At zero 600 hours he appeared in the Brig. To the security officers he said, "Open the doors, gentlemen."

Three force fields were opened and Kirk went in and dragged awake each officer and pushed them into the hall. He then stood in front of them and paced. Again the volume in the room increased and echoed from the tall ceilings. The three crewmen cringed at the sound of his voice.

"And finally, you are confined to quarters until further notice, you'll be on report obviously and will forfeit one half of one pay to pay for damages to the bar, there will also be 10 days of extra duties. Dismissed."

Kirk would not look at his son.

Dinner that night with the Admiral went smooth. He was one of the few commanding officers who understood the psychology of shore leave and the possibilities of disobedience. He teased the Captain about it, and they enjoyed one of the best meals Captain Kirk had eaten in a long time.

"Jim, I hear your First Officer is now married."

"Yes, sir."

"And to a human, no less."

Kirk laughed, "They've known each other for years, Admiral. She's a great woman. They are a good match."

"What about you, Kirk? No woman for you, only the stars at night and the wind at your back?"

Kirk laughed, "I have a special lady, sir, but no promises, yet."

"Oh, good then. It does get lonely out here, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it can."

"Jim, this has been a great visit. Will you be disembarking tomorrow?"

"Mr. Scott tells me one more full day."

"You're welcomed back at anytime. Oh by the way I was looking at the list of names involved in the ruckus and one had Kirk for a last name. Any relations?"

"Yes, my son."

He laughed, "I understand, I had a younger brother whom I was always hauling out of one scrape or another."

"I hope sir, that this will bring an end to his indiscretions."

"You can always hope. Good luck. See you another time, Jim."

They shook hands and he gave a sigh of relief when he left the Admiral's quarters.

Mr. Scott had them pulling out half a day early. Kirk could not retreat fast enough. He and Mr. Spock continued with orders from Starfleet. They were to go to the next quadrant to see what had run amok between Isidore 12 and the inhabitants of it's moon, Cerilian.

Kirk was in the command chair going over several daily reports from the engine room when his thoughts went back to Lucas. Dr. McCoy was taking charge of his medical review after he was released from his quarters in a few days.

Three days after detention Joanna could not get Lucas to answer his door. She finally demanded a well check by her father and a security guard let her in.

"Lucas," she called

He picked his head up off the couch and looked up. Joanna was horrified by his face. Both eyes were almost shut, his lips were swollen and blood still was crusted on his chin. He was unshaven and disheveled.

"Lucas," she whispered. "Why didn't you ask for medical treatment?"

He could hardly speak for his lips were so swollen, "I just wanted to sleep."

She reached for him and said, 'You're coming with me to sick bay."

He shook his head, no, but she pulled him up. "I'll call for assistance if you don't come. You need to be looked at."

She walked him down to sick bay with many stares coming his way. Sadness wrapped around her heart, this once strong, stubborn boy that she loved looked like he did not have a friend in the world, and had given up. When she walked into sick bay her father was astonished at the shape he was in.

"Get him on the table for an exam, Joanna." More quietly he said, "Contact the Captain."

After several minutes of exams, Dr. McCoy sent him to get showered. His vision would be blocked by the swelling and his mouth was in need attention. When he returned to bed, Dr. McCoy quietly fixed his wounds. When he was done and they were alone he asked, "Lucas, why didn't you call?"

"I don't know, Doc. I was confined, so I stayed."

"You know regulations do not require you to remain in your cabin when you are ill."

"But, I wasn't ill, sir, I was banged up a bit."

"Banged up, be darn. Have you eaten anything in three days?"

"Soup, sir, was all I could get down."

"We'll get you something more in a few minutes." McCoy looked up to see the Captain in the hall. "You have a visitor, but it's up to you."

"Who?"

"The Captain."

"Sure, I can't see him scowl at me anyway."

McCoy waved him in and made sure no one bothered them.

"Lucas," he whispered. Not a speck of his blue eyes showed through the swelling. "I…"

"I think I zigged when I should have zagged," he tried to smile.

"Dr. McCoy said you have two broken ribs, but they'll heal. All the rest will take time."

Kirk sat down next to him and took his hand. "Lucas, what, why, I don't even know what to say, son."

"I'll be fine, sir. You should see the other guy."

"It's not funny, Lucas."

"No, I guess not."

"You've not been yourself. Do you know that?"

"I guess."

"I want you to talk with Dr. Avenshire."

"Who's he?"

"He's our resident psychologist, you'll like him."

"Why? Because you think I'm crazy?"

"Lucas, you know better than that. I even had to use the service of Dr. Avenshire, a couple of times."

Lucas lifted his face so he could see his father's face. "You?"

"Lucas, you go to a dentist when your teeth hurt, a doctor when you're ill, why not a psychologist when your mind and heart need a little tweaking. It wasn't a pleasant thing you saw on Desperian."

"It didn't bother you, sir."

"How do you know?"

Lucas choked for a second and said, "Dad, I…," and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold back the tears. His hands covered his face as he cried. His father held him in his arms.

"It's okay, Lucas. It's okay."

The staff left them alone, until Dr. McCoy sent Miriam in. She walked up to the Captain and touched his hand. He sat up and nodded to her.

"Jim, let's go get a meal and let Lucas sleep. They want to put him in a private room"

"I think I should stay."

"He'll sleep for awhile, they'll come find us when he wakes up."

He nodded and met Dr. McCoy at the door. "Bones?"

He walked him down the hall and said, "PTSD. Post traumatic stress syndrome."

Kirk nodded as he remembered the worst year of his life. He was going through a divorce, a good friend was killed, along with many others he was with in an interplanetary mission. It was a year of hell he didn't think he'd pull out from.

While Lucas slept they rolled him into a private room. Joanna sat next to him and laid her head on his bed. She stroked his face and whispered softly to him "I'm keeping you in my heart, you'll stay there forever."

The Captain and Miriam had lunch in his quarters. He was quiet and she left him to his thoughts. He picked at his food, so Miriam took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat next to each other with his arm around her. Kirk dozed off and she left.

When he awoke he freshened up and went to his desk. He gave orders to let the other crewman back to work, with an extra work load and the deduction in pay. Lucas would finish his time in sick bay.

Lucas woke with Joanna facing him. She said, "Hello, sleepy head."

He smiled as best he could. His eyes were still slits. "Where am I?"

"We moved you to a private room, so you could rest better."

The day became clearer to Lucas and he covered his face, "Oh my gosh, I broke down in front of everyone didn't I? What must my dad think, and your father, he'll…."

"Lucas, listen to me. Just about everyone on this ship has been in the same situation that you have. It's part of the job, and we can treat it, but you have to look into it's ugly face and stare it down in order to get better. You'll be released tomorrow if your eyes are better, and they will be. We'll set up a series of appointments with Dr. Avenshire and put you on some medication."

"No, Joanna! My dad, your dad, what about my record?"

Captain Kirk appeared at Joanna's side and spoke, "Doctor, can I have a word with, Lucas?"

"Of course, Captain."

Kirk sat in the chair and rubbed his son's arm. He then began the long story of his struggle with PTSD. When he was done, Lucas had a better idea of what to expect and the light at the tunnel grew a bit brighter.

23


	7. Chapter 7 Keep Me in Your Heart

17

A/N: Kirk and crew try their hand at diplomacy with some quirky people from the planet Isidore 12. Frustrations abound as Kirk tries to keep them under control. Kirk continues his relationship with Miriam as they discover their affection for each other has not ended.

Chapter Seven

Keep Me In Your Heart

Captain Kirk and crew orbited planet Isidore 12. Planet Isidore had developed as 20th century Earth had at one time, although they had accomplished space travel between the moon and the planet. However, Starfleet's policy of non-interference would not allow them to help improve their development. The planet had reached out to them to begin a dialog between their fellow Isidorians who had settled on their moon, Cerillian and themselves. The Cerillian's had wanted to become independent but the planet needed the moon's resources to help the home planet. A fear of seclusion and black market pricing was standing in their way of agreement.

Kirk had arranged for a meeting of the minds aboard the Enterprise, using the ship as neutral territory. Kirk had used this method before and it had mixed results. It all depended on how badly the two wanted peace or how bad they would push their own agendas.

Before the ambassadors beamed aboard his top officers, dressed in their dress uniforms lined up for an honor guard.

Kirk begrudgingly inspected his officers. Dr. McCoy kept pulling at his collar and Mr. Sulu complained that his uniform had been shrunk at the laundry. Mr. Spock quietly withstood their complaints and knew he would only have to be patient for a short while.

The Captain said, "Mr. Scott, when was the last time you had a hair cut?"

"Aye, Captain, it was on my list of things to do, but the day was shorter than the list, I'm afraid," he said in his Scottish brogue.

"Take care of it, afterward, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir."

The Boatswain sounded his bosun's whistle for attention. From the shuttle appeared a hap-hazard collection of four visitors from the planet and moon. Each was shoving the other to be first in line, and Kirk knew this would be a long procedure.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please one at a time. Let me introduce my officers." He went on down the line and ending with his shaggy headed engineer, Kirk whispered to Scotty, "Any whiskey in your cabin?"

He whispered back, "Anytime, Captain."

"Gentlemen, Mr. Spock will show you to your quarters. I'm sure you'll be comfortable. We will dine in one hour and proceed with our meeting."

The Isidorians were only four feet in height. They tended to drool when they spoke, but were quite polite while eating. They all had bright blue eyes and they evoked a soft trilling when they were thinking. One gentlemen said, "Yes, yes, Captain, that will be fine."

The group left with a towering Mr. Spock in the lead. Kirk shook his head and went to his quarters for an aspirin.

Mr. Spock then returned to his quarters where, Christine was returning from duty.

"How did it go, dear?" Christine smiled.

Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow and said, "Just like getting a tooth pulled."

Christine broke out laughing, "Why, Spock, I believe you made a joke."

"It happens from being around Humans."

"Oh, now don't deny your Human side, dear, I get a peek of it every once in awhile."

Spock wrapped his arms around her and said, "And that is only for you to see."

At the appointed time Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott and the Captain waited in the dining room for their guests. When they arrived Kirk made sure there would be no squabbling about where they would sit and assigned each one a particular spot. Throughout the meal the conversation went along smoothly. Dinner time was not the time for the Isidorians to be disagreeable. They loved to eat.

The Captain served one last drink, hoping it would mellow his visitors a bit and invited them into the conference room. He started out with getting them to identify the most important issues. There was no argument about what the issues were, it was the solving of them that proved to be difficult. When the Isidorians became angry with each other it was likely that they would jump to the top of the table and begin to shove each other. This happened more times than not.

Kirk and Spock were having a hard time trying to keep the issue on the table and not the Isidorians.

Kirk firmly said, "Gentlemen, please take your seats. I can see how both sides have compelling arguments to deal with. Perhaps we can talk about how to solve them without pushing at each other. As I see it, the Cerilians would like to become independent. Perhaps you gentlemen can tell us what the advantage would be for you."

One Cerilian Ambassador spoke up and said, "The advantage would be I would never have to set foot on Isadore 12 again!" And that's when the fight began.

The four Ambassadors were delivered to their quarters and required to stay there until morning.

Kirk said to his officers, "I may not survive these discussions. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated."

Scotty said, "I could jettison them to the outer limits of the galaxy and see how long before they got back, sir."

Kirk smiled and said, "I'm going to bed. We'll start over tomorrow."

When Kirk returned to his cabin, he took off his shirt and flopped in his chair. His door buzzed and he threw his shirt across the room. "Yes?" he said into the intercom.

"Jim, it's me, Miriam."

He smiled and said, "Come on in."

He greeted her shirtless in his office. He hugged her and said, "A sight for sore eyes, it's been torture in there tonight."

She laughed because she knew he hated being the diplomat. He'd rather just tell them what he thought and be done with it.

"Are you too tired for company tonight?" she asked.

"Not working?"

"Off duty until tomorrow night."

"Come in. You can rub my temples my head is pounding. I'll jump in the shower first, make yourself comfortable."

His face was under the water when he felt a soft touch at his back, he turned and Miriam had joined him. "Did you get lost, dear?" he asked.

She smiled and he caressed her small frame.

By morning, Kirk felt he could take on the world.

While the Captain and Spock were in discussions, the new Ensigns relieved the regulars on the Bridge as navigators, helmsmen and communications. S J and Lucas were serving a shift together at Mr. Sulu and Chekov's positions.

Lucas grinned over at S J and said looking at the captain's chair, "That will be your chair someday S J."

"Why not you?"

"I just want to pilot. I just want to fly," he said looking at the screen with the galaxy in front of them. It's a discussion they always had.

S J knew Lucas really wanted to be Captain of his own ship, but for both of them, following in their father's footsteps was going to be difficult.

S J thought Lucas was doing better than before the bar fight. He was back to his old self, but occasionally he retreated into himself for a while and he let him have his distance.

S J asked him where he thought their next destination would be.

Lucas said, "Not sure, but did you know our Christmas is only a month away?"

He laughed and said, "Oh yea, that's when the big fat guy in a red suit brings you the pony you always wanted."

"Stop. It's more than that. Don't you believe in God?"

"A god, yes, but the Jesus you adore is not our tradition."

"We'll talk about it later."

Before their shift was over they heard security guards being requested on deck 5 where the conference was being held. Lucas laughed and said, "The Captain and Mr. Spock must not have had a good day."

S J smiled and said, "I guess this is not the right time to ask your Dad for that pony."

"S J if I had anything to throw at you, I would."

Without warning the Enterprise starting shaking and going abruptly to the starboard side. Crewmen were being thrown about ship wide.

In the conference room the Captain, Spock and Scotty could barely stand. Kirk got to the intercom and said, "Lt Uhura what's going on?"

He was tossed sideways across the room. The Isidorians had rolled themselves into tight balls and were rolling around the room.

"Captain, we are trapped in a force field. We are trying to stabilize, sir."

Uhura called to Ensign Kirk, "Get us balanced out, Mr. Kirk."

"I'm trying, Lieutenant, she's sluggish to respond."

No one could stand up. Kirk and his officers crawled to the hall, he yelled back to the Isidorians, "Ambassadors, remain here for your safety." But when they entered the hall the four ambassadors rolled out with them. The officers stood and were tossed to opposite sides of the hall. Mr. Spock tripped and hit his head on a corner. He was dripping green blood as they went. One of the Isidorians was laid out on the floor, also.

Kirk got to an intercom, "Lieutenant, try stabilizing the rear thrusters to the port side."

"We've tried, sir."

Kirk and his officers made it to the elevator, when the door opened three of the Isidorians rolled in with them.

Mr. Scott said, "For the love of God."

Ensign Kirk yelled to Lt. Uhura, "Lieutenant, maybe we can increase to warp speed and try to penetrate the field."

The Enterprise was groaning at her seams, alarms were sounding and crewman were trying to stay seated.

"Captain, permission to try warp speed, sir."

Kirk looked to Scotty who was trying to hold Mr. Spock up, "Yes, Captain, she can do it."

Kirk said, "Ahead to warp speed and increase as you go."

"Aye, sir. Ensign Kirk, ahead warp speed one."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

The Enterprise hesitated and then jumped to warp speed.

Lt Uhura said, "Increase to warp 2.5."

"Warp, 2.5."

The Enterprise made one last shudder and purged herself through the force field. The Captain was thrown against the door of the elevator, he let out a yell and started shaking his hand. The Enterprise stopped shuddering as the door opened up to the Bridge.

When the door opened the Isidorians rolled out onto the main floor of the bridge, he yelled, "You three stay there, and don't move."

The ambassadors unrolled and sat next to the Captains chair and began to trill.

"Lieutenant, report." Kirk said.

She left the captain's chair and said, "There was no warning, sir, we began to be pulled into the force field. It was Ensign Kirk's idea to try warp speed sir." she smiled at the Captain.

Kirk stood between the two ensigns and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "Well done, gentlemen, you didn't blow us up." he teased.

The elevator doors flew open and Chekov and Sulu ran in. Kirk held up his hand to have them pause. The young ensigns remained at their post.

Spock was sitting in his chair holding a handkerchief on his bleeding forehead. "Chekov, help Mr. Spock to sick bay. Sulu replace Mr. Spock and find out what that was."

"Aye, sir," they responded.

When Spock passed Kirk he said, "Captain, I am quite well."

Kirk smiled and said, "I know, but just have the good doctor check you out."

Kirk sat in his chair and hit his hand on the arm. He let out a curse,

"Captain, are you okay?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, I think I broke a finger."

The trilling became louder. Kirk looked down at the Ambassadors and said, "Hush."

"Sulu, what have you got?"

"Sir, the computers show it's the…"

"Gandases Rings," the three Ambassadors said in unison.

Sulu nodded.

"What are the Gandases Rings?"

"It is a ring comprised of metals, fluids and materials that wrap around the Isidorians second moon, it is then shifted to the orbit of Cerilian where it deposits important minerals, and substances important to life support and well being of Isidore 12 and Cerilian. It is then shifted back to the second moon."

"How often does this happen," Kirk asked.

In unison the three Isidorians said, "Every 385 days, 23 minutes and 10 seconds."

Kirk yelled, "You mean you knew this would happen while we were in orbit and you didn't say anything?"

"We thought you knew, Captain."

Frustration showed on his face. "So every 385 days your moon Cerilian is replenished with minerals and nutrients that Isidore 12 needs to function?"

"Yes, Captain."

"And the 'mother lode' from your other moon just replenishes itself and moves over to Cerilian, from there Cerilian acts like an umbilical cord to Isidore 12."

All three said, "Yes, Captain."

Kirk said a little louder, "And you four can't come to an agreement on how to share the wealth, even though it is never ending and good for both of you?"

Kirk took a deep breath and said, "Ambassadors, I have one small request at this time, roll on back to your quarters and remain there until I say so. Oh, and how long will the Gandases Rings remain?"

"Forty eight hours and 22 minutes," they said in unison.

"We're stuck here for two more days," he muttered to himself, "Alright, gentlemen, roll along. Mr. Sulu will you escort the Ambassadors to their quarters?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Damage report, Mr. Scott."

"All systems are a go, Captain. Minimal damage."

"Kirk to sick bay."

"Dr. McCoy here."

"Injuries?"

"A few, but we're handling it. Mr. Spock is on his way back. I patched him up good as new. Green blood and all."

"Good, Bones."

Kirk said, "Ensign Kirk, let's slow her down to impulse power."

"Switching to impulse power, Captain."

"Steady as she, goes, Mr. Kirk."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign Spock, change to bearing 22.7, mark 43.9.

"Bearing 22.7, mark 43.9, Captain."

Mr. Spock returned from sick bay with a bandage on his forehead. Kirk walked to his post and asked, "You're okay, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. I am well."

"We just went through the Gandeses Rings. We're taking a wide birth in a new orbit. Sulu left the information on your scanner. Is it busy in sick bay?"

"It was thinning out as I left, Captain."

"Good, I think I'll take a walk down there, I may have broken a finger. The com is yours, Spock," and then he whispered, "they did great," he looked towards their sons.

"Yes, sir."

The change of shift whistle blew an hour later.

The new ensigns came on to relieve their group. Lucas and Spock entered the elevator and they both let out a whoop.

"S J wasn't that amazing?"

He laughed and said, "I could hardly stay in my seat. I've never felt so much power before."

Lucas said, "Oh she's a fine ship and I see why my Dad is in love with her."

He and S J parted ways when Lucas got off the elevator.

S J called to him, "Don't forget our chess tournament tomorrow night."

"Will do." Lucas called back.

Lucas walked into sick bay as Christine was leaving. "Evening, Nurse, how is everything?."

"Pleasant chaos, although that will probably jinx the next shift. The Captain is getting his finger set."

"Oh, I was wondering if Joanna was here?"

"She's left for the day."

"Thanks."

He turned around and ran down the hall to her quarters. All of the medical personnel were located on the same floor as sick bay. Only Christine was allowed to live a shorter distance away, because the senior officers were on the same deck.

Lucas buzzed her door and he heard, "Come in."

Lucas walked in to find Joanna eating a meal at her table. She got up and ran up to him, "Lucas. I haven't seen you in days. You're looking well, how are you doing?" "

"I told you not to keep asking me that."

"I know, but it's my job. It's hard to turn it off. " She leaned up against him and they kissed.

Lucas mumbled against her lips, "I'm off duty."

She smiled at him and said, "So?"

"Jo," he growled.

"You know you can't stay. Remember what my father told you."

Lucas repeated Dr. McCoy's order, "Don't hurt my daughter, because if you do, whatever part of your body touched her's, I will remove it."

"Correct."

"Come on, Joanna."

"No, Lucas, I'm saving myself for someone special."

He pressed his body against hers, "Anyone in mind?"

"No, no one in particular I can think of."

"Joanna, you're driving me crazy."

"That was a wild ride we went on," Joanna remarked. She grinned and led him to the couch.

Lucas told her what it was like to keep the Enterprise in control. He was so excited he kept pacing the room. She laughed at his excitement.

Lucas finally joined her back on the couch and held her in his arms and kissed her. After a long intense kiss, Lucas said, "I better go, Joanna." He continued to kiss her several times and groaned, "I'll never get to sleep tonight"

He pulled her to her feet and said, "You know I love you."

"You do?" she teased. "I love you, too, silly boy."

He kissed her passionately and looked at her longingly in the eyes.

Joanna said, "You better go, I'm beginning to fall for those baby blue eyes of yours."

He said, "Keep me in your heart." And he left.

While in sick bay, Kirk asked about the Ambassador that was laying in the hall. "Was he injured, Bones?"

"I never saw him."

When Kirk left he went to the Ambassadors quarters and asked them to come to the conference room.

He paced the room as they arrived. "Ambassador Shreve, were you injured at all?"

"Oh no, Captain, I just decided to ride it out laying down."

Kirk was only slightly annoyed. "Gentlemen, I have come to a conclusion. My job here is done. Since you will have to remain on the Enterprise for the next two days, I suggest you sit down and hammer out your differences. Let's look at the facts first. You have a second moon that redistributes your wealth every year. You need that for your very existence, and since the Cerilians do no want to go the their home planet, I suggest you work out a schedule where you share the transportation of goods and services equally. You have a good thing going here for you. I hope you have the courage to continue in peace."

Kirk walked to the door. "You are free to roam the Enterprise except for restricted areas which are clearly marked. There are observation decks which you will enjoy a great view of your planet and moon. I am returning to my command post. Have a great day, gentlemen."

Kirk returned to the Bridge. Two new ensigns were at the helm and navigation post. Uhura remained at communications and Spock was at his post.

"Spock, I just washed our hands of helping our roily poly friends. I gave them suggestions and left them to their own devise. There is also a security guard posted outside the door, too."

Spock shook his head and answered, "I wish them the best, Captain, because we were getting nowhere."

Lucas went to the chapel as was his custom, most nights. He prayed to God for the health and safety of all, and for a special intention of his own.

The next two days had been broken up with arguments between the Ambassadors, but as the second day ended, they had come up with a compromise that satisfied both.

As Kirk walked them to their shuttle he watched as they loaded up packages of food that they had enjoyed on the ship. Stack after stack was shoved in their hold.

One spoke to the Captain, "Thank you, Captain and Mr. Spock for your patience and wisdom in helping with our situation. You are welcome to come visit our planet anytime."

Kirk said, "Thank you Ambassador, we have new orders, but we'd like to return again. Good day."

Kirk and Spock walked out of the shuttle area as it was pressurized, and their roily poly friends left.

Kirk said, "Why do I think we were hood winked?"

"Hood winked, Captain. I'm not sure of the meaning of that phrase." 

"I think this was all a good act so they could take back the food they tried. We could have settled this days ago."

"You mean this was a ploy just to enjoy the food?"

"It took them an hour to try everything on the menu. Odd little people aren't they," Kirk said.

"No more so than some others I can think of." Spock replied.

17


	8. 8 For Today in the City of David, A Sav

26

A/N: A Christmas celebration on the Enterprise is anticipated by all of the crew. Spock and his son, SJ try to mend the distance between them, and Dr. McCoy reaches a new chapter in his life.

Chapter Eight

For Today in the City of David, a Savior Has Been Born

New orders from Starfleet sent the Enterprise and crew into the next quadrant. A certain restlessness encompassed the ship. Crew members began to decorate the outside of their door with Christmas decorations. Those that were non-Christian went about their day, but enjoyed the excitement of their friends.

The Captain met with Mr. Spock in his office. He had communicated with Starfleet that his crew had had a dismal shore leave a few months back and they were indeed ready to celebrate the up coming holiday someplace other than the Enterprise. He was given permission to search for a suitable Starbase for their respite. Kirk and Spock reviewed their options. Their distance away from appropriate choices was limiting.

"Captain, I believe our best choice would be Starbase 3 at the end of this quadrant. That will leave us approximately 5 days of shore leave and it will take approximately one week to get there. We can still stop at Central Base and deliver the supplies we have for them."

Kirk said, "I've been to Starbase 3, it's a little rustic. It's not Paris, Spock."

"No, Captain, I did not expect it to be."

"If we pushed it, how long would it take to get us to Starbase 7?"

"Captain, you are talking warp drive most of the way, but I believe we could make it in about the same time. But remember, Captain, Starfleet wanted us to investigate the planet Argen 3."

"Starfleet will have to wait, we'll double back after the holiday. My crew is in need of a break, and so am I."

"Yes, Captain, I'll give Chekov the coordinates and we'll make way."

"Good, Spock. Oh by the way, you are planning on celebrating Christmas with Christine this year?"

"Yes, Captain, I believe it has to do with celebrating the birth of Jesus. An interesting way of celebrating, though, you Humans get gifts and the magi gets….what exactly?"

"Uh, it's a symbol of his birth, and…never mind, Spock, I just wanted to let you know. You wouldn't want to disappoint your bride without having a present under the tree on your first Christmas together,."

"Yes, Captain, about the tree, it is not logical to chop a live tree down, drag it into your home, place lights on it and then throw it away. I simply do not understand the tradition."

Kirk laughed out loud. "Oh Spock, you'll just have to accept our silly traditions. It makes us happy, that's all I can say."

Spock put his arms behind his back and shook his head. "Yes, Captain, silly they are."

Kirk was left with thoughts of trees, gifts and a restless crew. He and Spock continued to feed the new officers into their different positions, giving them more experience and the traditional officers a break in their day. He also had heard that Lucas was spending more time in the simulators and was healing quickly, both body and spirit.

While thinking of Lucas he called him on the intercom, "Captain Kirk to Ensign Kirk."

A short pause and a lot of breathing came over his intercom, "Yes, sir, Kirk here."

"What are you doing, running?"

"Yes, sir, I'm on the track."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No sir and I have no plans yet, are you buying me a steak?"

His father laughed, "Yes, I'll spring for a steak as long as you show me your new move in chess."

"That's a hard bargain, sir, but I'll think about it on my way. I'll shower and be there shortly."

"Ok, Lucas, out."

Kirk's mind went to when Lucas was born, he was away, but returned as fast as he heard of the birth. He was so proud, and those times were so happy.

He stopped dreaming and got out the chess set and was ready for lunch. His door buzzed and he said, "Enter."

From the outer office Lucas called, "It's me, Dad."

Kirk opened the door to his private quarters and said, "Well, steak or peanut butter and jelly?"

"You'd make a good negotiator, Dad if you weren't so impatient. Steak it is."

"Let's see, medium rare, baked potato with butter and sour cream and a small salad to make Dr. Joanna happy."

Lucas grinned and said, "You know me well," he laughed.

His father went to the food service door and placed duplicate orders, a few seconds later it appeared hot and ready to eat. "Here, grab your tray. Glass of wine?"

"I can't, I'm on meds that I can't drink with, just water."

They went to the window seats and bowed their heads to pray. His father said, "Thank you, Lord for the food we have, the pleasant company and for the safe return of my ship and crew, if it be your will."

"Amen." Lucas answered. "Dad, can you believe it, it's only about two weeks until Christmas. Do you think we can squeeze in shore leave along the way."

"We'll have to see," he smiled.

Lucas sliced into his thick steak and gazed at the perfection before him. "Oh, have you ever seen a better cooked steak that this?" He put a slice in his mouth and practically drooled. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Rank has it's privileges, Dad, and this is the best. The steak I get is glorified hamburger."

His father laughed, "If McCoy saw me eating this, he'd explode in four different directions."

Lucas paused in eating and looked across the table at his father. He said, "Speaking of Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh, was wondering what you think, I mean, I wondered if you knew what he…"

"Spit it out, Lucas, you're going to choke on your food."

Lucas smiled and asked, "Does, Dr. McCoy like me?"

The Captain's fork paused midway, "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Well, that depends on what you're thinking."

Kirk frowned, "Lucas, is there a certain young lady who has your heart wrapped around her little finger."

"Yes, sir, all ten of them."

Kirk laughed, "And why is it, you want to know if Bones 'likes' you?" he teased.

"Dad, I want to ask him if it's okay if I marry his daughter and I'm afraid he'll say no."

"I think it will break the good doctors heart, but I'm sure he has been expecting it."

"Why do you say, it'll break his heart?"

"He just got her back, and now another man is taking her away from him."

"But, Dad we have over a year left on our mission, and from there we're signed up for three more."

"Well, Lucas let me ask you, are you planning on being a lifer?"

"Yes, sir, at least at this time."

"You know it will be difficult to be married and be on the same ship as your father in-law."

"I hadn't thought about that, I just think about Joanna and that's all that matters."

"What if she wants to go home and start a family?" And there was the hole in his thought process.

"I know, I pray about that every night. I can't deny her a life, a family and think I can be gone for years at a time." He looked up at his Dad. His eyes shone when he said, "What's the answer, Dad?"

The Captain leaned back and finished his meal, "Lucas, I can't answer that, but I can suggest before you pop the question, you have a discussion with Joanna about her future plans. I never did that with your mother, we were in love, and I was so….strong willed."

Lucas finished his meal and helped his dad clean up.

"Still up for chess, son?"

"Dad, do you mind another time, I have some thinking to do."

"Lucas, put her needs first, okay?"

"Yes, Dad, and thank you, for dinner and everything."

After his big meal, the Captain went for a stroll through out the ship as he did daily. His final stop was in sick bay to visit any ill crewmen. He felt responsible for all the crew and kept a tight watch on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise quickly made way at top speed for Starbase 7. Kirk and Spock were leaving a lunch room and were chatting. The energy of the crew had increased with the anticipation of the holiday.

"Spock, can you feel it?"

"Feel what, Captain?"

"The excitement of the crew. We've had no fights in the last week and people are being more polite to each other."

"Yes, Captain, I have noticed more energy, and I brace myself for their actions on shore leave."

Kirk laughed, "I hope to give everyone at least two days of leave, will we make it before Christmas?"

"According to Chekov and my calculations, there is no need to worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had gotten off shift and buzzed Joanna's door. It had been a late shift and he hoped he would not wake her.

He heard, "Come in."

Joanna was in a clean uniform at her door. "Hi, Lucas, what brings you here?"

"Are you coming or going?"

"I just got off duty, come on in. Let's sit by the tree."

She had decorated a small tree that stood next to her couch.

Kirk said, "That looks real homey, Joanna."

"Come on, sit down."

She had some Christmas songs playing in the background. Lucas said, "This reminds me of home."

"Yes, it does," she whispered.

"Are you a little homesick?"

"Just at times, Lucas. I haven't lived with my Mom in years, but we used to talk more often than I can now."

It was a good time to bring up the future. "Joanna, what are your plans?"

"Plans for what?"

"Do you like traveling in space, do you think you'd want to stay in Starfleet?" he rubbed her hand.

"I like it so far, Lucas. I can see why Dad stays with it. You're planning on being a lifer, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's what I thought, but things change," he paused, "I don't want you to change your life plans on account of me, I love you, Joanna and I want to be with you?"

She wasn't sure what he was inferring , but she hoped that someday, they would be married.

Lucas said, "What about a family, Joanna, do you want to have children?"

"Children are gifts, Lucas, and I have an important career. I know what it's like to be a doctor and have a family at home. I saw it at the hospital all of the time. The doctors were pulled between dying patients and Christmas dinner at home. I'm not sure I can split myself that way. But I also know how much I missed my father, too. Divorce is not pleasant, as you know. I guess I'd say, if children came along it would be great, but if I did not have any, I don't think I'd feel sad, but I'm young yet, what do I know? What about you?"

"You'd make a great mom, Joanna. For me I don't want to spend years separated from my family with short 5 day shore leaves once a year, like Dad did. It's not fair to anyone, but I do want a wife and I do love you."

He leaned towards her and kissed her. No solutions appeared, they just enjoyed their quiet moment together. He leaned back on the couch and pulled her next to him.

"I love you, Joanna, keep me in your heart."

"Oh, Lucas, you'll always be in my heart."

The kisses became deep and passionate. He caressed her in places he knew he shouldn't and finally he sat up, "I have to go, now, before…," he kissed her once more, "before I can't stop. Good night." He quickly got up and ran from her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Enterprise pulled into dock at Starbase 7, the Captain talked to his crew over the intercom. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's try shore leave again. The first group has 2 days leave, and there will be no disturbances. When you return the next group leaves and that brings you back on Christmas Eve where services will be held at night and then again the next morning. Dress uniforms are required. I repeat, there will be no disturbances this time around. Is that clear?" He heard the officers on the bridge respond and he said again, "I can not hear you." He laughed as he pictured 400 crewman responding to him from where they were. "That's better, now carry on and Merry Christmas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Joanna both had second shift for shore leave. He had spent an extra half hour in the chapel making sure his decision was what pleased God. He felt at peace when he left and made his call to Dr. McCoy.

"Ensign Kirk to Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy here, tell me Lucas, illness or injury?"

"Neither, sir, I was wondering if I could come talk with you, if you weren't busy, sir?"

"No, I'm not busy, come on by."

"Be there, shortly."

Lucas stood outside of sick bay with his heart pounding. He walked back and forth a couple of times until he made himself go in. Dr. McCoy was waiting at the desk.

"Come in, Lucas." He led the way to his office and the doctor took his chair. "Sit, get comfortable."

"Yes, sir, I mean I'd rather stand sir."

"This sounds serious, are you sure you don't want to sit?"

Lucas took his chair and folded his hands on the desk. "Sir, I just want you to know that I love your daughter," Lucas looked at McCoy's face and he could see a sadness appear. "I hope, sir that you would think of me as a suitable husband for her. I love her and I would like to ask your permission to marry her, sir."

McCoy stared at the young man in front of him, the man that he had had many encounters with over the last few years. He knew this day was coming, but a father is never quite prepared.

"Well, Lucas, we've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yes sir, good and bad."

"Yes, most certainly. I guess I knew this day was coming. I knew since you first met as teenagers that it was likely you two would pair up."

"Yes, sir, I too. I just want you to know we've discussed the problems of having a family and being separated for months at a time. We will do our best not to let that happen. As far as children, we will just put that off for awhile and see where God leads us. I will do my best to make her happy and keep her safe."

At the mention of a divine being, Dr. McCoy knew his daughter was being led by a godly and brave man. He would be proud to have Lucas as his son in-law.

McCoy stood and reached to shake his hand, "You not only have my permission, Lucas, but you have my blessing."

Lucas stood and they shook hands across the desk. McCoy came around and gave him a brief hug. "Keep her safe, Lucas, please."

"I will do my best, sir. Thank you." Lucas left his office and let out a whoop that could be heard quite a distance.

Dr. McCoy sat at his desk and tears came to his eyes. His little girl had grown up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk and Miriam went on leave with the first group. He tried not to be in the bars where his crew was. They needed a break, and he believed there would be no trouble this time, anyway. He and Miriam took in a show and visited the gardens that took up a whole deck of the starbase. Of course, Miriam made sure they went shopping too.

"Are you sure you didn't miss one of the shops, dear?" Kirk said.

"Now, Jim, we don't know when we'll be stopping again and I have to get gifts for my friends birthdays next year. There are some very unique things here. Tell you what, if you want to take off for awhile, I can meet you in a couple of hours."

Kirk placed his hands on each side of her face and said, "Bless you, my love." They decided on a meeting place and Kirk went in search for a bar that did not have his crew in it. He found a small restaurant and when he entered he spotted Dr. McCoy nursing a drink at the bar.

"Bones, you shouldn't drink alone, order me the same."

The barkeep filled up two more glasses and the two friends went to a table in the back.

"Bones, what brings you here by yourself?"

"Well, Jim, the day has finally come," he said with a slightly slurred voice. "Your, son has asked me for my daughters hand in marriage."

Captain Kirk hesitated in sipping his drink, "And?"

"And, of course I said, yes. He's a bright boy and she loves him."

Kirk said, "I guess that makes us, what brother in-laws?"

"No you idiot, just….just in-laws, I guess." McCoy slurred.

"Did he ask her yet?"

"Not that I know of, he just asked me this morning."

"Well, Bones, you're not loosing a daughter, you're gaining a son. Ha, and I'm gaining a daughter, how about that?"

Bones looked down so his friend would not see his eyes moisten. "That's the best way to look at it, Jim. I am happy for them, it's just that…"

"I know, Bones, you just got her back, and now some hard-headed, stubborn, ambitious young man is taking her away."

He nodded his head in agreement.

Kirk took his drink from his hand and said, "Come along my good friend, you need to go back to the ship, sleep it off and start over tomorrow. Okay?"

"You're the Captain."

"Yes, and sometimes I wish I weren't. Let's go."

Kirk walked him out of the restaurant and flipped open his communicator, "Captain Kirk to Transporter Room."

"Scotty, here, sir."

"You're beaming up, Dr. McCoy. Make sure he gets to his quarters. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain, I'll see to it."

Kirk stepped back and waved to McCoy and said, "Energize, Scotty."

It was time to meet Miriam at the appointed spot. He stood waiting an extra ten minutes when he spotted her coming down the aisle. He was amazed at the amount of packages she had collected in a few short hours.

"Do you have any of your credits left?"

She giggled like a little girl, "I had such fun, Jim, but I'll need help carrying all of this."

"I have a suggestion, we could get a nice room and stash your goodies and then go out and have a quiet dinner together, or we can go back to the ship and come back tomorrow."

"If it's okay, I'd love to stay in something other than our quarters. Nice as yours is, we need a different setting."

"Good, I already took care of it," he laughed.

They went to their hotel room. Kirk had connections and had gotten a beautiful room with all the amenities one could want.

"This is wonderful, Jim. Can you afford it?"

"Miriam, please don't worry about things like that. I wouldn't do it if I couldn't afford it, okay."

She nodded her head and he took her in his arms and began to kiss her. "I also made reservations for dinner, but we have to wait for about an hour and a half." He kept pulling her with him as he walked slowly to the bedroom. He continued to kiss her and she knew what his plan was.

"Jim, you're bad."

"No, dear, you just make me that way."

She laughed and through his kisses she said, "I don't believe a word of that."

They managed to make it to dinner on time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Enterprise, Ensign's Spock and Kirk were on duty on the Bridge. Mr. Spock had the con when he received a private call on the intercom. He placed the ear piece in his ears and listened. He responded, "Yes, I understand and I'll take care of it. Good day."

The ensigns chatted between them. There was not much to navigation as they circled in orbit. Ensign Kirk teased S J about beating him in chess, three games in a row.

"I don't know, S J you're loosing your touch."

He retorted, "I can't prove it, but I swear you cheated on those last three moves." 

Kirk laughed out loud, but then he sensed someone standing between he and S J. He looked up to see Mr. Spock standing with his hands behind his back. Kirk thought they were in trouble.

Mr. Spock placed a hand on each of their consoles and said softly, "Gentlemen, Christine and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight at 1800 hours? Spock, she is preparing some Vulcan dishes that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Ensign Kirk, you may also invite Dr. Joanna McCoy, if you wish."

Kirk quickly glanced at S J not sure if he should accept if his friend did not want to go. Sometimes S J was at odds with his father, too.

S J looked up at the Commander and said, "Yes, sir, that would be very good."

Kirk then said, "I accept, sir. I'll ask Joanna when we leave our posts?"

Shift change occurred and Lt. Uhura took the con. Mr. Spock, S J and Lucas rode the lifts to their floors. As the ensigns got off, S J said, "Father, tell Christine we will be there on time."

Mr. Spock nodded before the doors closed.

S J asked, "What do you suppose this is about?"

Lucas said, "Not a thing. Is this the first time they invited you for dinner since they were married?"

"No, a couple of times before, but I was always going on duty."

"You know Nurse Christine is the mothering type, she just wants you to feel free to stop in and see them, and I'm sure I'm there to help buffer any trouble you start."

"Me start, it's always him!" S J hollered. "Of course this is all, Christine, my father would never invite me for dinner."

Lucas stopped in the hall and pulled S J aside. "S J, I understand. This is me, Lucas Kirk, son of Captain Kirk, I know where you're coming from. But you have to give your father a break. I'm sure Christine talked him into it, but he's trying, S J."

S J nodded his head and said, "Okay, Lucas, I'll try and be cordial."

"I'll get a hold of Joanna and meet you at your door in a few minutes, okay."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Kirk slapped him in the shoulder and said, "See you in a few."

When Kirk got to his quarters he called Joanna and invited her to come with them. She agreed to meet him at Mr. Spock's door since they were on the same deck.

S J looked nervous when he buzzed his father's door.

"Enter," they heard.

Christine met them at their door and said, "Come on in everyone, Dr. Joanna I'm glad you could make it."

"Please, just Joanna."

"Alright, Joanna. You all come in, we have Christmas music playing, in spite of Spock's lack of understanding." She lead them to their private quarters where she had candles lit on tables with beautiful place settings that Joanna admired.

"These are just like my Grandmother's! This brings back such good memories. Look, Lucas, see the Christmas scene. These are very old Currier and Ives plates."

Lucas laughed at her excitement.

Christine said, "I'm afraid our fondness for fine china is wasted on these three." Joanna agreed.

Spock and S J seemed to avoid each other. Lucas and Joanna shared a quick glance.

Spock offered them a drink of wine or water. S J, Joanna and Christine had wine, and Spock showed surprise when his son accepted a glass. Vulcan's rarely drank alcohol. Lucas had his water.

Christine brought out two large bowls of pol-tar soup for father and son. They sat around the table and Christine brought out just a sampling for the rest of them.

She said, "It takes some getting used to, but I'm sure Spock and S J would finish yours if you don't like it."

Lucas looked at Joanna, who knew he always thanked God for his meal ahead of time. she nodded to him.

"May I say a short blessing, first?" he asked looking around.

Mr. Spock nodded. He was familiar with the custom from his father.

"Thank you for the food before us, the friendships we share and bring us safely back to Earth, if that is your will."

"Amen."

Spock and S J started with the soup. Lucas and Joanna, timidly tried the soup. Lucas almost gagged on it and Joanna gulped her wine afterward.

S J laughed, "Isn't this the best thing you've ever had, Lucas?"

Lucas glanced at Christine, "Uh, I think it has to grow on you."

Christine laughed and said, "I kill it with crackers just to get a few spoonfuls down. Don't worry, I just wanted you to see what the Vulcan's see as fine cuisine," she teased. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Spock, who in turn seemed to melt before their eyes.

They tried several more side dishes until they got to the entrée. Steak for Lucas, grilled chicken for Joanna and Christine. Spock and

S J dined on sautéed Arte ek Simpone. A small fish on Vulcan that tasted similar to chicken, but was more salty and had an odd after taste that Vulcan's compared to their slice of heaven. Again, an acquired taste.

S J moaned in delight. His father cleared his throat as if to correct his manners. "Father, I'm just expressing the goodness of the dish. If I did not, Christine would have thought we did not like it. Christine, it's equal to any restaurant and I think it is better than my grandmothers, but don't tell her."

Christine laughed and said, "It's her recipe. Your father requested it. I had hoped you'd enjoy it. I know it's hard for you and your Father to get good Vulcan food from the food service."

Spock finally spoke, he looked directly at his wife and said, "It is very good, Christine. I am pleased that you thought to include our favorites. I do appreciate it. You could make this as often as you wish."

Lucas almost choked on his water at the emotion Spock had in his voice. He looked up at S J and he could tell he was equally stunned. Married life suited Mr. Spock quite well. Joanna jabbed Lucas in the knee under the table. Lucas took another swig of water and said, "Excuse me, sir, just some food went down the wrong spot. Sorry."

Spock nodded at him and Christine said, "There's seconds if you want, dear?"

"No, thank you. I think you have dessert to serve, yet."

"How about you retire to the window, it's such a nice view. Joanna could you help me with coffee and dessert?"

"I'd love to. Everyone want coffee?"

They all nodded and stretched out in the chairs. Joanna and Lucas sat next to each other on the couch. Coffee and a small slice of chocolate cake were served. Spock and S J loved the dessert.

Lucas sat with his arm around Joanna and said, "Christine, if I died and went to heaven tonight, I'd be very happy."

Christine smiled at the compliment. "What are all of your plans for shore leave?" she asked them.

Joanna said, "Lucas and I are just going to look around. Our last shore leave was…abruptly shortened."

Lucas turned red and looked at Mr. Spock. Mr. Spock replied, "A repeat performance is not on the agenda, I hope."

Lucas quickly answered, "No, sir. I've learned my lesson."

S J said, 'I have a group of friends that are going to try the mountain climbing apparatus's. It's suppose to be top-rated and we are challenging each other to see who does the best."

Joanna said, "You guys, everything is always a competition."

On went a fiery discussion about the differences between men and women. Spock and Christine sat next to each other in their chairs and enjoyed the debate. Lucas finally looked at his watch.

"We better go, we all have to be on duty tomorrow." Lucas stood and hugged Christine, "Thank you for a great time." He turned to Mr. Spock and thank him also.

Spock nodded.

As they walked out S J hugged Christine and thanked her. He turned to his Father and shook his hand.

Discreetly, Christine touched Spock's back and retreated into their kitchen area.

Mr. Spock said as S J was almost out the door, "Son?" Lucas and Joanna had left. "Thank you for coming."

S J turned around and responded, "It was a great meal, Father," he reached his hand out, but Spock slowly pulled his son in for a hug.

"I am pleased we could share this time, Son. I've missed you and I love you." He stepped back and a softness appeared on his face. "We need to spend more time together."

S J stammered and said, "I am pleased, too, Father. I would like that very much."

Spock softly patted his arm and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Father," and he left.

Once out in the hall, young Spock looked from left to right and he was alone. He ran to the turbo lift with his hand over his face, choking back the emotions that tumbled up from his heart. He ran to his quarters and paced in circles. He tried forcing his emotions down, but they kept pushing up. He recalled all the words his Father had said during the evening. He threw cold water on his face, he tried doing push ups, but he finally collapsed on his bed and cried like he hadn't since he was in Vulcan studies at ten years old. It was the first time in his life his Father had held and told him that he loved him. He fell asleep, exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Spock entered their private area, Christine ran to him and hugged him with all her being. "I am so proud of you, my husband. I told you he needed affirmation. He's three quarters human and to hear what you said to him tonight was the best Christmas present you could have given me." She stood on her toes and kissed him with all the love she felt. "Oh, Spock, I love you so much."

Spock wrapped her in his arms. "You my dear are quite the woman. I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed her back. "Care to follow me?"

"Spock, I'd follow you anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked Joanna to her door and he said, "Can you believe, Mr. Spock? He was so human, I guess."

Joanna smiled knowingly, "It just takes the right amount of female coercion. It was a spectacular night."

Lucas looked up and down the hall way. They, too were alone, "I'll just kiss you good night here. I don't trust myself going in your room anymore."

She smiled and said, "Oh, my dear, sweet, Lucas, another cold shower before bedtime?" she teased.

"Joanna," he growled, "good night. Keep me in your heart," he kissed her and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe it was Christmas, or maybe it was the final command from their Captain, but every crewman returned from shore leave without incident.

Close to midnight a large amount of the crew gathered in the recreation area. Chairs had been put up on the floor and a simple display was decorated with a stable, Mary, Joseph and the infant baby.

Lights were turned down low and white crystal lights blinked softly from the ceiling. There was a soft murmur throughout the room.

Lucas arrived with Joanna, he saw the Captain, Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy sitting in the first row. There was one empty seat next to Dr. McCoy.

Lucas said, "Joanna, I'm dropping you off to sit next to your father, and I'll find a seat in the back. We'll meet up later."

"No, Lucas, I'll sit with you."

"No, you should sit with him." He led her to the front row and Joanna sat next to her father.

McCoy looked down the row but there was no seat for Lucas. "It's okay, Dr. McCoy, I'll meet Joanna after the service."

McCoy looked up at his future son in-law and said, "Thank you, Lucas, and Merry Christmas to you."

"And to you, sir." Lucas then stood in front of Mr. Scott and shook his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Laddie," Mr. Scott said.

Lucas smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you, sir."

He then stepped to his father who stood before him and said, "Merry Christmas, Sir."

The Captain smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Lucas." They shook hands and the Captain quickly embraced him.

Lucas glanced around and saw people staring at them. "Dad," he whispered. His father just chuckled.

Lucas started to walk away and his father called to him, "Lucas, tomorrow at 1500 hours."

"Yes, sir, we'll be there."

His father and Miriam had invited, Mr. Spock, Christine, S J, Drs. McCoy's and himself for a simple Christmas meal.

Lucas found a seat just when Lieutenant Michael Cannon, a soft-spoken, but holy man began the services. Lucas looked over to his right and leaning against the wall was his friend S J. He caught his eye and waved. S J returned with the Vulcan split finger greeting.

Lt. Cannon began by welcoming people of all faiths together. "We all get a little home sick this time of year and that is normal, but together let's enjoy the celebration and seek each other out as one big family."

A choir sang a few old traditional songs of Christmas. The lights were turned off and one by one around the room, each person's individual candle was lit. Hundred's of lights flickered in the darkness. Lt. Cannon began reading from the book of Luke from the Bible. "For today in the city of David a savior has been born for you who is Messiah and Lord…"

The service was moving and at the end they all sang Silent Night. A moment of silence was held for those they had lost and then they were dismissed. Lucas went to find S J, but with the crowd he was unable to find him. He went towards the front and found Joanna talking with her father, Mr. Scott and the Captain.

Dr. McCoy pulled him aside for a second and said, "Thank you, Lucas."

"Sir, I just felt she needed you tonight."

McCoy patted him on the shoulder and said, "You're a good man, Lucas." Then they rejoined the others.

Lucas told the group he and Joanna were going to meet a few people and they would see them tomorrow.

Joanna said to Lucas as they walked away, "Who, are we meeting?"

He grinned and said, "I just wanted to have some quiet time alone with you, before we turned in, okay?" They held hands as Lucas led her to deck 5. "I thought we'd go to the observation deck, maybe we'll see Santa in his sleigh," he teased.

She laughed, "I just love, Christmas, don't you. Everyone is in a happy mood, I wish everyday could be like this."

They entered the observation deck in sick bay and there was no one there. They stood by the window watching the stars twinkle in their red, blue, yellow and white. In the distance it looked like another galaxy spread out in the heavens.

Joanna looked up at Lucas and said, "What are you thinking about?"

He turned to her and said, "I was thinking of how very much I love you. We have faced a lot of things separately and together. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman and I hope I am the man you want." He took a step away and pulled an item out from his pocket. She let out a gasp. He took her hand and got down on one knee and asked, "Joanna McCoy from my whole being and with all that I offer to you, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She cried and pulled him to his feet and said, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you." Lucas put the ring on her left hand and she gasped again, "Lucas, this is the ring I was looking at in the window of the jeweler, the other day."

With tears in his eyes he answered, "Yes, it is. I was hoping it was the one you were looking at. We can get it sized here on the ship if it doesn't fit."

She sniffed, "It fit's perfectly, oh, Lucas, I'm so happy, I really am."

He chuckled and said, "I am, too," he kissed her with tenderness and with love. "Just so you know, I went and asked your father and he gave us his blessing."

"You asked him? Oh how romantic, Lucas. Was he sad, though?"

Lucas nodded his head, "A little, but he said he expected it since we were teens."

"Oh can we go show him the ring? Who else knows? Does S J and the Captain?"

He laughed out loud, "Yes, not sure, yes and yes and that's it."

"Let's go, Lucas, I'll never get to sleep tonight. When should we get married?"

He growled and said, "As soon as possible.

26


	9. Chapter 9 And This Too Shall Pass

22

Chapter Nine

And This Too Shall Pass

Christmas day passed too quickly for most of the crew. Their next mission led them to an outpost on the planet Argen 3 in the next quadrant. The Captain sent instructions to have all pilots stand ready for flight training as the Enterprise circled in orbit.

"Spock. I don't want any surprises this time. There is a small colony working in the mines, but three of the scientists have requested medical attention."

"Yes, Captain, all personnel are accounted for on the outpost, sir."

Mr. Spock and the Captain conferred together adding and subtracting new and experience officers for the landing party. Drs. Joanna and Leonard McCoy would accompany them along with Mr. Sulu as science officer, Dr. Benjamin Clark, a new graduate physicist and the Captain and several security officers. Mr. Spock would remain on board in command.

"Spock, contact the proper personnel and have them meet me in the transporter room with their equipment. Mr. Sulu, come follow me."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu responded. Another officer took his place as navigator.

While the Captain waited for the landing party to arrive he contacted Lt. Commander Sedgwick and told him to run the pilots flight tests as he saw needed. "Just remind them this is an exercise and not to blow each other up."

Lt. Commander Sedgwick laughed and said, "They are more than ready for some training in real fighter planes instead of simulators, Sir."

"Carry on, Commander."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk and all of the landing party gathered on the surface of the planet. There was a pleasant blue sky, but the air was humid. They walked across an open field to the outpost buildings and were greeted by several officers.

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you must be Lt. Benson?"

"No, Captain, I am Lt. Aaron Faulkner, Lt. Benson is not feeling well. We have two other members in our sick bay and we are unable to find out the source of their illness."

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy and this is Dr. Joanna McCoy my daughter, we'd like to take a look at your crewmen."

"This way. Captain, would you care for some refreshments, we were just sitting down for a meal."

Kirk answered, "No thank you Lieutenant, but I'd like permission for my two science officers to look around outside and take some readings."

"Go ahead, I think you'll find the climate here is enjoyable, although a little tropical. Just be careful of the blue flowers on those plants over there. They are blossoming now and are quite toxic to humans. Use proper covers on your hands when taking specimens."

Kirk said, "Be careful, Sulu and Clark."

"Yes, Captain," they answered.

The doctors found their three patients in the small sick bay. They ran their assessment scanner and asked them a series of questions. Kirk walked in and waited at the door.

"Bones, what do you think?"

"I have to run one more test, but we think they have Dengue Fever."

"Dengue Fever, what is that?"

"It's a virus that is transmitted by mosquitoes in the tropics. There is no antibiotics, we just treat the symptoms. Right now they are about three days into the virus, it should run it's course in about four to five days. It's very painful and can become worse."

"Are we at risk of contacting it?"

"If we are bit by an insect carrying it, yes. I suggest you let Sulu and Clark to be aware of insect bites. I'll have our answer in about ten minutes."

"Okay, Bones, I'll let Lt. Faulkner know. Why wouldn't they have experienced this before and know what they are dealing with?"

"I don't know, Jim, could be a climate change, a more damp year, it's a guess."

"Okay, carry on."

Kirk walked back to join the other scientists eating their noon meal.

"Captain, have the doctors come up with anything?"

"He's not sure yet, but they are looking at Dengue Fever. It's transmitted by mosquito bites. Has anyone ever had these symptoms before?"

"No, sir. We did our best to treat their symptoms. Is it contagious?"

"We'll wait for the doctor and he'll answer your questions. Right now, I want to bring my team in."

He flipped open his communicator and said, "Kirk to Sulu, come in."

"Yes, Captain."

"Sulu can you two come into the outpost and bring the security guards, too."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. McCoy came into the room and spoke with the Captain and Lt. Faulkner, "We just got our diagnosis and it's Dengue Fever. Dr. Joanna is giving them a pain reliever, and a mixture of elderberry and papaya leaf extract. All we can do is treat the symptoms. We will leave the written instructions with the mixture as an aid for you. It's transmitted by mosquito and other insect bites. I'm surprised no on has had it before."

Kirk asked, "Have you had an unusual wet year?"

"Yes, Captain, the last two years especially. We've noticed more mosquitoes near the ponds and creeks."

"I'd like to give everyone a general check up while we're here," Dr. McCoy said.

"Yes, I'll call everyone in."

The Captain took a cup of coffee with his crew to another table. The lieutenant called in his officers and they filed in. The last person was a tall, slender, beautiful blond officer dressed in overalls for mining. Even under the dirt and smudges on her face, the visiting crew were amazed at her beauty.

Kirk looked around at his officers and softly said, "Close your mouths, gentlemen, it's not polite to stare."

After a short time all of the crew were checked over by the doctors. Dr. McCoy stared at the beautiful woman before him. He said, "I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy, and your name?"

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Johnson."

McCoy smiled and asked, "Doctor of what, rocks?" he teased.

She did not find it funny and answered, "As a matter of fact, I am. I don't expect you elitist to understand the importance of discovering how each planet was formed."

McCoy could hear his daughter softly snicker behind him. He responded, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you."

"Perhaps, just go on about your business, Doctor, I have things to do."

"Yes, I'll get right on it." He ran his device over her several times and asked Joanna to double check. She glanced at him and walked away from the patient. Dr. McCoy examined her stomach and asked if she had any unusual symptoms.

"None, sir."

"I'll be right back, doctor, you can sit up and I'll return in a minute."

He and Jenna talked about what they had found and knew the diagnosis was true and there was no cure at this point.

Joanna said, "Dad she had to have known something wasn't right. She's very thin and she has to be in pain."

He quietly said, "Yes, she may have suspected, and she knew Starfleet would have pulled her right out of here. Joanna, make sure no one comes in, while I talk with her."

"Okay, Dad."

McCoy walked in and stood next to the table, "Dr. Johnson, I…"

"Dr. McCoy, I already know what you're going to say. I have acute cancer and it's through all of my organs. The tumors can not be removed and it is terminal, even with all of the hocus pocus you have in your little black bag, it is too late."

"Dr. Johnson, if you knew you were sick, why didn't you call Starfleet and asked to be transferred to a hospital?"

"I wanted to finish my work, and not be cooped up in a hospital."

"We may have been able to save you months ago, there are organ transplants and treatments that would have helped you."

She shook her head and said, "All I ask is that you keep this from my fellow officers. There is nothing that can be done."

He hesitated and said, "Alright, as you see fit. I will leave pain medication for when it becomes too difficult to fight. You will also become too ill to work. You have my condolences, Doctor, I wish we had better news."

She jumped off of the table and left with her medication. Joanna entered the room and said, "She's one tough cookie."

"Yes, and it was so unnecessary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk was speaking to Lt. Faulkner, "Are there anymore supplies you need than what we brought with us.?"

"No, sir and thank you for the movies, they should keep us entertained for quite a while."

"You're welcome. Doctors are we finished here?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk led his group outside. Joanna ran to the edge of the woods to look at a small river. She loved listening to the sounds of the water bubbling over the rocks and stones.

Kirk called to her, "Dr. Joanna, anytime you're ready, Mr. Scott is waiting."

She turned and called back, "Oh, sorry, sir, I got distracted." 

He smiled at his future daughter in-law and wondered what it was going to be like to have a daughter.

"Okay, Mr. Scott, beam us aboard."

The entire group beamed up, taking their equipment with samples with them. Kirk would have liked to have stayed and enjoyed the weather, but he had some pilots flying around in space he needed to check on.

McCoy said in the Transporter Room, "Jim, I'll give you a report later, but Dr. Johnson has a terminal illness, and she didn't want her fellow crew members to know."

"You're kidding, Bones. Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"No, we just left her some pain meds for later. I'll make a note that any passing ship should stop and check on the crews health."

"I'm sorry, Bones. Send me the report later, I'll be in the flight deck."

The fighter planes were stored in the belly of the Enterprise. It was a short ride in the turbo lift.

He met up with Lt. Commander Sedgwick who was watching his pilots go through intricate flight patterns. He would occasionally give new instructions and the patterns would change.

Kirk asked, "How is it going, Commander?"

"Captain, this class of pilots are, gifted. I know one is your son and I'm not just saying this because he's in the group, but they are very fine tuned, they think ahead of their planes and are qualified for any defensive situation."

Kirk smiled and said, "I'm glad, I'd like to see them land if you're ready."

"Yes, I was just going to call them in."

"Commander to baby birds, return to the Big Bird."

"They all responded with an Aye."

All 24 pilots landed in the short space that were trained to land in, except for one. The last pilot had a malfunction in his braking system, threw out his shoot and slid sideways onto the flight deck, narrowly missing the plane in front of him. He jumped out of his plane as smoke billowed out from underneath. The crash crew were there within seconds.

Kirk looked down and saw that it was Ensign 'Mick', Lucas's friend.

He said to Lt. Commander Sedgwick, "He looks like he's okay."

"Yes, sir, let's go down and see what happened."

Lt. Commander Sedgwick said to him, "Ensign, was that a landing or were you shot down?"

"I'm sorry, sir, the hydraulics failed and I couldn't stop," he answered his senior officer and cringed inside when he saw the Captain.

"Captain, I'll take a look inside, hopefully it won't cost too much to fix it," Mick said.

Kirk said, "Ensign, it always costs too much, don't worry, just find the problem and fix it."

"Aye, sir."

The other pilots waited for the Captain and the Lt. Commander to leave. They busied themselves doing post-flight checks and refilled all oils and fuel tanks. When the senior officers left a crew of mechanics along with Lucas and SJ walked up to Mick.

"Mick, need to check your shorts?" Lucas teased.

He grinned and said, "I thought for a moment I was a goner.

Lucas said, "Flying can be terrifying."

Mick nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it's the landings that are worse."

Lucas and SJ helped him strip the panels open to let the mechanics in to look around. Hydraulic fluid dripped from crevices far and wide.

Mick said, "Looks like, I'll be here awhile."

Lucas and SJ pushed up their sleeves and said, "We'll help, we're not busy and we want to see what failed."

They worked long into the night and finally decided to finish with fresh minds in the morning. The night shift of mechanics would finish, but would leave the panels so Mick could inspect it in the morning.

As they walked back to the lifts Mick asked, "Hey, lover boy, when's the big day?"

Lucas said, "I can't get her to decide. I mean just pick a day, I'll show up, we'll have a party and be done."

Mick poked him in the arm, "SJ, he's just impatient for the wedding night."

SJ smiled and said, "Knock if off, Mick."

Lucas said, "Yea, or I'll tell Lt. Commander Sedgwick you were doing barrel rolls when you were out of radar range."

With his impish smile he replied, "I was just keeping up with you, Kirk."

When Lucas returned to his quarters he showered, ate and fell asleep and woke to his alarm the next morning. It would be a busy day going over the previous days flight lessons with Lt. Commander Sedgwick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sick bay there were a few complaints from crewmen with too much spare time on their hands in between missions. A few fights were broken up in recreation areas. The goodwill of Christmas was slowly wearing off.

Joanna was restocking supplies when Christine came in and asked her about the wedding. "Have you set a date, yet, Dr. Joanna?"

"No, Lucas wanted it yesterday, but we've scheduled physicals for the entire crew and we'll be very busy for the next month.

Christine said, "Talk it over with your father, I'm sure we can schedule a few days break so you can be ready and have some time for yourselves."

"I didn't want it to interfere."

"Don't worry, we'll make time."

Joanna stood up and immediately was light headed. She grabbed the counter top to steady herself.

Christine asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just stood up too fast."

She had felt achy all day and had taken something for it. Now she felt feverish. Christine left the room and she sat down on the stool. She heard her father's voice coming out of his office talking with one of the other doctors. She stood up to go to his office and the room spun and she blacked out.

Dr. McCoy heard the noise and ran around the corner with Christine and found his daughter laying on the floor.

"Joanna," he sat her up and said to Christine, "She's burning up."

"I was just here doctor and she said she, felt light headed but that she stood up too fast."

"Help me get her to a room."

The two carried her to a room and placed her on the exam table. She was running a fever of 102.

Her father called to her, "Joanna, darlin', wake up." She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Dad, I ache all over."

He pressed on her abdomen and she moaned in pain. He ran his assessment tool over her. He took a blood specimen and looked under the scope. He looked at Christine and back at his daughter.

"She has Dengue Fever, let's start her on pain meds and can you look up the proper mix of elderberry, papaya extract, ginger and a little garlic."

"Yes, Doctor."

He walked back to Jenna and took her hand, "Darlin' how are you feeling?"

"Dad, do I have Dengue Fever by any chance?"

"Yes, you do. We'll treat your symptoms, but it will be a miserable few days for you. I'll keep you as comfortable as I can, okay?"

She nodded her head yes, "Dad, can you tell, Lucas?"

"Yes, I will, but if lover-boy makes a nuisance of himself, I'm booting him out."

She barely smiled and said, "Okay. Dad, what about the others from the landing crew?"

"So far, so good, we haven't heard from anyone."

She nodded her head, and fell asleep.

Christine came in with the pain injection and the herbs, too. "Doctor, I'll stay with her and keep an eye on her. We'll get the fever down."

"Thanks, Christine…I, appreciate it."

Christine smiled.

McCoy went to his office and put in a call to Ensign Kirk on the communicator.

Lucas answered, "Yes, Dr. McCoy, Kirk here."

"Lucas, Joanna has come down with Dengue Fever. She caught it while on the planet. It's a virus and it will run it's course, but she wanted you to know."

"Dr. McCoy, I'll be right there. Over."

Lucas ran from his quarters. In the elevator he checked his wrist computer. "Computer. Dengue Fever," he spoke into it.

His watch said, "A virus transmitted by insect bites usually in tropical climates. It generally runs a week, but can become more serious. Symptoms include, high fever, muscle aches and could lead to bleeding and bruising."

He ran down the hall way to sick bay and as he turned the corner Nurse Christine was coming out with a bowl of water. He grabbed her and pulled her aside to avoid knocking her over, sloshing the water down the front of both of them.

Lucas said, "Nurse, I hope that is water?"

She sternly answered, "Lucas, slow down."

"I'm sorry, I'll, I'll clean it up."

She shook her head no and said, "She's in room 2 with the doctor, you can go in."

All Lucas could see was the love of his life, listless in bed with sweat dripping down her face. He walked to her and looked at Dr. McCoy and said, "Joanna, it's me, Lucas." There was no reply.

Dr. McCoy said, "She's running a high temp. We're treating her with all we have, Lucas, it just has to run it's course."

"But, Doctor, how serious is it? Will she be alright."

Dr. McCoy pointed out the door. He said, "Lucas, she'll be very sick for a few days. Now if you make a pest of yourself, you're out of here, understood?"

"Aye, sir. I'll stay out of your way."

"Alright, I'll give you a job."

"Yes, sir, anything."

He called to Nurse Christine, "Christine, give Lucas the bowl of water and cloths, show him what to do, and you can get a break."

"Of course, Doctor, come on, Lucas."

She handed him the silver bowl to carry into the room.

"I want you to keep a cool cloth on her forehead, behind her knees and under her armpits. Those are fever points, and it will help to cool her down. Feel the temp of the water, now when it cools down too much, come and get more. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Lucas remained at Joanna's side until evening. Dr. McCoy said to him, "Lucas, go to your quarters and get some sleep. When you're off duty tomorrow, you can come back."

Lucas had forgotten about his duty shift, he was already hours late for today's shift. "No, I'll stay, sir. I've gotten some water down her and I want to stay."

McCoy said, "Alright, just clear it with the officer of the day."

"Yes, sir, I will."

Lucas waited until the doctor left the room. He called Lieutenant Commander Sedgwick on his communicator. "Ensign Kirk to Lt. Commander Sedgwick."

A pause and then, "Well, Ensign, are you on duty, or have you decided you needed some time off?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I did not contact you. I was called to sick bay, my fiancé is very ill, and I would like to ask for permission to take a few days off. I'm sorry I would have done this in person, but it all happened very quickly, sir."

"Ensign, is she going to be okay?"

"Dr. McCoy assures me it will be a rough few days. Is it alright if I stay until, she's a little better, sir?"

"Yes, Ensign, you'll be of no use to me."

"Yes, sir and again, I apologize for not calling you sooner."

"That is all, Ensign"

"Yes, sir, out."

Lucas returned to Joanna's side and tried to get her to drink some water.

Miriam came on duty and helped Christine to change her gown. Christine called Lucas back into the room.

"Lucas, have you eaten this evening?"

"No, I'll get something later, Christine, thanks."

Christine looked at Miriam and said, "I'll bring him something and I'll make sure Dr. McCoy eats, too."

Miriam checked Joanna's temperature and made sure she was comfortable.

Joanna stirred a little and Lucas said, "Hello, Jo, wake up, sleepy head."

She turned toward his voice and said, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of you, sad isn't it?" he teased. "How are you feeling?"

"My bones ache all through me, and I'm shivering. I can't stand the dreams I'm having, keep me awake."

Miriam said, "Joanna, it's almost time for some pain relief. Hang in there, okay?"

"Thanks, Miriam."

Lucas kept changing Joanna's cool cloth's on her body. He tried keeping her awake by talking about their future. "Joanna, have you thought about a date, yet?"

"Lucas, you're a sweet heart, but I can't think about that right now."

"I'm, sorry, I'm just trying to keep you awake."

"I'm so cold," she shivered.

He pulled the sheet and light blanket up closer to her chin and rested his head on the bed next to her. "We'll get through this, my Georgia Peach."

She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sometime during the night Lucas laid down in the bed across from her and fell asleep. Miriam kept an eye on Joanna, but at five a.m. she paged Dr. McCoy.

"Doctor, her fever has spiked to 103.1."

"I'll be right there."

Several nurses, and Drs. McCoy and McKenzie were in her room. Lucas woke up to voices.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" He rubbed his eyes and tried not to get in the way.

One of the nurses took him aside and said, "Her fever has gone up, don't worry and just stay back here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. McCoy lifted the sheet and examined her arms and legs, she was beginning to show bruising and a rash all over her. She moaned when they moved her.

Dr. McKenzie said, "Leonard, she's hemorrhaging." He pointed to her bleeding nose.

"Yes, I see it." The nurses dabbed at the blood and her father gave her a strong pain injection. "There's not much more we can do, but keep an eye on her blood pressure and temperature. I'll stay with her. Thank you everyone. Let's just hope she pulls out of this quick."

Dr. McKenzie patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'm across the hall, Leonard."

"I know, thanks."

Lucas quietly walked up to Dr. McCoy. His blue eyes were wide and bright. "She is going to pull through this, isn't she?"

"Yes, Lucas, but she's in a lot of pain. I don't suppose I could send you to your quarters to rest, could I?"

"Not anymore than you would go, sir."

McCoy smiled and said, "Take a seat, son, it's going to be a long few days, but this too shall pass."

The days were long and tiring. Many of the doctors and nurses took turns standing outside her sick room. They respected Dr. McCoy and had come to love and respect his daughter. They were want for nothing, all the comforts were brought to them by their colleagues.

Throughout the days, Captain Kirk would come by to check on her situation. He was impressed with the medical team as they circled around to support Dr. McCoy. SJ and Mick hung outside her room, waiting to hear any news.

On the fifth day, the Captain motioned for his son to come out in the hall. "Lucas, you look like a 'saduration eskit' on a good day. When she wakes up and takes a look at you, you'll scare her. Why don't you go shave and clean up a bit."

"Dad, I can't leave her. She's been so sick," his blue eyes glistened.

"Son, just go grab a quick shower and uniform shirt, okay. I'll come and get you if anything changes."

"I'll just use the shower in the next room, I'll be right back." Within minutes he returned with a wet head, and clean shirt.

His father smiled and said, "You smell better, at least."

Lucas smiled and returned to Joanna's side. By early evening Joanna's fever broke. A sigh of relief went throughout the room. She was soaked in sweat, pale and weary.

Dr. McCoy said to her, "Well, darlin' you had us on our toes around the clock. You're going to be fine."

"Hey, Dad, I've never felt better," she replied and they all laughed.

Lucas held her hand and the room cleared to give them privacy. "Jo, you had me so scared."

"It was just a virus, Lucas."

He shook his head and said, "I'll let the doctors fill you in." He laid his head on her bed. They talked briefly and Lucas fell asleep.

Shortly after Dr. McCoy returned to her room and saw Lucas leaning on her bed, asleep.

"This is not a hotel."

"Dad, he's exhausted."

"I, know, he never left your side, Joanna, but we'll have to move him."

Dr. McCoy called in two orderlies, "Gentlemen, move him to the other bed."

They gently laid him on the bed and pulled the curtain to separate the two patients.

Lucas slept soundly through the night. Joanna was weak, but she was starting to increase her fluids. He kissed her forehead and said, "I have to go on duty, but I'll come by later, okay."

She nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know." He kissed her again and said, "Keep me in your heart."

"You're always there, Lucas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days in sick bay, Joanna was allowed to recover in her quarters. She and Lucas talked more about their wedding. Lucas had stopped by after his shift and brought her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Lucas, they are very cute."

"Let's sit for a bit."

She was wrapped up in a warm robe and he made her tea and toast as they talked.

"Lucas, I know you want to get married real quick, but we have physicals scheduled, but the other reason," she hesitated, "is…"

He looked at her questioningly, "Yes?"

"I'd like my mom to be there."

"Jo, why didn't you say so? You should have told me that."

"It's just that it would make it over a year away, and to be honest, I'm not sure I want to wait that long," and she whispered, "or could wait that long."

"What's that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say something about, not waiting or something?" he teased.

She hit his shoulder, "No, I did not say, not waiting, I said, I didn't know if I could wait that long."

Lucas grinned.

"Lucas, I mean it, it's not funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you could extrapolate on that idea a bit." He leaned in as if to listen, but turned his head and started kissing her neck.

"Lucas," she moaned, "stop, or I'll make you leave."

"I'm waiting…," he laughed, and kissed her nose, her forehead and her lips.

"Lucas, what should we do?"

He cleared his throat and said as if announcing a proclamation, "Hear ye, hear ye, I Lucas James Kirk suggest that we live together until a proper time when the marriage between said self and fiancé Joanna M. McCoy can be arranged with the presence of Ms. Joanna's mother."

"Sorry, isn't going to happen," she answered.

He frowned and announced again, "An addendum to the previous announcement, we arrange for Ms. Joanna's mother to witness the wedding via trans-planetarium video," he looked quickly at her and said in a whisper, "is that doable?"

She thought for a moment and said, "I hereby declare that a suitable solution has been agreed upon for the wedding of Lucas and Joanna."

Lucas pulled her close and kissed her. "I am so ready, my lady, and you?"

"More than ready? I'll talk to Dad and see what the schedule looks like."

"I want you back on your feet, too."

"Yes, that's important, too."

"I better go," he pointed to his heart and then to her, "until we meet again," he laughed.

22


	10. Chapter 10 I Do, I Do, We Did

19

Chapter Ten

I Do, I Do, We Did

The Enterprise went onto Argen 3, and did the yearly physicals of the crews that were studying on the planet. A group of doctors and nurses beamed down to examine the 45 scientists that lived there. They were also suppose to pick up a young physician that was dropped off several months previous.

Captain Kirk remained on the Enterprise but sent Mr. Spock, Ensign Spock and Lt. Uhura to represent the ship and to deliver their much needed supplies.

"Spock, keep in touch," Kirk said.

"Yes, Captain, we won't be long. The Lieutenant has communication devices to set up. Ensign Spock and I will assist her, and return as soon as we can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drs. McCoy's and Mackenzie along with Christine, Miriam and another nurse went on ahead. The young physician had started a few of the physicals ahead for them.

She reported to Dr. McCoy, "Dr. McCoy, I am Dr. Anastasia Belham, I was is school with Joanna."

"She's down the hall, let me get her," McCoy said.

He returned with his daughter and Joanna said, "Anastasia, I didn't know you were the physician we were picking up?" they hugged briefly.

Anastasia had unusual bright green eyes that sparkled when she laughed, "I signed up with Starfleet right away and asked to be transferred to the Enterprise if there was an opening."

"We needed a specialist in your area, we lost our doctor of alien specialties."

"Yes, I heard that from Lucas when he was on Earth."

Dr. McCoy cleared his throat and said, "Ladies, can we have the reunion later, we've got a lot of work to do."

The both responded, "Yes, doctor."

Anastasia said, "I started blood work on all 45 patients, yesterday, sir, here are their results."

"Good, doctor, did you see any problems?"

"We have two who's blood sugars that are elevated and a couple with blood pressure problems."

McCoy said, "Let's set up the schedule, and get started."

The four doctors and nurses discussed the procedure and by afternoon half of the scientists had finished their physicals. By early evening all were completed and any problems were attended to.

Jenna said to Anastasia, "I'm glad you were here to help, we would have had to come back tomorrow."

"Glad I could help. I got to see how all of you worked so well together. It's a good crew."

Joanna replied, "They are the best. I'll fill you in when we return and you get settled on the Enterprise."

"Joanna, what is the Captain like? I heard he runs a tight ship."

She laughed and said, "So tight, she squeaks at times."

Dr. Leonard McCoy walked in on the conversation and said, "The Captain is very strict, but approachable. Jo did you tell her he'll be your father in-law soon?"

Anastasia exclaimed, "Oh Joanna, Lucas finally asked? Congratulations."

She laughed and said, "Yes, and Dad let him, too," and she hugged her father.

"When's the big day?"

Joanna looked at her Dad and said, "We've got physicals for 430 crew members to do, but Dad worked out a few days to squeeze in a wedding."

"Don't let her fool ya, Dr. Belham, she picked the dates herself, I had no say in the matter. Well ladies, let's get our equipment and beam aboard, I'm tired."

Mr. Scott beamed aboard the doctors and nurses. The next group followed behind them.

Lt. Uhura said to Mr. Spock, "I can't believe it took so long to hook up everything. You would think that there would be universal hook ups to make things go smoother."

Spock said, "Yes, Lieutenant, you would think."

Dr. Joanna McCoy said, "Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura, I'd like to introduce Dr. Anastasia Belham. She's just transferred as our new Alien Specialist."

Mr. Spock politely nodded and Uhura said, "Welcome aboard Dr. Belham, I'm sure you will find we are a friendly group and busy, too."

"Yes, I've already experienced both, thank you."

The Commander and Lieutenant were talking of their day as they left the transporter room.

Joanna held up Anastasia, "You haven't met Lucas's friend, SJ. He's our best man. He's boarding now."

Jenna called to SJ, "SJ this is my friend, Dr. Anastasia Belham, she specializes in alien species," she laughed, "you should find her 'fascinating'."

"Anastasia, this is Ensign Spock Jr., we call him SJ for short."

SJ held out his hand to shake hers and stared at her green eyes. He stammered and said, "It's a pleasure, Anastasia. I hope you find space travel as gratifying as we do," and he kissed her hand.

She looked longingly at his deep brown eyes, and replied, "It's my pleasure, SJ and I'm sure we'll talk later."

"Good evening, ladies."

Jenna looked at her friend and said, "Wow, that's a first."

"What?"

"SJ rarely demonstrates any affection. He's three quarters human, and a quarter Vulcan, but he's a lot like his father."

Anastasia just made the connection, "You mean, Commander Spock is SJ's father?"

"Yes, he is."

"Is his mother aboard, too?"

"No, she passed away when he was younger. He grew up with his grandparents on Vulcan."

"Come on, I'll show you to your quarters."

After returning supplies to sick bay, she showed Anastasia around for a quick tour.

Dr. McCoy said to the two, "Joanna you two have tomorrow off, so you can give her the grand tour of the lady. I have to see the, Captain. Good job, ladies."

Joanna said, "I'll take you to your quarters. Medical teams all live on deck 5, where sick bay is. Senior officers live on this floor also, in case of emergencies we can get to them quickly."

Anastasia carried a large duffel bag with her belongings. She showed her the code to her room and let her in.

Anastasia stepped in and loved her room immediately. "This is perfect, not too big, but big enough for my things."

"I'll show you how to use the food service door. Generally we are required to eat in the mess room, but if you're unable to make it then we use our own food service." They went through the instructions. "I'll leave you to settle. Your communicator is here. I'll see you after breakfast and we'll go on the tour.

"Do you think we'll see SJ?"

"That could be arranged, I'm sure," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stopped by for a late visit. Joanna was telling him about her day when she mentioned Anastasia.

"I know. That's all SJ talked about when he got back. I never know what that guy is thinking."

Joanna laughed, "And you think women are hard to understand…."

He snatched her from the couch, spun her around and kissed her passionately. "How many days until we marry?" he asked against her lips.

"Three more weeks."

"Too long, can we bump it up two weeks?"

"Why, Lucas, I thought we settled on that date?"

He pulled her tight against him and she could feel the meaning of which he spoke.

"Lucas, are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious," he smiled.

Joanna wiggled away from him and was thinking, "I'll ask Dad tomorrow and then I'll try to reach Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By mid-week, Lucas received a call to report to his father's quarters. It sounded serious, so he ran from his post.

He buzzed the door and his father called, "Enter."

"Yes, sir," Lucas said.

"Come in, son, I'd like a father, son chat."

Lucas followed him into his private quarters and began to think about his recent activities. He was sure he hadn't broken any regulations.

The Captain got each a cup of coffee and sat at the window. He smiled at his son and said, "Sit, you're not in trouble."

"Oh, good, I wasn't sure."

"I see, should I inquire any further?"

"Oh, no, I've been too busy to find any trouble. What's up, sir?"

"You're wedding has been moved up."

"Yes, sir, I didn't get a chance to tell you, we just found out, today."

"Dr. McCoy was afraid that, perhaps,"…he paused, "that maybe, Joanna…."

"Was pregnant?" Lucas asked indignantly. "Dad, really! We never….sir, never, uh, that is she wanted to wait, sir."

Kirk nodded his head and said, "Ah, I see, it's just that her father was a little concerned when you wanted to get married this soon and then you bumped it up two weeks."

Lucas stared at the table, "He could have come to me man to man, sir, instead of going through you."

"Don't get your shorts in a rumple. I was surprised you moved it up, too, we were just wondering what was the rush."

"I just didn't see any purpose in waiting," Lucas stood and went to the window. "Dad, have you ever been so in love, it consumes your whole being? She's all I think of all day long, I'm concentrating on my job, sir, it's just each breath I take, I want it to be next to her," he looked at his father.

Kirk smiled and looked far off, "Yes, son, I felt the same way about your mother, and someone else, too."

"Dad, what went wrong between you and Mom? I want to avoid the same trouble?"

"Well," he paused and thought, "it was the time and the distance apart from each other. She had to become more independent trying to take care of you and making decisions on her own. Every time I came back, it took longer to adjust. I wanted her all to myself when I returned, but she had a life, and didn't want to give it up. We finally grew too far apart. I was so sad for you, son. I hated leaving you."

Lucas nodded and sat at the table again, "It was the worst time in my life, Dad. I don't want you to feel guilty. I understand your love of exploring space, it's like a drug. I just don't want to leave Joanna behind. I can't."

"Then don't, no matter what Starfleet throws at you, you take her with you."

Lucas nodded and looked at his father and asked, "Who's the someone else, you spoke of?"

His father looked out the window and looked down at his cup.

"Is it, Miriam, Dad?"

"It can be lonely at the top," the Captain thought to himself. "I'd rather keep that to myself," he said aloud.

"Dad, it won't go any further."

The Captain reached across the table and gently cuffed his son in the head. "Another, time. Now, do you have your dress whites cleaned and pressed?"

"Yes, sir, I'm ready. I'll be moving some of my things into Joanna's cabin today and tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess I don't have anymore 'fatherly' advice to give you. Any questions, son?"

"No, I guess not," he paused.

"You're sure?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"I'll talk with Bones for you and set him straight."

"No, sir, I think I should."

"Alright, go ahead."

"See you, Saturday, Dad."

"Yes, you will. Bye."

Before Lucas returned to duty he went to sick bay. He had to wait for Dr. McCoy to finish with a patient. Joanna was not around so he waited outside his office. He heard Dr. McCoy's voice and stood up straight.

"Hello, Lucas, can I help you?"

"Yes sir, can I speak with you in private, sir?"

"Yes, come into my office," he held the door open for him to pass.

"Have a seat."

Lucas sat up straight and waited for Dr. McCoy to speak.

"Yes, Lucas, what can I help you with?"

He didn't want to sound angry with his future father in-law, so he tried a more adult approach, "I just spoke with my father about your concerns, and I want you to know that I can assure you that Joanna is not in a 'motherly' way, sir. We, as hard as it has been, have agreed to wait until we were married to….have, that is, we… wanted to wait and, uh, have relations after we were married, sir. It was my decision to move up the date two weeks, because I was finding it harder to...remain…pure, sir."

He took a deep breath to continue, but Dr. McCoy held up his hand and said, "I am at loss for words, other than, I am proud of the both of you."

"Well, sir, it is more from Joanna's strength than mine."

"I can, imagine. Is there anything else, Lucas?"

"No, sir, I believe that is it." He stood and shook the doctors hand and said, "We'll see you on Saturday, then."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Have a good day."

"Thank you," Lucas breathed a large sigh of relief when he was out of ear shot. He finished up his shift and delivered an armful of things to Joanna's quarters.

Joanna laughed when she saw him, "Don't you have a duffel bag? You're carrying your underwear for all to see, Lucas. Here, maintenance delivered a new dresser for you, and it's set into the wall already."

She helped him fold his clothes, military style and said, "This is the last time I do this for you."

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to do things that I've been doing for myself for years." They closed the drawers and touched each others hands. He stroked her face and whispered, "Can you believe it, that in three days, you'll be Dr. Joanna Kirk?"

"I'm so glad I let you talk me into moving it up."

Lucas dropped his hands and said, "I had a conversation with my father and your father today."

"You did, about what?"

"It's funny now, but at the time I was angry. Let's go sit in the other room." He flopped down on the couch and she stretched out next to him. "I don't want you to be mad, but your father was afraid that because we wanted to get married so soon and then moved the wedding up two weeks earlier, that maybe you were pregnant."

Joanna sat up quickly and said, "That's why all of the odd questions. He kept asking if I felt okay, did I have anything I wanted to tell him, and he kept staring at me. Lucas!"

"I know, I know, my father came to me first. We talked and I assured him that it wasn't possible and then I met with your father this afternoon. I think he was surprised that we had wanted to wait until after we were married to have, relations. I, of course gave you all of the credit, my love."

"Lucas, it makes me mad, that's our business, not theirs. I'm so embarrassed."

"Joanna, I kind of got pulled into it. I would have never told either one of them, but your father was worried. So, let's not bring it up to either of them and enjoy ourselves."

Joanna growled, "Lucas, I can't believe that here, I'm a doctor and my father wants to know about my sex life. I need to say something to him."

Lucas held her tight and said, "Oh, no, you're not saying a word to him. I took care of it. Just try to see it from his point of view as a father worrying about his daughter. It doesn't matter. Just sleep on it and promise me you won't say anything to him."

"I'll sleep on it."

"And promise me you won't say anything to him. Only three more days and we don't want any family disturbances. Okay?"

There was a long silence and she finally conceded. "Alright, I'll try not to say anything."

"I have to go, I have to be on duty early tomorrow. I'll bring by a few more things tomorrow night."

"And that's the last time I want to see you before our wedding."

"What for?"

"I just want you to be, I don't know…"

Lucas interrupted and said, "Longing, pining, desperate, thirsting, and yearning for you?"

Jenna laughed out loud, "That should do it."

"Oh, girl, you're driving me mad."

"Good night, Lucas."

He kissed her as he left and once again ran out of her cabin because he did not trust himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding with about 100 friends and family gathered in the recreation room. Lucas and Joanna's friends had decorated the room. There were tables for the food and sitting while a band of their musical crewmates set up in a corner. The interstellar communicator was showing Joanna's mother every second of the wedding.

At the appointed time Lucas, SJ and the Captain stood at the front near a small podium. White and lilac flowers decorated the area. All were in dress uniforms and Lucas was in his dress whites. His blue eyes twinkled as he waited for his bride.

SJ leaned over and asked, "This is where you can bail out, if you want."

Lucas whispered, "Not for a million star ships to command."

The music started and Lucas turned to see Joanna in a simple white gown, with small glittering rhinestones and carrying a white and lilac bouquet on the arm of her father. His knees almost buckled at her beauty and tears moistened his eyes.

As they neared Lucas could see tears coming down Dr. McCoy's face. He glanced at his father who also had tears in his eyes.

The Captain cleared his throat and asked, "Who gives away this woman?"

"I, do, Captain." McCoy placed her hand on Lucas's left arm and kissed his daughter.

She whispered, "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

He answered, "I love you, too."

Joanna turned to Lucas and they smiled at each other.

The Captain said, "As I've said before, this is the one job as Captain that I thoroughly enjoy, and since I am marrying my son,…" his voice cracked, "to his beautiful bride, it is more special for me."

Lucas and Joanna faced the Captain and he said, "Let us begin. You two have known each other for years. Remember all those conversations you've had over meals, on quiet walks, in sick bay," chuckles were heard through out the room, "and the dreams and wishes you had for each other and for your future? Then at one moment you decided to marry. From that point on you were two people working out what you want, what you believe, and what you hoped for each other. The vows you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "You know all those dreams we've talked about and the promises we made to each other, well, I meant it," he paused and then said, "Look at one another and remember this moment in time."

Lucas and Joanna looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the room. There was a hush over the room as the Captain said their vows.

"Lucas James Kirk, do you take Joanna Marie McCoy to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I, do." Lucas said.

The Captain turned to Joanna and repeated, "Joanna Marie McCoy do you take Lucas James Kirk to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Joanna answered, "I, do."

The Captain turned to SJ and Christine and asked for their rings. "Lucas as you place the ring on Joanna's hand repeat these words, "Joanna, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Lucas repeated the words and Joanna smiled.

The Captain said, "Now, Joanna as you place the ring on Lucas's hand repeat these words, "Lucas, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Joanna repeated the words.

"By the powers vested in me by Starfleet Command, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Lucas held her face in his hands and gently kissed her once and then again, a little longer. The crowd hollered in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr. & Mrs. Lucas and Joanna Kirk."

Lucas shook SJ's hand and he thought he saw SJ wipe a tear from his eye. "SJ, thanks for being here."

"It's an honor, Lucas."

Captain Kirk said, "Congratulations, you two, and may I kiss my daughter in-law?" Lucas nodded to his father. The Captain gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "Welcome to the family, Joanna."

"Thank you so much for the beautiful words."

"Here's your father," he said, and released her.

"Oh, Dad, thanks, so much, let's go see, Mom."

Dr. McCoy squeezed his daughter and gave her a kiss, "Lucas, come along."

"Yes, sir."

Joanna's Mom was crying and said, "You're so beautiful, Joanna, I wish I were there, and Lucas you look very handsome."

"I wish you were here too, Mom."

Lucas said, "Thank you, ma'am."

Her mother said, "Leonard, make sure she stays safe on that ship."

Dr. McCoy cringed on the inside, "I will, but now she has Lucas to help, too. Don't worry."

Her mother said, "Have a great time, dear and call me in a few days."

"I will, Mom, bye."

The reception began with a wonderful meal of various specialties of different cultures. Champaign flowed along with strong coffee. The band began playing soft music and announced it was time for the bride and groom's dance.

Lucas and Joanna touched head to head as they started, but then Lucas began to swirl her around the dance floor as if they were floating. Towards the end other couples were invited to join them.

Joanna had asked for an old tradition of the father daughter dance. Dr. McCoy took his daughter in his arms and spun her around. Joanna laughed, and near the end of the song laid her head on his chest. "Dad, this is the best day of my life. Didn't the Captain do a great job?'

McCoy squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her forehead. "Yea, I just about lost it."

Joanna giggled and said, "Me, too."

The dance ended and the night continued. Lucas and Joanna were dancing together when the Captain tapped his son's shoulder and asked, "May, I cut in, son?"

"Of course, Dad."

The Captain led Joanna slowly around the dance floor. "Captain, I want to thank you again for the wonderful ceremony."

He looked down at her, smiled and said, "We have to do something about being so formal in private. Do you feel comfortable calling me Jim?"

She leaned back and looked up at him and said, "I don't mind having two, Dads. If you don't mind me referring to you as Dads?"

Kirk smiled from ear to ear. "I think I'm going to like having a daughter." He kissed her forehead and led her back to Lucas.

Lucas and Joanna went around to visit with each person. When they had a free moment Lucas said, "Joanna, look over there, SJ and Anastasia have been sitting there for two hours talking non-stop."

"I know, I don't want to interrupt them. They look so serious."

Just then Mr. Spock looking handsome in his dress uniform walked up to the couple with Christine and said, "Lucas and Joanna, we want to offer our congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," they answered in unison.

"You're very beautiful, Joanna, and I hope Lucas knows how lucky he is to have someone as special as you."

Lucas answered, "I do, Christine, thank you."

Joanna said, "Christine, I was so honored that you accepted my invitation to stand up for me at the wedding. It meant a lot to us."

Christine answered, "I was happy to do it. I hope you will be as happy as Spock and I have been."

"Me, too, Christine," Jenna replied.

"Live long and prosper, Mr. and Mrs. Kirk." Spock said giving them the Vulcan greeting.

"Thank you, sir," they answered. They watched as Spock and Christine walked away holding hands discreetly.

Lucas and Joanna went to sit with SJ and Anastasia, but they were not at the table. They were interrupted by many people offering congratulations. The night wore down as crewmates slowly returned to their quarters. A few die-hard's hung on and Lucas tugged on Joanna's hand.

"It's time for us to go, let's go say good night to our parents."

Dr. McCoy was telling a funny story with the Captain and Mr. Scott when they walked up, "Dad, we're leaving, now. Thank you for a lovely wedding."

He hugged his daughter one last time and shook Lucas's hand, "Take care of her, son."

"I will, sir, I promise," he turned to his father and said, "Thank you, Dad for everything, for helping me be the man I am becoming."

Captain Kirk shook his son's hand, "I'm very proud of you, son. Don't ever forget that. And Joanna, good luck."

They all laughed and the newly married couple left for their quarters.

Every few steps Lucas stopped to kiss his bride. When they got close to their door, Lucas asked, "What do you think happened to SJ & Anastasia?"

Joanna laughed and said, "They probably found a more private space to finish their conversation."

At their door Lucas lifted Joanna in his arms and carried her over their threshold. They turned on the do not disturb sign and he set her down in their bedroom

"Joanna, you are so beautiful and I love you with all my being."

He smiled and they began a lifetime together.

19


	11. Chapter 11 Aliens Amongst Us

24

A/N: Sometimes exploring a new planet is dangerous and sometimes it contains a relatively simple existence. If only Ensign Kirk would use the brains between his ears….

Chapter Eleven

Aliens Amongst Us

Lucas and Joanna enjoyed spending two days together and then it was back to work. Sick bay had hundreds of physicals to finish and Lucas was working on a special project with SJ and the new specialist, Dr. Anastasia Belham.

The Enterprise was being sent to the unexplored planet Orion 23B.

Mr. Spock called the three ensigns to the Bridge. They were preparing to orbit and he wanted them at their scanners to collect the information.

On the ride up to the Bridge, Lucas said to SJ, "I hope Mr. Spock assigns us to the landing party."

"After all this preliminary work we've done, I don't know why he wouldn't."

The door opened up to the Bridge. The three went to their positions and began scanning the planets surface. Information was being sent to the computer. Mr. Spock was examining the read outs.

He spoke to the ensigns and the Captain, "The atmosphere is oxygen and nitrogen. It can sustain life with little assistance, Captain. The atmosphere is thinner and we may need to work accordingly. I believe we can send down the landing party. We would need the biologists, Dr. McCoy and the three ensigns here to gather specimens."

"Good, Mr. Spock, you, I and the three amigos here will meet in the transporter room. Will you contact Dr. McCoy and the others, please?"

"Aye, Captain. I'll be there shortly."

"Ensigns, follow me."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

They stood behind the Captain on the elevator eyeing each other with excitement.

The Captain spoke, "Do you three have all of your equipment in the transporter room, or shall we stop off and pick up what we need?"

Ensign SJ spoke, "We need to stop first, Captain. We can meet you in five minutes."

Kirk turned to the ensigns and smiled, "That will be fine. Oh by the way Dr. Belham, welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy your first landing party expedition."

"Thank you, Captain."

The elevator stopped at their work deck. "Five minutes, ensigns."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

The three ran to gather the bags and monitors that they would need. SJ and Lucas pulled on the heavy back packs and Anastasia carried the duffel bag with other supplies.

"Let's go," Lucas said.

They beamed down with the Captain, Mr. Spock, the two biologists, and Dr. McCoy. Commander Scott was left in command.

The surface was mountainous area similar as on Earth. There were trees and plants with small hills that led to a taller mountain.

The Captain looked around and said, "Spock you take, Dr. Belham, Dr. McCoy and biologist Mark Spencer and head east, I'll take the rest and head west. Bones, you can show Dr. Belham the ropes as you go."

"Will do, Jim."

The three ensigns and the two biologists divided equipment into two packs

Captain said, "Let's check in every hour. Keep your phasers set on low."

Spock set out with his group and Kirk said, "Okay, gentlemen, lets see what we can find."

They walked through a field and came upon a small creek. They took samples of the water and a few of the small fish they could catch. The Captain led the group across the creek and up a hill. A small animal scurried in front of the group. It looked like the cross between a rabbit and a cat.

Biologist Dan Nyler spoke first, "Captain, if we could catch that it would be a great specimen to study."

"Go for it, Dan, it ran into that thicket."

He took out what looked like an ancient bow and arrow from his pack. He slowly crept into the area and stalked the animal. SJ and Lucas watched with curiosity.

SJ whispered, "What are the chances he'll catch it?"

The Captain quietly hushed their conversation. They watched as Dr. Dan pulled out an arrow from it's sheath. Attached to it was a cord and a net. He aimed slowly, pulled back on the bow and let it fly over the animals head. One shot, one capture. The animal rolled up in a ball and fought to get out of the net. The ensigns ran up to help put it in a container.

"Well, done, Dr. Dan," the Captain said.

"Thank you, sir." He tied the container to his backpack and hoisted it up on his shoulders. After a short time the animal settled down and remained quiet.

They followed the creek to a larger river. There were fruits and vegetation that they took samples of and made notes. Their packs were becoming heavy so the Captain had their specimens and the animal beamed aboard and sent to the lab. Dr. Dan gave instructions to the lab as to what to do with the animal.

Captain Kirk's communicator beeped, "Captain, Mr. Spock, here."

"Yes, Spock, how are things going?"

"Good, Captain. We've beamed a good supply of soil samples and vegetation aboard, already."

"Good, continue on and check back in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

To his crew the Captain said, "Let's try a higher elevation. Remember the air is thinner, so we'll go slow."

The land became more rocky and steep. The Captain and Dr. Dan trudged ahead, while SJ and Lucas covered the rear.

"So, SJ, how are you and Anastasia getting along?"

"We've had no differences, Lucas."

"So are you two an item?"

SJ stopped and looked at his grinning friend, "Lucas, we have a lot in common. I am an alien, and she specializes in aliens. She was quite curious about Vulcan's and their habits."

"Which habits would those be?" Lucas teased.

"Lucas, you're an idiot."

"SJ, I'm hurt. Have you lowered yourself to name calling?" 

SJ playfully shoved him and said, "Only when it's called for."

The Captain came back down the trail and said, "Are we going too fast for you, two?"

"No, sir," they replied.

They climbed up to where Dr. Dan was near a rock outcropping. The ground rumbled and began to shake. Rocks tumbled all around them. They fought to stay on their feet and dodge the debris as it came down.

The Captain called out, "Up there, it looks like a cave. Head for it."

The four tripped and ran to get to the cave. The quake stopped but rocks still fell around them. They ran inside and the Captain said, "Not too far, I don't trust this won't come down on top of our heads."

Kirk lifted his communicator, "Kirk to Spock, come in."

"Captain, is your group okay?"

"Yes, we're hiding in a cave for a moment trying to dodge the rocks coming down on us. Everyone alright at your end? What does your tricorder show?"

"Everyone is fine, sir. Earthquake centered 80 kilometers from here. About a 4.5 on the Richter Scale, we can expect after shocks, sir."

Dr. Dan was running his tricorder and he had the same readings.

"Just continue on, Spock. I'll check with Mr. Scott and get back to you."

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain Kirk to Enterprise. Come in, please."

"Mr. Scott here, We've picked up a small earthquake in your area, Captain. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott, it's small to you, until you're in it. Keep monitoring the surface and keep a close eye on us. I want you beaming everyone aboard if you spot trouble."

"Yes, Captain, we've got ye covered," he said in his Scottish accent.

"Kirk, out."

"Okay, gentlemen, I don't feel comfortable staying here, let's continue."

They gathered their packs and set out again. The air was thinner even the short distance that they had climbed.

"We'll continue up a short ways and take some readings. If anyone gets too light headed speak up."

Dr. Dan was in his glory. He was taking samples of soil, rock, plants, insects and what looked like a dead stick.

Lucas asked him about the stick. "It could be similar to our sassafras tree. Here smell it."

Lucas smelled it timidly and said, "Smells like root beer."

"Exactly, we'll test it and check it's properties and see if it's poisonous or not."

Lucas laughed at Dr. Dan's enthusiasm.

"Well, Dr. Dan, we'll show up for root beer floats when you're ready."

SJ and Lucas scanned the area with binoculars. Lucas looked at the area as a night mare to land a shuttle in, but knew where they first beamed down would have been a better spot to land.

The Captain called to the two ensigns, "Go down the side of this hill and take a look around."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

SJ and Lucas half slid and half walked down the hill to the bottom. Lucas was breathing heavy but SJ's anatomy helped him in the thinner atmosphere.

"Are you okay, Lucas?"

"Yea, just let me catch my breath. I need some water, too."

As they were drinking they heard a screech and a growl. Lucas went down on the ground and SJ followed. They put their water away and pulled out their phasers. Lucas whispered, "Let's move in there, but quietly."

SJ nodded and took the rear. They slowly crept closer to the sound of the screeching. SJ asked, "See anything?"

Lucas nodded his head no and motioned for him to follow him into the under brush. Lucas pulled aside the thick brush and a loud roar blared out at him. He jumped back and ran into SJ.

Lucas yelled, "Shit, it's a bear." He turned to bring up his phaser when he felt claws rake his chest, but the animal let out a painful scream and fell. The beam from a phaser hit the animal in the chest and it spun backward.

Lucas fell backward into SJ and laid moaning on the ground. SJ took off Lucas's backpack and rolled him onto his back. The Captain was at his side. Blood was pooling on his chest as SJ looked for the first aid kit in his pack. Dr. Dan ran up to them and helped to cut off the front of his shirt. They applied pressure with the dressing but he was bleeding through it as fast as they changed it.

The Captain called Dr. McCoy on his communicator. "Bones, can you track us here. Ensign Kirk just got clawed by what looks similar to a bear."

"Captain, we're about 12 kilometers away. Beam him up to the Enterprise. It would be quicker."

"Okay, Bones."

"Kirk to Enterprise."

Scotty answered, "Yes, Captain, we've been following the communications. We're ready to beam him aboard."

"Okay, Mr. Scott, two to beam up. Ensign Spock will accompany him. We're almost ready."

"Aye, Captain."

Dr. Dan and the Captain picked up Lucas and SJ pressed him to his chest.

"Got him, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. we're ready."

"Go, ahead, Mr. Scott." The two shimmered to the ship.

Dr. Dan said, "The bear must have been killing another animal by the sounds of the screeching that we heard."

"Yes, I agree, I'll take a look while you gather your samples. I'll help you write down what you found. After this, if you have enough information we'll beam aboard and try again tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk went in search of the animal that the bear had killed. It was a large bird. He hauled it out from under the brush and Dr. Dan put it in a specimen bag. In a short time they were finished recording and cutting out organs and tissue from the bear.

"Kirk to Spock, come in."

"Spock, here."

"We're calling it a day, Mr. Spock, beam aboard and we'll reorganize for tomorrow."

"Aye, Captain."

"Mr. Scott."

"Yes, sir."

"Beam aboard the landing parties."

"Aye, sir. We're putting in your coordinates first, sir."

When the Captain arrived on the Enterprise, he and Dr. Dan took their packs to the lab.

"Dr. Nyler, I'll be in sick bay. We'll meet later to discuss the trip for tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain, I hope Lucas recovers quickly."

"Thank you."

The Captain ran to sick bay. When he arrived Miriam was waiting for him.

"Jim, he's still in surgery. It will be a while yet."

"Who's the surgeon?"

"Dr. McKenzie and Dr. Joanna is assisting. Dr. McCoy is scrubbing in right now to observe. Let's go sit in the observation deck."

Kirk took her hand and sighed, "I haven't seen that much blood in a long time."

"You sit, I'll get you some coffee and a sandwich."

He nodded in a daze. The picture of his son's flesh torn in shreds stuck in his mind. His own shirt was also covered in his blood.

SJ and Anastasia walked into the observation deck. "Captain, how's Lucas? No one will tell me anything." SJ asked.

Kirk stood up and said, "He's still in surgery." SJ's shirt was worse than his, "You may want to get cleaned up, Ensign."

"I will, Captain."

Miriam returned with the Captain's food. "You two should get something to eat, too." She looked at SJ's shirt and pointed to the closet. "There should be something in there that will fit you, bring one for the Captain, too."

"Yes, ma'am."

SJ changed into a blue uniform shirt and brought a gold one for the Captain. The Captain turned his back and removed his soiled shirt and put on the new one. Miriam threw the two shirts in a specialized laundry bag down the hall.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll come back when I hear anything."

"Miriam," the Captain called. He walked back to her and down the hall and said, "How bad is he?"

"Captain, you'll have to wait until Dr. McKenzie comes out. He was stable when I looked in a few minutes ago."

His eyes shadowed briefly and he said, "Let me know when he comes out."

She turned and he went back to the observation room. SJ and Anastasia were eating and he sipped his coffee at the window. The minutes dragged, but Dr. McKenzie finally came in.

The Captain stood up from his chair, as the doctor walked up to him. He smiled and said, "We're done and he's doing well. We had to reattach the muscles and do skin grafts. He had lost a lot of blood. He was very lucky, the claws just missed his stomach and intestines."

"How long will his recovery be?" the Captain asked.

"At least three days and then therapy to gain muscle strength back. That could take a couple of weeks. We'll see. He's still sedated, but you can go see him for a few minutes." He looked at the others and said, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

SJ said, "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. McKenzie said to SJ, "The way you held him to your chest as you beamed aboard helped to keep pressure on the wound. Well done."

SJ nodded his head and the Captain and the doctor left to go see Lucas. Anastasia touched SJ's hand, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I have to sit down," and then he passed out.

Anastasia caught him and laid him on the floor. She took his pulse and knew it was low even for a Vulcan. She pushed the alarm button on the wall, "Dr. McCoy to the observation room. Stat."

Dr. McCoy came running up the hall. Anastasia said, "We had just been talking to Dr. McKenzie and then SJ said he had to sit down, and he passed out."

"Yes, SJ is one of my patients who can't stand the sight of blood nor the talk of it. This has happened to him before. Let's get him to a chair."

They struggled with the dead weight but got him in the chair. Dr. McCoy lowered his head between his legs while Anastasia got a cold compress. Christine heard the call and came running to the room.

They sat him up and Anastasia wiped his brow.

Christine asked, "Were they talking about blood, Dr. McCoy?"

He nodded and said, "Anastasia, call for a gurney."

"Yes, sir."

They got SJ settled in a room and he finally came around. Christine returned with a pan of cool water to help bathe his face.

SJ looked startled and asked, "What happened?"

Dr. McCoy answered, "You passed out in the lounge, do you remember?"

He paused and said, "Yes, we had just finished talking to Dr. McKenzie."

Dr. McCoy smiled and said, "You still don't have the stomach for blood do you?"

"No, sir, and I don't think I ever will. All that red blood is nauseating."

"Green and mud colored blood isn't so charming either," he teased, "Rest up. I'll be back later."

Anastasia came around to his side, "I have to go to the meeting, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded and closed his eyes. She discreetly squeezed his one hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock held a short meeting to gather what information they had learned. The Captain was still with Lucas in sick bay. Biologists Nyler and Spencer were getting equipment ready for the next day.

Mr. Spock said, " The Captain and I will assess the situation. I will get back with you later about tomorrow."

Dr. Dan Nyler said, "Mr. Spock, I'd like to go back to the bear tomorrow and see if any animals have scavenged the body."

"Noted, Doctor. I will tell the Captain. All dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sick bay the Captain and Joanna stood by Lucas. He was pale, but was resting.

The Captain said to Joanna, "I don't know what possessed him to follow the sounds of the bear into the thicket. He could have been killed. He's a hunter, he knows better than that. He's very lucky."

"If you hadn't been as close as you were…." Joanna teared up and looked away from the Captain.

He pulled Joanna to his side and gave her a hug. "But he made it, and that's what you need to concentrate on."

Dr. McKenzie returned and said, "Visiting time is up, he needs to sleep."

The Captain left and returned to his quarters to get cleaned up. He went to his intercom and said, "Kirk to Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

"Come to my quarters and fill me in on what we have."

"On my way, sir."

The Captain rubbed his forehead, he could feel another headache coming on. For the next hour he and Mr. Spock discussed the different options. The Captain's group would return to the carcass of the bear and Mr. Spock's group would explore another area east where the mountains leveled off into a grassy plain.

Captain Kirk spoke, "You know, Spock, when we were just coming out of the cave after the earthquake, I swear I heard voices. Dr. Dan said he thought so too. SJ and Lucas did not."

"Did you pick up any life source on the tricorder?"

He shook his head, no, "Maybe it was just all the debris falling and making noises. I don't know, but inform the crews to be watchful. I'm not sure SJ will be up to going tomorrow."

Spock lifted his right eye brow and said, "Why, Captain?"

"Didn't you know? He passed out in sick bay with all the talk of Lucas's blood. SJ's shirt was covered in it."

"No, Captain, I had not heard. I will check on him and see if he's up to going. We will need a replacement for Lucas and perhaps an extra security guard with each group."

"Good idea."

When Spock arrived in sick bay, Nurse Christine met him, "I was going to call you, but I knew you were in a meeting."

"How is Spock?"

"He'll be fine. He's sitting up and I'm sure we'll release him soon. Go talk to him, and I'll be there in a minute."

Spock hesitated and she nodded him to go ahead.

SJ looked up as his father entered. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Better, Father."

"Tell me what happened."

SJ skimmed the details and just told him the basic story. "I'll be fine to go tomorrow, Father."

Spock looked him directly in the eye and said, "Only if the doctors clear you to go."

Christine entered and said, "SJ if you feel up to it, Dr. McCoy said you can return to your quarters."

"Thank you," he swung his legs off the table and he felt light headed again.

"Spock," Christine said, "You better walk with him back to his cabin."

"Really, Nurse, I'm fine."

"Yes, you may think you're fine, but your knees are wobbly and if Dr. McCoy sees you laying in the hall again, you'll be here in sick bay for a longer time. Just let your Father walk you back."

"Spock," his father said, "let's go."

"Yes, sir."

The two walked slowly out of sick bay and at SJ's door his Father followed him in. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Father. I'll just rest and I'll be ready tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll call you in the morning and let you know what time to report."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk laid in his quarters to try to get rid of his headache. With no success he called sick bay and asked for Miriam.

"Yes, Captain."

"When you come, can you bring something for a headache."

"I'll ask Dr. McCoy. I'm just giving report. I'll be there shortly."

"Good. Kirk out."

He awoke to the sound of his door buzzer. "Enter," he called from the intercom.

Expecting Miriam, but instead Dr. McCoy entered, "Jim, you're getting a lot of headaches lately. Here's some aspirin. I'd like you to get your eyes checked."

"It's not my eyes, Bones, it's my head."

"You passed your physical. So it's either stress or you may need glasses, and since you're allergic to syntec-9, you can not have the surgery on your eyes."

"I'll look into it. Where's, Miriam?"

"She's coming, maybe she'll make your headache go away. What is it with you and women, you're so damn lucky."

"It's the Kirk charm, Bones, you either got it, or you don't."

His door buzzed again and Bones said, "I'll leave you now so Prince Charming can work his magic."

The Captain laughed and called, "Enter."

"Miriam, he's all yours and good luck."

Miriam laughed and said, "Good night, Dr. McCoy. Did you tell him about, Lucas?'

"No, you can fill him in. He's fine, Jim. Good night, all.'

Kirk took his aspirin and pointed to the couch. "Have you had dinner, yet, Miriam?"

"No, I'll just have a salad with grilled chicken and…."

"An espresso, to help you sleep."

She laughed and said, "That's right."

He ordered their meals and they sat at the table next to the window.

"Miriam, how's life treating you?"

"It has been very busy, Jim. We are done with the physicals, but I'm taking some classes that some of the doctors are teaching. I'm learning something new everyday. Dr. Belham the Specialist in Alien Studies has opened up a new world. It's very interesting."

He smiled at her and said, "You seem to have settled in quite nicely. Have you heard from the courts, yet, on your divorce."

"I'm still waiting, it should be any day. What was it like down on the planet today?"

He sighed and said, "It was a lot like Earth. We had an earthquake, a bear attack and the air makes your head swim at times. It's quite beautiful, at least the area we were in. It's a lot of hiking and climbing. We'll explore another area tomorrow. How did, Lucas look when you left?"

"Dr. McKenzie is keeping him sedated. When he wakes he'll be in a lot of pain, so we'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry."

"I just can't believe he went into the bush like that, he knows better."

The Captain cleared their plates and they sat on the couch to talk about their day. He held her tight and she leaned up to kiss him. He pulled a blanket off the back of his couch and they stretched out together and watched the stars.

Miriam said, "I could stay here all night, but I should go."

He kissed her and they slept until morning.

The next day Dr. McCoy would not clear SJ for the landing party, his blood pressure and heart rate were up a little. Mr. Sulu took his place and two security guards came along to assist. They loaded up their backpacks and met in the Transporter Room.

Captain Kirk said to the group, "Dr. Dan and I thought we heard voices while we were searching yesterday. Stay sharp. We'll return to our area and check in at one hour intervals."

"Yes, Captain, they answered.

"Dr. McCoy, you'll come with our group. Mr. Scott you have the con, beam us down."

"Aye sir."

Kirk's group were beamed down to where the bear had died and Mr. Spock was sent 20 kilometers to the east of them.

Dr. Dan went to the spot where the bear was and there were no remains, just blood stains. "Captain, that is odd, there should be bones or fur laying about."

"I know. It looks like it was just picked up and carried away."

Dr. McCoy said, "Are you sure there are no people down here?"

"Nothing that our scanners show."

"Scanners have been know to be inaccurate at times, Jim."

"Don't say that to Spock, you'll have the biggest argument you've ever had with him."

The Captain checked in with Mr. Spock every few hours. All was well with them. They traveled for several kilometers, searching for life of any kind. Mr. Sulu had walked ahead of the group and came running back.

"Captain, I think I've found a village of… people. This way."

Their group followed Mr. Sulu to the top of a small hill. He motioned for them to get down. There were small homes made of rocks and mortar. Some were in good condition while others were being worked on by a group of short elfin looking people. Their homes were semi-buried in the ground and partially above ground. In the center of their group there was a campfire that held large amounts of meat that was being cooked.

Kirk whispered, "It looks like they're cooking the bear from yesterday. Put your phasers on low stun, but don't bring them out. Let's just walk up to them and see what happens."

The Captain led the way with Mr. Sulu and Dr. McCoy to his right. Dr. Dan continued to monitor the village as they approached.

Two short beings ran up to them. The Captain said, "We mean no harm, we come in peace. Do you understand us?"

They did not speak, but they began a low trilling.

The Captain said in a whisper, "Oh, it can't be."

"What, Jim?" Dr. McCoy said.

"They look and act like Isidorians."

Mr. Sulu snickered, "Captain, you may be right."

"No laughing, Mr. Sulu or I'll put you in charge of them."

"Sorry, sir."

"I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Would you be descendents of the planet Isidorian or the moon Cerilian?"

More of the short people had arrived. The trilling in unison was beginning to get on Kirk's nerves. The group began to separate as one gentleman approach Kirk. He walked up to Kirk and looked him up and down from his toes to his head.

"You are the one who killed the wyken beast yesterday, correct?"

"If you're talking about the black and white furry bear that attacked a crewman of mine, yes I did."

A loud, happy roar went out from all of the people. "Silence." The main gentleman said. "I am Rufus. I am the leader. We were happy that you killed the wyken beast. He had been terrorizing our village for days. It will feed us for many days. Please join us in a meal."

The whole village scampered away. Kirk and his group were left looking at each other. "Well, I guess we eat, and not one of you will barf up the food in front of them. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain.'

The group was made comfortable sitting on logs. The Captain felt at home around the campfire. Rufus told the story of their beginnings. They said in their past history Isidorians inhabited the planet. They procreated and have lived here peacefully ever since.

"Do you inhabit the entire planet, Rufus?"

"Captain, we inhabit where we are at."

"Yes, but have you ever explored beyond your living area?"

"Some have, but they never returned. We're happy to live here." He snapped his fingers and food was brought to the party.

Kirk looked at his officers and they all took small bites of everything. It was all quite pleasing to their palates, but he knew from past experience not to eat a huge amount of foreign food. The system would purge it one way or another.

The Captain said, "I'm sorry, but I have to check in with another group of friends. Kirk to Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

"We are having a dinner party with some new friends, they are descendents of Isidorians. Any luck at your end?"

"Still collecting samples, Captain. How did Isidorians come to this planet?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. Check in later. Kirk, out."

"Captain, where do you come from and how did you get here?"

Kirk laughed and said, "Rufus, we are from planet Earth a long distance from here. Tonight if you look to the west at one of the most faint stars, that would be where we are from. We are far up in the sky in a ship.

All the village people looked up, but could not comprehend what he meant. The new Isidorians entertained them with magic tricks and a cross between gymnastics and a circus. The Captain missed the next check in with Mr. Spock.

"Commander Spock to Captain Kirk."

Kirk was laughing at the antics of three of the Isidorians and answered his communicator. "Yes, Spock."

"Captain, we were concerned when you did not check in. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Spock. Do you have enough specimens to please our biologists for the duration?"

"Yes, Captain, I do believe we could not carry one more rock."

"Alright, Spock beam aboard and we'll follow."

"Yes, sir."

Rufus said, "Captain, you must leave?"

"Yes, reluctantly, Rufus. We have thoroughly enjoyed our day."

"Captain, will you return?"

"I hope so, Rufus. Peace be with you."

"Peace be with you, Captain."

"Gentlemen, let's leave." They picked up their equipment and walked a ways from the village.

The Captain laughed all the way through the woods. Darkness was coming to Orion 23B.

When they came to a clearing the Captain said, "Beam us aboard, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later a group of sociologists engaged them in peaceful agreements and left them to advance at their own pace. The Federation will look in on them as the decades pass.

24


	12. Chapter 12 The Best Gift She Ever Had

20

A/N: Lucas continues to recuperate and his sense of humor has come back. Spock endures a family emergency and learns about Human emotions.

Chapter 12

The Best Gift She Ever Had

The Enterprise left Orion 23B and sped off to their next destination. It would take five days to reach the planet PSI 89. They were to pick up ten scientists and deliver them to the next Starbase.

Lucas left sick bay after four days, but was scheduled for physical therapy for five days a week. He was very weak and could not do much his first day. He walked slowly from therapy to his quarters to rest.

He was thinking of the past week when his buzzer rang. "Enter," he called.

He sat up from the couch as his father entered the room. He tried to stand but his father motion him not to. He cringed as his stomach muscles pulled at each other.

"Hurting a lot?"

Lucas just nodded. The Captain pulled up a chair next to him. "Lucas can I ask you something?"

He looked up at his father and said, "You want to know why I did such a stupid thing as crawl into the underbrush?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Joanna said you asked her the same thing. All I remember is, hearing that poor animal screeching. I never imagined that there would be a bear in there. My instincts failed me."

"No, more likely, your brain failed you," he answered, "SJ was just feet behind you. You could have gotten him injured or killed."

"I have nightmares about it, Dad. I promise, I will never be that foolish again."

"You know SJ spent the afternoon in sick bay that day? And he couldn't return to the landing party the next day."

"No, sir. I didn't. What happened?"

"You'll have to ask Joanna."

"She can't tell me, sir."

"Then you'll have to ask SJ, himself. Can I get you anything while I'm here."

"No, sir. I'm good."

"Keep working on the therapy."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain stood to leave and started to say something, but stopped. "See you later, son."

"Bye, Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas called SJ on his communicator. "Hey, SJ, when are you through for the day?"

"I'm in the lab right now. I'll be finished in about half an hour."

"Stop by on your way."

"Okay, see you soon."

Lucas slept until SJ buzzed his door. "Enter."

SJ came in with a grin on his face. "You should see all the things they brought back from Orion 23B. Fascinating."

"I hear the Isidorians may have settled there."

"Possibly. We won't know until we finish all of our work. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. My father stopped by today and he told me you were in sick bay the day I got hurt. What happened?"

SJ sat in the chair across from him. "You know how squeamish I am around blood?"

"Yes."

"I carried you pressed against my shirt. It was a mess. After your surgery we were talking to Dr. McKenzie, I thought of my shirt and…."

"And the floor met you half way down."

"Yes. Red blood is so nauseating to me."

"I'm sorry. I could have gotten you hurt having you follow me so close into the brush. My father was not too happy with me."

"Lucas, it's okay. It just happened."

"Yea, well, I was stupid and I'm sorry."

"You're always, stupid, Kirk," he smiled.

"Shut up. Hey, how is Anastasia?"

"She is fine."

"Come on SJ, give me the details."

"There are no details to tell."

"I thought Vulcan's can't lie?"

He smiled and said, "I am only one quarter, Vulcan."

"Then tell me one quarter of the truth."

SJ smiled and his eyes softened, "I believe I have found my soul mate."

Lucas whispered, "Wow, she beats that Vulcan heiress you were hanging around with a few years ago?"

"Lucas, you're an idiot." He stood up to leave while Lucas was laughing.

"Come on SJ, I'm just teasing. She's no comparison."

SJ sat down and admitted to his friend, "I think she is the one, Lucas. I really do."

"I'm glad for you SJ, you deserve someone special who could put you in your place, and….."

SJ threw a pillow at his head, "Lucas,…"

Laughing, Lucas said, "I know, I'm an idiot. Ouch, laughing still hurts." He grabbed his chest.

"Good. I have to go now, I'm having dinner with Anastasia. She's much better company than someone else I know."

"Oh be still my heart," Lucas chuckled.

He was still chuckling when Joanna came in from her shift. She stood in front of Lucas assessing his color and checking his pulse.

"How was therapy today?"

"You mean the torture chamber? It was, not too good."

"Tomorrow will be worse, your muscles will protest." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Just suck it up, big boy."

"My we're full of compassion today, bad day?"

"Yes, just a lot of things we've let go that had to be done. Do you know we have a better library of medical information than even some schools on Earth have? I could spend all day doing research."

He looked at her and said, "I'm so glad you married me."

She smiled and said, "Why?"

"I get free medical information at my finger tips."

She reached for the same pillow SJ used and bounced it off his head.

"Hey, SJ did the same thing a while ago."

She laughed and said, "What's new with him?"

"You can't tell anyone, but he said he thinks Anastasia is his soul mate. Isn't that great?"

"She is well suited for him, I have to agree. When he comes in to see her his whole demeanor changes. Usually he can't be dragged into sick bay."

"He told me about how he passed out and missed completing the mission on the planet. I feel bad about it."

"How did you find out?"

"The Captain was here today, he wasn't too pleased with me, either. He thought I knew about SJ. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Yes, the lesson always comes after the test, doesn't it?"

He stroked her face and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "You're so wise… for someone so … "

"Lucas, be careful, you'll be sleeping on this couch."

He stood and pronounced with a British accent, "I demand my wife to join me in our chambers."

"Sorry, my lord, I shant, for my Father forbids it."

"Truer words were never spoken," he drew her up and moaned with pain, "Kiss me, my fair maiden, but be gentle, for I have suffered from the sword for your honor."

"You suffered from your stupidity. Come dear, it's time to eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock was on duty on the bridge when he received a private message. Lt. Uhura patched it to his ear piece. "Confirmed, sir. Thank you."

Spock remained at his seat. Lt. Uhura glanced at him occasionally. He seemed to be staring at his console. She finally got up and walked over to him.

She whispered, "Is everything alright, Mr. Spock?"

He looked up and said, "Yes, Lieutenant, thank you."

She returned to her seat, but noticed he remained quiet.

Sulu and Chekov were bantering about a volley ball game they had played the day before. It was still unclear who had won, there seemed to be a small amount of amnesia amongst the players as to what the score was.

Mr. Spock loudly said, "Gentlemen, keep it down, please."

"Sorry, sir," Sulu answered.

The Captain looked over at Spock. He had not noticed that they were unusually loud. He went back to his work of reading reports of the day. He signed off and handed them to the yeoman.

Mr. Spock walked up to the captain's chair and whispered, "Permission to leave the Bridge, sir?"

"Of course, Spock, is everything alright?"

"Sir, I'll return shortly."

Kirk nodded and Spock left. Sulu and Chekov returned to their earlier discussion. The Captain went over to Spock's position and pulled up the star charts for the area. They had travelled in this quadrant several years ago.

Lt. Uhura walked up to the Captain and whispered, "Sir this is none of my business, but Mr. Spock just got a private message from Vulcan. He seemed upset by it."

Kirk looked at her and responded, "Yes, I thought something was wrong. Thank you, Lieutenant and keep this to yourself."

"Of course, sir."

An hour later, Mr. Spock returned to his post. Kirk walked up to him and softly said, "Everything alright, Spock?"

"Captain, may I speak to you in private?"

"Yes, let's go get some coffee. Mr. Sulu you have the con."

"Aye, sir."

They were quiet in the elevator. They stopped in the Captain's office and he got each their drink.

"Have a seat, Spock," he looked questioningly at him.

"Captain, I have received a private message from my Father, my mother has suffered a heart attack."

"On, no, Spock, I'm sorry, how is she."

"The doctors say she is fine, but my Father and I would like Dr. McCoy to give us a second opinion. Their doctors may not be as familiar with the human anatomy. I figured out the course, Captain, it would take two days to get there from here and then another two point two days to reach PSI 89. I would like to ask permission for us to divert to Vulcan and then pick up the 10 crewmen. It may delay us one extra day."

"Of course, Spock. I'll have Chekov plot the course and you go speak with Dr. McCoy, and take the rest of the day off."

"That is not necessary, Captain."

"Still, I want you to be prepared when they come."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk took his coffee with him to the Bridge.

"Mr. Chekov, plot a new course to Vulcan. Mr. Sulu take us there at top speed."

"Aye, Captain," they responded.

Lt. Uhura walked up to the Captain and asked, "Captain, is Mr. Spock alright?"

He sipped his coffee and said, "Yes, Lieutenant, just a family matter."

"Warp 8, Mr. Sulu."

"Warp 8, sir, engaging."

The powerful engines of the Enterprise roared to life. The Captain put in a new flight plan to Star Fleet. They returned with a quick response, acknowledging the change in the flight plan.

Lieutenant Uhura, get me an open channel to PSI 89?"

"Yes, Captain," she paused and said, "channel open, Captain,"

"Captain Kirk to command center on PSI 89, come in."

"This is Commander Mitchell, Captain."

"Commander, we've been diverted to the planet Vulcan for a medical emergency. Sorry for the delay, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain, just keep me informed, sir."

"I will, Commander. Kirk, out."

The crew on the Bridge looked at their Captain. "Don't worry people, Mr. Spock is having a family emergency, he is fine. Go back to work."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Lt. Uhura, send up another Science Officer to replace Mr. Spock, but not Ensign Spock."

"Yes, Captain." Lt. Uhura spoke into the intercom, "Dr. Dan Nyler, report to the Bridge."

When Dr. Dan arrived he looked at the Captain. "Can you fill in for Mr. Spock for the day?"

"Yes, Captain, I'll log into the computer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise warped to Vulcan within the two days.

"Uhura, open a channel to Vulcan Command Center," the Captain said."

"Channel opened, Captain."

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise requesting permission to orbit."

"This is Vulcan Command, permission granted, Captain and welcome."

"Thank you, sir."

"Kirk to Mr. Spock, report to the Bridge."

"Aye, sir."

When he arrived on the Bridge, the Captain said to Uhura, "Open a channel to Ambassador Sarek," he motioned for Spock to step forward.

The Ambassador appeared on the video screen. "Greetings, Captain."

"Hello, Ambassador, Spock wishes to speak to you."

"Sir, Dr. McCoy is ready for you to bring Mother aboard. Do you need special arrangements?'

"No, Spock. We'll be ready in five minutes."

"Mr. Scott will need your coordinates."

"I will contact you shortly."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain and Spock left the Bridge, "Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

"Yes, Captain."

On the elevator Kirk asked Spock, "Do you want SJ to meet your parents now?"

"No, Captain, I'd like them to get settled first."

"As you wish."

The coordinates were given to Mr. Scott and the bosun's whistle was blown as the Ambassador and his wife emerged from the transporter.

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Christine were there to meet them.

Kirk said, "Welcome Ambassador and Amanda. I wish it were under different circumstances, though."

Spock's mother answered, "It's alright. The two men in my life would like me to be checked over. I feel fine."

Spock greeted his father with the split finger signal. "Mother, you know Dr. McCoy and this is my wife, Nurse Christine."

"Christine, it is so great that we finally get to meet you. This is Sarek, Spock's father."

"A pleasure to meet both of you," Christine said.

Amanda stepped forward and place her arm threw Christine's, "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do, but I think Dr. McCoy would like to see you first. I'll take you to sick bay and we'll go over what tests we'd like to run."

The two women walked ahead with Dr. McCoy and talked the whole way. Spock looked at his father and said, "Father, how has she been?"

"Very tired. I am concerned that our doctors may have missed something."

"Dr. McCoy is the best in the fleet, sir."

"That is good to hear."

The Captain said to Spock, "I'll leave you to go with your parents. Keep me informed and Ambassador if there is anything you need, just ask."

"Thank you, Captain."

The Captain returned to the Bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Christine quickly looked over the records that were sent. Spock and his Father remained in the waiting room while the doctors ran tests.

Ambassador Sarek asked his son, "Where is young Spock?"

"He is on duty right now. I told him I would call him when Mother is

rested."

"I would like to see him now, if I may."

Spock went to the intercom and called his son to sick bay.

The Ambassador and Mr. Spock stood when SJ arrived.

SJ stood at attention and said, "Live long and prosper, Ambassador. Welcome, sir." he gave him the split finger salute.

"A long and prosperous life to you."

"How is Grandmother?"

"Dr. McCoy is with her now."

As he sat, SJ glanced down the hall and into the office area looking for Anastasia.

"Father, is it okay if I go find Anastasia? I would like her to meet, Grandfather."

He nodded. When he left, Sarek asked, "Someone special in his life, Spock?."

"I believe so, sir."

Within minutes SJ returned with Anastasia, "Sir, I would like you to meet Dr. Anastasia Belham doctor of Alien Specialties. Anastasia this is my Grandfather, Ambassador Sarek."

Anastasia was shaking in her shoes. She gave him the Vulcan salute.

Sarek said, "Alien Specialties, Doctor? Aliens to just you Humans or those to us also?"

SJ spoke up defensively, "Grandfather, she is very interested in all species of people and wishes to understand all nations."

Anastasia spoke up, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. SJ has spoken of you often."

"SJ?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Spock said, "Yes, Father, we refer to him as SJ for Spock Junior, it is less confusing."

"I, see."

Dr. McCoy came out in the hall and motioned for Spock and Sarek to follow him.

Anastasia whispered to SJ, "He hates me, SJ."

He looked at her and answered, "No, he's testing you. Let's sit and wait until they come back."

Dr. McCoy spoke to Amanda and Sarek. "We have found the problem. You have an artery in the back of your heart that is not allowing blood to flow properly. It is difficult to reach and your doctors may not have recognized it as important to your anatomy. What I'd like to do is go in with a small tube and open the artery. From there a small white pill taken daily will keep you healthy for years to come. You will be tired afterwards and I suggest you rest for several days afterward.

Amanda looked at her husband. He said, "Wife, I wish for you to have the surgery."

"Yes, dear. Dr. McCoy can we do it today?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll get you set up and I will be ready in about an hour. The surgery will take a short time."

Sarek said, "Very well."

Christine said, "Ambassador, you and Spock can stay with Lady Amanda until it's time for surgery."

Spock and Sarek stayed in the room until Dr. McCoy asked them to leave. "Sir, it won't be more than half an hour."

Spock stood at his mother's side. She said to him, "It's alright, Spock. I will be fine."

"Yes, Mother, you have the best surgeon in Starfleet."

McCoy smiled at Spock and nodded him out of the room.

The family gathered in the waiting room to wait. Later, Dr. McCoy came out and went to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador, she is in recovery and doing well. You can go in for a few minutes but she's still sedated. I'd like her to remain here for one night if that is alright with you. The Captain asks that you stay and let her rest."

"Thank you, Doctor. We will stay for one night."

Dr. McCoy said to Spock, "I'll have Christine make the arrangements. Your mother is in good health otherwise. The Vulcan doctors just did not see the artery. I've prepared a video of the surgery with notes so they can include it in their library. Perhaps Dr. Belham can take the video and explain it to them. She is familiar with the process, too."

"I will attend the meeting with her."

McCoy said, "Good, I'll have her gather her notes and meet you."

Spock stood and looked at his friend. There was so much more that he wanted to say. He softly said, "Thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"You're welcome, Spock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock and Dr. Belham returned to Vulcan to meet with his mother's doctors. They watched the video and asked her questions later. They were cool, unemotional and logical in their questioning.

On the way back Anastasia asked Mr. Spock, "Sir, do you think, that is. I mean, how did?" she couldn't finish her statement and was suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spock, I'll just come out with it, how did I do, sir?"

"Dr. Belham, you handled yourself with professionalism and I must add with grace."

She let out a huge sigh and said, "Thank you, sir."

Spock felt a soft connection to this young lady. She was intelligent, beautiful and lively. He knew Spock Jr. felt a strong affection for her and wondered if the house of Sarek would increase.

They beamed aboard the Enterprise and Spock returned to duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine got the Ambassador and Amanda settled down the hall in a private room. She attached monitors so they could watch her through out the night.

During the night Mr. Spock could not sleep. He walked quietly into his mother's room. His father was asleep in a bed next to her. Spock pulled up a chair and looked at his mother, peacefully asleep.

He thought of the many conversations he and Christine had had about nurturing the humans in his life and within himself. He had spent a lifetime stifling his human emotions, but his heart defied the feelings he had for Christine. Now, as he looked upon his mother, a life time of regret surfaced. He had not and could not ever tell his mother that he loved her. However, Christine had taught him the importance of understanding how emotions give strength to humans. Without them, they are a shell, with no purpose to live.

Spock slowly reached for his mother's hand. He held it softly so he wouldn't wake her. But he was unaware of the affect of what the physical touch of his hand would have on his mother.

She opened her eyes and turned her head. She whispered, "Spock, is that you?"

He tried to pull his hand away, but she held tight. "No, my son, please hold my hand. I find it very pleasant."

He stammered for a second and said, "I did not want to wake you, Mother."

"I've been sleeping all day and night. How are you, Spock? Does Christine make you happy?"

He briefly smiled and said, "Yes, Mother. I am what you call happy."

"That's good. I'm so glad you didn't end up with that cold woman your Father had promised you to."

He whispered and asked, "Mother, did you not desire the arrangement also?"

"No. And I never forgave your Father for his insistence. It was foolish. Only a mother knows her son's heart."

Spock shook his head and smiled again, "Mother, you never cease to amaze me."

"Good, I like to keep you on your toes. Tell me about Christine."

"She is a great cook. She made some of Father's favorites and is sending them home with you. She is extremely intelligent and caring."

"Is she logical?" she teased.

"Not in the least, Mother."

Amanda covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Good, then I approve."

She closed her eyes and Spock knew she was getting tired. "Mother, I will go now."

She said, "You can stay."

"You need to sleep. I will come by later."

He sat for a few minutes until he felt she was asleep. He kissed her hand and whispered, "I love you, Mother." And he left.

Amanda smiled as a single tear fell from her eye. She knew she just received the best gift she ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day SJ introduced his grandmother to Anastasia. She whispered to her grandson, "She's gorgeous." SJ hugged his grandmother and smiled only for her to see.

The Ambassador and Lady Amanda prepared to transfer by the shuttle craft. She looked longingly into Spock's eyes and said, "Come for a visit anytime. We miss you and young Spock. Christine would like to see where you lived as a child."

"Yes, Mother. We will try to arrange a visit. Father, we will meet soon."

"Yes. Please tell Dr. McCoy that he is invited to our home along with your family and Captain Kirk."

"I will, sir."

Spock and his family watched as they boarded the shuttle craft with enough food from Christine to last them for days.

If Spock would have admitted, there was a longing in his heart to be with his Mother, but the rift between he and his Father had not been

forged. Another time.

20


	13. Chapter 13 Not Forgotten

31

A/N: I apologize for this long chapter, I should have divided it up, but for whatever reason in my brain, I didn't. Grab something to drink and relax and read. I appreciate any comments, good and gently bad.

Chapter Thirteen

Not Forgotten

The Enterprise sped off to PSI 89. The ten scientists were picked up

and assigned living quarters. They were 5 days away from the Starbase.

Lucas continued with therapy. Each day he walked further on the ship and started to use the Jeffries tube up one deck to get stronger. As he was ascending the ladder someone from above him called out to him.

"Hey, are you the Captain's son?" someone called.

Lucas looked up and yelled, "Yea,"

A crewmember yelled, "Good," and jumped down onto Lucas's fingers on the ladder and then kicked him in the jaw.

Lucas yelled and fell down the tube hitting his head, chest and arms as he went. He was left half hanging between the steps of the ladder and the wall.

Shortly after security guard Lance Hewlett was walking his patrol, he glanced to the right and saw a leg entangled in the ladder.

He looked up and called in the intercom, "Medical team to Deck 12, section 3." He tried to lift the crewman but he was afraid his injuries would be made worse.

He went back to the intercom and called the Bridge, "Security guard Lance Hewlett to Captain Kirk."

"Yes, Lance?"

"Captain, please report to Deck 12, Section 3. We have an incident."

"On my way Lance."

Lance went back to the injured crewman as the medical team arrived.

Dr. McCoy said, "Good heavens, what happened?'

"Sir, I think he fell, I'm not sure."

McCoy scanned the person for injuries. He said, "Oh dear, God, it's Lucas. Be careful, his ribs are broken."

Lance went above him and tried to pull him up straight.

Captain Kirk rounded the corner, "What's the matter gentlemen?"

"Jim, Lance found a crewman who has fallen down the Jeffries tube, he's unconscious and injured. It's Lucas, Jim."

Kirk ran to the opening. "What happened?"

Lance said, "I'm not sure Captain, I was on patrol and found him like this. If someone can get under him and push up, I may be able to lift him out and untangle his legs."

Kirk crawled around the ladder and said, "OK, Lance pull." Kirk pushed and Lance pulled up from his arm pits. Dr. McCoy pushed his leg out.

Lucas moaned. McCoy yelled, "Wait, let me check something." He straightened his head and called to Christine. "Christine, get me a jaw brace."

"Yes, sir." She went through the medical kit and handed one to Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy gently placed the sling around his chin and head, "I think his jaw is broken. He probably hit every rung coming down." He dabbed at the blood dripping from his mouth. "Lucas, can you hear me?" he paused, "okay gentlemen try to get him out."

The Captain pushed but Lance was unable to get between Lucas and the wall to bring him out. "Captain, let's get a welder and cut the ladder away. Then I can get him out."

McCoy called for the welder over the intercom.

Lance said to the Captain, "Sir, his fingers are broken, I don't know how that could have happened just falling. I think someone stepped on them."

"That's what caused him to fall. I wish those guys would hurry, he's getting heavy."

Lance pulled Lucas up higher to his chest to alleviate the pressure on the Captain.

The welder appeared and wrapped Lucas and Lance with a protective blanket. He arched the welder and began to cut through the rungs above Lucas. When that was done, Lance stepped below Lucas to hold onto his trunk. The welder cut through the lower rungs and pulled the ladder away. Lance gently lifted Lucas out and onto the stretcher.

Dr. McCoy quickly examined him. "Let's get him to sick bay, Close off this ladder, we don't need anymore accidents."

The Captain followed the doctor and nurse to sick bay.

"Jim, you wait here. I'll call you in, in a few minutes. Get Joanna for me."

"Okay, Bones."

Kirk found Jenna coming from an office, "Joanna, there's been an accident."

"Lucas? It's him, isn't it? The call went out for level 12, what happened?" She ran for the exam room, not waiting for an answer.

Dr. McCoy held her up, "Joanna, he's going to be okay, but Dr. McKenzie is on his way. I want you to wait with the Captain."

Lucas's face had begun to swell. The jaw strap kept his jaw intact for the moment, and blood was dripping from his nose. Christine had removed his clothing and there were multiple red marks on his torso and thighs.

"Dad, what happened."

"Darlin', we're not sure, but he fell down the Jeffries tube. Go wait, I'll be out in a minute."

Joanna wanted to stay, but Christine led her to the waiting room. The Captain held her in his arms, "He'll be alright, Joanna."

"Dads," she said addressing her father in-law, "what happened, they just said he fell down the tube? He only walks up one level and he starts on level 10, the call came from level 12. That means he may have fallen over 45 feet down at least two decks."

"I know, I've got Lance Hewlett working on it."

Dr. McCoy came out and Jenna braced herself. "He has seven broken fingers, 3 broken ribs, a strain in the groin, a broken jaw and some pooling of blood in his chest from his previous injury. I think he's got several cracked teeth, too. We'll start surgery in a few minutes. No, Jo, you can not assist."

"Dad, please, just let me be there."

"No, absolutely, not. Jim, keep her company."

"Will do, Bones. Come on let's get comfortable, Joanna and you can talk me through each of the procedures."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Why do these things keep happening to him, Dads, I don't get it."

"Rotten luck, but this time it may have been intentional."

"What?"

"There's no reason to have that many broken fingers from a fall like that unless someone stomped on them to make him fall. No one was around to witness it. Lance is checking the security tapes. We'll find out what happened."

Joanna leaned up against the Captain's shoulder, "His pretty blue eyes are slit shut again."

Kirk chuckled, "Only you would notice that. Okay, so what's happening now?"

Joanna went into doctor mode and told the details of each step of all the procedures. She was most concerned with the internal injuries. This would set him back weeks in his recovery.

"Dads, who would hurt him? Who could have done this?" she asked.

Kirk gave her a hug and said, "I'll give Lance a call and see if he found anything." He went into an office and called Lance.

"Find anything, Lance?"

"Captain, I went through the security tapes, someone with a blue shirt, dark hair with a bald spot in the back started down the ladder, dropped, came back up and walked away. He was on level 10 I found Lucas on 12, so he fell around 45-50 feet. I think he was entangled there for just maybe five minutes. There were no other people on either level to see what happened."

"Have you tried increasing the size of the photo to get an identification?"

"Yes, sir, no luck. "I've taken blood and dirt samples off the rungs, there may be a clue in the soil."

"Okay, Corporal, good work, just let me know."

"Yes, Captain."

He and Joanna waited for Dr. McCoy to return. An hour had dragged by when he returned, "He's okay, Jo. You can go in." She ran into recovery.

The Captain waited for the report, "Jim, he's banged up pretty bad. His jaw is set as well as his fingers. The ribs will heal on their own," he chuckled and said, "he won't be having sex for awhile, he straddled the rung and injured himself. We stopped the internal bleeding in his chest. He's also sustained another concussion. Any idea how this happened?"

"It was intentional. We have security tapes that shows someone may have stomped on his fingers on the ladder and then he fell."

McCoy's eyes showed intense anger, "I hope you find out who it was, I'd like a poke at him before you get to him."

"I just may let you, Bones. I can't imagine someone in our crew doing this intentionally."

Bones replied, "No, I can't either."

"I'll go see Lucas and then get out of your way."

The Captain was once again shocked at the sight of his face. Yes, his bright blue eyes were slits and he would be eating out of a straw for awhile. The Captain gently picked up one hand and stroked his arm,

"Lucas, rest. We'll talk later, son."

Joanna was becoming angry as she looked at her husband. She walked out with the Captain and asked, "Anymore news on how it happened?"

"No, but I'll let you know as soon as I do." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Keep an eye on him, I'll check in later."

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain went to meet with Cpl. Lance Hewlett. He watched the security tapes and did not recognize the person in the video.

"Lance, did your blood and soil samples come back yet?"

"Yes. Of course, the blood is Lucas's, but the soil is different. I had the "rock hounds" run a cross reference and compare the soil to anywhere we've been in the last 6 months. Nothing shows up. So I had them check PSI 89 and we had a hit."

"So, you think one of the 10 scientists we picked up did it?"

"Possible, Captain, but I printed a list of names and photos. I eliminated 3 because they are women. Two of the men have light hair, another is bald, so that leaves four left. I also cross checked to see if the four would have had any contact with Ensign Lucas, but he is too young and they were never stationed anywhere together. So, I thought maybe you could look and see if you knew any of them."

Kirk scanned the list of names and hesitated over one. "This name sounds familiar but it's common, too. Let me see the matching photo's."

Lance showed him the computer screen. "Show me this Robert Baker, the name rings a bell."

The Captain looked at his photo and said, "Yes, he looks familiar. Can you get a picture of him from about 10 years ago?" A younger version of the photo made Kirk sure of his suspicion. "Yes, I remember him, now. We go back a few years, there was an "incident" between us. Corporal follow me to my quarters. Call up another security guard to meet us there, quietly though."

"Yes, Captain." Kirk himself called Mr. Spock, "Spock, meet me in my quarters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock and the security guard met the Captain and Lance. They explained the situation. Kirk called the Commander of the group, "Commander Mitchell, can you and Lt. Commander Baker meet me in my quarters on deck 5, please?"

"On our way, Captain."

When they arrived Captain Kirk waited at his desk, so the two officers would walk into the room and give the security guards time to block the door. "Welcome, Commander, I hope you're finding your accommodations comfortable?"

"Yes, sir, quite nice after spending two years on PSI 89."

The Captain stood and shook the Commanders hand. "Captain, this is Lt. Commander Robert Baker."

"Yes, Commander, Mr. Baker and I have met previously."

The Lt. Commander glared at the Captain. Commander Mitchell noticed the exchange and could sense the tension in the room and spoke, "Sir, is there a problem?"

The Captain nodded to Mr. Spock, he in turn spun the computer monitor around and started playing the security tape.

When it was done the Captain looked at Baker, but spoke to Mitchell, "Commander, does this person look familiar to you. Play it again, Spock." The Captain watched for Baker's reaction.

Commander Mitchell spoke, "It's hard to tell for sure, Captain." He looked at Baker and back at the Captain. "Sir, are you asking if Lt. Commander Baker is in the video?"

The Captain walked up to Baker and said, "Perhaps he would like to answer that question? Maybe we should start with a story of how an Ensign was stripped of his promotion for insubordination and theft of an aircraft. Thus ruining his chance of captaining his own ship."

Mitchell turned to Baker, "Speak, Lt. Commander."

"Yes, Captain Kirk was responsible for my demotion."

"I was responsible? You stole the plane and you swore at an officer. How is that my fault? You should have been kicked out of Starfleet. That was my recommendation. More to the point, is that you in the security tape?"

"Prove it, Captain."

Captain Kirk grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into a wall across the room. Spock and Mitchell watched as the Captain slammed his head into the wall.

"You son of a bitch. That was my son whose fingers you broke, causing him to fall two decks down the Jeffries tube. He is just getting out of surgery." The Captain banged his head again and Mitchell pulled him off.

"Captain, if you have proof there is a protocol to follow."

The Captain said, "Guards, take him to the brig for now."

"Aye, Captain." As they grabbed him Lt. Commander Baker tried to fight back. Mr. Spock stepped forward and gave him the Vulcan pinch on the shoulder. He collapsed on the floor.

Commander Mitchell demanded, "Captain, if you're arresting my first officer, I want the details, sir."

"Gladly, Commander, have a seat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sick bay, Lucas began to come out of sedation. He moaned and was thrashing about. Jenna talked to him softly, "Lucas, it's Joanna, lay still, babe. You've been injured in a fall. Be careful how you move."

He moaned and mumbled. "Don't talk. I'll explain more later, just lay still."

Dr. McCoy came in and asked, "Coming out of it?"

"A little, Dad. I'm not sure if he understands."

"I'll give him something to help clear his brain," he gave him an injection and Lucas slowly opened his eyes in spite of the swelling.

He moaned again and tried to touch his jaw. Dr. McCoy said, "Lucas you fell down the Jeffries tube, do you remember?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, no. He tried lifting his hands and looked towards the doctor.

"I know, Lucas it's a lot to take in right now. Your fingers are broken and your jaw. A few ribs and other injuries. Do you remember slipping?"

He shook his head with firmness and moaned. "Easy, you have a concussion, too." The doctor held up Lucas's hands, did someone step on your fingers?"

He closed his eyes and nodded yes.

"Okay, that's it for now. Rest. Jo be sure and….."

"I know, Dad. I'll keep him quiet."

"I'll be back."

Dr. McCoy went to his office and called the Captain. "Jim, when I asked Lucas if he fell, he nodded his head, no. Then I asked him if someone stepped on his fingers, he nodded his head, yes."

"Good, we've got someone in custody, but I have to have proof."

"There is no way he'll be able to talk. He'll have to communicate with his eyes on the visual computer, but not tonight."

"I'll wait, Bones."

"Jim, who was it?"

"Strictly confidential Bones, but we suspect one of the scientist we picked up. I had him demoted twelve years ago and he blames me for a stall in his career."

"You know how to charm the women, but what happened to the men?" he teased.

"Bones. Keep me informed. I'll be by later."

The following day, Dr. McCoy and McKenzie ran the bone healer over his fingers, ribs and jaw. The healing process was hastened by special rays from the bone healer.

At the end of a very long day for Lucas, Joanna sat at his side talking with him. She noticed tears slipping down his face. "Lucas, are you in pain?"

He shook his head no and began to cry harder.

Dr. McCoy stepped in to check on him. "It's a side affect of the anesthesia we used. He shouldn't be in pain."

"No, I asked him."

"Lucas," Dr. McCoy said, "It's alright to cry, it's from the anesthesia."

Lucas lifted his one hand to cover his face.

The Captain entered and McCoy called him over. "He's having a reaction to meds."

The Captain stood near his head and stroked his forehead, "Son, just relax."

Lucas looked to Joanna and tapped the bed. Joanna looked at her father and he nodded.

"Jim, help me pull him towards this side of the bed."

They each wrapped their arms gently around his torso and pulled him over. Joanna gently laid on the bed and talked quietly to him. Dr. McCoy pulled the curtain and they left.

Captain Kirk said, "They have a special love, don't they?"

"Yes, they sure do. Jim, he'll come around quickly. In a few days he'll have to have dental work done. How's the investigation going?"

"We're stalled until we can interview, Lucas."

"Maybe tomorrow."

Around the middle of the next day the Captain entered sick bay. "Bones, can I talk to him?"

"I'll see if he's awake. He slurped some liquids for his meals already."

Dr. McCoy found Lucas sitting up. They had installed a visual computer screen that he could communicate with.

"Lucas, the Captain wants to ask you some questions. Do you feel up to it?"

He glanced at the screen and concentrated on words to respond. The Captain appeared at his side.

"I'm not going anywhere," the screen said.

"Let me know when you get too tired." Lucas nodded his head yes.

"Can you describe the person who did this?"

He shook his head, no.

"Did you recognize the voice or anything about him?" Again the answer was no.

"Did he jump on your hands?"

He looked at the screen and said, "Yes, and kicked me in the chin."

Dr. McCoy said, "That could have broken his jaw."

"Do you remember anything after that?" He shook his head, no.

Lucas looked at his screen and the word, "who" appeared.

The Captain said, "It was one of the scientist we picked up from PSI 89. I demoted him twelve years ago, and this was his way of getting even with me. But our camera's don't show his face. We're working on it, Lucas."

He nodded his head yes.

After conferring with Cpl. Lance Hewlett, the Captain called Commander Mitchell to his office and gave him the new information.

"Commander, if you have any influence over your first officer, I would tell him that his penalty may be less, if he admits to what he has done. He could be up for attempted murder, his career is over."

"Captain, you have no solid proof. No one witnessed it and the photo's are unclear."

"Commander, we have video of him walking from his cabin to the ladder, dropping down and then coming back up. He is the only one of the four men with a balding spot on the back of his head. Just because we can't see what he did in the tube, it is still obvious he was there. I suggest you talk with him."

The Commander stood and said, "Captain, I am sorry for the trouble. I will speak with him and I will persuade him to admit to what he has done. If there is a trial will it happen on Starbase 7?"

"That will depend on the judge."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise orbited Starbase 7 the next day. All of the information and the prisoner were handed over to the authorities on the base.

Lucas had been restless and finally made Joanna understand that he wanted to see the man who did this.

"Lucas, he's already gone, and his lawyer wouldn't let you see him."

He glared at the screen and moaned, "His lawyer, my rights," came up on the screen.

She gently hugged him and said, "Let it go, Lucas. We have many more missions to accomplish. You must heal and get back in the saddle as the Captain likes to say."

Lucas nodded his head, yes, but there was a glint in his eye that told Joanna, he would not forget what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain gave orders to take the Enterprise further into an uncharted area Starfleet had never been. They spent days photographing and charting stars and planets. They traveled for months patrolling the area waiting for Starfleet to receive the information and send new orders. They scanned planets as they came near, but none would sustain human life.

The Captain had just returned from his quarters and spoke to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, put in new coordinates 18.7, mark 4"

"Aye, Captain."

The Enterprise was traveling through the quadrant when Sulu said, "Captain, something is on the screen."

The Captain looked up, "Spock?"

"Yes sir, it seems to be a ship of some kind."

"Identify."

"Can't, Captain, unknown source."

"Slow to one third impulse power, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, Captain, one third impulse power."

Spock said, "Captain, we are being monitored."

"Can you block it?"

"No, sir, I tried."

"Well, let's see what they want. Open all channels Lt. Uhura."

"All channels are open, Captain."

On the screen the vessel closed in on the Enterprise, before the Captain could speak a voice came over the screen.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you have invaded our space."

Kirk responded, "This is Captain Kirk, we come in peace, we mean you no harm."

Loudly the voice said, "You have invaded our space, you must be eliminated."

"Who am I speaking to?" Kirk asked.

"I am Krete, leader of the nations of Petrosic. You have invaded our territory and must be eliminated."

The Captain said to Sulu, "Sulu, slowly reverse engines."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, they are aiming their weapons at us," Spock said.

"Battle Stations, all hands, battle stations. Red alert, this is not a drill."

The Enterprise was hit by two powerful beams. "Put up deflector screens, Mr. Sulu!."

"Yes, sir," he struggled to his chair.

Spock said again, "Sir, they are sending out dozens of planes."

"Lt. Commander Sedgwick, get all 50 pilots ready to go."

"Aye, Captain, they are almost ready."

The ship was hit by a strong force again, sending the crew flying all over the room.

"Sulu, drop our aft shields. Mr. Sedgwick, send out the pilots."

As the shields were dropped as another torpedo hit the Enterprise

"All pilots have left the ship, Captain."

"Make sure they stay aft and to the port and star board sides."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Kirk dodged enemy planes as he fired torpedoes. "Kirk to SJ, zero on your ass. I got it."

An explosion and bright lights flashed on Kirk's screen. "Squadron, 25 degrees to the port, lock on and shoot at will," Ensign Kirk called to his group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain," Spock said, "Our planes are in combat with the aliens vessels."

"Sulu, fire one photon torpedo."

"Yes, sir, one photon torpedo fired."

A large flash showed on their screen as it hit the vessel, but a return force that no one had ever experienced hit the Enterprise and all 50 planes.

Mr. Scott yelled as he got up from the floor, "Shields on the aft and port side held, Captain."

Spock called to the Captain, "Sir, the planes are gone."

"Gone, what do you mean?"

"They are no longer there, sir. No debris, but no planes."

The effect of all fifty planes missing with all pilots seeped into each person on the Bridge. SJ and Lucas were among the missing.

Kirk got up and ran to Spock's scanners. "Sir, there is nothing there."

The Captain looked for himself, "Widen the search Mr. Spock, they have to be there. I,…"

The energy that the enemy vessel had used to hit the Enterprise and the fifty planes had left itself crippled and floundering in an orbit.

"Open the channels, Lieutenant."

"Open, sir."

"Commander Krete, this is Captain Kirk, do you read me?"

There was no answer from the vessel. There were only four of their planes circling the home vessel.

"Captain Kirk to…," he started to say when an explosion sounded and the vessel and it's four remaining planes blew up. The blast shook the Enterprise.

"Mr. Sulu, turn us around and continue scanning the area, ahead two thirds power."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucas collected his thoughts, he was happy to see he was alive. That was the most powerful energy he had ever felt. He looked around and saw no other planes.

"Ensign Kirk to birds in the air, come in." There was no response, "Ensign Kirk to the Enterprise." Again, no response.

Lucas checked his scanner and ran the radar to get a reading of his position. He was not anywhere near the Enterprise. He set course to where he thought he would meet them and continued to try reaching any of his crewmates.

As Lucas worked the radio he heard static on one of the frequencies. "Lucas, come in."

"Lucas, here, is that you SJ?"

"Yes, Lucas, I haven't been able to reach anyone."

"Keep trying different frequencies, they have to be out here."

SJ asked, "What do you think that was that hit us?"

"One big shock wave. Did you sustain any damage?" Lucas asked.

"No, just my radar and radio are a little wonky at times."

"Keep trying all frequencies. I have you on radar and I'm closing in on you."

Minutes passed and slowly one or two pilots would answer. They converged on a specified coordinate and kept searching for their crewmates. Lucas noticed his fuel was half gone.

Lt. Commander Sedgwick spoke, "All pilots report in. All pilots report in." One by one most of the pilots answered. "Prepare to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Bearing 32.1, mark 18.7"

Lucas contacted Lt. Commander Sedgwick, "Sir, have you heard from Ensign Mick Cooley?"

"No, Ensign, return to the Enterprise, I'll keep trying to reach the him."

Lucas put in the coordinates but he didn't want to leave Mick behind. He fell back in the formation. He called SJ on a private frequency. "SJ, Mick hasn't made it back. Are you having as much trouble with your radio as mine?"

"What was that, Kirk? Repeat."

"That's what I thought."

Lt Commander Sedgwick said, "Ensign Kirk and Spock,

return to formation."

Lucas turned down the volume on his radio and continued to fall back. He did quick calculations on where Mick could have been pushed back into the heavens. He knew he was disobeying orders, but he could not leave him behind. He carefully calculated his fuel and slowed down to a slower speed and turned his bird around. His and SJ's fate were sealed.

The fleet continued on to the Enterprise, as Lucas and SJ scanned the area.

"Kirk to SJ," he listened. Static came on the radio

Lucas dialed in the radio to clear up the static, "S J, do you hear me?"

"Nice and clear, Lucas."

Lucas said, "Mick was at point. He may have received the majority of the force and was sent back much further. We need to fan out and scan the area twenty kilometers away. Watch your fuel."

"Will do."

The two divided up the area in small quadrants as they scanned for visual or radar location of Mick's plane. Lucas noticed a small blip and fine turned his radar. "Ensign Kirk to Ensign Cooley, come in." More static sounded from his head piece. "Kirk to Cooley, come in."

"Kirk, me boy. Glad to hear from ye," he said in his Irish brogue.

Lucas laughed and said, "What are you doing way out here."

"Well me lad, I was needin' some private time for me thoughts and will ye look at this universe."

Lucas laughed again and gave him his location. "Can you take the time and head back to us?"

"Now here's the problem, I'll be havin' ye solve. I'm banged up a wee bit. I seem to be pissing out fuel as fast as an elephant on a cold day. The blast flipped me head over teakettle several times. How far are we from the big bird?"

"Too far for us to reach it. I'll be there shortly. SJ follow me." Lucas said.

Lucas turned on the frequency to the Enterprise and heard Lt. Commander Sedgwick demanding that Ensign Lucas and Spock to respond. He turned the volume down again and saw SJ off the star board side. They were close enough to wave.

"SJ, how much fuel do you have?"

"About twelve minutes."

"I'll try to reach the Lt. Commander. Mick are you still picking us up?"

"Aye, lads. I'm 4 minutes from empty."

Lucas changed frequencies and picked up the Lt. Commander again., "Ensign Kirk to Lt. Commander Sedgwick."

"Kirk, I ordered you to get back in formation!"

"Sir, I apologize, but I did find Ensign Cooley. We are on our return flight back but we are seriously low on fuel. Ensign Cooley's plane is leaking fuel. Less than four minutes to empty."

There was no response. Lucas looked over at SJ and shrugged.

Lt. Commander Sedgwick said in a quiet voice, "Ensign, send the Captain your coordinates. They will come get you and they will use the tractor beam to bring you aboard. Understood."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to reach Ensign Cooley, we're having trouble with our radios."

"We'll discuss that when you arrive."

"Yes, sir."

"Mick, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lucas, I see you on my star board side."

"We are to continue en route. The Enterprise will meet up with us and use the tractor beam. How's your fuel now?'

"Just a spit in the tank."

"Ensign Kirk to the Enterprise, come in."

"Captain Kirk here."

"Captain, we are dangerously low on fuel. We may have about two minutes left. Any hope in hitching a ride, sir?"

"We should be there shortly. Wait for instructions."

"Yes sir."

"Lucas to Mick, prepare to jettison from your pod."

They had trained for many instances when a pilot runs out of fuel. The most dangerous was jettisoning the pod with hopes that you would be pulled in before you were lost.

Ensigns Kirk and Spock watched from their planes. They could see the Enterprise on their radar but they knew they would not be here in time.

"Mick, it's going to be close."

"Uh, closer than you think, I'd like to try the toggle.

"SJ, you're better at this, pull into position and see if you can toggle him to your ship."

SJ maneuvered within wing tips of Mick's plane. Mick jettisoned his toggle and latched onto SJ's hook. SJ said, "Mick are you ready?"

Mick nodded and made a sign of the cross.

As SJ cut his engines to a halt he yelled to Mick, "Punch out!"

Mick's canopy flew off behind his plane and he was forced out of his seat attached to SJ by a cable. The ride was not soft nor pleasant. The pod flopped like a flag in the wind. Mick's plane quickly lost altitude as the engine was drained of fuel.

SJ and Lucas sighed in relief, but Mick was still dangling out in space by a toggle. Lucas said, "How are you, Mick?"

"Well, me boy, me arm is flopping like a piece of spaghetti, and my nose is flatter than it should be."

Ensign Kirk laughed and said, "Hang in there, we're almost home."

"Captain Kirk to Ensigns Kirk and Spock, prepare for the tractor beam."

Ensign Kirk answered, "Sir, we have Ensign Cooley on the toggle, his plane ran out of fuel, sir."

"We're aware of that Ensign, glad you captured him."

A small shuttle designed for pilot pick up was dispersed to collect Ensign Cooley from space. He released himself from SJ's plane as he neared the door of the shuttle.

Ensign Kirk's plane sputtered and his alarms were sounding. The fuel ran out as the tractor beam engaged him. The beam pulled SJ and Kirk's plane onto the hanger deck. SJ's plane lost power as he entered the deck. He shook his head at how close he had come to spinning out of control.

Lucas and SJ performed post flight shut downs and slid from their cockpits. Lt. Commander Sedgwick was there to meet them.

"In my office, you two."

"Yes, sir." Lucas glanced at SJ and followed his superior officer.

The other pilots were working on their planes. Mick was being placed on a gurney, but he gave them the thumbs up sign.

As soon as the door shut Lt. Commander began yelling at the two officers, "I gave you a direct order to remain in formation and for you to head back to the Enterprise. Perhaps you can give me a reason you defied my order."

"Sir, I could not leave a member of my crew behind," Kirk said.

"I told you we would continue to look for him. You disobeyed my order."

SJ said, "We were having trouble with our radios."

"I'll bet you were."

"Sir," Kirk interrupted, "I knew Mick was on point, and I figured he took the brunt of the force. I am responsible for my squadron."

Sedgwick said, "And, Ensign Spock, you just went along for the ride?"

He had no answer.

"You are confined to your quarters, Ensigns. I will personally examine your crafts to see what was wrong with the radios. Turn in your log books and hang up your flight suits."

"Yes, sir," and they left his office.

SJ glanced at Lucas and said, "You know we could be court-martialed."

Lucas nodded his head. They dressed in the locker rooms in silence and shined up their helmets before they left.

Once in his cabin, Lucas listened to the report from all departments on the repairs that were going on. The Enterprise had sustained damage to the bow of the craft. They were making preliminary repairs and planned to go to a Star Base for further repairs.

Lucas didn't see Joanna all day. Sick bay was dealing with the many injuries. He fell asleep and awoke early the next morning.

Captain Kirk was on duty on the bridge reading the damage reports as they came in. "Mr. Spock, will you follow me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Mr. Sulu you have the con."

"Aye, Captain."

Once on the elevator the Captain said to his first officer, "We have some disciplinary issues to take care of."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Captain Kirk to Lt. Commander Sedgwick."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Report to my office please."

"Yes, sir."

Once in his office the three began to discuss the two officers who had disobeyed orders.

"Lt. Commander, what do you recommend we do with Ensigns Kirk and Spock?'

"Well, Captain, now that I've had time to cool down, I realize it could have been worse."

"Go on."

"We would not have gotten to Ensign Cooley in time. We barely made it to pick up the other two. They saved Cooley's life," Sedgwick said.

"But they still disobeyed orders."

"Yes, sir, but I'd rather have officers that analyze a situation and not blindly follow every order. There are always gray areas."

Kirk smiled and looked at Mr. Spock, "Any suggestions for discipline, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. I suggest three days in the brig. Afterwards, ten days of extra duty and deduction of one months pay."

Kirk grinned and added, "Let's donate their pay to the recreation fund for the crew. Agreed?"

"Aye, sir," the two responded.

"Good. Let's bring them in." Kirk flipped on the inter-ship communications, "Captain Kirk to Ensigns Kirk and Spock, report to my office. Cpl Lance Hewlett report to the Captain's office."

Three, yes sirs came back.

Lucas met SJ at the Captain's door.

"Now, Lucas don't be mouthing off at the Captain and get us in more trouble."

"I won't. How's your stomach?"

"It's in my throat."

"Mine, too," Lucas buzzed the door.

"Enter."

The ensigns stood at attention as the Captain, Mr. Spock and Lt. Commander Sedgwick stood in line to face them.

The door buzzed again. The Captain said, "Enter."

Cpl Lance Hewlett stood at attention near the door.

"Gentlemen, at ease." Kirk said. He walked up to face each ensign and stared in their eyes. "Ensign Kirk, can you give me a good reason for disobeying your orders?"

"Sir, I could not leave a man behind. I ordered Ensign Spock to accompany me to help in the search."

"Ensign Spock, is that true?"

Knowing a Vulcan can not lie, SJ glanced at his father who stood unemotionally in front of him. "Not exactly, sir."

"Just what 'exactly' happened?" Kirk said staring at the two ensigns.

"We were having trouble with our radios and radar. I figured two ships could cover more area than one, sir."

"So you were not ordered to follow Ensign Kirk?"

"No, sir, I did it freely on my own."

"Interesting. Mr. Spock and Lt. Commander Sedgwick, we have two Ensigns who by their own admission set out to look for the lost pilot in their squad, thereby disobeying an order to return to the Enterprise."

Spock and Sedgwick replied, "Yes, sir."

"Lt. Commander Sedgwick, would you repeat what we discussed in my office earlier."

"Yes, sir. I commented that after I had cooled down, I knew we wouldn't have reached Ensign Cooley in time. I also said, that I'd rather have officers that analyze a situation and not blindly follow every order. There are always gray areas in any situation."

"Yes, Commander Sedgwick, and they saved their friends life."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock will you inform them what their discipline will be?"

"Yes, sir. You are to spend three days in the brig. Afterwards, ten days of extra duty and one month's deduction in pay, which will be donated to the recreation fund of the crew."

The Captain looked at each ensign, "And this will go in your records."

Kirk and SJ responded quietly, "Yes, sir."

"Cpl. Hewlett, will you show these gentlemen to their new quarters?"

"Aye, Captain."

Some days are best forgotten and lessons should be learned at others expense, but life is never like that, wisdom is only gained by personal experience.

31


	14. Chapter 14 Repairs and Reconcile

A/N: Oops, another long chapter. Sometimes I can't stop my mind from traveling in the stars. Spock messes up, again and Kirk helps in negotiations that leave him frustrated. Any remarks are welcomed.

Chapter Fourteen

Repairs and Reconcile

After the battle with Krete the Enterprise slowly limped it's way to Starbase 24. It had taken ten days to reach the star base with hopes that they had the parts they needed.

Ensigns Kirk and Spock were still on work detail, but had survived the three long days in the brig. One of the jobs they were assigned to was helping Mr. Scott's crew bring aboard crates of equipment and parts and help organize the repairs inside and outside of the Enterprise. After twelve hour days, they just wanted to eat and sleep.

Joanna and Lucas spent little time together in those days. Lucas was ashamed of being in the brig and couldn't bring himself to face her. She was still very busy in sick bay.

Spock Jr. avoided Anastasia for the same reasons. As he was returning to his cabin he had a call come over the intercom to report to Commander Spock's office. He retraced his steps and buzzed the door on his father's office.

"Enter."

Mr. Spock stood from his desk and said, "Sit down, Spock."

"Yes, sir." SJ could smell something good coming from his father and Christine's private quarters.

"Lt. Commander Sedgwick sent me a report on your radar and the radio on your plane. It was found to have some damage to it."

"Yes, sir, it would cut in and out."

"Lucky for you."

"Yes, I didn't think the Lt. Commander believed us."

"However, nothing was wrong with Ensign Kirk's radio or radar."

"That's good because he found Mick, sir."

Mr. Spock stood and flipped on the intercom. "Christine?"

"Yes, Spock."

"Come, please."

The door to their personal quarters opened. SJ stood and greeted her. "Good evening, Christine."

"Evening, SJ."

Spock said, "Christine has prepared a Vulcan meal and she wishes for you to join us for dinner."

SJ looked at his father and asked, "And you sir?"

Christine sternly looked at Spock. "I would also like you to join us."

SJ had seen the look pass between the two. "I'm sorry, I can't stay, sir. I have already eaten, but I also have to report to duty at 0400 hours. Thank you for the invitation, Christine, perhaps another time."

He then addressed his father, "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, you are dismissed." SJ nodded to Christine and left.

"Spock, you should be ashamed of yourself."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her and said, "I am unaware of any reason to be ashamed, Christine."

"Spock…you can serve yourself dinner. I'm going to bed."

She went into their quarters and Spock followed her and said, "Christine."

He reached for her arm and quietly said, "Speak, tell me what I did wrong."

Christine had been trying to have more patience with her husband when dealing with SJ, but sometimes he just didn't get it.

"Why did you say that 'I' wished for him to stay for dinner?"

"Did you not want him to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Spock, you should have said 'we'. He doesn't care if I want him to stay, he wants to hear it from you."

He stood in front of Christine and rubbed her arms, "Is this another instance where I should be addressing his human side?"

"Yes, Spock."

Spock sighed the rare sigh and slowly shook his head. "I am not very good at this."

"Spock, remember when we were in Paris?"

He smiled and pulled her to his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head. "Yes, my wife."

"You never hesitated to show me affection or smile at my funny moments."

"It was a private time, Christine."

She pulled away and looked in his brown eyes, "Your son, needs those times, too."

"I see," he paused, "perhaps I should go to his cabin and speak to him?"

"Before you go, let me send a plate with his favorite dinner." She ladled out pol tar soup and a creamy side dish of sansodora pate and his favorite, Arte ek Simpome.

Spock's arms were full of containers, "Christine, are you sure you've not forgotten anything?"

"And you better be nice to him. And don't you dare say, 'yes, dear'."

Spock gave her a confused look and left for his son's quarters. He buzzed S J's door and waited.

"Enter."

SJ was coming out of the shower and was in his night clothes. "Father, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, I've brought you dinner." He handed the containers to SJ and told him what was in each.

"Tell, Christine, thank you."

SJ put them in his small refrigerator.

"Spock, can we talk for a moment."

"Yes, sir, have a seat." They sat at the table across from each other.

"Spock, I have been neglectful."

"How so, Father?"

Spock took a deep breath and looked at his son, "I forget that you are three quarters human and I have neglected your emotional needs. I want you and I…to be…closer than my father and I am. It does not come natural to me and I must recognize the times that I have failed you."

SJ held up his hands, he was uncomfortable with his father's confession, but he also craved his fathers approval and it angered him that he needed it.

"Father, it's okay…"

Spock interrupted, "No, Spock, it is not okay. As I age, wisdom and lessons I have not learned in my past, haunt me. I can continue to be selfish and tell myself that giving you my approval is unnecessary, but truly in my heart I feel your pain."

"Father, I…." SJ stood and looked down at his feet.

Spock stood and said, "Spock, at times we must deny the Vulcan side that teaches us to suppress our emotions. Others in the Vulcan world would not understand that, but I owe it to you to recognize that you are more human than Vulcan."

"Father, it is so weary to have two sides that constantly battle each other, yet I crave the peace that my Vulcan side allows me."

"Yes, son, I know that well. You have an advantage though, you are more human than I. Let your human side show. I will not judge you, and if in private you see a more 'human' side from me, understand, that I love Christine and I have to nurture her, too."

SJ said, "Sir, …."

"Spock, there is no need to call me 'sir' in private."

"Yes, sir, I mean yes, Father. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Spock nodded.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Christine, thank you for the food. I'm starving," and he smiled.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes. I will, good night."

Spock returned to his quarters. Christine met him at the door.

He saw the look on her face, "Yes?"

"Oh, Spock, I hope you were patient with him."

"I did the best that I could. He said to thank you for dinner, because he was starving."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. She slowly kissed his lips and he said, "Now, may I have my dinner?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Kirk to Starbase Control."

"Yes, Captain, this is Commodore Phips."

"Sir, I've just learned from my engineer it will take at least four more days for repairs to be finished. I'd like to give my crew a shore leave if that is permissible to you."

"That would be fine, Captain. We will welcome your crew while you are here."

"Thank you, Commodore. Kirk out."

"Lt. Uhura, can you arrange with department heads the schedule for shore leave? Divide them up into one day with four groups."

"Yes, Captain, I will take care of it."

The Captain walked up to Spock, "Do you wish to take one of those days with Christine?"

"For myself, it is not needed, but I will ask her, Captain."

"Good, I'll let you know what day I'll go."

The Captain went to sick bay to find Miriam. Dr. McCoy was coming from his office, "Hello, Jim, how are you?"

"Good, Bones. I'm looking for Miriam."

"Around the corner. You used to come see me when you came to sick bay, now it's Miriam you come to see," he teased.

"Well, Bones, she's better looking than you."

"Captain?" Miriam asked, "How are you?"

Bones said grinning, "I'll leave you two alone."

"We're planning shore leave, can you go with me?"

"Yes, Captain. When do we go?'

He grinned and said, "How about tomorrow. We have 24 hours. I have some work to catch up on today. I'll meet you in the Transporter Room at 0700 hours."

Miriam looked around and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Aye, Captain, I'll be waiting."

The twinkle in his eye sparkled with anticipation. Kirk returned to his office and began some reports. He contacted Mr. Spock and they worked out a schedule for shore leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning the Captain and Miriam beamed over to Starbase 24. The new starbase was located in an isolated area of the galaxy. Every type of part that a star ship could need was in stock and qualified mechanics to assist in repairing the ships. The most amazing was the artistry of the design of the star base. Pods connecting in the center grew foods from around the galaxy. Gardens containing many flowers and trees grew in a forest of green. Trails were created for crewmen to hike to a giant waterfall. Of course an unending amount of restaurants and shops for entertainment were included in the design.

Miriam asked the Captain, "Did you have time for breakfast, Jim?"

"Just coffee, how about you?'

"I haven't eaten, let's go find a café and plan our day. Here is a diagram of the star base. There is no way we'll cover it all, today."

"Please tell me we're not shopping most of the day?"

Miriam squeezed his hand and said, "You need to enjoy yourself, I wouldn't think of dragging you shopping."

"There is a god," he joked.

As they enjoyed a quick meal, the Captain teased her about settling in on the ship so well. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Jim, I am. I don't know what the difference is this time, but I'm more settled," she sipped her coffee and touched his hand, "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"I have some good news."

"Oh?"

"My divorce papers came through and it's final," she grinned.

He looked up quickly and placed his hands on each side of her face. He leaned across the table and kissed her softly. "You're happy," he stated.

She nodded her head yes and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so relieved, you just don't know."

"Miriam, I…."

"Don't say it, Jim, not yet."

He nodded and they discussed where they would explore first. They chose a shuttle tour of the base from the outside and landed near the flower gardens. They spent hours of walking and talking. The area was so large, they only ran into one other couple.

The Captain looked at the map and he knew they were close to the waterfalls. "Come on, this way."

As they broke through the trees and plants they could hear the pounding of the water fall as it cascaded over the rocks and pooled in the small river. The temperature was cooler and less humid.

"Oh, Jim, it is beautiful."

White and red rhododendrons were in bloom around the falls. The rocks shimmered from the mist of the water. Further away wild rose bushes bloomed in huge masses of deep reds and white. Plants of unknown names flourished all around the area.

The Captain led Miriam to a soft grassy area near a cluster of rocks. He looked around and saw no other people. "Good, we're alone," he grinned at her. They sat and the Captain leaned back in the grass pulling her with him. "The sky is even blue," he noticed.

He kissed her and they enjoyed the warmth and the mist from the falls. He put his hands under his head and Miriam snuggled up next to him. He soon fell asleep.

She relaxed in his arms while he slept. She worried that he never completely rested. His responsibilities were enormous and she loved him more than life itself. After an hour she shifted her weight and he woke up.

"Miriam, I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"You were snoring, you must have been exhausted."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pulled her to him and said, "Now that I'm rested, I have more energy," he kissed her and she tried to wiggle away. "Oh, no you don't," he laughed. He kissed her neck and she melted in his arms.

He mumbled against her neck, "I think we better leave." She smiled and they stood to leave. He hugged her tight and then led her down a different trail back to the head of the trail.

Kirk said, "I'm starving, let's get something to eat."

After a meal they enjoyed a comedy show in one of the theatres. It was a parody on commanding officers and disobedient crewmen. It left everyone nodding their heads and laughing until their stomach muscles were sore.

After the show they walked hand in hand. He stopped and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What's that for?"

He answered, "Just because," he paused. "How about a night cap and we can stay here or go back to the Enterprise."

"Sounds, good." They enjoyed sitting together and talking when they wanted. It was nice to spend time with someone and not have to fill each moment with conversation.

"Jim shall we return to the Enterprise?"

"Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

They beamed aboard and finished the day together.

The following day Dr. McCoy took his daughter Joanna and Dr. Anastasia Belham for a tour of the starbase. Lucas and SJ were still fulfilling their work detail and would miss shore leave.

Mr. Spock and Christine also enjoyed the day together. The scientist in Mr. Spock enjoyed the gardens and Christine loved the quiet and beauty of the falls and the gardens.

All returned without incident after four days of shore leave. Mr. Scott returned to the bridge and said, "Captain, we are patched together and ready to depart when you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

The Captain flipped on the inter-ship communicator, "All hands. I'm proud that you returned with no incidents. I hope you enjoyed your respite. Prepare to depart. Captain out."

"Mr. Chekov, plot us a course to rendezvous with the USS Standard at planet Canton 54."

"Aye, Captain."

"Mr. Sulu prepare to depart from Starbase 24."

"Aye, sir."

"All ahead, slow."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said.

The Enterprise was released from her moorings and sped off to meet with the USS Standard.

Lt. Uhura said, "Captain, new orders are coming through Starfleet from Admiral Drake, sir."

"Pipe it through, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain Kirk, how are you?"

"Fine, sir and you?"

"Couldn't be better. I'm just reminding you that you have six months left on your tour. You're almost three months away from Earth. After you meet with the USS Standard, prepare to return to Earth by way of Aliston 12 and pick up two scientists and bring them back with you. We have a conference planned when you return to Earth."

"Yes, sir, we'll see you in about six months."

"Good day, Captain."

"Kirk out."

Kirk rubbed his temples and looked at Spock. He went to his console and said, "Spock you have to save me from these tiresome meetings. They are a waste of time."

"Yes, Captain, I am aware of your impatience with meetings. I will do my best to get us out of them, if I can."

Kirk said, "I don't know, maybe I'm getting too old for this."

Spock raised his eye brow and asked, "And what would you do, Captain."

Kirk shook his head and said laughing, "Hang myself from boredom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In three days they met up with the USS Standard. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were beamed aboard for special meetings with Captain John Spencer and his first officer, Commander Susan Wright.

"Welcome Jim and Commander Spock. This is my first officer, Commander Susan Wright."

Kirk smiled and said, "Hello, John. Commander Wright."

They both nodded. "Jim, come on we'll start going over the information that Starfleet delivered to me."

They went to a conference room and Captain Spencer displayed the orders from Starfleet on the computer screens. The three main governing powers were in disagreement with each other and had talked about not allowing Starfleet and other ships to enter their orbit. It was an important port to many ships for supplies and for the mining of minerals that helped other planets survive.

Captain Kirk said, "They have a monopoly in this part of the galaxy."

Captain Spencer answered, "I agree. If we can't get these three governing powers to agree with each other, we'll have a gap in the supply train. Too bad we couldn't find another supporting planet that would give them some competition."

Mr. Spock spoke, "That is an unattainable proposition, Captain. We have surveyed this area intensely and there are no habitable planets to consider."

Captain Kirk said, "Well, shall we try diplomacy for now?"

Spencer answered, "We've tried before, but Starfleet expects us to solve this problem. I've set up meetings with us for this afternoon. We'll beam down and see what we can accomplish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The talks began with a diplomatic show of brightly colored costumed groups of people. The Canton's were a very traditional people and they loved their ceremonies. The first day went without one talk at the table. The next four days amounted to a lot of yelling and discussing about who held the position of making the final decision.

Captain Kirk had had enough, "Gentlemen and ladies, we are getting no where fast. I suggest that if it comes down to a tie we will draw straws. Short straw wins and that delegate will make the final decision. Let's end for the day and return the day after tomorrow with a list of solutions."

The three discussed among themselves each secretly hoping to draw the short straw.

Captain Spencer stood and said, "Good day. We will meet at the same time, the day after tomorrow."

Starfleet's representatives all stood and left. Captain Kirk spoke quietly to Captain Spencer. "This is not working. I can't stand the bickering."

"I know, Jim. They are a hard headed people. I'll see you back here," they shook hands and beamed aboard their ships.

Kirk said to Spock, "I'm going to sick bay to get something for this headache and lay down for a while. Can you relieve Mr. Sulu for an hour?"

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in sick bay the Captain looked for Dr. Joanna, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Dr. McCoy.

"Captain, take this and you should feel better soon. I suggest you lay down for a few minutes, too. I take it the talks are not going well?"

"It took two days to decide what chair to sit in. No, it's not going well at all."

Joanna laughed and said, "Dads, I don't envy you your position."

He smiled at his daughter in-law and asked, "Can we keep this from your father?" Motioning to the pills.

"No, sir, it will be in your record."

He playfully cuffed her chin, "You're becoming too much like your father."

"Thank you, Dads."

He chuckled and left. On the way out Dr. Anastasia Belham met him, "Captain, how are the talks going?"

"Not well, they're a bunch of idiots."

"Captain?"

"Sorry, it's been very frustrating."

"Sir, could I help?"

He looked at the young woman in front of him and asked, "How much experience have you had in negotiations?"

"Not a lot, but I taught the doctors on Vulcan about heart surgery on humans."

"Yes, I remember."

"Sir, I'm not only a surgeon, I do specialize in alien cultures and traditions. Perhaps I could listen in and give suggestions?"

"I'll think about it, Dr. Belham and I will get back with you later."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain went to his quarters and laid down for an hour. He returned to the bridge and took his chair. Ensigns Spock and Mick Cooley were at the helm and navigation positions.

Spock stood by the Captain and said, "Captain, I've been reviewing the tapes of the last few days."

"Yes?"

"They never get down to what the argument with each other is about."

"Any suggestions?"

"Short of threatening them will removal of our patrols, I can think of no other option at this point."

"Dr. Belham approached me in sick bay and offered to sit in on the meetings and offer any new ideas."

"We need fresh minds at this point, Captain. I do believe they are more difficult to deal with than Humans."

Kirk looked at his first officer and said, "Thank you, Spock, I'll take that as a compliment." He flipped on the intercom and said, "Dr. Belham to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Shortly after Dr. Belham arrived. The Captain handed her a copy of the tapes. "Take these minutes of the meetings and listen to them tonight and tomorrow and see what you can come up with. We'll beam down in two days and start again."

"Yes, sir." She glanced towards SJ before she left.

Kirk whispered, "It's okay to walk over and say hello to him."

She blushed and said, "Thank you, sir."

SJ looked up and said, "Afternoon, Dr. Belham?'

"Hello, SJ. I can't meet with you tonight, I have to prepare for the meetings. Later in the week?"

His face softened and he whispered, "I'll be waiting."

She touched his shoulder and left.

The following afternoon Anastasia contacted the Captain, "Captain, I've gone over the tapes and I see why you were so frustrated."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"But, I believe I found out what the main problem is."

"Go on."

"The Canton's don't always get along with each other, but there was an interracial marriage of one governors daughter to another governors son. It has caused a diplomatic up-roar. They are adamant about keeping their blood lines separate, but the unlawful marriage of two of their own has disrupted the ancestral legacy that is part of their culture."

"I see," the Captain responded.

"We have to remember they are much like the kings and queens of old European times. To marry another race and without the consent of their delegates, is probably the worst thing they have experienced in decades."

"But they are all Cantons."

"Doesn't matter, sir. They are three complete different races. You may not see the physical difference but they are of different blood lines and make up."

"Suggestions, Doctor?"

"Sir, I suggest we bring Nurse Christine and Ensign Spock to the meetings. Perhaps, we can convince them that it is not the end of their world and they should not fear inter-racial marriages."

"Good, Dr. Belham. We'll all meet in one hour in the conference room and plan our strategy."

"Yes, sir. I can contact Nurse Christine."

"Good, Ensign Spock is here on the bridge. We'll see you in one hour."

"Yes, sir."

The five officers met and discussed the different approaches they could try. They decided speaking about their history would be good examples of a mixed marriage, and show that it does not diminish their species.

Captain Kirk informed Captain Spencer of their plans.

They met with the Canton's the following day and waited to see if they had come up with a solution on their own. None had been made.

The day continued with suggestions from the Starfleet officers when finally Captain Kirk said, "Gentlemen, we brought Dr. Anastasia Belham here today to see if she could help in the discussion. As I said earlier she specializes in Alien cultures. She has some information she'd like to offer to you. If we may?"

The three governors nodded their approval.

Dr. Belham stood and cleared her throat, "Esteemed Governors, after doing some research, I have discovered there has been a challenge to your bloodline."

The governors squirmed in their seats as they were embarrassed to have the inter-racial marriage be brought up in these talks.

Dr. Belham continued and asked Commander Spock and Ensign Spock to stand. "Commander Spock, will you tell the governors your story?"

"Sirs, I am a product of a mixed marriage. Obviously I am Vulcan, but my other half is Human. My father is in the High Command on Vulcan and against the wishes of his parents he married my mother, a teacher. I was raised Vulcan and I can say it was difficult for myself and my parents. But the ability to become immersed in two cultures has benefited all of us."

The governors spoke among themselves and were amazed at his admission.

"Dr. Belham spoke again, "Thank you, sir, and now Ensign Spock."

SJ stood, "I am Commander Spock's, son. My father married my mother who was full Human. They shared a short marriage before my mother was killed in an accident. I was barely five and my Father allowed me to be raised by his parents. He was in the service and was unable to take me with him. I also endured a lot of prejudice in my schooling. It was not easy, but my grandparents nurtured and supported me. I have experienced the best of both worlds. I also joined Starfleet and serve with my father on the Enterprise."

There was quiet discussion among the governors.

Dr. Belham asked Nurse Christine to stand. "Mr. Spock will you introduce Christine?"

"Gentlemen and ladies, this is my wife Christine, we have been married for a year. We serve on the Enterprise together with several other mixed-racial couples. Is it always easy? No, but the advantages out weigh the difficulties."

Dr. Belham nodded to Christine and she said, "I have worked with Mr. Spock for years and we have learned to be patient with each other because of our differences. We have the opportunity to teach each other about our cultures and what a better way to learn than to be immersed in a life together."

Dr. Belham said, "Governors, as you see this is quite common in our world. We have learned to accept the idea of mixed marriages. Their children have the opportunity to be rooted in two cultures, learning both religions, celebrations and languages. By their own admission it has not always been easy, and because your son and your daughter have fallen in love and were married without your permission, they too will find life difficult, especially if you do not support them. I sense that this is the root of your disagreements. I suggest that you Governor Pol and Governor Santi discuss your options. Once this discussion has concluded, I'm sure these other differences will go away."

A quiet calm was felt in the room. Captain Spencer spoke first, "Governors, we will leave you to deliberate among yourselves and return to our ships. Please contact us, if you need our assistance."

The three governors stood and the Starfleet officers left for their respective ships.

In the transporter room the Captain turned to Dr. Belham and said, "Thank you, Doctor. Well done."

"Sir, it is only because we have three witnesses to show that blending can be done successfully with support."

Kirk smiled and said, "All right people to your posts. Now we must wait."

SJ waited to walk with Anastasia back to sick bay. "What do you think, Anastasia?"

"I don't know, SJ. I know we gave them lots of things to think about, but you know the first time things change it's harder for everyone to accept it. I feel sorry for that couple, the prejudice they will face is going to test their love."

SJ looked around and quickly gave her a kiss. "SJ, we're on duty."

"Yes, I just want you to know I am proud of you," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm scheduled back on the flight deck. See you tonight?"

"I'll be waiting."

The Captain and Mr. Spock spoke on the bridge about the events of the day.

"If Dr. Belham pulls this off, she's got a new job in my book," Captain Kirk said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening Lt. Uhura said, "Captain, a call is coming in from Captain Spencer."

"Put him through, Lieutenant."

"Jim, I've received a call from the Governors. They'd like us to come tomorrow at 1100 hours."

"I'll see you tomorrow, John. Kirk out."

He looked to Spock and said, "I hope it's good news, I'm out of ideas."

The following day, Dr. Belham joined Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. They were greeted with fan fare usually saved for presidents and high admirals. They took their seats as a feast of traditional foods were served.

After the meal the three governors stood and faced the Starfleet officers.

"We have come to an agreement, ladies and gentlemen. It was through your examples that we have decided to take another look at the marriage of my son and Governor Pol's daughter. We hope that with our support they will have a happy life together. The other differences we have are minute and as Dr. Belham has said they are no longer important. We are sorry to have dragged Starfleet into our disagreements, and we appreciate you showing us that an inter-racial marriage is not the worst thing we will face. It gives us hope that our separate races will continue, but a blending of all races can be a good thing. We have signed new contracts between us and we will once again allow ships to orbit here and continue business as usual. Again, I apologize for our short sightedness."

The Starfleet officers shook hands all around and returned to their ships.

Once in the transporter room Captain Kirk said to Dr. Belham, "Well done, Doctor. I'll have to speak to your commanding officer and put in a good word for you."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Captain Kirk was working in his office. He glanced at his security camera and saw Miriam pacing outside his door. He stood at his door with arms crossed and the door slid open, "Have you made up your mind, yet?'

Miriam jumped and said, "My mind, sir?

"Yes, are you coming in or just pacing the hall way?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, Captain."

"Come in," he stepped aside.

Miriam walked in and stood near his desk.

"Business or personal, Miriam?"

"Personal, Jim."

"Come on in," he flipped on the do not disturb sign and led her to his private quarters. He turned to her as she paced the room. "Miriam, come here."

She looked up and he had his arms open, "Talk to me."

She walked into his arms and sighed as he held her, "This is the best place in the world to be."

He kissed the top of her head and said, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really, I…."

"Yes?"

She paused and closed her eyes, "I, Jim, we…."

"Miriam, you're driving me crazy, come sit down."

He pulled her to the couch, "Whatever it is, just spit it out."

"Jim, I have come to a conclusion, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Yes?"

"I told you that I needed time to heal from my marriage to Dr. LaDuke…."

"Yes, I'm waiting."

She leaned back and looked him in the eye, "You do love me, don't you?"

Kirk said, "Yes, you know that."

"I want you to know that I'm ready."

Kirk's mind spun a little. He said, "For?"

"This is so hard, I feel like I…."

Kirk gently squeezed her shoulders, "Let me help you out. Are you trying to tell me that if I asked you to marry me, you would now say, yes?"

"Yes."

The Captain pulled her to her feet and went down on one knee. "Miriam I have loved you for a very long time. Being married to the captain of the Enterprise will be difficult and I want you to know that there will be many times when I won't be available to you. There will be times when I will have to officially give you orders and I expect you to follow them. Now saying all of that, with all my faults, would you consider spending the rest of your life with me, and marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she said, "Yes, Jim, I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, no matter where it takes us."

He stood and looked down at her, "I am so happy. I have no ring, but when we return to Earth, I'd like you to pick one out."

She shook her head, no. "I'd like to get married right away, and find a ring later."

"Well, I guess we'll have the chaplain marry us," he smiled, "and when would you like this to take place?"

"Whenever we can arrange it."

Kirk gently kissed her lips and knew this was the woman for him. The Enterprise would have to take second place and he hoped he could be fair to both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Captain Kirk went to Spock and asked him to be his best man. Only because he knew Spock so well, he saw the tiniest smile appear.

Spock said, "I would be honored, Jim." They shook hands.

"I have to go see Bones before word gets out, then I'll announce it to the crew. We'd like to get married this weekend."

"Captain, I'm pretty sure everyone will be expecting the news."

"That obvious, were we?"

"Yes, sir."

Kirk smiled and left. He found McCoy swearing in his office looking for a particular document on his computer.

"Jim, I swear this computer knows when I sit in front of it, it goes wonky."

"Wonky, Bones?"

"Yes, look at this screen, does it look normal to you?" He spun the monitor around and print was jumping and not standing still."

"Bones, you pushed the diagram and table button, It's trying to make sense out of paragraphs and not numbers. Here," the captain fixed the problem and laughed.

McCoy mumbled, "Stupid computers."

"Bones, I'm here to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm getting married and I want you to be my second. Spock is my best man, but I need a second. Will you?"

"Well, Jimmy boy she wore you down."

"Bones, it's more the other way. Well?"

McCoy's blue eyes sparkled, "Of course I will, I'm happy for both of you."

The Captain said, "I'm making arrangements with the chaplain for this Saturday."

"Let me know the time, I'll be there," he grinned.

"Nothing big, just like Spock's."

"The crew will want to celebrate."

"Another time, Bones, we have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain was dazzling in his dress whites and Miriam simply glowed as Mr. Scott walked her down the aisle.

Christine and her friend Maria stood up for Miriam and Mr. Spock in his dress blues with Dr. McCoy in his were handsome and proud men.

The nuptials were heard over the inter-ship intercom and a loud roar was heard at the end of the vows.

A private dinner was shared with the attendees. Ensign Kirk and Ensign Spock were included. After the meal and toasts, Lucas walked up to his father and Miriam.

"Congratulations, Miriam and Dad."

Kirk shook his hand and said, "Thank you, son."

"May I kiss the bride, sir?"

"Yes, he may," Miriam said first.

Lucas softly kissed his step-mother on the cheek and said, "Welcome to the family, Miriam."

Miriam glowed and said, "Thank you, Lucas."

The newly weds spent 24 hours totally alone with orders from Mr. Spock to not even enter the hallway.

29


	15. Chapter 15 Alpha and Omega

A/N: Heartache and heartache.

Chapter Fifteen

Alpha and Omega

The Captain had received new orders from Starfleet. Before heading to Aliston 12 to pick up the two scientist they were to divert for an emergency. A shipment of medical supplies had to be picked up from a stranded shipping vessel at Starbase 18. The supplies were needed for Presno AE for a break out of a deadly disease from Ciprion that was spreading through the outer edges of the Galaxy.

As Ensign Chekov plotted the new course a call came in from the USS Franklin.

Lt. Uhura spoke to the Captain, "Sir, Captain Johnson from the USS Franklin is on frequency 22B."

"Put it on visual, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

"Jim, this is Matt, how have you been?"

Not particularly liking Captain Johnson, Kirk was brief, "Good, Matt, what's up?"

"I have a request I need your help on."

"Yes?"

"I need three of your top fly boys to come aboard and train some new pilots for the next three weeks. They are green and we have a personality conflict with our instructors. I was hoping some fresh blood would help out."

Kirk paused, "Just for three weeks?"

"Yes."

"We're on an emergency pick up at Starbase 18."

"We're in the same area. I can meet you in 18 hours. I can make arrangements to meet you at the end of the three weeks."

Kirk glanced at his first officer who only raised his eyebrow.

"Alright, Matt, I'll see you in eighteen hours. I'll have the navigator send you our coordinates. Let's make this fast."

"Thanks, Jim."

"Kirk, out."

The Captain looked at Spock, "Send them, Ensigns Kirk, Spock and Cooley."

"Yes, Captain."

"Lt. Uhura, contact Aliston 12 and tell the scientist there will be several days delay."

"Aye, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Commander Sedgwick called down from the upper level rail of the flight deck, "Kirk, Spock and Cooley, report to my office."

The three ensigns dropped their tools and Spock said to Kirk, "What did you do this time, Lucas?"

"It's not me, Mick, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing that I can admit to such young ears."

They lined up in the Lt. Commander's office and waited for him to speak. "Gentlemen, you have new orders from the Captain. In eighteen hours you need to be packed and ready with your flight gear to be temporarily transferred to the USS Franklin for a period of three weeks."

They looked at each other and Lucas spoke, "For what, sir?"

"They need you to train some green pilots they have received. Why they want you knuckle heads is beyond me, but you had better not embarrass the Enterprise or the Captain. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Dismissed, and you're done for the day so you'll be ready."

As they left the Lt. Commander said, "Kirk, I know you're a newly wed and all, but it's for a short time."

"Yes, sir." Kirk lowered his head and wondered how he would tell Joanna.

Mick looked at his moping friend, "Aw, come on, ole chap, it'll go by fast."

SJ was in his own misery knowing he'd be leaving Anastasia for the first time, too.

They stopped in their lockers and collected all of their flight gear and put them in the duffle bags. SJ and Mick went to their decks to pack and prepare for the three week tenure. Kirk stopped off in sick bay to find Joanna.

He set his duffle down in a spare room and saw Anastasia. He didn't want to tell her the news. "Where's Jo?"

"In the observation deck taking a break?'

"Why are you here in the middle of the shift?"

He couldn't tell her what he knew so he smiled and said, "Because I miss my wife?"

She laughed and said, "You're so full of it, Kirk."

He did find her alone in the observation deck. She was standing near the windows watching the stars.

As he got closer she smiled and said, "What are you up to?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your reflection. Coming to say you're sorry for leaving toothpaste in the sink?"

He turned her and kissed her. "Let's sit down."

"Lucas, you're up to something."

His blue eyes stared deep into her brown ones. "I have new orders."

Her stomach jumped, "Yes?"

"I have a temporary assignment."

He kept looking at her and rubbing her arms. "Yes?"

"I have to go help train some pilots on the USS Franklin."

"How long?"

"Just three weeks."

She looked down and said, "It could be worse, it could have been months."

He nodded. "I want to take you with me."

"I know, but you can't. That'd be silly for three weeks. We'll be okay, won't we?"

"I'll be miserable."

She laughed at his blue eyes, "Sure you will, you'll be so busy flying around space you won't remember me."

"Jo, I'm serious."

"Well, we've been apart a lot longer than that. When do you leave?"

"In about seventeen hours."

She looked down and said, "I'll be off duty in five. We can have dinner, and say good bye."

"You can't say anything to Anastasia. I think SJ wants to tell her."

She nodded. When she looked up at his bright blue eyes she saw confidence and excitement. "This will be good for you, but promise me you'll be careful. Who else has to go?"

"SJ, Mick and I."

"Mick? Oh gosh, you guys better behave yourselves. Honestly, Lucas, the Three Stooges would have been better picks for the job."

"What do you know about the Three Stooges?"

"We girls have seen your stupid shows you guys have been watching. Some old black and white comedy goofs."

"Well, the Three Stooges weren't pilots."

She laughed and said, "The Captain will flog you himself if you embarrass him."

"I know, we've been properly warned already. Come home as soon as you're off."

"I will," she said, he briefly kissed her and left.

On his way out he grabbed his gear and saw SJ coming into sick bay.

"How'd it go, Lucas?"

"Okay. I didn't say anything to Anastasia."

"Good."

SJ found Anastasia talking with one of the doctors in the small lab. He cleared his throat at the door. She looked up and he motioned for her to come to the door.

She finished her conversation with the doctor and walked up to SJ smiling. "Wow, two handsome ensigns within ten minutes." She paused and said, "Is something, up?"

He found it difficult to look at her. He cleared his throat and said, "Can we talk somewhere?"

She led him to a small conference room and shut the door. He turned to face her and took her hands in his. "I have new orders."

"Yes?"

"I have to leave for training."

"Where and for how long?"

"To the USS Franklin for just three weeks. Lucas, Mick and I have to help train some new pilots. Then they'll deliver us back."

"Well, three weeks shouldn't be too long. I mean I'll have to fight off all the men while you're gone." She brought herself closer to him and kissed him and place her arms around his neck.

SJ forgot where he was and let himself be led into her warm arms and passionate kisses. He rubbed her back and felt himself falling deeper into a pool.

Anastasia jumped, and he heard someone clear their throat. He pulled away and saw Dr. McCoy standing in the doorway. He stepped into the room and the door slid shut.

He crossed his arms and with a deadly aim of his deep blue eyes he growled one group of words, "This is not a hotel."

"No, sir," they both said.

SJ stammered and said, "I have been given new orders sir and I'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Then take it elsewhere."

"Yes, sir."

"Leave."

SJ and Anastasia left the room. SJ asked, "I'll see you after your shift?"

"You bet, fly boy."

It was a quiet dinner between Lucas and Jenna. All of his things were packed and ready at the door.

Lucas said, "We have one more thing to do before we settle in for the night."

Joanna looked up at him as he took her hand and led her out of their cabin. Two decks down they entered the chapel. It was quiet and peaceful.

They knelt next to each other and quietly prayed. Lucas looked up at the cross and said out loud, "Dear God, return us safely together. Help our love to remain strong. If it is your will, never separate us again. Amen."

Joanna knew how torn Lucas was in leaving her. Her eyes teared up and she said to him, "We'll be fine, Lucas. I am so proud of you and I want you to be proud of me."

He gently wiped her tear away and said, "No more tears?"

She nodded and said firmly, "No more tears."

In another cabin the minds and bodies of another couple met for the last time for several weeks. SJ always felt safe with Anastasia and he wanted to protect her and love her for all of his days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 0600 hours the three pilots met in the Transporter Room. They stacked their gear on the pods and waited for final orders.

Captain Kirk with sleepy eyes came in with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Well gentlemen, I don't have to give you a lecture on behavior do, I?"

"No sir," all three said.

Dr. McCoy handed each one a copy of their medical records on discs. "Keep these with your gear and don't give them up unless you end up in sick bay." They each had one disc except for Lucas he had two. "Please, Kirk, stay out of sick bay."

Lucas smiled and said, "Yes sir, I will try."

The three senior officers shook each of their hands. Mr. Spock gave SJ the Vulcan split finger greeting and said, "Live long and prosper."

SJ replied, "You, too, sir," and he met his father's eyes with respect.

Kirk said, "Alright, Scotty, energize."

"Energizing."

The three pilots appeared on the USS Franklin and were met by Captain Johnson. At first he looked startled but caught himself. "Youngsters," he thought to himself.

Lucas spoke, "Captain, I am Ensign Lucas Kirk, this is Ensign Spock and Ensign Michael Cooley."

He shook hands and asked, "The captain's and first officer's sons?"

"Yes sir, we are."

"Which one of you is the senior officer of the group?"

Kirk raised his hand.

The captain said, "Follow me gentlemen, I'll take you to your quarters and then to the flight deck."

Their quarters were nothing more than a long narrow closet like room with three bunks and three clothing cabinets, a washroom and small table with chairs.

The Captain said, "It's a little tight in here, but we are much smaller than the Enterprise. The mess hall is down the corridor to your right. Bring your flight gear and we'll continue on."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

They rode the turbo lift down to the bottom deck. The noise and smells of planes welcomed them as they entered. He stopped at the senior officer's office to introduce them.

"Lieutenant Porter this is Ensign Lucas Kirk, Ensign Spock, and Ensign Michael Cooley, our new pilot trainers."

They reached out to shake his hand and he reluctantly shook theirs.

Johnson said, "Lt. Porter will supervise your training, but he has stepped aside as the instructor. I am hoping that you can influence these new pilots with discipline and your knowledge."

Lucas said, "We will try, sir."

"Lt. Porter, show them to the locker room and have them meet their students."

"Aye, sir."

The Captain left and the air became frigid around the Lieutenant. The three eyed each other and Kirk shivered as a joke.

"I saw that, Kirk. If you think because your daddy is a big shot captain of the Enterprise that you,ll get special treatment, you're sorely mistaken."

"I don't, sir."

"Follow me."

They were shown to three old lockers and put their gear up. The lieutenant led them to the flight deck and he called up the twelve new pilots.

He quickly introduced them and said to the ensigns, "Good luck," and walked away.

Ensign Kirk stood stunned at the lieutenant's treatment of the airmen. He said, "Well, now, let's break up into three groups. When was the last time you practiced in the simulators?"

One answered, "A month ago, sir."

Kirk cleared his throat and stepped back out of ear shot with the other two Ensigns. "I don't know what went on here, but let's start with seeing how they handle the simulators." They agreed and took their groups to the room with the simulators.

The rest of the day the three Ensigns tested their skill level and were surprised that they handled them as well as they did.

Ensign Kirk said to the group, "You did fine today. You just need a little fine tuning and then we'll try out the spacecraft. You're dismissed for the day."

"Thank you, sir," they responded.

Lucas, S J and Mick gathered around the readings as they were printed out from the simulators.

"What do you think, guys?"

SJ spoke, "I think if I had to learn under Lt. Porter, I'd be lagging behind, too."

Mick said, "It's like me old grandmother use to say, 'too much vinegar spoils the dough,'".

Lucas chuckled, "And that means, what?"

"Lt. Porter is a sour puss who spoiled the whole batch of airmen with his attitude. I don't think it will take three weeks to get these gentlemen in top shape."

Lucas replied, "I don't either. That's good, I want to get out of here as fast as we can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be safe the Ensigns had the pilots practice one more day in the simulators. The pilots assembled next to their space ships and the three Ensigns questioned them on the mechanics of the engine, air supply, oxygen ratio to fuel ratio to how many screws and bolts were needed to attach their seats to the floor.

Ensign Kirk said, "Be sure oil and fuel is topped off because tomorrow we do space drills."

A group of happy pilots checked and rechecked all fuel, oil and hydraulic pumps until Kirk had to tell them to leave.

After the pilots left Lt. Porter appeared on the deck. "Well, Ensigns, you think the airmen are ready for flight trials tomorrow?"

Kirk turned from the spread sheets they were looking at and said, "Yes, sir, we believe they are ready for the next step. Sir, how many hours of space flight did you get out of them?"

"You don't need to question my teaching technique Ensign, may I remind you I have a few more years of experience in this than you do."

"I meant no disrespect, sir, I just wanted to know how much experience they had."

"Enough," he turned and walked away.

Mick mumbled to himself, "Enough of us or enough experience?"

Kirk turned around and said, "What a pompous ass."

Even SJ smiled at that one, "He did not look too happy with us."

Kirk said, "Forget him. Have we covered everything with the pilots?"

Mick said, "I think they just need more air time to build up their confidence."

SJ commented, "This is backwards. They've graduated from the academy, but they are being treated like beginning students. I say we push them to the max tomorrow."

Kirk said, "I agree."

Mick said, "Can we eat, I'm starved."

"You're always, starved," Kirk and SJ responded together.

The three showered in the locker room to get the smell of fuel and dirt off of them. Kirk was shining his helmet and told the other two to go on without him, he'd follow shortly. He walked the flight deck and rechecked tires, fuel lines and general readiness of all the space crafts. He was confident they had not missed anything. He heard a commotion behind him when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the face.

His next visual was of SJ and Mick leaning over him. Mick said, "For heaven's sake, Kirk, if'n ye didn't want to join us for dinner, just say so."

SJ said, "Are you hurt, Lucas?" They sat him up and the room spun slightly.

His jaw hurt and his eye was swollen shut from hitting the hard floor.

"Will ye look at that, SJ, one of his baby blues is swollen shut. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Joanna would not be happy."

SJ said, "Shut up, Mick and help me." They stood Lucas up and looked around for other crewmen. "It's probably on a security camera somewhere."

"No, no don't bother. We've just a little over two weeks left. I have a feeling it's best to keep it to ourselves."

"From now on, we stay as a group," SJ said.

Kirk nodded and they brought him some food. A restless night of sleep left Kirk tired and sore by morning.

Looking in the mirror, Kirk said, "Obviously I can't fly today, so you two are out in the field and I will call the drills."

When they entered the flight deck all twelve were suited up and in formation. They looked at Kirk's face and knew not to say a word.

Kirk said, "Ensign Spock and Cooley will be in flight with you today and I will call the drills. Alright gentlemen, board your planes and begin pre-flight checks. Take a deep breath and relax. You're going to do fine. Go."

Kirk grinned as all the pilots hopped in their spaceships and began to prepare for take off. In a short minute they signaled ready.

Kirk retreated to the radar room and gave orders for the bay doors to open. Each plane jetted out and they began maneuvers. The morning hours flew by. Lt. Porter was no where to be seen and that made Kirk happy.

Kirk waited for the first pilot to radio that he was low on fuel and he called in all the birds. "Airmen return to big bird. Well done, gentlemen."

SJ and Mick were as pumped up at the pilots. After post-flight check, refueling and oiling he called all the pilots together as a group.

"Well done, everyone. We need to tighten up our turns a little and leave just a little more space in front of each other. This will all get better with practice. Tomorrow we'll review the video of your flight patterns and we'll point out some improvements. Dismissed."

"Aye, sirs," they responded.

SJ and Mick watched with Kirk as they all left. SJ said, "I was happy with today, overall. I don't know why the Captain said they needed work?"

Kirk rubbed his sore chin and said, "There's only one reason, and I hope the Captain has the sense to know what's going on on his flight deck."

Mick said, "Let's eat gentlemen, I heard there were some pretty ladies wanting to spend some time with us."

SJ said, "Mick, we're both taken, calm yourself."

"Oh, Mr. Spock, have ye an announcement to make, have ye?" Mick teased and flipped his hand at SJ's face.

Spock blushed and pushed back Mick's hand, "You're a crazy Irishman, too."

Kirk chuckled, "Come on guys, let's clean up and eat. I'm bushed, and remember, stick together, that means you, Mick. No teaming up with a woman while we're here."

"Ah, now lad, what a waste of a prime example of a fine man."

The following week was used for practice and study. The three ensigns were more than pleased with the new pilots and gave them the green light to form their own squadron and run their own flight patterns with the aid of the ensigns calling out drills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise had loaded all of the medical supplies from the floundering craft and sped off to Presno AE at top speed. The planet had run completely out of the antidote and the doctors and nurses were exhausted.

After four days of travel, when the Enterprise arrived the ruling governor almost broke down in tears with relief. "Captain, please unload the medicine as quick as you can."

"It's being beamed down now as we speak, Governor. I can send some reinforcements to help your medical officers."

"We would appreciate it, sir."

"As soon as they are inoculated we'll be there to help."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Kirk, out."

"Lt. Uhura, have Dr. McCoy assign a medical team to go down and help. No one is to go without an inoculation."

"Yes, Captain."

Spock kept an eye on the shuttles going back and forth to the planet. Important supplies and people were beamed downward first. The day passed without incident and the Captain went to sick bay to see his new wife.

Dr. McKenzie was on duty in sick bay. "Captain, can I help you?"

"Yes, is McCoy with the landing party?"

"Yes, sir and so is Mrs. Kirk. She volunteered with many of the other nurses and doctors."

Outwardly he smiled, but inwardly he worried she'd succumb to the disease that was running rampant on the planet. He went to his quarters and noticed how quiet it was without Miriam.

After three days the medical teams arrived back exhausted and ready for sleep. Kirk waited until McCoy rested before he spoke with him. Miriam was dead to the world in their bedroom. He checked on her periodically and smiled at how tiny she was. Always feeling protective of her, he covered her with a light blanket and left a note on the night stand.

He returned after a short shift on the Bridge. As he felt Miriam's forehead, fear racked his body. She was burning up with a fever.

"Miriam?" he shook her and could not arouse her. He picked up his wife and ran with her to sick bay.

"Dr. McCoy," he yelled.

"What's wrong, Jim?" he said running from his office.

"Miriam is burning up."

"Put her on the biobed."

McCoy ran his scanner over her and looked at his Captain, "She's come down with the Ciprion bacterial influenza. But that's impossible, she was immunized before we left. I did it myself."

He called for Christine to assist in getting her in a gown and started the iv's and fluids. Shortly after, he allowed the Captain to come in the room.

"Jim, we'll do what we can, but she is critical."

An empty look crossed the Captain's face, as if he knew the answer before he entered the room.

"We have to inoculate everyone on board. I'll start with you."

As the Captain stayed by Miriam's side, the medical teams inoculated the entire crew by the end of the day. Kirk bathed her body to try to cool the fever.

Days passed as Miriam slowly became weaker. The Captain felt someone at his shoulder and looked up. "Spock."

"Yes, Jim. Can I relieve you for a short time so you can get some rest?"

"No, I can't leave her."

Spock pulled up a chair and remained the quiet sentry. Groups of people gathered at the door to show their last respects. The Captain was only aware of fluids and small meals being brought to him. Spock and McCoy never left his side.

During her last night, the Captain laid in the bed with her and held her until her last breath past.

Spock held a crying Christine as they stood at the far end of the room. McCoy, beaten and saddened left to retreat to his office. Dr. Joanna remained to serve where she was needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning a message was sent to the USS Franklin.

"Captain Johnson, a message from the Enterprise is on frequency 7."

"My private channel?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll take it in my quarters."

"Captain Johnson, here."

"Sir, this is Commander Spock. I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Captain's wife has passed away during the night. "

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spock, what happened?"

"She contracted the Ciprion bacteria while helping the medical team on Presno AE."

"I am so sorry. Please forward my condolences, Commander."

"I will, sir. We would like to meet you and pick up our three pilots, one is the Captain's son."

"Yes, Commander. We were going to contact you today. They are finished with their training ahead of schedule. We've been making our way to your sector. Give your coordinates to our navigator and we will make haste to meet you."

"Thank you, sir. Captain, one more thing, could you bring the Ensigns to your quarters. I'd like to inform Lucas myself."

"Yes, hold please, I will have them here in five minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Porter hollered down to the three ensigns as they were finishing a meeting with their students. He pointed up to his office.

As the three climbed the 25 steps to his office Mick said, "I wonder what we've done now?"

They were met at the lieutenants door. "The Captain wants to see you three in his office."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

Halfway down the stairs, SJ said, "What an annoying man, he could have told us that from above."

Lucas chuckled out loud. "He's just testing our ability to keep our mouth's shut. We've done well these past two weeks."

Lucas buzzed the Captain's door. "Come in."

"Gentlemen you have a message from Commander Spock. Please have a seat around the monitor. Lucas, up front please."

Ensign Kirk knew this was serious and butterflies could be felt in his stomach.

"Ensigns Kirk, Spock and Cooley here, sir."

Spock replied, "Gentlemen, I have some bad news to report to you. Lucas, Miriam has passed away during the night," he paused.

"What, Mr. Spock? What…"

"She contracted the Ciprion bacteria, even though she was immunized. There was nothing that Dr. McCoy could do. Our labs did their best to help her."

Ensign Kirk whispered, "Dad…."

"Yes, Lucas, I understand. We have arranged to meet your ship and bring you three home. It will take 36 hours and 12 minutes. Be ready to be beamed aboard."

SJ answered, "Yes, sir. We'll be ready."

Spock said, "Lucas, I am very sorry."

"Uh, yes, thank you, Mr. Spock. Please tell my Dad, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Spock nodded and said, "Commander Spock, out."

The three sat numb letting the information seep in. SJ stood and said to the Captain, "Sir, may we go to our quarters?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ensign Kirk."

The three stood and Kirk said, "Thank you, sir. I would like to work on our report. Your pilots are very qualified and ready for combat."

"Thank you, Ensigns."

Kirk said, "We'll meet with them later, sir. I have…."

"Understood, Ensign."

Back in their quarters the ensigns tried working on their final report. Lucas could not concentrate and went to his bunk. Mick and SJ did the best they could.

Kirk woke from a short nap and said, "Guys, let's call a meeting. I'd like you two to run it. My concentration is not the best."

SJ suggested, "Let's wait until tomorrow morning. Mick and I will go back and finish up the day. We'll tell them we'll be leaving tomorrow and pack up our flight gear."

Lucas nodded, "I think I'll go for a walk. Thanks, guys."

After he left even Mick had no remark to make.

The next day as they met the twelve pilots, SJ and Mick gave them the best compliment of the day, "We would be proud to serve next to you in battle. Keep practicing and don't give up."

Ensign Kirk stepped forward and said, "It has been a pleasure to train and serve with you. Good luck, gentlemen."

The three ensigns shook their hands. They left and gave a final report to the Captain and waited in the Transporter Room for the final order.

Captain Johnson met them as they heard from Mr. Scott on the Enterprise.

"Thank you, gentlemen for your help. I will write my report and send it to your Captain."

"Thank you, sir," they responded.

Captain Johnson gave the order to 'energize' and the three ensigns returned home.

Kirk stepped down from the platform and was met by Dr. McCoy. He looked tired and his eyes were drawn and weary.

"Boys, welcome home." He looked at Lucas and turned his face to the side, "Walk into a wall, Ensign?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, sir."

Dr. McCoy paused, his voice broke as he said, "I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"I know, sir. Mr. Spock said you did all you could,"

McCoy gave each one an immunization.

"Your father is in his quarters."

"Thank you."

SJ said, "We'll take your gear and get it to you later."

Lucas dropped his two duffels and ran from the room. His throat tightened as he ran. The turbo lift was too fast, he paused outside the Captains door before buzzing to collect himself.

"Come," he heard.

Lucas was not prepared to see the way his father looked. Mr. Spock discreetly left the room. Lucas sat next to his father on the couch.

"Dad."

He looked up at his son, and nodded. "I can't believe it, Lucas. Gone so quickly. She was very special to me."

"I'm so sorry, can I do anything for you?"

"No, I'm just so tired."

Lucas stood up from the couch so he could stretch out and covered him with a blanket and went to his outer office. Mr. Spock was working at his father's desk.

Spock stood up and said, "I grieve with you, Lucas."

"Yes, sir." He felt ill and knew he was falling. He awoke in sick bay with Joanna at his side.

"Hello, fly boy." She kissed him gently, her eye rims were red.

"What happened? Dad?" he went to sit up and she pushed him back.

"Dad and Mr. Spock are with him. You're just tired and you were given the shot and had a small reaction."

"I have to go to him, Jo."

"Not now."

"Tell me how it happened."

Joanna pulled up a chair and explained the events. "She was so brave and she never stopped. No one knew she was sick until it was too late."

"She had the injection, why did she get sick?"

"One in a million are not covered by the inoculation."

"And she was the one."

Joanna nodded. "I'm going to bring you something to eat and see if it stays down. If you're better, we'll go see your dad."

She helped him sit up and watched his reaction. "I'll be right back."

Warm soup, bread and a coffee were devoured within a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I want to go now."

They buzzed the Captains door and someone said, "Come."

Spock and Christine were in the outer office. Christine said, "How are you feeling, Lucas?"

"Much better, ma'am. How's Dad?"

Spock said, "He's sitting with Dr. McCoy."

"Can we go in?"

Spock nodded, yes.

The Captain was sitting at his table by the window. It was one of Miriam's favorite places. "Feeling better, Lucas?" his father asked.

"Yes, Dad."

"You two can sit."

Dr. McCoy kissed his daughter and said, "I'll let you visit with him. See you later, Jim."

"Thanks, Bones."

Lucas fidgeted. The Captain smiled and reached over and placed his hand on his son's.

"It's okay, I'm alright for now. Thank you, Lucas. I needed you at that moment."

"Dad, what can we do for you?"

Kirk looked down and said, "Just be patient with me. I have a long process to go through."

Lucas nodded. Joanna got up and hugged her father in-law, "Dad's, I love you and we're here for you."

"Joanna, you should take your husband back to your quarters. You have a lot to catch up on. Lucas, you can fill me in about your stay on the Franklin, later."

Kirk stood and Lucas hugged his father. They embraced much longer than they normally did. "I'm right here, Dad, right here."

"Thanks, you two. I'll walk you out and scare off the rest of the crew. They need some rest, too."

Spock and Christine stood as their Captain came in the outer-office.

The Captain looked at an exhausted Spock and gave Christine an order, "Christine, you will take Mr. Spock to your quarters and get him to sleep. Spock, that is an order. I'll be fine for now."

"Jim, I…"

"No, Spock, that's an order," he said softer.

Lucas left with Joanna. Spock stood in front of his friend. The deep respect they had for each other was in their eyes. "I'm right next door, Jim."

"I know."

A long night went on for everyone.

Two days later Mrs. Miriam Kirk's body was sent into space with the proper burial of a dedicated nurse, friend and wife. The Captain didn't know what life was going to be like tomorrow. All he could worry about was today.

27


	16. Chapter 16 Omega and Alpha

19

A/N: There is an end and a new beginning.

Chapter Sixteen

Omega and Alpha

After SJ disposed of his and Lucas's gear he went to sick bay to see Anastasia. An order had gone out not to bother the Captain and to avoid the officer's hall way. SJ took a longer way around to get to sick bay.

The atmosphere was heavy with sadness and a certain amount of listlessness. When the Captain was down, so was his crew.

SJ found Anastasia in the small lab working on a set of slides and reports. She was so engulfed in her work she did not hear him arrive.

He whispered, "Ana?" She jumped and ran around the work desk into his arms.

"SJ, SJ, I'm so glad you're back," she quietly cried in his arms. "It's been a nightmare," she coughed in his chest.

"Come on, let's go into the office." He led her to the small office they'd been kicked out of by Dr. McCoy before he left. He locked the door and held her as she cried. Being only one quarter Vulcan, there were certain situations that still made him uncomfortable. Women's tears made him feel the worst. From watching his Human friends, he learned to say nothing and hold on tight.

"SJ, I've tried to be strong and not cry, it's just so sad. The Captain, he just got married and now he's alone. We worked so hard to try and help her. She was so tiny…"

"Ana, my father told us everyone did as much as they could. Of course you're going to feel sad. It is Human. I would not love you if you were unfeeling."

"But, S J, Vulcan's are known for being cold and un…."

"Yes, I know, but we have been taught to suppress our feelings. They are still there, but buried very deep. Just recently my father told me to let my Human side show through more. I think, Christine is having an effect on him," he smiled, "are you better?"

She shook her head and she stood.

"This may not be the best time, but while I was gone these two weeks, I knew that I could not be separated from you much longer. It will be difficult, mostly for you, but…."

"Yes?"

"Anastasia Belham, would you consider marrying me?"

Ana let out a soft yell and jumped up and down, "Oh, yes, SJ, I'll not only consider it, but I accept." She kissed him deeply and he held onto her as if to never let her go.

Someone was trying to get into the office and SJ unlocked the door.

"Not again?" Dr. McCoy said, "What is it with this room, I may as well hang a red light over it. Get out. Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mrs. Miriam Kirk's release into space, the crew tried to get back into a routine. They finally picked up the two scientists from Aliston 12. The Captain remained in his quarters except at night, when many a crewman would pass him quietly in the hall.

After a few days, SJ asked Lucas to be his best man and SJ informed his father and Christine that there would be another wedding.

Christine grinned and hugged Ana, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Christine," she answered. Ana looked at her father in-law and thought she noticed a smile on his lips

Spock looked at his son and nodded. He shook his hand and put one hand on his shoulder, "Son, may you and Ana give the house of Sarek many children."

"Thank you, Father."

"Ana," Spock said, "May you find peace, happiness and love, as I have with Christine."

"Thank you, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One quiet afternoon, SJ and Anastasia went to the Captains quarters.

"Sir, we won't keep you. I wanted you to know that Anastasia and I will be married and we'd like you to do the honors."

Kirk smiled and said, "That's great news, I wondered how long before you would pop the question. I would be honored."

SJ quietly said, "Captain, I wish I could take your pain away."

Kirk smiled and reached out and patted his arm, "I know, SJ, I appreciate everyone's concern."

"Thank you, Captain, we'll get back with you later," Anastasia said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy met Mr. Spock each morning in the Captain's office.

"Bones, please clear me for a short shift. The crew has to see that life goes on. I can't stay in my quarters anymore."

He glanced back and forth at his two best friends. Spock did a slight nod in agreement.

"Alright, Jim, I'll let you return to work. Spock it will be up to you to keep an eye on him."

"Doctor, and what would you have me do if the Captain…."

"Okay, you two, I'm right here. I promise, if I feel like I need a break, I will take one. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, Jim, I'm sorry, we just want to make it as easy for you as we can."

Kirk looked at Bones and Spock and said, 'I do appreciate all that you have done for me, but you know, I have to do the rest of the grieving process myself."

"We are here for you, Jim, but I agree, it's time for the crew to see their Captain," Spock said.

"Good, then, I'll report at 0900 hours for my shift."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiles went all around the Bridge when their Captain returned to his chair. Lucas and SJ were at the helm and navigator. Finally something made SJ smile. He'd been as grumpy as a starving tribble.

The Captain said to SJ, "Change our course to 19.2, mark 47.0, navigator."

"Aye, sir, 19.2, mark 47.0."

"Ahead, Warp one, Mr. Kirk."

"Aye, sir, warp one. Engaging."

The Enterprise sped through space. The Captain read and signed his share of reports for the day. Near mid-day Lucas noticed SJ fidgeting in his seat. His brow was wet with perspiration.

SJ finally spun around to the Captain and said, "Captain, permission to leave my post, I'm not feeling well."

"Yes, Ensign, go ahead." The Captain motioned for another crewman to take his place and SJ ran to the turbo lift.

They heard a yell after the door was shut. The Captain turned and looked at Mr. Spock. The Captain quietly motioned for him to follow his son.

SJ ran from the lift to his quarters. His skin felt like thousands of bugs were crawling all over him. His heart beat as if it would tear from his chest. He had never felt so ill in his life. He drank two glasses of water and sat to do some meditation. His concentration lasted only seconds. He stood as his door was buzzed. He refused to answer.

"Spock, it is your father. Open please."

He gathered his fists and yelled, "No!" He slammed his fist to his table and broke the top in two.

His cabin door opened as Mr. Spock used the universal code only the top officers knew.

SJ turned to his father and cried out, "Father, something's wrong."

Mr. Spock caught his son as he fell to the floor. He felt his face that was flushed and moist. He picked him up and ran to the lift. He directed it to sick bay and brought him through the doors.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Christine asked.

Dr. McCoy came from his office and met him in the room. "Place him on the biobed. What happened, Spock?"

"I'm not sure, Doctor, he left his post in a hurry and I followed him to his quarters. He passed out as I entered."

The doctor and Christine ran their scanners over him. "He's having an adrenaline rush like I haven't seen in awhile. Spock, do you suppose…?"

"Yes, Doctor, I had suspected, it is his time of Pon Farr."

"His heart is racing off the charts," Dr. McCoy reached for the hypo from Christine. "That should help him to relax."

SJ awoke and inhaled deeply. "Oh god of my being, help me," he yelled. He thrashed in the bed swinging his arms at imaginary things. "Away, get away, he yelled again.

Spock and Dr. McCoy grabbed his arms and strapped him down. He lurched at the tightness and pushed with his legs and snapped the straps off at their base.

"Nurse, get me a depressant. Hurry." Christine injected SJ and he finally relaxed enough for Dr. McCoy to scan his body again. "Spock, I hate to strap him down, but he's stronger than you when he's like this. I'll keep him sedated, but we may have to strap him down later, if needed."

"Doctor, you must do what you have to do. His strength will increase as his agitation becomes worse."

McCoy stepped away and called the Bridge, "McCoy to the Bridge."

"Yes, Bones?"

"Could you come to sick bay for a moment?"

"On my way."

The Captain appeared quickly as he suspected the urgent call had to do with his ensign leaving the post quickly.

"Jim, we have to get to Vulcan. SJ is in his pon farr."

"Bones, I thought he'd be spared this?"

"Let's talk with Spock."

Spock and Christine barely touched fingers as they stood next to each other.

McCoy asked, "Spock, did you know he'd be going through this?"

"Doctor, you yourself knew that it would be likely that he would. His genetics show less than half Vulcan, but more than a quarter. I had hoped this would pass him, but obviously it is his time."

He turned to his most trusted friend and before he could ask, the Captain said, "We'll change course to Vulcan and make way as fast as we can."

"Thank you, Captain, but what reason will you give Starfleet."

"Bones, didn't you want to pick up some more of that plant that Mrs. Sarek gave you?"

"Most certainly, sir. A few more medicines that the healers have collected for me, too.

"Very well, we're on our way." Kirk glanced at the restless ensign and knew it would be a difficult journey for him.

Kirk went out into the hall and called to the Bridge, "Mr. Chekov, plot a new course to Vulcan. Tell Ensign Kirk to make it Warp 8."

"Aye sir, course change to Vulcan at warp 8."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew on the Bridge wondered what was going on, but no one questioned the Captain when he entered. Lucas knew it had to do with SJ, but was uncertain. Perhaps the Ambassador wished to give his condolences to the Captain in person. Ambassador Sarek had more influence with Starfleet than most people were aware of.

He was tapped on his shoulder at end of shift by his replacement.

Lucas stood next to his father, "Lucas, I'll meet you in my quarters," he whispered.

Moments later he said, "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. I'll send Mr. Scott to relieve you later."

"Yes, sir."

Lucas stood outside the Captain's quarters and waited for him. He knew SJ was in trouble when Mr. Spock had not returned.

Kirk came around the corner and said, "Come in, son." He quickly poured each a cup of coffee.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"SJ is going through the pon farr. Are you familiar with it?"

"Somewhat, sir. It's a male mating ritual that they occasionally have to go through."

"It's more than that, sit," the Captain gave his son a lesson in reproduction of the Vulcan species.

"Dad, what will happen, now."

"We have to get him to Vulcan."

Lucas stood up and said, "I have to go see him."

"I don't think they'll let you in. He's in a bad way."

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Lucas ran to sick bay down the hall. He was stopped by Christine at the door to SJ's room.

"You can't go in, Lucas."

"But ma'am, I have to see him."

"Not now, he's too ill."

"I don't get it, why can't I just see him?"

Mr. Spock heard the commotion in the hall, "Christine, let him in for a minute."

"Yes, sir."

Spock threw a look at her Lucas could not read. His mind went to his friend. The friend he'd been through so much with. He lay on the bed, tied by his wrist and thighs and ankles. Sweating and moaning. Dr. McCoy studied the monitors looking for an answer.

"He's more restful, now, Spock. I can't give him much more, I don't know what it will do to him."

Lucas was horrified. Anastasia sat in the corner, pale and withdrawn. He had a million questions, but feared to vocalize not one.

McCoy came around the table and whispered to Lucas, "I know it's hard to see him this way, but he'll injure himself if we don't. He can hear you, but he can't respond. Go ahead and let him know you're here.

Lucas nodded and stepped near his head. "SJ, it's Lucas. I'm here, buddy." SJ's heart monitor rose slightly. "I'll be right here, if you need me. Rest. We'll talk later."

McCoy said, "Spock, you need to sit down and take some nourishment."

"I assure you, doctor that I am not in need of food. Did the Captain say how long it would be before we got to Vulcan."

"Around 16 hours, yet. I won't even try to tell you to rest, I'll leave that to your wife."

Spock spoke softer to McCoy, "I appreciate you're concern, but I will remain."

"Okay, Spock. I'll be back later."

Lucas looked across the bed to Anastasia, pleading with her with his eyes. She sat up and looked at Mr. Spock, "Mr. Spock, I need to leave for a short time. I can relieve you later."

"Go ahead, Doctor."

Lucas and Spock sat in silence. Christine came in to bathe SJ's face and body. His hair was dripping in sweat and Spock wiped it continually.

SJ rolled from side to side. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. He turned to Lucas, but did not seem to know him. "It's okay, SJ. I'm here."

SJ yelled, "No! Father, help me." He pulled at the straps that bound his limbs, "Let me out of here," he yelled.

Spock spoke softly and said, "Spock, it is your time. Do you hear me?"

"Father, help me."

McCoy came running in and checked his vitals. "It's too early for another hypo."

SJ yelled as if in pain and thrashed around in the bed. Lucas held tight to his hand and he wanted to run from the room rather than witness the pain that his friend was in, but he remained.

SJ yelled, "Father, where are you?"

"Spock, I am here, son. Reach for me."

McCoy asked, "The mind-meld, Spock?"

"I must try. It could have adverse affects on him, but nothing else is available. I must prepare." Spock sat back in his chair. Anastasia entered quietly with Christine and Joanna.

Slowly, Spock stood and placed his hands on his son's face. "Son, I am here. Do not fear, you are not alone. It is the time of pon farr. You are safe. Relax my son, feel my energy, feel the safety of my arms. You will not fall, I am here."

Christine and Anastasia both wanted to cry. They had never witnessed Spock's feelings of love for his son.

SJ slowly relaxed. The monitor returned to normal and he slept. Spock fell into his chair and Christine administered to him. He said softly, "He will be fine for now. I have placed a field around his pain. He will rest."

McCoy asked quietly, "What about you, Spock? How will this affect you?"

"Doctor, as you know, I am a strong telepathic, but I too have experienced his pain. I can manage it."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, my friend, but I am in need of rest."

Dr. McCoy half-walked, and half-carried Spock to the next bed. He was asleep at once. Christine went to his side and never left.

The Captain entered sick bay and saw his first officer lying down, "Bones, what's wrong with Spock?"

"Don't worry, Jim. He did a mind-meld with SJ. It was the only way we could comfort him. They are both resting."

Kirk asked Bones to join him in the hall. "Bones, SJ was never assigned a wife as a child. Spock refused to allow it. What will happen on Vulcan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I hope we don't have to go through anything like what happened to you the last time." He looked at the Captain and asked, "How are you tonight? You've had a long day."

"Yes, but it is a diversion from my thoughts."

"I suggest you get some rest. Doctor's orders."

"I will. Keep me informed."

"I will, Jim."

Anastasia sat across from Lucas on the other side of SJ. "Lucas, I went and did some research on Pon Farr. He will be okay. We will get to Vulcan in time."

"Anastasia, I don't know what I'd do without him," he remembered that SJ could still hear him. "You have to pull through, SJ, or I'll…I'll," he stopped and stared at his friends face.

Anastasia chuckled, "SJ, if you don't make it, I'll never speak to you again."

SJ's muffled voice whispered, "If you two would quit talking, I could sleep."

Lucas jumped back in his chair, "Oh my gosh," he laughed, "You scared the sh-," he stopped.

Anastasia wiped SJ's brow, "How are you babe?"

"I am much better, thanks to my Father. Where is he?"

"He's sleeping next to us," she answered.

Lucas looked at SJ and said, "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, not yet. I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"During the ceremony I have the right to ask for my closet friends to attend. I want you there."

"Yes, SJ. I will be there. What am I to do?'

"Don't worry, Father will guide you if I am not able to. And Anastasia, will you marry me on Vulcan?"

"Yes, SJ. Don't worry, I love you."

"And I, you. I must rest now…, I want the Captain, my Father and Christine there also. Joanna and Dr. McCoy if they would too, please," he closed his eyes and was asleep.

Lucas turned away as he felt a presence next to him. Mr. Spock stood silently and said, "Lucas, Anastasia, I will take care of the arrangements. Anastasia, do you have any questions, I know you are familiar with the ceremony?"

"No, Mr. Spock, I think I know what is expected of me."

"It is important that you all rest well. The heat and gravity are very different on Vulcan. I can assure you, it will be difficult to become acclimated."

Lucas replied, "Yes, sir."

Lucas left and found Jenna in their cabin. He fell into Joanna's arms with relief and exhaustion. "Joanna, where have you been all day?"

"My father wanted me to be rested in case the rest of the medical team needed help. SJ was too strong for even his father and my father to handle. They were afraid, I'd get hurt. I have been in and out all day, but you were too worried to notice."

"Jo, come rest with me." They wrapped each other in their arms and set the alarm for 0500. A few short hours of sleep, but enough to rally the soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the appointed time Mr. Spock helped his son into a clean uniform. It was too hot for the Starfleet dress uniforms.

"Father, I don't know if I can make it. I feel so weak. I feel I have lost control." Spock sat him down and he motioned to Dr. McCoy.

"I think he needs a stimulant, Doctor. The heat will not be good for him."

"I'll take your word for it, Spock. It's all a mystery to me."

SJ smiled and said, "For me too, Doctor."

When McCoy left, SJ looked at his Father and said, "Father, I am scared. I am embarrassed. This is so private, Father, they do not understand. I feel like I'm floating above my body."

"Do not worry, son. We are among our closet friends. Our minds are one, listen to me and I will instruct you along the way. Lean on me, son. I will get you through this."

"Yes, Father," he looked up at him again and said, "I need you. I trust you."

Spock helped his son stand and they walked slowly to the Transporter Room. The group were beamed down to the marriage place of Spock's family. Ambassador Sarek and his wife met the group.

The gong was sounded and a group of male and female Vulcan's arrived in formal fashion. On a porter they carried Ta Pau', the highest ruler of Vulcan. The crew had been tutored on the ceremony and what to expect.

Through the mind meld with his father SJ approached Ta Pau'. He offered the Vulcan hand gesture in greeting. "I am honored with your presence, Most High Ruler."

"It is once again an honor as your family meets for this most private time. There are outworlders here, as you have requested. Since this is not a true meeting of pre-nuptials, we will proceed with your vows."

The gong sounded again. Ta Pau' called forth the wedding party. Joanna stood up for Anastasia and Lucas stood firmly with his friend. Mr. Spock continued his mind-meld with his son. In his weakened state he would not have been able to stand alone. The Ambassador and his wife, along with Spock, Dr. McCoy, Christine and the Captain stood in the half circle as witnesses.

"Young Spock, is it your wish to take Miss Anastasia as your wife, to teach her, to encourage her in the ways of the Vulcan's."

"Yes, Most High Ruler. She is the voice to my soul, the blood in my heart, and the one who brings me joy."

"Miss Anastasia, is it your wish to take Young Spock as your husband, to teach him, to encourage him in the ways of the Human's?"

"Yes, Most High Ruler. He is the voice to my soul, the blood in my heart, and the one who brings me joy."

SJ began to wobble in the heat. In his mind he heard his father say, "A few more minutes, son. Take a deep breath."

Lucas quietly took SJ's elbow to steady him.

Ta Pau' said, "Spock, you may gift your wife with the IDIC of your family."

SJ slowly turned to his beloved and put the hand carved crest of the family on a braided rope around her neck. He looked down into her soft green eyes and held onto her arms for support.

"I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Anastasia was surprised he slipped in the Human version of the wedding vows.

"And, I, will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The gong sounded and Ta Pau' announced, "And it is, until the end of time."

SJ smiled at Anastasia and then passed out.

Dr. McCoy and Christine were quickly at his side to inject a hypo.

SJ's grandmother spoke, "Can we get him out of the sun, Sarek. He will feel better than lying in this heat."

"Yes, wife. His friends will take care of him. Bring him to our home. We have a wedding feast to share."

Spock stepped forward, but the Captain saw what he was going to do and said, "Ambassador, we would all be honored."

The Ambassador turned to the Captain, and quietly said, "Our condolences, Captain, at your loss. It truly saddened us when we heard."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate your kind words."

The group were led to an inner room that was cooler than the oppressive heat of Vulcan. Dr. McCoy gave him another injection. SJ returned to the group with Anastasia at his side. He gave them a weak grin and thanked them for attending the wedding with them.

They sat down to a mix of Human and Vulcan food. McCoy slipped his Captain a small shot of brandy and took a generous shot for himself. SJ's grandmother, Amanda kept up a lively conversation about young Spock's earlier days. Her husband at one time leaned over and admonished her for embarrassing their grandson.

"Grandfather, that is nothing compared to what I have been going through the last twenty four hours. Please allow Grandmother to tell her stories. I have sworn my friends to secrecy with blackmail."

Lucas laughed and looked across to his father, "Captain, it is all made up in his mind."

Kirk replied, "Yes, yes, I'm sure, but we'll talk later."

Chuckles from the human's were heard around the table. Mr. Spock had been quiet most of the day. His relationship between he and his father had never been easy. Occasionally Christine would grasp his hand under the table for support.

Spock kept a close eye on his son, who seemed to have turned a paler shade of green. He sent another message to him, "Is it time, to leave, my son? You look weary."

Through his mind SJ answered, "Yes, Father, quickly. You understand."

Mr. Spock stood and said, "Mother, Father, it is time to return to the Enterprise." He sent a knowing glance to his Captain. "Thank you for the reception."

SJ wobbled to his feet. He slowly walked to his grandparents and gave his grandfather the Vulcan split finger greeting. "Live long and prosper, Grandfather," and he hugged his grandmother.

Amanda said, "I hope you will stop in when you're near Vulcan. Anastasia, welcome to the family, and thank you for the lovely geranium plants you sent. I will treat them like gold."

They hugged each other and once they were in a clearing Mr. Scott beamed them aboard.

SJ and Anastasia slowly walked to his cabin. Lucas said to his father as they left the Transport Room, "Dad, he looks so weak."

The Captain pulled his son up short and out of ear shot of the others, "Lucas, he'll be alright as soon, as, they…."

The idea finally sunk in. "Say no more, Dad. I get it."

Mr. Spock and Christine looked in on Ana during their special time.

19


	17. Chapter 17 Freedom from the Past

A/N: The Enterprise is in her final adventures of the voyage. Much has happened and much has been learned.

Chapter Seventeen

Freedom from the Past

The Enterprise began their return trip to Earth. They were scheduled for two stops along the way. One was for a medical check up of a group of scientist and one to deliver much needed supplies from Starbase 12 to a small planet in the Orion belt.

Captain Kirk was having a tough time getting to sleep. Nights were the worst for his memories and loneliness to creep in. It was 0200 hours and he had been awake all night. He dressed quickly and went for a walk through out the ship. He knew every sound and creak that the old girl made. The few crewmen that were around would nod briefly and keep going. Word had spread that he roamed the ship most nights for several hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had tossed in the bed all night. He didn't want to wake Joanna so he slipped out of bed and dressed. He left a note in case she woke up and found him missing.

He stretched before he left and went to the mess hall for a cup of coffee. No one was around so he went for a walk. He sipped his coffee as he went. As he turned the corner he almost collided with a body.

"Lucas!"

He looked up at his father who had coffee spilled down his shirt. "Dad, I'm sorry." He used his own sleeve to wipe him off and tried not to chuckle.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Dad, I could ask you the same. I just couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. Care to walk?"

"Sure."

They walked slowly as Lucas sipped what was left of his coffee. There was a quiet hum and the Captain asked, "Do you hear that?"

Lucas stopped and listened. "No, sir."

"That's the heat coming on. You'll hear the metal moan a little as it contracts and expands." They walk silently before he said, "You have to know your ship, Lucas, inside and out. Know how she moves and behaves. There is many a night Mr. Scott and I wound up searching for a particular sound that wasn't natural."

"Sometimes when I'm at the helm, I feel the same thing."

"You need to mention that to whoever is in command."

"Yes, sir, it's just that if I can't pinpoint it…."

"You're afraid of making a mistake."

"Yes, sir."

"It's those little things that the engineer or Mr. Spock may have been looking at. "Don't be afraid to speak up. Perhaps I should hold a meeting on the subject," he looked at his son with question.

"Maybe a question and answer session once in a while, sir."

They continued to walk and discuss a few things. Lucas asked, "Dad, what are your plans when we get to Earth?"

The Captain sighed and said, "Days and days of meetings, I'm afraid."

Lucas moaned for him. "Won't they give you some time off?"

"Yes. I'll probably go to the ranch, but Miriam has an aunt who lives in Old New York. I have a few of Miriam's things that maybe she'd like."

"I can go with you."

"No, you and Joanna need your time together."

Lucas stifle a yawn and said, "How long of a leave will we have?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Top secret," he smiled.

Lucas chuckled and said, "I better get back and try to sleep, I'm on duty at 0600 hours. What about you, Dad?"

"Soon. It's been nice walking with you, Lucas."

"Yes, it has, Dad, and if you change your mind about me going with you, let me know."

"I will, good night."

"Better get a clean shirt, too. Night, Captain," he replied as two crewmen passed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later on the bridge the Captain noticed Mr. Spock seemed to be distracted. It did not interfere with his performance on the job, but knowing his First Officer as well as he did, he knew something was bothering him.

As he sat reading reports at the conn from different departments a request for a transfer came up. The name almost caused the Captain to jump out of his seat, Mrs. Christine Spock. He looked at his first officer and quietly walked up to him.

"Spock, is everything okay?"

He looked up from his scanner and said, "Yes, Captain, why do you ask?"

Kirk lowered his voice and said, "You seem distracted."

"I am sorry, sir if I am. I will correct my attention."

"That's okay. It's just if you need something, you will tell me, won't you?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk was irritated by the formalness of the conversation, but he could not bring up the fact that his wife was asking for a transfer, if he was not aware of it.

"Very well, then, if you're okay, I'd like to take a couple hours break. I haven't been sleeping and I feel a need to crash."

"By all means, Captain."

"Call me in two hours, Spock."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain slept through his wake up call. Spock gave him another half an hour and tried again with no success.

"Mr. Sulu, take the con."

"Yes, sir."

Spock went quickly to his Captains quarters. He was not alarmed because he knew the Captain was short on sleep. He buzzed and heard, "Come."

Spock walked in to see the Captain dressed and reading at his desk.

"Captain, you did not answer your wake up call."

"I know. I did so, on purpose."

Spock raised his eye brow and said, "If you needed my assistance, Captain, you just needed to ask."

"Have a seat, Spock."

"Yes, sir."

"This is personal, Spock, you don't have to be formal."

Spock nodded.

"I've been trying to decide whether to tell you about something, but by your behavior I have a feeling you already know."

Spock did not betray any emotion and was quiet. Kirk swallowed deeply and said, "Spock, are you and Christine, having problems?'

"Jim, that is between she and I."

"Not anymore, Spock. I just received a transfer request from her."

Spock was slow in checking his reflex. "I did not know she went through with it."

"Spock, you know I can't okay a transfer and split up a married couple without reason. I can't okay transfers willy nillly."

Spock remained quiet and looked down.

"Spock?"

Spock stood and paced the room slowly. "I should have come to you sooner, Jim, but you were having your own troubles."

Kirk stood up and went to his friend, "What is it, Spock?"

Spock's eyes shimmered and it caused Kirk's stomach to flutter.

"I don't really know, Jim. Of late, she's been moody."

"Moody?"

"Yes, crying for no reason. Throwing things around the room and always complaining about how hot she is. I've tried to get her to talk, but she refuses. She said, 'I wouldn't understand'."

"That hardly sounds like, Christine."

"No, Jim, I've wondered if she has an ailment of some sort, but when I bring it up she,…."

"Yes?"

"Asks me to leave our quarters."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Off and on for months."

Kirk turned from him and sat at his desk. "Spock, how old is Christine?:"

"Sir, what would her age have to do with anything?"

"Hear me out, how old is she?"

"She will be 46 this July."

"Yes, that's about the right age."

"Sir?"

"She may be entering her time of 'change'."

"I am unaware of what you're talking about."

"No doubt you are. Spock, human women around the ages of 40-50 go through a physiological change. It involves their hormones. Similar to your Pon Farr, but not as extreme. They usually can not have children after this time."

Spock cocked his head and sat across from his friend. "Jim, why would she want to leave me?"

Kirk sighed and said, "We need Bones to come in this conversation. I only know the basics. Do you mind?"

Spock thought for a minute, "If he can help get my wife back, I will let him do what he must."

Kirk smiled and said, "Good." He reached for the inter-com and said, "Dr. McCoy to the Captain's quarters, please."

"On my way, Jim."

Kirk and Spock sat in silence. McCoy was at the door in seconds.

"Come," Kirk answered the buzz.

"Well, having a coffee klatch without me, boys?"

"Have a seat, Bones, Spock has a few questions about Christine."

"You mean, why is she so grumpy? Why is she throwing things and generally scaring the young nurses to tears? The other day I just looked at her and she got up, crying and left her post."

"We were just discussing the same thing. I'll let you continue, Spock."

"Dr. McCoy, Jim tells me that women go through a change between their forties and fifties. Christine will be 46 this July."

"Ah, I thought, this may be the reason. Spock has she talked with you about it?"

"No, she just says, 'I wouldn't understand'. And quite frankly right now I do not understand."

"Bones, she's put in for a transfer."

"What! She can't do that, she's my best nurse. Besides, they're married,…."

"So you see, we have a problem."

"Yes, Jim, I see. I can't bring it up with her as her boss."

"But if it's interfering with her job you can." Kirk said.

"Yes. I can wait until something else goes flying across the room and talk with her. Likely it will be today, she's not much better than yesterday. Spock, she knows there are medications, safe medications that help women in this time. I guess it's hard for them to face the fact that they are getting older, but I won't say anything if you'd rather try."

"Dr. McCoy, it is not proper for another man to bring this up with another man's wife. However, I give you my permission, if the occasion arises."

"Alright, I'll try. Spock, in the meantime, I'll prepare a tape on the changes that females go through at this time in their life. It will be very helpful. You need to know the physiology and psychology of the situation."

Kirk spoke up, "I'll return to the bridge Spock. You can pick up the tape and go have a look at it. In the meantime, I will deny her transfer until she comes and speaks with me."

McCoy and Spock left. Kirk splashed some cold water on his face and said out loud to himself, "Women, we can't live with 'em and we can't live without 'em, but I'd give anything to have you back, Miriam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock retreated to his quarters and studied the tape that Dr. McCoy had prepared for him. He came away with a much clearer understanding. He also knew his wife and she would be furious if Dr. McCoy said the wrong thing to her. He made haste to sick bay.

When he entered he heard yelling going on down the hall. "I said, no, Dr. McCoy!" It was Christine's voice he heard. Nurses were acting like they were busy as he made his way down the hall. He stood in the door way and saw his wife leaning over Dr. McCoy's desk ready to start arguing with him again.

Sternly he said, "Christine."

She looked up in surprise and said, "I don't want to talk to you, Spock."

"I need to speak with you, my wife. Now. In our quarters." He stepped aside and held his arm out pointing the way down the hall.

Christine collected herself and looked at her beloved friend and boss and said, "I apologize, Dr. McCoy."

"It's quite alright, dear."

Spock and Christine walked in silence to their quarters. Christine was a jumble of nerves and on the verge of crying. Spock softly touched her hand as they walked. He stepped aside and let her go in first. She went through their outer office and stood in their private quarters not sure what to do.

Spock got them a large cup of Vulcan tea. He knew the conversation would start out serious. He chose to start at their table in front of their window.

"Come, dear."

He allowed her to sip her tea for a short while. He whispered, "Christine, I hope you know that I love you."

At his soft words she wanted to cry, but she grew tense instead, bracing herself for his calm disappointment.

"I have spent a good part of the morning reading medical studies about women, Human women to be exact."

"Spock, I can't….."

A little firmer he said, "You must listen to me."

She nodded her head but would not look at him.

"I learned that women your age go through a difficult time of change. It involves your hormones, but all of this you are very familiar with. My questions to you are, why would you keep this from me? Why would you choose to leave me without discussing this?"

Christine swallowed some tea and began, "My mother went through 'the change' many years ago. She was brutal, Spock. She berated my father and he stood there and took it from her. I tried talking to her, but she refused to get help. She said she had tried medications and it didn't help her. I am afraid I have the same genes as her. I could not stand to put you through what I saw my mother do to my father. That's why I put in for a transfer. It sounds so silly now." She looked into the dark brown eyes of the only man she ever loved and started to shake.

Spock stood and came around to her side of the table, "Christine." He lifted her from her seat and held her in his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes. Her body continued to tremble.

At last the tears flowed from her eyes. She choked out, "Spock, I am so sorry."

Spock rocked her gently in his arms. He stroked her hair and like a fallen child, he picked her up and went to their couch. He sat with her on his lap and held her until she could cry no more.

She reached up and stroked his masculine jaw line. Spock leaned down and with a strong desire he kissed her. First, her lips, her face and he held the palms of her hands against his. She leaned back on the couch and he caressed her until they could no longer hold back. He took her to their bed where they would be more comfortable.

As he laid next to her he said, "I will never leave you, Christine."

She held his face in her hands and cried, "I could never leave you, Spock. I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some trial and error, Christine was able to find a medication that was suited to her body.

One evening as they were reading in their quarters Spock looked up at Christine and said, "My wife?"

"Yes, Spock."

"I recall being sternly told by someone in this room that I should feel free to tell her anything about the Vulcan species that she needed to know, without fear of being embarrassed."

Christine looked up and said, "Yes, dear, I believe I remember that conversation."

Spock stood up and pulled her to her feet. He placed her arms around his neck and looked in her eyes, "It works both ways, young lady."

She tried to respond, but Spock's kisses were too demanding. His caresses led to other pleasant sensations and the reading was set aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first stop was at Starbase 7 to pick up the supplies needed for the planet Delta Orionis in the Orion belt.

"Mr. Sulu hold before we orbit."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lt. Uhura, please open a channel to Starbase 7."

"Yes, sir. Channel open."

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise requesting permission to negotiate a general orbit."

"Permission granted, Captain and welcome."

"Thank you, Kirk out."

"Ensign Spock, plot the course for entry."

"Aye, sir."

"Sulu, take her in. Slow and easy."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott will you join me in beaming over?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Sulu you have the con."

"Aye, sir."

"Lt. Uhura, contact shipping and have them prepare for incoming items, and tell Dr. McCoy to meet us in the transporter room."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four top officers gathered in the transporter room. "Just a short lay over, gentlemen. I thought we'd check out the area."

McCoy said, "You mean check out the nearest bar."

"Now, Bones, that's for you and Mr. Scott, Spock and I have bigger fish to fry."

"Captain, you never said we were going fishing."

Mr. Scott smirked and the Captain said, "A different kind of fish, Spock." He turned to Scotty and McCoy and said, "One hour gentlemen, and no trouble."

"Hardly enough time to taste a drink," Bones mumbled.

As they beamed aboard Kirk chuckled at his friends comment.

Scotty and McCoy left to investigate the local pubs.

"Captain, which fish shall we fry?" Spock asked.

"You know, Spock, I think you have more of a command of the English language than you let on."

Spock simply raised both eye brows and remained silent.

"We're meeting with Commodore Randal. He has an interesting group of scientists who would like to study on Earth while we are laid up. The three scientists are from Vulcan."

"Vulcan, Captain? What field of science?"

"That I'm not sure, but I thought you could interview them and see what you thought," the Captain stopped and paused, "Spock, I wondered if you would like to see more Vulcan's on the ship?"

"Captain, Vulcan's or not, it depends on their qualifications. Are you asking would I feel more at home with more Vulcan's on board? Jim, I assure you, the Enterprise is my home."

"I know how you feel, Spock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy entered the first pub they found. The lights were bright and the music low. They had a good view of the room and they could hear themselves talk.

"Maybe we're getting older Scotty, but I find dark, loud bars not enjoyable anymore. This is much better."

"Aye, Lad, it's better to see the ladies looking at us from over the other side of the room, too."

"Too bad, we can't stay longer. Uh, here comes a couple," McCoy said softly.

A dark haired lieutenant said, "Afternoon, gentlemen, do you mind if we join you?"

Scotty answered, "Aye, lasses, have a seat. This is my good friend Dr. Leonard McCoy, and I'm Lt. Commander Scott, Scotty to me friends."

"This is Lt. Lisa and I'm Lt. Mary from the USS Franklin."

"The Franklin, we just lent you three pilots for some training exercises several months back."

"Yes, we saw them in the mess room, several times. Too young and uninterested in us, but you two will do just fine."

McCoy was sure he heard her purr. His inner longing began to stir. A long conversation began on the merits of each of their ships. Scotty kept buying drinks all around and McCoy lost track after four.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After meeting with Commodore Randall and the three Vulcan scientists, it was agreed to bring them aboard and take them to Earth for short term studies. Starfleet would decide after that if they would join the Enterprise on her next two year leg.

The Captain sent Mr. Spock with the Vulcan's and their gear to beam aboard the Enterprise. The three were travelling light, so in no time they were ready.

"Spock, I'll see you later, I'll try and find Scotty and Bones."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk pulled out his communicator but was unable to reach his two officers. He mumbled to himself, "How many bars will I have to go through to find those two?"

He started from where they beamed down and after twenty minutes he walked into a pub and knew he had found the correct establishment.

A voice heavy on the Scottish side was telling a long tale of his supreme courage to a couple of pretty women. McCoy had long since dropped his head to the table.

Kirk walked up to his officers and said, "Sorry to interrupt your afternoon gentlemen, but we must return to our ship."

"Ah, Captain, may I introduce you to Lieutenants Lisa and Mary from the USS Franklin. They are in orbit on the other side of the station."

Captain Kirk said, "Good afternoon, ladies, I hate to break up the party, but we must be on our way. Scotty, help me collect the good doctor here."

Scotty was well known to be able to drink any man under the table and walk away as if he'd been sipping a summer tea.

"Aye, Captain, I'll help ye."

The dead weight of his ship's chief medical officer made it difficult to maneuver. "Nice meeting you ladies, good day." Scotty said.

When Kirk got outside of the pub he growled at his friend, "Scotty, I ought to throw you in the brig."

"Captain, I dinna do anything, wrong."

"I left you two alone for a little over an hour and look at your condition. Jeez he's heavy."

"The good doctor, dinna know how to hold his liqueur. Oh, Captain, can ye hold on a sec?"

"No, Mr. Scott, get back here." Kirk tried to hold up the doctor. He finally let him slide to the ground and pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise, prepare to beam three up."

"Ready when you are, Captain."

Mr. Scott return with a slight bulge in both back pockets. He helped to stand up the doctor and the Captain said nothing about what was in his pockets.

"Energize," the Captain said.

Mr. Scott helped to get the doctor to his quarters. Christine gave the doctor a shot and a disgusted look to go with it. "Don't worry, Captain, we'll keep an eye on him."

"Sorry, Christine, he got away from me. Mr. Scott to my quarters, please."

"Aye, sir."

Scotty stood at attention in the Captain's quarters. The Captain paced in front of him several times trying to think of the right thing to say to his favorite engineer. He finally stopped and held out his hand.

"Oh, Captain, are ye sure?"

"Yes, Scotty."

He pulled out one bottle of brandy from his left pocket. The Captain took it and held out his hand again, "The other one, Mr. Scott."

"Captain," he moaned.

Mr. Scott pulled the other bottle out of his right pocket.

"You're dismissed, Scotty, but confined to quarters for the rest of the day."

"Aye, sir. Sorry, Captain, I hope we dinna cause too much trouble, sir."

"No, Mr. Scott, carry on."

"Aye, Captain."

The Enterprise finished their journey after doing medical checkups on the scientists at a secluded outpost. They entered orbit on Earth and began an eight week at home shore leave. Afterward distant lands waited to be explored by the Captain and his crew.

Freedom from the Past:

Here is the key to being free from the stranglehold of the past: learn the lesson and forget the details. Gain from your experiences but refuse to roll over and over in your mind all the details. No matter what your past may have been, your future is spotless.

Max Amstutz, Chaplain

19


End file.
